Anime vs Comics: Colisão de Universos
by O Amalgama
Summary: Um acidente cósmico provoca uma guerra entre três universos. Agora, os maiores heróis dos Universos Marvel e DC terão que enfrentar os guerreiros mais fortes do Universo Anime. Mas alguém está manipulando as batalhas para destruir os três universos.
1. O Despertar

**Capítulo 1: O Despertar**

* * *

><p>Manhatan: 20:30hr<p>

A noite cai sobre a cidade, o céu está estrelado, era uma noite onde a poluição era mínima e podia-se ver o resplendor da lua. O que parece um ovni é apenas um balão iluminado pelas luzes dos refletores, o que parecem disparos eram só o velho motor de um carro, o que parece um passeio tranqüilo à noite no parque para um casal se transforma em terror quando um grupo de três ladrões os ameaçam com facas e revólveres se não entregarem o dinheiro. O que parece um homem se balançando numa teia de aranha é... isso mesmo, um homem se balançando numa teia de aranha feita por ele, assim como seu traje, e quando o veste ele se chama Homem-Aranha.

-Homem-Aranha: Que modos são esses? Não pedem por favor? - Homem-Aranha cai com um chute em um dos ladrões que cai inconsciente, os outros dois recuam.

-Ladrão 1: É o aranha, corra!

-Ladrão 2: Nem pensar! Ouvi que um tal Osborn está oferecendo muito dinheiro por ele, vivo ou morto, e morto parece melhor. - O ladrão aponta para o Homem-Aranha que mantém a mão direita nas costas.

-Homem-Aranha: Nossa, não sabia que era tão popular. - Num rápido movimento dispara sua teia tirando a arma do bandido e em seguida o golpeia, deixando-o fora de combate. - Não sabem o quanto isso significa para mim. - enquanto isso o último ladrão corria tentando escapar. - Calma, a festa ainda não acabou.

Ao ouvir isso o ladrão é preso pela teia do Homem-Aranha que o deixa pendurado em uma árvore. Então ele vê que o casal que salvara corre até a polícia, mas não pelos ladrões e sim por ele.

- Homem-Aranha: Ah claro, obrigado, de nada, foi um prazer... ser odiado depois de tudo que faço. - Homem-Aranha estava a ponto de sair quando vê uma forte luz brilhando nos arbustos. Logo, seu sentido aranha é ativado, nisso a luz desaparece.

- Você! O que fez comigo?

- Homem-Aranha: Calma, eu não fiz nada. Quem é você?

- Sou uma amazona de prata a serviço da deusa Atena, meu nome é Shina e se não me disser o que está acontecendo aqui vou acabar com você!

...

Salem Center, Nova York, 21:03hr

Escola Xavier para jovens superdotados. Os poucos X-Men que estavam na mansão após a Operação Tolerância Zero trabalhavam para reconstrui-la. Sem Ciclope, Jean Grey, Homem de Gelo, Fera e Anjo, que estavam no Alasca, mas com novos inquilinos, Medula e Cecilia Reyes, além de Jubileu, estavam ali Wolverine, Vampira, Míssil e Tempestade.

-Jubileu: Ei, que tal pedirmos uma pizza e descansarmos? Está com fome, Medula?

-Medula: Lamento, não costumo jantar.

-Vampira: Disse o mesmo sobre o café da manhã, algo errado?

-Wolverine: Bom, já que ninguém está fazendo nada vou buscar uma cerveja.

-Jubileu: Logan, acho que não...

-Wolverine: Que ótimo, agora sim estou me aborrecendo, melhor sair um pouco. - Wolverine sai da casa seguido por Jubileu, mas nesse momento um brilho dourado cega-os momentaneamente, quando Wolverine se recupera, se surpreende com o que vê. Surgidos do nada, quatro homens de aparência ameaçadora

-Você aí, homenzinho! O que tem a ver com isto?

-Wolverine: Quem são vocês? O que fazem aqui? Respondam!

-Jubileu: Logan, o que está havendo?

-Wolverine: Afaste-se Jubi, não parecem amigáveis, especialmente o vestido de coronel.

-Parece que não vão cooperar... Vega, Balrog! Por que não perguntam mais de perto?

-Vega: Eu perguntarei à pequena, ha, ha. - O homem de máscara e garras dá um salto e aparece atrás de Jubileu prestes a atacá-la, mas suas garras se cruzam com as de Wolverine no último segundo.

-Wolverine: Toque nela e vira picadinho.- Wolverine saca as outras garras e ataca Vega, que consegue escapar saltando para trás, seguido por Wolverine.

Enquanto isso, Balrog vai até Jubileu, mas ela ataca primeiro com seu fogos de artifício, obrigando o boxeador a recuar.

-Bison: Que bom, pessoas com poderes para recrutá-las em meu exército. Queiram ou não, vão se ajoelhar diante de Bison!

-Tempestade: Os X-Men não se ajoelham perante ninguém! - os X-Men restantes aparecem prontos para enfrentar estes novos inimigos.

-Bison: Bem Sagat, bata primeiro e pergunte depois. - Sagat, Balrog e Bison se lançam contra os X-Men, mas algo acontece.

-Vampira: O que... esta luz?

-Medula: Cuidado! - uma luz dourada envolve todos os presentes fazendo-os desaparecer.

...

Metrópolis: 18:34hs.

Um bólido azul e vermelho cruza os céus, como é normal todos os dias até que uma luz pouco comum aparece no alto de um edifício, onde surge uma figura também incomum, com aparência de um monstro verde com uma cauda que parece um ferrão e pele de réptil com manchas por todo o corpo. O Superman sabe que geralmente os que tem essa aparência só podem ser ameaças, por isso vai até o estranho.

-Superman: Se entende minha língua, identifique-se e me diga o que faz em Metrópolis.

-Tem um grande poder, não é humano, mas de qualquer forma tem um grande poder, um banquete de poder! - a criatura desaparece e reaparece diante do Superman golpeando-o de surpresa e rapidamente prende suas pernas e braços. - Meu nome é Cell, e não sei como cheguei aqui, fui transportado por uma luz, mas agora não importa, absorverei sua energia para me fortalecer sem precisar destes estúpidos andróides, ha, ha, ha!

Superman tenta se soltar, mas o monstro Cell é muito forte, deixando o homem de aço a sua mercê, que aproveita para injetar seu ferrão no pescoço do Superman.

...

Asgard, 21:17hs

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze passam a noite em claro depois de descansar poucas horas de sua recente batalha contra os Guerreiros Deuses. Sua deusa Atena havia desaparecido levada por uma grande onda e não fazem idéia de onde pode estar, só sabem que Poseidon está por trás disso. Mas este assunto terá que esperar devido a um distúrbio fora do Castelo de Valhala (Castelo de Guaruhara, na dublagem antiga), onde ocorria uma luta entre os guardas e o gigante conhecido como Fanático (Nos desenhos dos X-Men ele é chamado de Juggernaut e nos quadrinhos de Fanático).

-Fanático: Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? É como naquela vez que encontrei o idiota vestido de azul, agora estou brigando com uns fracotes em frente a um castelo na neve.- enquanto falava, Fanático se desfazia de cinco guardas que iam atacá-lo apenas movendo a mão. - Bem, já que estou aqui visitarei este castelo e seus tesouros que... Arghh! Quem foi o idiota?

O gigante se vira, esperando encontrar alguém grande o bastante para ter-lhe dado este golpe, mas não vê ninguém até olhar para baixo e encontrar Seiya de Pégaso.

-Fanático: Como um tampinha como você pode me dar esse golpe?

-Seiya: Tampinha, eu? - o cavaleiro lança mais um golpe que acerta o Fanático de surpresa, derrubando-o, mas ele se levanta sem problemas.

- Fanático: Nem mesmo o miserável do Wolverine havia me acertado assim, mas você não vai viver para contar. - Fanático salta e cai tentando esmagar Seiya, mas este desvia a tempo, deixando o gigante afundar na neve. Seiya aproveita o momento e golpeia-o várias vezes em um segundo, derrubando-o.

-Seiya: E quem é você? - nesse momento, Shun, Hilda e Freia saem para ver o que está acontecendo e encontram o que parece uma luta favorável a Seiya.

-Hilda: Seiya, o que está acontecendo?

-Seiya: Não sei, esse sujeito saiu não sei de onde. - nesse momento Fanático se levanta causando um pequeno tremor, Seiya se prepara para atacar.

-Fanático: Deve ser um maldito mutante! Como os odeio!

-Seiya: Do que está falando? Melhor ir dormir: Meteoro de Pégaso!

-Fanático: Vamos, só está fazendo cócegas. - Seiya se aproximava do Fanático mas uma luz o rodeia e o faz desaparecer. Todos se surpreendem com isso.

...

Tóquio, 20:07hs

Serena, Ami, Lita Rei e Mina, também conhecidas como as Sailor Senshi, passeavam tranqüilamente pelo parque quando ouvem gritos vindos de perto. Rei sente perigo e sugere que se transformem. Logo após isso, encontram a origem dos gritos, um casal que era atacado por um monstro meio humano, meio morcego.

-Serena: Nossa, esse monstro é mais feio que os anteriores.

O morcego gigante rosna e se lança contra elas, derrubando todas, e depois se dirige até uma menina.

-Lita: Oh não! Ajudem essa menina! - a menina rapidamente é salva por uma garota ruiva, tirando-a do caminho do morcego.

-Lucy: Rápido, fuja daqui. - a menina que havia sido salva por Lucy Shidou corre até sua mãe, mas Lucy fica a mercê do monstro, que dá a volta pronto para atacá-la.

Sailor Marte e Vênus se preparam para atacar, mas novamente aparece uma luz dourada que as faz sumir. Lucy se esquiva do morcego jogando-se no chão, mas ela, Serena, Lita e Ami ficam petrificadas ao ver esta cena.

...

Gotham City, 23:28hs

O Batmóvel corre pelas ruas, pode-se ouvir sirenes a alguns quarteirões, e Batman e Robin perseguem criminosos quase alcançando o seu carro quando uma luz dourada envolve a rua onde iam os criminosos, sumindo com eles e mais duas quadras. O Batmóvel consegue frear antes de atingir a luz. Batman sai do carro contemplando aquele estranho espetáculo. Havia visto algo semelhante àquela luz, essa lembrança ainda o perturbava e não gostaria que se repetisse. Nisso a luz desaparece revelando, no lugar da rua de Gotham, um templo de arquitetura grega.

-Batman: Fique aqui, Robin.

-Robin: Mas o que você...

-Batman: Apenas não se mova e vigie o carro, é uma ordem. - Batman avança até onde há escadas que vão até um templo, mas é como se ele tivesse sido arrancado de outro lugar e colocado ali. Na frente do templo pode-se observar um símbolo e a palavra Virgo, Batman imagina se tem relação com o signo zodiacal.

Batman começa a subir as escadas, mas a alguns passos da entrada ele se vê imobilizado por uma estranha força, por mais que tente não pode avançar nem um centímetro.

-Robin: Batman, o que...

-Batman: Fique ...aí... ughh! - nesse momento, Batman vê uma figura saindo do templo, sua aparência é estranha, com uma espécie de armadura feita de ouro e longo cabelo loiro. Ele se dirige até o Batman mantendo os olhos fechados.

-Batman: Quem é você?

-Shaka: Meu nome não importa, e sim o que sou, e quanto a essa situação, nem com meu poder sobre a sabedoria de Buda consigo entender. Basta saber, homem estranho, que sou Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem.

-Batman: Não sei o que isso significa, mas me solte ou irá lamentar. - Batman repentinamente sente que pode se mover outra vez, e se põe em guarda enquanto vigia os movimentos do misterioso visitante, mas este permanece imóvel.

-Shaka: Fui trazido aqui por forças desconhecidas, mas não tenho intenção de lutar, muito menos com alguém tão normal quanto você.

-Batman: "Não sei porque, mas tenho a sensação de que é verdade, nem sei se Clark poderia com ele" - pensa enquanto vigia o Cavaleiro de Ouro.

-Shaka: Quem é Clark?

-Batman: O que? Pode ler minha mente? - Shaka apenas o observa tranqüilamente, mas nesse momento algo chama a atenção dos dois.

Do céu e da terra apareciam os mesmos raios de luz, os mesmos que Batman presenciou antes de começarem as guerras entre os universos. Shaka sente que algo muito ruim se aproxima.

...

Templo de Kami Sama.

Goku, Vejita, Gohan, Trunks e Picollo entram em acordo antes de utilizar a sala do tempo para treinar, em companhia de Kuririn, Dende e Bulma. Nesse momento algo chama a atenção de Picollo.

-Goku: O que foi Picollo, está com fome?

-Picollo: Estou com um estranho pressentimento.

-Trunks: Estão ouvindo algo estranho?

-Bulma: Parecem turbinas, e estão se aproximando. - Gohan se aproxima da borda para ver o que está acontecendo abaixo da plataforma e se surpreende com o que vê.

-Gohan: São coisas gigantescas e estão vindo pra cá!

-Vejita: Gigantescas? Que diab...? - Vejita fica mudo ao ver dezenas de Sentinelas subirem pelo céu e chegar até eles.

-Sentinela 1: Alvos encontrados... seres com poderes sobre-humanos... iniciar extermínio em t-2 segundos.

-Goku: Olá, eu sou Goku. Como fizeram para chegar aqui?

-Vejita: Idiota! -Vejita se apressa e lança um raio que destrói o primeiro Sentinela que ia atacar. - Esses robôs gigantes com certeza são desse cientista louco e vieram atrás de nós.

-Goku: Bom, mas não parecem andróides.

-Kuririn: Não importa! Vejam quantos chegam! - cada vez mais Sentinelas apareciam cercando o lugar.

-Picollo: Bem, teremos que cuidar deste contratempo antes de começar a treinar. - os Guerreiros Z se preparavam para lutar, mas a misteriosa luz dourada voltou a aparecer, levando com ela Vejita, Goku e Gohan, que desapareceram de vista.

-Trunks: O que aconteceu com eles? Foi essa luz?

-Kuririn: Não há tempo para isso! Cuidado com esses robôs!- Kuririn é golpeado por um Sentinela mas se recupera e golpeia outro na cabeça, destruindo-a.

Picollo elimina mais dois com um raio, enquanto Trunks voava atravessando qualquer Sentinela que aparecesse no caminho. Ainda assim, cada vez mais chegavam, assim como os raios de luz que iluminavam o horizonte da Terra.

...

Tóquio-3, Instalações da NERV.

Devido à invasão de numerosos Sentinelas, as unidades Evangelion foram liberadas para combater a repentina situação de emergência. O Eva-01 se livrava de dois Sentinelas destruindo a cabeça de um e o peito de outro.

-Shinji: De onde eles saíram?- em meio ao combate o Eva-01 baixa a guarda e um Sentinela se aproxima para atacá-lo pelas costas.

-Asuka: Ei idiota, acorde!

-Shinji: O que.. arghh! - mais dois Sentinelas atacam Shinji, mas o Eva 01é mais forte e se levanta jogando os três Sentinelas que o aprisionavam. Um quarto o ataca mas sua cabeça é destruída por um disparo do Eva-02.

-Asuka: Não acredito que ainda tenho que vigiar suas costas.

-Shinji: Ei, só estava pensando de onde saíram esses estranhos robôs. Pensei que o pessoal da NERV soubesse de algo.

-Rei: Não... eles não sabem de nada. - O Eva-00 comandado por Rei Ayanami derrota outro Sentinela que havia cruzado seu caminho. As unidades Evangelion conseguem controlar a situação destruindo Sentinelas suficientes.

...

Muito distante de qualquer lugar conhecido.

Num quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pelo conteúdo de uma espécie de cubo de cristal, mas o importante não era a forma do cristal e sim o que havia dentro. Ao lado, a figura de alguém, com sua capa e postura imponente, emanava um poder incrível... tanto quanto aquele que está no cristal.

-Foi uma sorte ver como tudo saiu bem. Depois que estes mutantes te derrotaram, você bem sabe, poderia ter sido reduzido a partículas cósmicas, mas está se recuperando bem, logo não precisará mais deste cristal e voltará à sua armadura original. - fala a figura se dirigindo ao ser no cristal.

-Neste momento, os três universos estão se reconhecendo, não falta muito para que os Irmãos se reconheçam. Então começarão as guerras e um universo ficará no esquecimento. Aí terei minha vingança... A VINGANÇA DE MASSACRE!

Não se pode ver o rosto daquele que conversa com Massacre, mas pode-se perceber que sorri, enquanto observa, por meio de um espelho, o espetáculo que ocorre nas diferentes Terras.

-Serão batalhas inesquecíveis...

...

No princípio haviam apenas dois, como o Ying e o Yang, eram forças que se equilibravam entre si, e que compartilhavam certos aspectos característicos. Agora, um terceiro se levanta, até revelar-se contra os outros dois, agora que finalmente reconhecem quem são. Três olhares bastam para pôr em perigo a realidade que conhecemos, para pôr em perigo três universos.

* * *

><p>Olá,sejam bem-vindos a mais uma história do autor Sliver traduzida por mim. Esta seria como uma continuação da saga em quadrinhos "Marvel vs DC", onde os heróis dos universos Marvel (X-Men, Homem-Aranha,Vingadores, Hulk, Thor, Homem de ferro, Quarteto Fantástico, etc.) e DC (Superman, Batman, Mulher-Maravilha e o resto da Liga da Justiça e personagens afiliados) se enfrentam.<p>

A história era a seguinte: dois Irmãos, entidades cósmicas que representavam ambos os universos (Marvel e DC), depois de milhares de anos cada um acreditando ser o único universo existente, se dão conta da existência um do outro, e decidem que só pode existir um deles. Ao invés de lutarem entre si, o que acabaria com os dois, já que tinham poderes idênticos, ambos convocam os lutadores mais poderosos de seus universos, todos heróis, para que lutem entre si em duelos de um contra um. O universo que acumular mais derrotas deixa de existir, e se algum lutador se recusar a lutar, os Irmãos teriam que decidir entre si, o que causaria o extermínio total. As lutas vão ocorrendo equilibradamente até que ficam empatadas, restando apenas uma luta para decidir o destino de ambos os universos.

Para impedir tal desastre, dois seres conhecidos como Espectro e Tribunal Vivo, guardiões desses universos, uniram seus poderes para criar temporariamente o Amálgama, um universo nascido da fusão dos dois já existentes, com seres que eram também uma fusão de seres dos dois universos como o Dark Claw (mistura de Batman e Wolverine). Mas a verdadeira salvação só foi possível quando Batman e o Capitão América, que decidiriam a última luta, foram levados por Access, um misterioso personagem que possui livre acesso aos dois universos, até a dimensão onde habitavam os Irmãos, que cansados de esperar o resultado dos combates decidiram resolver lutando entre si, o que começou a causar catástrofes por todos os universos. Mesmo sem saber como deter seres tão poderosos, os heróis tentaram fazer o possível para impedir a destruição, esforço que acabou chamando a atenção dos Irmãos e os fez perceber a insanidade que cometiam. Reconciliados, ambos os universos voltaram a se separar, e Access continuou seu dever de zelar pela integridade de ambos, mantendo-os separados.


	2. Império do Caos

**Capítulo 2: Império do Caos**

* * *

><p>Manhattan, 20:35hs<p>

Em Nova York acontecem coisas estranhas e inacreditáveis 3 vezes por semana, como agora, mas esta têm relação com um acontecimento universal. Homem-Aranha desvia, com sua agilidade, do ataque desta estranha garota - é muito forte - pensa ele e se pergunta por que nunca a viu antes, até se lembrar que o mesmo já aconteceu a alguns anos quando os universos se enfrentaram em um grande acontecimento cósmico, só esperava que o mesmo não se repetisse.

-Homem-Aranha: Desculpe meus modos querida, com tanta violência de sua parte esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é... ei! - Homem-Aranha se esquiva de um chute de Shina que faz um buraco no chão, Shina se volta até ele e fica surpresa ao vê-lo grudado em um poste pelos pés.

-Shina: Como você fez isso?

-Homem-Aranha: Bem, antes de ser atacado sem motivo estava dizendo que meu nome é Homem-Aranha, famoso por escalar os edifícios de Nova York apenas com suas mãos e pés.

-Shina: O quê? Estou em Nova York?

-Homem-Aranha: Isso mesmo, sabe... Homem-Aranha... protetor desta cidade...

-Shina: Nunca ouvi falar, mas será melhor que me explique como cheguei da Grécia até aqui num instante.

-Homem-Aranha: Também não sei! É o que estou tentando te explicar, e a menos que não planeje dominar o mundo não sou seu inimigo.

-Shina: Dominar o mundo? Está louco?

-Homem-Aranha: Acontece que este é um dos empregos mais comuns por aqui. Diga: já ouviu falar no Capitão América? Vingadores? Quarteto Fantástico? Mutantes? - apesar da máscara de Shina, o Homem-Aranha percebe que ela não entende nada do que ele diz.

-Shina: O que está tentando dizer com toda essa conversa?

-Homem-Aranha: Só mais uma pergunta: conhece o Superman?

-Shina: Melhor ir embora, já vi que você é só um maluco com fantasia de Dia das Bruxas, apesar de se exercitar bem. - Shina dá meia-volta e começa a se afastar, mas o Homem-Aranha dá um salto e se põe frente a ela.

-Homem-Aranha: Ouça, acabo de lhe dizer coisas conhecidas em dois universos, e se você não sabe como chegou aqui pode ser que... parece loucura mas...

-Shina: Pode ser que eu seja de outro universo? Já ouvi histórias melhores. Talvez me convencesse se dissesse que não sabe quem é a milionária Saori Kido do Japão...

-Homem-Aranha: Bom, pois não sei.- Homem-Aranha confirma suas suspeitas.

-Shina: Você deve estar brincando!

-Homem-Aranha: Se você acha difícil de acreditar por que não olha aquilo? - Homem-Aranha aponta para o edifício Empire State, iluminado pela mesma luz dourada que transportou Shina, ser substituído pela Torre de Tóquio.

-Shina: Mas o que está acontecendo?

...

Metrópolis, 18:36hs.

Superman havia sido pego pelo monstro Cell, que tentava aumentar seus poderes com a energia do Superman. Com seus braços e pernas imobilizados, este tentava se soltar voando a grande velocidade pelos céus de Metrópolis.

-Cell: Você é bem rápido, mas isso não te ajudará! Morra! - Cell usa o ferrão de sua cauda para perfurar o pescoço do Superman, fazendo-o gritar de dor, mas o ferrão só consegue fazer uma pequena ferida. - Espere... algo está errado. Por que não posso absorver sua energia?

-Superman: Não sei o que está tentando fazer, mas verá que não sou uma presa fácil! - Superman consegue acertar uma cabeçada em Cell, livrando-se dele, e rapidamente agarra sua cauda - Vejo que esta é sua arma principal - Com um forte puxão consegue arrancar a cauda de Cell em seguida atinge-o com sua visão de calor mandando-o para longe.

Superman vai atrás dele, mas Cell consegue desaparecer de vista, mesmo com o Superman vigiando os céus. O monstro se esconde em um beco pensando numa estratégia para derrubar este oponente quando uma estranha luz brota no fundo do beco, a mesma luz que viu antes de aparecer em Metrópolis. A luz se torna cada vez mais forte, originando muitos raios, cada pessoa ou objeto atingida por estes raios desaparece, causando o caos pela cidade.

...

No fundo do mar.

Poseidon caminha depois de ter seqüestrado Atena, quando um de seus guardas corre até ele.

-Guarda: Grande Mestre Poseidon. - diz após fazer uma reverência.

-Poseidon: O que houve? - pergunta sem se voltar.

-Guarda: Algo estranho está acontecendo na entrada do palácio, será melhor o senhor mesmo ver.

-Poseidon: Está bem, se está tão preocupado. - Poseidon vai até a entrada do palácio, onde entende o porque da agitação do guarda. Um tubo de luz de onde emergem dezenas de criaturas voadoras, seguidas de naves de combate, sobre a qual parece ir o líder.

-Saudações! Você deve ser o que chamam Imperador dos Sete Mares, o deus grego do mar. É um prazer conhecer um companheiro deus. Receba os cumprimentos do deus da escuridão do planeta Apokolips : DARKSEID.

-Poseidon: Muito prazer, mas desculpe minha desconfiança, já que sua cordial visita parece mais uma invasão.

-Darkseid: Não poderia estar mais certo. Ha, ha, ha.

-Poseidon: Pois é uma pena que eu não tenha tempo para brincadeiras. - O deus do mar se volta ao interior do palácio quando um soldado de Darkseid se lança para atacá-lo, mas antes de tocá-lo seu corpo é atravessado por um raio. Aparece o General Marina Dragão do Mar.

-Kanon: Sou Kanon, o Dragão do Mar, um dos sete Generais Marinas de Poseidon, e enquanto estiver vivo ninguém será capaz de se aproximar dele.

-Darkseid: Interessante, me serviria bem como um de meus soldados, mas antes veremos do que é feito um General Marina. Ataquem! - às suas ordens, 12 soldados investem contra Kanon, que os espera sem se mover. Kanon levanta sua capa e sorri malevolamente.

-Kanon: Outra dimensão! - O Dragão Marinho abre uma passagem para outra dimensão à sua frente e os soldados de Darkseid não conseguem diminuir sua velocidade a tempo e são engolidos pela técnica do General Marina. - Você seguirá o mesmo caminho! - diz, apontando para Darkseid, que continuava na mesma posição com os braços cruzados para trás, mas já não parecia tão confiante.

-Darkseid: Bobagem. - seus olhos começam a arder e liberam seus raios omega, que fazem uma trajetória irregular para atingir Kanon, mas este se move mais rápido e contra-ataca com seu poder. Dois outros ataques chegam para apoiá-lo, anulando o poder de Darkseid. Aparecem Isac de Kraken e Krishna de Crisaor, seguidos dos demais Generais Marinas.

-Poseidon: Agora todos vocês serão castigados, ninguém entra em meus domínios sem sair morto.

-Darkseid: Ha, ha, interessante.

...

Nova York.

O jovem mutante Nate Grey, também conhecido como X-man, está no terraço de um edifício vendo o espetáculo que ocorre nas ruas, quando uma sombra aparece atrás dele. Reconhece rapidamente a mente do indivíduo.

-X-man: Você chegou, Cable!

-Cable: Vim o mais rápido que pude, já tinha sentido a presença deste maldito, mas ainda não acredito no que está acontecendo.

-X-man: Faz idéia do porque Apocalipse ter aparecido de repente na cidade? - diz, se referindo ao fato de assistirem a luta entre o poderoso mutante e outro ser forte o bastante para igualar sua força.

-Cable: Provavelmente por causa deste indivíduo que está lutando com ele. Não acho que seja mutante, já que o Cérebro teria detectado alguém com esse poder.

Nas ruas as pessoas já fugiram há muito tempo, ao ver o monstro Apocalipse chegar na cidade. Mas este não é um dia como os outros, já que não é sempre que Apocalipse luta com alguém de igual para igual, seja ele mutante ou super-herói. A pessoa que luta com ele certamente não é nenhum dos dois.

-Apocalipse: Disse que se chama Vejita... que espécie de nome é esse?

-Vejita: Vai se lembrar dele quando mandá-lo para apodrecer no inferno. - Vejita se lança contra Apocalipse e se enfrentam com toda sua força.

-X-Man: Já viu quem está ali? - aponta outra luta que se desenrola no alto dos edifícios.

-Cable: É o Carnificina. Mas quem é o outro?

Carnificina se lança contra seu oponente que esquiva seu ataque saltando para outro edifício. Carnificina começa a se enfurecer, já que seu oponente parece se divertir com a luta.

-Goku: Nossa, de que você é feito?

-Carnificina: De sangue! - e se move rapidamente transformando sua mão em um machado e ataca Goku que volta a se esquivar, mas não espera que Carnificina solte tentáculos de seu corpo que o prendem. - Vejamos como é o seu sangue.

-Goku: Sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo. Haaa! - Goku aumenta seu ki e rasga os tentáculos do Carnificina.

-Carnificina: O que você é? Um mutante?

-Goku: Não, só um saiyajin... Kame-hame-ha!

-Carnificina: Saiya... o que? Aaarghhh! - o golpe de Goku derruba Carnificina deixando-o inconsciente.

-Goku: Acho que exagerei, pensei que agüentaria mais a luta... que isso? - Goku vê como cada vez mais raios de luz surgem de todas as partes, cada vez maiores, como se algo estivesse prestes a explodir.

...

No cosmos.

O guardião cósmico conhecido como Espectro se reúne com sua contraparte do outro universo, Tribunal Vivo. Ambos achavam que jamais se encontrariam outra vez desde a guerra que quase destruiu os universos, mas não sabiam da existência de um terceiro universo, e nesse momento vêem como o Terceiro Irmão se levanta para encarar seus dois Irmãos mais velhos.

-Espectro: Logo começarão as guerras, é como se o Terceiro Irmão quisesse a mesma atenção que os outros dois tiveram até agora.

-Tribunal Vivo: É lamentável, mas parece que o Terceiro Irmão é poderoso o bastante para lutar com os outros dois. E não tem intenção de se conter, portanto a qualquer momento chamarão os guerreiros para as batalhas.

Na realidade tão distante de nós mas tão próxima de nossas mentes, os dois Irmãos que foram os primeiros e que antes se enfrentaram numa batalha agora encontram seu Irmão, que despertou para desafiá-los. Nesse momento se dão conta de que a batalha está prestes a começar.

...

Gotham City.

Batman havia encontrado a Casa de Virgem nas ruas de Gotham, e havia conhecido o seu protetor, Shaka, que estava muito longe de onde deveria estar.

-Batman: Ouça, o que está havendo é muito sério. Pelo que entendi é possível que você seja de outro universo e foi trazido até aqui porque seres cósmicos que representam nossos universos acordaram e se reconheceram.

-Shaka: O que diz... é incrível. Como podem existir tais forças?

-Batman: É algo que ainda não entendo muito bem, mas com certeza nossos universos correm o risco de desaparecer se esses seres lutarem entre si.

-Shaka: Sua alma não mostra medos, é digna de um guerreiro honrado, por isso não duvidarei de sua palavra. Temos que agir o mais rápido possível para evitar essa catástrofe.

-Batman: Está bem, mas como vou saber que você não ameaçará esta cidade?

-Shaka: Todo meu cosmo está a serviço de Atena, a protetora de meu mundo, e esta é uma situação que ameaça tanto a ela como a meu planeta.

-Batman: Faça o que tiver que fazer. - Batman vai até o Batmóvel, pensando no pânico na cidade por causa dos visitantes que chegam, por isso deve cuidar da situação.

Enquanto o Cavaleiro Noturno sai, o Cavaleiro de Virgem entra em sua casa iluminando-a com seu cosmo enquanto se põe em posição de lótus e levita, tentando encontrar respostas para esta situação. O que ninguém percebe é uma sombra no terraço de um edifício, observando cada detalhe que acontece.

...

Ao redor do mundo, ou melhor, dos diferentes mundos, as catástrofes não cessavam:

O Cavaleiro de Dragão, Shiryu, lutava contra o monstro Venom nos cinco picos.

O Coringa usava seu gás do riso para matar todas as pessoas na Torre de Tóquio, enquanto se lamentava por isso, já que um instante antes estava no Banco de Gotham e havia desperdiçado sua munição. Lucy, Marine e Anne haviam sido transportadas para outro universo.

Teppei e seu Bt´x enfrentavam no céu a ameaça do Duende Verde.

Devido a um mal-entendido, Ikki de Fênix enfrentava o Motoqueiro Fantasma.

Em Zefir, Guru Clef, Rafaga, Lantis e Fério faziam frente à invasão de sua terra pelo senhor Sinistro, Crocodilo e Dentes-de-Sabre.

Os cavaleiros dourados restantes, Miro, Aldebaran, Mu e Aioria, lutavam contra Cyborg e Doutor Destino.

As Sailor Senshi não enfrentavam os inimigos de costume, e sim Duas Caras e Bane.

Homem-Aranha e Shina derrotavam Metalo na Grande Maçã.

Os Three Lights davam um concerto diante de milhares de espectadoras quando de repente aparecem cantando no Ozzfest, onde são expulsos a chutes por Black Sabath, Marylin Manson, Pantera e Linkin Park, entre outras bandas, entre insultos e ameaças do público que lhes jogava pedras e latas de cerveja, já que esse tipo de grupos era detestado por todos os presentes.

...

Em algum lugar.

Uma figura dominante, coberta com uma capa cinza e um manto negro cobrindo seu rosto, onde tinha uma espécie de máscara de metal por onde se viam dois olhos cor de sangue. Descansava no alto de uma coluna num castelo contemplando o horizonte. Era noite, mas os estranhos raios de luz iluminavam a terra. Se ouvem passos de dois pares de pés, e atrás dele aparece outro ser.

- O que tem a dizer, Kymeroth?

- Kymeroth: Se trata do Buda, aquele que chamam de Cavaleiro de Virgem. Parece que está tentando entrar na realidade dos Irmãos, se é que já não entrou.

- Então eliminem-no, se chegar a encontrar com esse mutante colocará nosso planos em grande perigo.

- Kymeroth: Sim senhor, já mandei Hydro e Lightshine até ele.

- E como vai a recuperação de Massacre?

- Kymeroth: Logo poderá entrar em sua armadura, enquanto Xavier estiver vivo não terá problemas.

- Graças a essa conexão foi possível o rompimento das barreiras entre os universos, e com ele o despertar do Terceiro Irmão, tudo continua sob meu controle.

- Kymeroth: Logo começará a criação de seu universo, Lorde Souhei.

O ser conhecido como Souhei permanecia imóvel presenciando o espetáculo, enquanto o vento rodeava seu corpo, sua capa se levantava revelando o traje negro como o de um sacerdote, enquanto mostrava seu poder em forma de aura flamejante ao redor de si, sabia que o final dos universos estava próximo.

...

No terraço de um grande edifício, os "irmãos" mutantes Cable e X-Man permaneciam assistindo o combate entre Vejita e Apocalipse, quando X-Man sente uma forte dor no centro de sua testa que o fez recuar dois passos agarrando sua cabeça entre as mãos. Entretanto a dor só durou um segundo, e começou a se recompor, mas já não estava no mesmo lugar, pelo menos em sua mente.

-Cable: Nate, o que está havendo?

X-Man não podia ver ou ouvir Cable, mas podia ver três seres gigantescos que contemplavam uns ao outros; aquela cena impressionou nate o bastante para ele quase gritar de susto, mas nesse momento sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ao se virar, descobre um homem em uma estranha armadura dourada, era Shaka de Virgem.

-Shaka: Quem é você? Tem um cosmo muito poderoso para poder estar aqui.

-X-Man: Sou o X-Man. E quem é você, sabe como cheguei aqui?

-Shaka: Sou Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, e fui eu quem te trouxe, pelo menos sua mente.

-X-Man: Isso é um plano mental? Você é um psíquico ou mutante?

-Shaka: Sou de outro universo. Pelo menos foi o que eles me disseram. - Shaka aponta outros dois sujeitos, um com grande capa e capuz verde, e outro tinha um corpo dourado sem pescoço cuja cabeça com várias faces flutuava sobre seus ombros, eram Espectro e Tribunal Vivo.

-X-Man: Alguém poderia me explicar o que está havendo aqui?

-Espectro: Logo explicaremos, mas antes prepare-se para o impacto.

-X-Man: Impacto?

Os três Irmãos que estavam imóveis finalmente fazem um movimento, liberando uma explosão de luzes que ao mesmo tempo cobre os três universos existentes. Os combates estão para ser anunciados.


	3. Preparem se! A Guerra Começou!

**Capítulo 3: Preparem-se! A Guerra Começou!**

* * *

><p>A realidade tão distante e tão próxima de cada um de nós.<p>

Fora do normal, X-Man estava em um estado inconsciente ao lado de Cable, que tentava ajudar seu irmão genético. Já que são de realidades diferentes mas seus DNA são praticamente os mesmos, já que nasceram dos mesmos progenitores, Scott Summers e Jean Grey, conhecidos como Ciclope e Fênix.

Porém, em seu subconsciente, X-Man estava acordado em uma realidade totalmente diferente do que já vira. A seu lado, estavam os guardiões cósmicos Espectro e Tribunal Vivo, além de Shaka, o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

-X-Man: Disse que me trouxe aqui mentalmente, mas quando me encontrou não sabia quem eu era.

-Shaka: Conheço muitas fronteiras entre realidades além da minha, então por meio do cosmo procurei alguém que pudesse me ajudar, fiz isso buscando o poder das pessoas e me chamou a atenção o potencial de sua mente, que é incrivelmente poderosa.

-X-Man: Nossa, com tantos seres com esse poder, deve ser muito poderoso para me detectar, mas não sei porque não detectou Xavier, ele foi um dos telepatas mais poderosos.

-Shaka: Sinto muito, mas não sei de quem está falando, só registrei você como o mais poderoso mentalmente, não encontrei nenhum indício da existência desse indivíduo.

-X-Man: O quê? Então o que aconteceu com Xavier?

-Espectro: Garoto, agora não podemos nos distrair com isso, uma catástrofe está se aproximando e desta vez não haverá amálgama que salve os universos. - diz interrompendo os pensamentos de Nate Grey, obviamente nem ele nem Shaka sabiam o que queria dizer com amálgama.

-Tribunal Vivo: Parece que não podemos fazer nada, só esperar que chamem os combatentes que esses seres escolherem.

-Shaka: Combatentes?

-Espectro: Da última vez que houve algo assim, dois universos lutaram com seus melhores guerreiros em combates de um contra um, no fim o que perdesse mais combates seria destruído. Para impedir isso momentaneamente Tribunal Vivo e eu usamos todo o nosso poder para manter os universos unidos criando um tipo de amálgama entre os dois, mas no fim foi o coração de dois simples homens que deteve a catástrofe, e os Irmãos se reconciliaram.

-Tribunal Vivo: Mas parece que será impossível fazer isso novamente, já que o Terceiro Irmão parece ter uma aura maligna que não o deixará desistir e quer enfrentar seus Irmãos a todo custo.

-Shaka: Quer dizer que nosso universo está infestado pelo mal?

-Espectro: Essa é a única explicação, por acaso há uma expansão do mal em seu mundo?

Shaka não responde, mas sabe muito bem do despertar do Deus do Mar Poseidon e que a ameaça do Deus da Terra dos Mortos, Hades, está prestes a acontecer. Significa que em seu mundo e nas diferentes realidades que compõem seu universo o mal está aparecendo quase ao mesmo tempo.

-X-Man: Ok, então é por isso que o Terceiro Irmão se tornou malvado, mas não explica porque ele acordou.

-Espectro: Os outros dois não despertaram por vontade própria, então é provável que o despertar do terceiro tenha sido causado por alguém.

Mas os quatro não podem saber quem provocou isso, por outro lado os Irmãos finalmente se encaram e ao fazer isso por um momento os três universos se juntam pelo simples fato de ouvir seu chamado.

...

Clarim Diário

Homem-Aranha e sua acompanhante Shina estão no terraço do popular jornal onde o Homem-Aranha tenta entrar.

-Homem-Aranha: Muito bem... Shina, não é?

-Shina: Isso mesmo, ehhhh? - emudece tentando lembrar seu nome.

-Homem-Aranha: Aranha...

-Shina: Nunca vi uma aranha com essas cores.

-Homem-Aranha: Bem, dizem que o azul destaca a cor dos meus olhos.

-Shina: Bem, aranha, mosca, o que for... Por que estamos aqui?

-Homem-Aranha: Este é um jornal muito importante, bem eu acho, devem ter informações sobre o que está acontecendo ao redor do mundo, preciso saber o que está havendo, então pedirei que fique aqui até eu voltar.

-Shina: O que? Por que não posso ir com você?

-Homem-Aranha: Bem, não que tenha algo contra sua roupa, gosto mesmo, sério, acho que fica muito bem, mas se alguém te vir de máscara e tudo mais, com certeza chamarão a polícia.

-Shina: E você, vestido com essa fantasia?

-Homem-Aranha: Eu entrarei como civil, por isso peço que não olhe enquanto me visto, é muito importante que não veja meu rosto, é minha identidade secreta.

-Shina: Mas se sou de outro universo sua identidade não corre perigo comigo.

-Homem-Aranha: Então tire a máscara. - Shina se vira rapidamente, tapando o rosto mesmo com a máscara, Homem-Aranha se preocupa com essa reação. - Desculpe, não quis ofender...

-Shina: Tudo bem, é apenas uma regra de onde venho, mas não importa, vá que eu o espero aqui.

Homem-Aranha agarra uma teia em forma de bolsa presa a uma porta de acesso ao terraço, onde guarda sua roupa de civil e troca de roupas entrando no edifício como Peter...

-Parker! Alguém encontre logo o Parker! Fenômenos incríveis acontecem e preciso de fotos! - grita o conhecido editor do jornal, J.J. Jameson com todos ao seu redor.

-Peter Parker: Olá J.J.!

-Jameson: Ahhh! Parker! Não apareça mais assim ou terei um enfarte, idiota!

-Peter Parker: Calma J.J., ouvi que precisa muito de fotografias, por isso tenho uma surpresa.

-Jameson: Parker, o que você... oh, Peter me acompanhe ao meu escritório, quer uma bebida? - diz enquanto anda com a mão sobre o ombro de Peter.

-Peter Parker: Puxa Jameson, que consideração.

-Jameson: Robie, traga uma garrafa de água, sim? - nesse momento Peter sente seu sentido de aranha avisá-lo do perigo.

-Peter Parker: "O que é isso? Meu sentido aranha foi ativado, mas por quê?" - pensa enquanto Jameson o leva a sua sala, mas um momento antes de entrar, Peter agarra Jameson pelo paletó e o joga para trás.

-Jameson: Parker! Que diabos...

Nesse momento uma parte do teto da sala cai fazendo a porta de entrada voar longe. No meio dos escombros e da poeira pode-se ver Shina se levantando e virando rapidamente para trás para se esquivar de seu inimigo, que cai de pé revelando sua face.

-Shina: Não pode ser! Como você está aqui? E vivo?

- Nem a morte causada pela derrota por esse estúpido Cavaleiro de Pégaso pôde me deter. Agora, em nome de Massacre, o Cavaleiro de Prata Misty de Lagarto acabará com os traidores.

-Peter Parker: "Massacre? O que significa isso? Por que o mencionou?" - pensa.

-Jameson: O que é isso? Alguém chame a polícia e levem esse efeminado! - nesse momento Jameson é preso pelo ataque de Misty ficando imobilizado, o que outra figura aproveita se revelando diante de todos - Oh, não! Escorpião!

-Escorpião: Parece que não me esperava, não é Jameson?

-Peter Parker: "É o Escorpião! Tenho que tirar Jameson daqui e vestir meu traje rápido! Puxa, adoro essas situações."

Peter e Shina atacam seus oponentes, mas Peter se choca com o escudo de ar de Misty e Shina é golpeada pela cauda do Escorpião. Jameson assistia indefeso como o Escorpião se aproximava dele, mas antes que o atacasse, sua cauda é detida por alguém.

-Escorpião: O que? Quem é você, estúpido?

- Então você é um Escorpião. Pois eu sou Miro, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, e você atacou uma amiga minha, vai pagar por isso.

-Escorpião: Ha, ha, ha, de onde saiu? Por acaso comprou essa armadura do Homem de Ferro? É melhor saber que quem fala assim com o Escorpião não vive para... Arghhhh!

Miro erguia a cauda do Escorpião com uma única mão e o arremessava contra uma parede. Misty sabia muito bem quem era Miro, por isso preferiu se retirar enquanto ele lutava.

-Peter Parker: O outro está fugindo pela nova entrada de ventilação que fez no escritório de Jameson. Vou alcançá-lo no telhado. - nesse momento Escorpião se levantava.

-Escorpião: Maldito! Sou mais forte que o Homem-Aranha, não me vencerá com isso. Agora sim vai sofrer.

-Miro: Você é patético. Veremos se resiste a isso: Agulha Escarlate!

-Escorpião: Arghhhh! - atingido pelo golpe de Miro o Escorpião atravessa uma parede para cair na rua, enquanto Miro o segue junto com Shina, e Jameson que estava salvo vê os estragos deixados pelos super seres.

-Jameson: Maldição! Já temos problemas suficientes com esse maldito aracnídeo, que nunca aparece quando se precisa dele - Nesse momento o Homem-Aranha surge no buraco do teto do escritório de Jameson.

-Homem-Aranha: Oh, sabe que sempre estarei aqui, J.J.!

-Jameson: Hom... maldito, prendam-no! - Homem-Aranha sobe rapidamente até o telhado onde está Misty que fugia.

-Misty: Quem é você?

-Homem-Aranha: Puxa, geralmente me pedem um autógrafo ou chamam a polícia.

-Misty: Credo, que roupa horrível, melhor acabar com você. - Misty se prepara para usar seu ataque, mas o Homem-Aranha se adianta graças a seu sentido e lhe golpeia fortemente o rosto várias vezes até nocauteá-lo.

-Homem-Aranha: Bom, por enquanto é só, melhor ir atrás de Shina e perguntar... mas o que é isso?

...

Nerima, Japão.

Ranma, Akane e Ryoga eram atacados por vários Sentinelas que haviam invadido o Japão. Ranma e Ryoga sobem em um Sentinela com grandes saltos até chegar em sua cabeça.

-Ryoga: Agora vai ver, maldito robô. O maior truque do tigre Ryoga. Iáááá! - Ryoga golpeava a cabeça do Sentinela com as mãos vazias, sem lhe causar nenhum dano - Ai, minha mão!

-Ranma: É um idiota, podia ter usado uma de suas técnicas mas preferiu bater nele.

-Ryoga: Grrr! Ranma, vai me pagar!

Ryoga se lança contra Ranma perdendo o equilíbrio e ambos caem nos arbustos abaixo, enquanto Akane ficava sozinha e um Sentinela a agarrava com a mão.

-Akane: Parem de brigar e me ajudem!

- A dama precisa da ajuda de um cavalheiro? - um homem de capa aparecia com um grande salto e parava tranqüilamente na mão do Sentinela que prendeu Akane.

-Akane: Quem é você?

- Apenas um francês que quer fazer o bem, mas pode me chamar GAMBIT, agora cherrie, tape os ouvidos e se prepare para a explosão. - Gambit carrega algumas cartas de baralho e joga-as contra a cabeça do Sentinela que explode. Nesse momento Gambit abre a mão do Sentinela com seu bastão e segura Akane, caindo a salvo no chão.

-Akane: Puxa, obrigada.

-Gambit: É sempre um prazer salvar uma linda dama. - Akane fica vermelha mas não é a única a ouvir isso, Ranma se recupera rapidamente e vai até Gambit.

-Ranma: Ei, não precisava fazer isso, eu tinha a situação sob controle!

-Gambit: Bem, eu só vi que estava indefeso, mon ami. - Ranma não gosta nada deste último comentário e encara Gambit.

-Ranma: Indefeso? Vou te mostrar o que é estar indefeso.

-Akane: Acalme-se Ranma. Não viu que ele me salvou ao invés de se fazer de inútil como outras pessoas?

-Ranma: Foi o Ryoga que me... o que é isso?

-Gambit: Demônios! Melhor se prepararem!

...

Nova York.

Nos céus, Vejita continuava lutando contra Apocalipse, ambos observados por Goku, quando de repente Apocalipse para de atacar o saiyajin.

-Apocalipse: Tem o potencial para sobreviver, é apto, me serviria muito bem como meu Cavaleiro da Morte, mas minha visita à terra dos primitivos foi suficiente por hoje. - Apocalipse saca um aparelho que cria uma porta dimensional por onde desaparece, enfurecendo Vejita.

-Vejita: Covarde! Não fuja! - Goku se aproxima para acalmá-lo antes que comece a destruir a cidade.

-Goku: Calma Vejita, temos que descobrir por que aparecemos aqui de repente.

-Vejita: Pois faça um dos seus truques como se teleportar, eu vou investigar essa cidade, então não me atrapalhe Kakaroto.

-Goku: Não sei porque não consigo encontrar Gohan, não sinto seu ki em lugar nenhum. - nesse momento algo chama a atenção dos sayajins.

-Vejita: E esse aí, quem é? - era um homem flutuando no ar como eles, com trajes dignos de um feiticeiro, estranhos como seu nome.

-Dr. Estranho: Permitam-me que me apresente, sou o Dr. Estranho, vi suas lutas contra esses monstros Apocalipse e Carnificina. Estou disposto a clarear suas dúvidas, que certamente tem.

-Vejita: E suponho que saiba por que aparecemos aqui, sem poder fazer nada contra essa luz.

-Goku: Puxa, realmente sabe disso? Meu nome é Goku e ele é Vejita, assim que essa luz nos atingiu aparecemos numa cidade que nunca vimos.

-Dr. Estranho: Sim, no passado aconteceu uma guerra universal, que está prestes a acontecer novamente. - O Dr. Estranho vê um enorme resplendor se aproximando e sabe o que ocorrerá a seguir - Mas responderei essas dúvidas mais claramente depois deste espetáculo que verão.

-Goku: Espetáculo?

...

O ser conhecido como Souhei estava em um quarto que parecia um calabouço, onde está aprisionado um homem com força física igual à de qualquer humano, mas dele depende o equilíbrio dos universos.

-Souhei: O espetáculo está prestes a começar, só quero que lembre que nada disso seria possível sem sua ajuda, Axel Asher ou como é conhecido... Access.

Axel Asher mal pode manter-se consciente, os ferimentos no rosto mostram a tortura que havia sofrido. Agora tudo que pode fazer é contemplar o grande resplendor que cobre toda a realidade que conhece, pois esse resplendor é a própria realidade.

E assim, a realidade real o banha, e ouve um milhão de vozes como se fossem uma.

No início... haviam duas entidades, dois Irmãos, tão diferentes e tão parecidos entre si. Eles continham tudo, mas não a eles mesmos, e uma vez se enfrentaram numa batalha com um resultado devastador, terminando com toda a realidade. Depois começou novamente a criação, mas de toda essa explosão de poder, nasceu um Terceiro Irmão, com as características de ambos mas muito diferente deles.

Os dois Irmãos despertaram depois de muito tempo, e ao voltar a se dar conta um da existência do outro, se enfrentaram novamente com seus melhores guerreiros. Apenas os corações de dois mortais detiveram a tragédia e os Irmãos se reconciliaram. Mas tudo isso fez com que o Terceiro Irmão despertasse e desafiasse os outros dois, pela existência de uma única realidade. Assim serão chamados 27 guerreiros de ambos os lados para lutar entre si.

Cada dupla de guerreiros será chamada num determinado momento e tem que lutar, porque se recusarem os Irmãos lutarão eles mesmos, o que significará o fim de tudo.

Depois de terminada a visão, todos os seres de todas as realidades voltam ao normal, sabendo que o destino de seu mundo pode ser destruído.

-X-Man: Nossa! Não fiquei louco, não é? Vocês também viram.

-Shaka: Isso mesmo.

-X-Man: Não acredito que vou lutar contra você.

-Espectro: É inevitável, mas sigam com este jogo por enquanto. Mais tarde Tribunal Vivo e eu acharemos um meio de resolver isso. Nos veremos logo... Nate.

-Shaka: Então por enquanto será melhor voltarmos a nossos lugares. - nesse momento Shaka e X-Man abandonam este plano astral e retornam a seus corpos. X-Man se encontra com Cable.

-Cable: O que houve? Viu o que aconteceu?

-X-Man: Sim, uma guerra terrível se aproxima.

...

Primeira Batalha: Ajax* vs. Picollo

Local: Namekusei.

Ajax e Picollo foram os primeiros chamados para lutar. Ambos se encaram e se estudam.

-Picollo: Parece que... não podemos retroceder. Mas estou preparado.

-Ajax: Pelo menos me diga seu nome, amigo. - diz, se colocando em guarda.

-Picollo: Isso não tem importância, mas se quer saber me chamo Picollo.

-Ajax: Sou Ajax, às suas ordens! - ao dizer isso, vai voando até Picollo, que o detém com os dois braços e lhe dá uma joelhada na cabeça que o faz recuar. Picollo ia atacar novamente mas é atingido por uma força invisível.

-Picollo: O que foi isso?

-Ajax: Um ataque mental, um de meus truques. - após isso, se torna invisível, para surpresa de Picollo.

-Picollo: Desapareceu! Mas como fez... Arghhh! - Picollo é atingido na nuca e depois recebe outro golpe que o atira contra o solo.

-Ajax: É agora, não poderá levantar depois disso. - pensa, mas nesse momento Picollo estica seus braços que atravessam o solo e agarram Ajax por trás, segurando-o pela capa e jogando-o para trás. O marciano não consegue reagir e recebe um raio das mãos de Picollo que o deixa ferido - Que espécie de criatura é você?

-Picollo: Não pude vê-lo, mas sempre soube onde estava! - Picollo se lança com toda a velocidade e acerta um soco no estômago de Ajax, que tenta reagir. - Tome isso! Gekiretsukodan!

Picollo lança seu poder com a outra mão, que atinge o oponente fazendo-o se chocar contra uma montanha, ficando enterrado nela. Picollo venceu o primeiro combate.

A guerra começou e apenas uma realidade será salva, o destino só será decidido pelos combatentes, ou não?

* * *

><p>*: O marciano J'onn J'onzz, um dos membros fundadores da Liga da Justiça, durante muito tempo foi conhecido nos quadrinhos brasileiros como Ajax. Atualmente usa o codinome Caçador de Marte, mais fiel ao original em inglês, "Martian Manhunter".<p> 


	4. O Sangue Começa a se Derramar

**Capítulo 4: O Sangue Começa a se Derramar**

* * *

><p>Um homem solitário admira a paisagem do mar no vermelho do entardecer desde o alto de uma colina, como se fosse a última vez que o veria.<p>

- Está em seu instinto destruírem uns aos outros, assim é esta raça, ao que parece não lhes importa o significado da palavra humanidade. Chegou a hora de que se dêem conta de que já não podem livrar-se do destino o qual eles mesmos se impuseram, e embora cada um de nós que acordamos os Irmãos tenhamos nossos próprios objetivos, aconteça o que tiver de acontecer.

...

Segunda luta: Azrael vs. Fério

Local: Zefir, bosque do silêncio.

Para Azrael, estar nesse ambiente completamente novo e estranho faz com que até alguém como ele se espante, mas sabe que deve colocar toda a sua concentração em seu oponente, um jovem espadachim nativo desta terra, que inclusive cresceu nesse bosque, mas isso é apenas uma mínima vantagem contra o chamado Anjo da Mote.

- Azrael: Vamos garoto, não tenho tanto tempo assim!

- Fério: Não estou muito convencido a servir de marionete para esses deuses ou seja lá o que forem... - Fério empunha sua espada contra seu oponente.

- Azrael: Também não me agrada nem um pouco, mas temos que fazer isso. - Azrael se lança com suas espadas em chamas, Fério responde bloqueando com sua espada todos os ataques de seu rival. - Parece que não temos alternativa, então terá que mostrar mais que isso. - Azrael recua enquanto acerta um chute no estômago de Fério tirando-lhe o ar.

Fério cai de costas, mas reage rapidamente apoiando-se com as mãos no chão para tomar impulso e cair de pé, mas se espanta ao ver que Azrael sumiu, parece que se escondeu atrás de alguma das árvores no sombrio bosque, Fério se mantém em alerta, sabe que um ataque de surpresa seria o fim da luta.

- Fério: É muito bom, tenho que admitir. - Fério se move cautelosamente enquanto Azrael o observa de cima de uma árvore esperando o momento adequado, mas um movimento em falso derruba uma folha que cai na mão de Fério. - Hum?

- Azrael: Iááááá! - ele salta até Fério rapidamente, mas este reage a tempo chocando sua espada contra as de Azrael, Fério faz mais força com as pernas e sua espada e consegue atirar Azrael contra um tronco.

Azrael fica atordoado e Fério se prepara para atacá-lo com sua espada, mas quando preparava seu movimento Azrael lança um bat-rangue contra a mão de Fério fazendo-o perder sua espada.

- Azrael: Ainda bem que passei pela bat-caverna antes que me convocassem a lutar, agora não tem com o que se defender garoto. O que vai fazer?

- Fério: Venha, lutarei corpo a corpo.

- Azrael: Corpo a corpo? Deve estar brincando, fui o substituto temporário do melhor lutador de meu universo.

- Fério: É mesmo? Então vejamos do que é capaz.

Fério se atira contra Azrael, dando várias combinações de socos e chutes mas Azrael bloqueava todos os seus golpes. E num rápido movimento Azrael se agacha a derruba Fério com uma rasteira.

- Azrael: Está vendo? - Azrael se prepara para acertar um golpe no rosto de Fério, mas no último segundo este se esquiva e lhe dá um chute do lado de Azrael para depois agarrá-lo pela cabeça e jogá-lo contra o piso.

- Fério: Sei que para sobreviver é preciso ser duro, eu consegui sobreviver neste bosque e sei que posso ganhar esta luta. - Fério se vira no chão para alcançar sua espada e depois lançar-se contra Azrael.

Azrael bloqueia o ataque cruzando suas espadas prendendo a espada de Fério, nesse momento Azrael acerta um chute no estômago e outro no rosto de Fério para depois atingi-lo com uma rajada de fogo de sua espada. Fério dá um giro no ar e cai duramente ao solo, inconsciente. Azrael venceu.

- Azrael: Lutou bem, garoto.

...

Terceira luta: Lobo vs. Shiryu

Lugar: Um bar em algum lugar do espaço.

O ambiente é como em qualquer bar, sujeitos bebendo, brigas de motoqueiros, cortinas de fumaça nas mesas de sinuca, música rock, tudo normal, se não fosse o fato de que esse bar parecia saído de Guerra nas Estrelas, já que os seres que estão ali eram tudo, menos humanos, mas ali isso era normal, até que o sujeito de que tanto falam nesses lugares e que é temido por metade do universo entra nesse bar que é um de seus lugares favoritos, mas não do jeito comum e sim voando devido a um impacto recebido fora do bar e chocando-se com o balcão quebrando várias garrafas.

Lobo se levanta ainda zonzo, quando fica frente a frente com um sujeito que bebia no balcão.

- Lobo: O que está olhando? - o pobre alcoólatra é jogado longe com um golpe do Lobo que acaba com a cerveja que este tomava e depois pega uma garrafa de tequila, mas nesse momento a porta do bar se abre mostrando um tipo incomum ali.

- Shiryu: Melhor se render Lobo, não quero derramar sangue sem necessidade.

- Lobo: Ah sim, você. - Lobo acaba com a tequila em um só gole, para depois jogar a garrafa em grande velocidade contra Shiryu, que a evita movendo a cabeça para o lado.

Lobo aproveita o momento em que Shiryu se desvia para se jogar contra ele com um chute, mas Shiryu é mais rápido e se protege com seu escudo para depois agarrar o Lobo pela perna e jogá-lo do outro lado do bar. Num rápido movimento no ar, Lobo lança sua corrente com gancho e prende o pescoço de Shiryu. Shiryu não se solta a tempo e Lobo puxa-o fortemente até ele, aproveitando o impulso para dar-lhe uma joelhada no estômago. Após isso, Lobo chega por trás dele e lhe dá um forte golpe na nuca jogando-o no chão. Ainda com o pescoço preso pela corrente, Shiryu sente Lobo puxá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que pisa em suas costas.

- Lobo: Já não está tão valente, não é? Ha, ha, ha. - diz zombando enquanto puxava a corrente com mais força, Shiryu não conseguia livrar-se dele. - Não se preocupe, se te mato estou pronto para ir dar os pêsames a sua namoradinha, você vai ver como ela se esquece de você assim que conhecer o homem invencível.

- Shiryu: M... miserável! Fecha essa maldita boca! - Shiryu começa a se enfurecer acendendo seu cosmo.

- Lobo: Já cansou? Você não agüenta nada, fracote.

- Shiryu: Lobo... na verdade... já esgotou minha paciência... Haaaaa! - Shiryu eleva seu cosmo destruindo o gancho e a corrente que prendiam seu pescoço e levanta empurrando Lobo, em seguida lhe dá um chute na cara para depois concentrar seu poder no punho e golpear o Lobo no estômago.

O golpe é tão forte que manda o Lobo para o alto, destruindo o teto do bar e sumindo no céu estrelado. Shiryu sai do bar diante dos olhares assustados dos seres ali, mas logo depois de sair, pára e se mantém em alerta, certo de que a luta ainda não terminou.

- Shiryu: Não pode ser, quanta força este ser possui? - logo ouve o barulho de um motor, Shiryu olha para o céu e vê o Lobo descer a toda velocidade em sua moto.

- Lobo: A festa não acaba até eu mandar!

Shiryu não reage a tempo e é atingido pela moto. Ele cai, e enquanto se recupera vê como Lobo dá a volta com sua moto pronto para atingi-lo de novo.

- Lobo: Chegou o seu fim!

Quando a moto estava prestes a acertá-lo outra vez, Shiryu se move velozmente para a esquerda e num movimento rápido como a luz, afasta seu punho para trás para executar sua melhor técnica.

- Shiryu: Tome isso! Cólera do Dragão! - o golpe de Shiryu vai direto no peito de Lobo, que fica no punho do Cavaleiro de Bronze enquanto sua moto continua em frente até atingir o bar, e o Lobo é jogado para o outro lado com todo o poder do ataque de Shiryu.

Lobo cai dando voltas no solo, apesar de ainda tentar se levantar ele cai finalmente vencido diante do olhar do cavaleiro Shiryu.

...

Em algum lugar.

Axel Asher é uma peça fundamental na preservação do equilíbrio entre os universos, embora a pouco tempo levasse uma vida normal como qualquer um de nós, de repente se transformou em alguém com essa grande responsabilidade. Só agora entendia que seus poderes tinham tantas possibilidades, serem usados para o mal seria catastrófico, como ele testemunhou. Agora, aprisionado e fraco em uma espécie de masmorra, não pode fazer nada além de rezar.

- "Axel... Axel..."

- Axel: O quê? Ouço uma voz em minha mente.

- "Ouça... os guardas que estavam aqui saíram, se for rápido acho que posso soltá-lo sem que Souhei perceba."

- Axel: Mas... quem é você?

- "Não faça perguntas... precisa agir rápido com todo o seu poder para sair daí, estas algemas anulam seus poderes, vou abri-las mas será apenas por um instante para que nem Massacre perceba a tempo, então aproveite."

Nesse momento as algemas que prendiam os pulsos de Axel se abrem lentamente, deixando-o usar seu poder e desaparecer dali. Axel aparece em outra cela, seguindo a voz em sua mente, e encontra outro homem que como ele é um prisioneiro nesse castelo.

- Axel: Era você! O diretor da escola em Westchester, professor Charles Xavier!

- Xavier: O que está fazendo aqui? Mandei você fugir! Vá o mais longe que puder!

- Axel: Podemos ir os dois, é só questão de... - Axel é interrompido pelo som da porta da cela voando em pedaços, por onde entra o monstro Kymeroth.

- Kymeroth: O que pensam que estão fazendo?

- Axel: Fugindo de você, chifrudo.

- Kymeroth: Grrrr! Nunca!- Kymeroth avança rapidamente mas Axel consegue desaparecer com Xavier bem a tempo. - O quê? Nãããããão!

Axel e Xavier fogem pelo plano astral onde se cria a porta que conduz a qualquer lugar que Axel deseje em apenas milésimos de segundo, mas alguém os esperava no fim da porta onde iam, pode-se ver a silhueta de um homem de capa emanando uma energia muito poderosa, Axel nunca havia visto algo assim e não podia fazer nada.

- Outra Dimensão! - Axel e Xavier são atingidos pelo poder deste homem e num instante aparecem na cela de onde haviam saído, aos pés de Souhei.

- Souhei: Achavam que eu não tinha tomado precauções? Parece que conheceram minha arma secreta.

Do nada se abre um túnel de energia de onde sai o homem que interceptou Axel. Era um jovem de porte atlético, com uma armadura feita com tecnologia especial, um par de garras como armas em cada braço, cabelo comprido, desalinhado e azul.

- Souhei: Lhes apresento meu melhor guerreiro, é de uma raça chamada de cavaleiro dragão, discípulo de um Cavaleiro de Ouro do Santuário, seu nome é Dash.

- Xavier: Vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo.

- Souhei: Claro que sim. Por que não diz a eles, Dash? - se passa um momento de silêncio, o olhar de Dash é frio, seu rosto não mostra nenhuma emoção.

- Dash: A destruição de tudo, como eles pediram.

- Xavier: Eles? Os humanos? - Dash não responde, apenas dá a volta e se afasta dali.

- Kymeroth: Lorde Souhei, eu lamento, juro que não acontecerá de novo.

- Souhei: Acha mesmo que deixaria peças tão importantes em suas mãos? Nunca deixaria essa responsabilidade a um cérebro de primata como você! - uma aura dourada envolve Souhei que manda um golpe de energia contra Kymeroth lançando-o contra uma parede. Kymeroth fica atordoado enquanto Souhei sai do quarto. - Apenas leve-os à câmara especial - Kymeroth não tem escolha a não ser obedecer ordens, enquanto nos diferentes universos os combates continuavam junto com o pânico que invadia a população do mundo.

...

Quarta luta: Homem-Formiga vs. Shinji e EVA 01

Lugar: Tóquio-3.

O contexto do tempo não importava nessa luta, quando a unidade Evangelion 01 era jogada contra um edifício pelo lutador gigante que estava enfrentando.

- Homem-Formiga: Nunca vi uma máquina como essa, mas de jeito nenhum irei perder.

- Shinji: Por que me colocam nessas situações? Por que diabos sempre tenho que salvar o mundo? Minha vida já é difícil por si só.

O Eva-01 se levanta do edifício e atinge o Homem-Formiga na mandíbula, que recua mas devolve o golpe na cabeça do Eva-01, ambos os lutadores continuam dando golpe após golpe na cidade já evacuada, mas o Dr. Hank Pym com sua experiência vence essa disputa de golpes jogando o Eva-01 contra outro edifício.

- Homem-Formiga: Já é o bastante desse filme de Godzila, renda-se, não pode ser tão rápido e ágil quanto eu.

- Shinji: É verdade, ele não é como os anjos que enfrentei, mas sim um humano gigante e não um monstro sem cérebro com sede de destruição, sabe lutar muito bem, vou precisar de uma estratégia diferente das que já usei.

Shinji move os controles e a coordenação do Eva-01 aumenta, enquanto detém um golpe dado pelo Homem-Formiga, o Eva-01 consegue derrubá-lo, mas ao tentar lhe dar um golpe no solo, o gigante responde com um chute que volta a mandá-lo contra outro edifício, mas desta vez o Eva-01 fica de costas para seu oponente, que aproveita isso pressionando seu pé contra as costas da unidade enquanto com um forte puxão arranca o cabo de energia do robô. Shinji fica desesperado e a coordenação com sua unidade diminui drasticamente, sendo presa fácil para o Homem-Formiga, que aplica um golpe atrás do outro danificando seriamente o Eva-01.

- Shinji: Por quê eu? Por quê sempre tenho que passar por isso? Estou cheio! - Shinji reage com um golpe no estômago de seu oponente, surpreendendo-o, para depois levantá-lo e arremessá-lo até as montanhas perto do mar.

Homem-Formiga continuava atordoado no solo e se espanta ao ver o robô que parece fora de controle. O Eva-01 corre até ele saltando os edifícios como se fossem simples obstáculos, o Homem-Formiga tenta reagir mas o Eva-01 rapidamente salta sobre ele caindo com os dois pés em seu peito fazendo-o se incrustar na montanha, o gigante se levanta só para ver como o robô lhe atinge no rosto, mas contra-ataca prendendo o braço do robô com o seu e aplicando uma chave de pescoço, mas então ouve um grunhido do enfurecido robô, provocando um ataque de força fazendo-o levantar o Homem-Formiga e num movimento o gira para trás lançando-o de cabeça no solo com tanta força que provoca um pequeno tremor na cidade. O Eva-01 terminava ajoelhado e com Shinji exausto enquanto o vingador estava no chão nocauteado pelo golpe.

- Shinji: Deus, que essa loucura termine.

...

Quinta luta: Jubileu vs. Sakura

Lugar: Japão, num campo de futebol de uma escola.

As duas garotas se encaram, estudam seus movimentos e se põem em guarda esperando que a outra ataque.

- Sakura: Adorei sua capa! É muito legal!

- Jubileu: Obrigada! Não sabe como gostei do seu corte de cabelo!

- Sakura: Verdade? Pensava em deixá-lo mais comprido.

- Jubileu: Mas ficou muito bem assim. - nesse momento um raio cai sobre a cidade e se ouve um grande estrondo.

- Sakura: Bom, acho melhor começarmos.

- Jubileu: Antes que alguém se zangue. - Jubileu começa a atacar com seus fogos de artifício, criando explosões no chão que Sakura evita com ágeis saltos, enquanto se aproxima de Jubileu.

- Sakura: Tome isso, a técnica que aprendi com o melhor, Shouken! - Sakura se aproxima correndo com sua energia concentrada no punho direito até Jubileu, mas na hora do golpe, Jubileu solta seu poder em um contra-ataque fazendo os dois poderes se chocarem, criando uma explosão que arremessa ambas para longe.

- Jubileu: Ai, o que foi isso? - diz se levantando e se preparando para atacar de novo, enquanto Sakura fazia o mesmo.

- Sakura: Sinto muito, mas isso termina aqui. - Sakura junta suas mãos para trás, enquanto toda a sua energia se concentra nas mãos, Jubileu se impressiona com esse espetáculo enquanto pensa em como atacar.

- Jubileu: Droga, não vai ganhar essa! Não vou deixar! - Jubileu também concentra sua energia e se lança contra Sakura, que se dispõe a lançar seu ataque.

- Sakura: Tome isso! Ha-Do-Ken!

O poder atirado contra Jubileu é muito forte, o suficiente para derrubar a mutante, Jubileu não sabe o que fazer e se prepara para o impacto, mas o poder diminui sua velocidade e se desintegra apenas golpeando Jubileu sem nenhum dano.

- Sakura: Droga, não calculei a distância!

- Jubileu: Minha vez! - imediatamente solta todo o seu poder contra Sakura, que recebe os fogos de artifício de frente caindo inconsciente.

- Jubileu: Desculpe se exagerei.

...

Sexta luta: Lanterna Verde vs. Trunks

Lugar: Pólo Norte.

O branco da neve e das montanhas de gelo dava lugar a um verde esmeralda, produto do brilho de um anel, que se misturava com um brilho dourado proveniente da aura de um guerreiro.

- Trunks: Haaaa! - Trunks lançava uma grande quantidade de raios de suas mãos, que colidiam com um grande escudo criado pelo Lanterna Verde, o poder de Trunks quase atravessava o escudo.

- Lanterna Verde: Não pretendo ficar aqui o dia todo. - Lanterna Verde transforma seu escudo num tipo de rede de tênis que captura todos os disparos de Trunks para depois mandá-los de volta contra ele.

- Trunks: O quê? - todos os disparos atingem a área onde Trunks está, causando um grande tremor.

Lanterna Verde sobrevoa a área procurando sinais de Trunks com uma luz de seu anel agindo como raios infra-vermelhos, mas não haviam sinais do corpo do sayajin.

- Trunks: Parece que não pode sentir o ki como nós, isso me dá uma boa vantagem.

Lanterna Verde não se dá por vencido e vai a toda velocidade atingindo Trunks que não esperava um golpe tão rápido. Trunks cai enquanto o Lanterna Verde o segue, mas o sayajin contra-ataca com um raio que atinge o Lanterna Verde atravessando seu corpo.

- Trunks: Lanterna Verde! Não... eu não queria... - Trunks estava chocado pois acabava de matar um guerreiro que luta pela justiça, ou pelo menos era o que pensava, pois um brilho verde aparece atrás dele, e quando se vira é surpreendido por um raio do Lanterna Verde.

- Lanterna Verde: Essa foi uma cópia minha que fiz com meu anel, desculpe pelo truque sujo.

- Trunks: Arghhh... - Trunks caía inconsciente sobre uma rede feita pelo Lanterna Verde, que vencera a luta.

- Lanterna Verde: Realmente lamento.

...

Sétima luta: Medula vs. Sailor Urano

Lugar: Túneis Morlocks.

Apesar da atitude pouco feminina de Haruka, é indiscutível o fato que sua beleza se ressalta apesar de como se veste, tem belos olhos, um rosto firme mas delicado, uma figura invejável, em poucas palavras possui a beleza que tanto deseja Medula, desde que seus ossos começaram a crescer exageradamente deformando seu rosto, por isso a sailor deve morrer.

- Medula: De que agência de modelos você saiu?

- Urano: Como é que é?

- Medula: Eu faço as perguntas aqui, preciosa! Isso aqui é mais que meu território, é meu maldito lar!

- Urano: Vejo que o decorou muito bem.

- Medula: Maldita, parece que quer morrer o mais rápido possível. - Medula arranca de seu corpo um osso em forma de espada.

- Urano: Não me provoque. - Urano também saca sua espada e se põe em guarda.

- Medula: Chegou sua hora!

Urano choca sua espada contra o osso de Medula, as duas se envolvem numa duelo de força e resistência, quando Medula começa a ganhar Urano a empurra e iguala a situação, ambas se encaram fixamente.

- Medula: Que belos olhos, com certeza nunca viveu num buraco como esse.

- Urano: Qual é o seu problema? É sempre tão amigável ou é tão insegura de si mesma que se fecha nessa casca anti-social e odeia todo mundo ao invés de aceitar a si mesma?

- Medula: Você não sabe de nada! - e dá uma joelhada no estômago da sailor que a coloca de joelhos pelo duro golpe. - Você nunca será odiada, rejeitada, perseguida ou temida! O mundo nunca me aceitará, mas você com seu belo corpo e seu lindo rosto nunca terá nenhum problema, mas já que está aqui terá problemas, e vai começar quando mudar seu vestido para vermelho! - Medula gira o osso com a ponta para o corpo de Urano que continuava ajoelhada, mas antes de Medula atacar, Urano acerta um chute derrubando-a, para depois saltar para trás e se afastar dela.

- Urano: É o mundo que não te aceita... ou é você?

- Medula: Quem diabos você pensa que é, uma maldita psicóloga?

- Urano: Quando te vi, sua aparência não me deu medo ou repugnância, apenas de ver seus olhos pude ver a determinação que refletem, e isso é o mais importante, para mim isso é beleza.

- Medula: Não tente me amolecer, só vai piorar a surra que vai levar.

- Urano: Se eu quisesse te amolecer faria algo assim: Terra, trema!

Urano a ataca com seu poder, a bola de energia colide com Medula fazendo-a bater contra uma parede, mas o poder da sailor causa um tremor que estremece os túneis. Medula ainda não estava vencida mas se levantava com dificuldade.

- Urano: Não agüentará um segundo ataque, melhor aceitar a derrota... Terra, trema! - Medula vê a bola de energia se aproximando mas salta no último momento para evitá-la. Apoiando-se nos canos do teto consegue o impulso para se atirar contra Urano e lhe dar um forte golpe com um osso em forma de clava .

Urano era derrubada e Medula caía ferindo a perna, mas o golpe de Urano se chocava com a parede provocando um desabamento do teto, Urano estava quase inconsciente e um grande pedaço do teto ia cair sobre ela, mas Medula reage a tempo mesmo com a perna ferida e afasta Urano evitando que seja esmagada.

- Urano: Na realidade... é... bonita... - Urano caía desmaiada ao lado de Medula, que não entendia porque reagira assim, apenas pensava nas palavras da sailor.

...

Nova York.

Três homens flutuando no céu, algo normal nessa cidade.

- Goku: Não posso acreditar.

- Doutor Estranho: Sim, é um assunto muito delicado.

- Goku: Estou falando de lutar com esse guerreiro poderoso.

- Doutor Estranho: O quê? O universo está em perigo e só se interessa em lutar?

- Vejita: Kakarotto e eu somos de uma raça guerreira, nascemos para lutar.

- Goku: Não tem problema, também quero enfrentar esses deuses.

- Doutor Estranho: Esses deuses são representações de nossos universos, não podemos enfrentá-los fisicamente.

- Goku: Ah, por favor.

- Doutor Estranho: Mas o show deve continuar, temos que encontrar quem acordou o Terceiro Irmão, é o único jeito de impedir tudo isso.

- Goku: Bom, as Esferas do Dragão poderiam nos ajudar, mas talvez o senhor Kaio saiba de alguma coisa.

- Doutor Estranho: Quem é esse senhor Kaio? Leve-me até ele.

- Goku: Acho que posso fazer isso. Você vem, Vejita?

- Vejita: Nada disso Kakarotto, vou procurar esse monstro com quem estava lutando, e se tiver sorte posso achar um adversário melhor.

Vejita se afasta de Goku e o Doutor Estranho, que desaparecem no céu. Enquanto em outro lugar muito longe dali, em outro universo na verdade, a Casa de Virgem instalada em Gotham City era vigiada por duas figuras.

- Bem Hydro, temos que eliminá-lo agora.

- Hydro: Depois de você, Lightshine.

- Lightshine: Não está com medo, não é?

- Hydro: Você sabe o que eu posso fazer.

- Lightshine: É por isso que está aqui, Virgem não terá chance, vamos!

As duas figuras entram na Casa de Virgem, apenas cobrindo de incertezas o futuro do mundo.


	5. A Verdade está Próxima

**Capítulo 5: A Verdade está Próxima**

* * *

><p>Oitava luta: Homem de Ferro vs. Miro de Escorpião<p>

Lugar: Seattle

Perto do Lago Washington, os dois guerreiros que vestem armaduras se enfrentam em um duelo de forças, no estilo de uma luta greco-romana. Um cavaleiro do Santuário tem poderes sobre-humanos, e a armadura do Homem de Ferro lhe dá força sobrenatural, por isso a balança não se inclinava para nenhum lado.

- Homem de Ferro: Muito bem amigo, agora vou lhe ensinar um pequeno truque sujo, mas eficaz. - Homem de Ferro lhe dá uma forte joelhada, mas foi como atingir uma pedra, já que o Cavaleiro de Ouro não se moveu.

- Miro: Minha vez. - Miro golpeia a testa do adversário com a sua, mas ocorre o mesmo que antes.

- Homem de Ferro: Desse jeito não chegaremos a lugar algum.

- Miro: No três?

- Homem de Ferro: Dois...

- Miro: Três! Agulha Escarlate! - Homem de Ferro rapidamente cria um escudo mas ele é destruído pelos rápidos disparos de Miro, sem contudo atingir o corpo do Vingador blindado.

- Homem de Ferro: Talvez tenha destruído minha defesa, mas acho que a melhor defesa é o ataque. - e começa a atacar com raios de seu braço, mas são facilmente evitados por Miro, que se move a uma velocidade próxima à da luz.

- Miro: Que armadura impressionante... mas de que serve se o seu dono não pode se mover... Restrição! - Miro ataca com sua técnica paralisante que envolve o Homem de Ferro - Agora está imobilizado, como a presa do escorpião antes do ataque com seu ferrão mortal. – o cavaleiro estende sua mão, a unha de seu dedo indicador se torna vermelha e aumenta apontando para o Homem de Ferro, mas algo dá errado no plano de Miro, pois o Homem de Ferro começa a se mover.

- Homem de Ferro: Do que está falando? - num rápido movimento, Homem de Ferro libera todas as suas armas nos dois braços, Miro tenta reagir mas não consegue a tempo.

- Miro: O quê... Arghhh! - as explosões chegam até o lago, onde uma grande explosão faz com que uma grande quantidade de água se eleve a vários metros, Homem de Ferro voa procurando sinais do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Homem de Ferro: Não importa o quanto seja rápido ou bom em se esconder, meus radares podem localizá-lo. - do braço do Homem de Ferro sai um mini-monitor com um radar acoplado, por onde detecta um movimento do outro lado do lago. - Não vai escapar. - das suas costas saem vários mísseis na direção da margem do lago, onde está Miro.

- Miro: Quem disse que vou escapar? - Miro eleva seu cosmo, e correndo na velocidade da luz consegue passar por cima da água enquanto os mísseis se aproximam - Agulha Escarlate! - o ataque do Escorpião destrói a artilharia do Homem de Ferro, mas este se move rapidamente se chocando com Miro e levando-o pelo ar até jogá-lo contra o solo.

- Homem de Ferro: Está de hora de usar nossos últimos ataques, me pergunto se vai se render ou não.

- Miro: Haaaaa! - Miro, cheio de cosmo-energia, dá um grande salto até se colocar frente ao Homem de Ferro, que preparava seu ataque.

- Homem de Ferro: Tome isso!

- Miro: Agulha Escarlate de Antares!

Os dois ataques colidem, mas o poder do Cavaleiro de Atena destrói a artilharia de seu oponente, que é alcançado e parte de sua armadura se quebra com o impacto. O Homem de Ferro cai inconsciente, enquanto Miro desce ao chão sendo o vencedor da luta.

...

Nona Luta: Sailor Júpiter vs. Tempestade

Lugar: África do Sul

- Sailor Júpiter: Trovão de Júpiter, ressoe! - o relâmpago vai na direção da mestra do clima, a mutante conhecida como Tempestade, que contra-ataca no ar com outro relâmpago de força igual ao da sailor, a explosão provocada pelo choque de ambos é ensurdecedora.

- Tempestade: Sinta a fúria dos elementos e renda-se. - Tempestade começa a criar ventos em várias direções que encurralam Lita.

- Sailor Júpiter: Com esse vento não posso usar meu ataque de folhas de carvalho.

- Tempestade: Você não tem chances, é melhor desistir, não quero feri-la.

- Sailor Júpiter: Isso nunca! - Lita começa a aumentar seu poder, toda a sua energia começa a recorrer seu corpo em forma de aura que consegue desviar os ventos de Tempestade. - Agora, Centelha de Júpiter!

- Tempestade: Ataque relâmpago, libere sua fúria! - desta vez o choque é bem maior e atinge igualmente Lita e Tempestade.

Quando a poeira assenta, as duas guerreiras estão no solo, mas no fim é Tempestade que se levanta primeiro.

- Tempestade: Parece que a luta já se decidiu. - Tempestade descansa enquanto espera que tudo acabe.

...

Metrópolis.

O monstro Cell fugia do defensor desta cidade, o herói conhecido como Superman, escondendo-se entre os edifícios e movendo-se incrivelmente rápido, enquanto vai examinando o seu novo ambiente, até se deter frente a outro portal de luz.

- Cell: Outra vez essa luz? Por que continua aparecendo?

- Por acaso o azulão está te aborrecendo? - um homem surge da luz, Cell recua alguns passos e se põe em guarda.

- Cell: Quem é você?

- Apenas alguém que também tem contas a acertar com esse escoteiro, pode me chamar de... Conducto. Sugiro unirmos nossas forças e acabarmos com esse estorvo.

- Cell: Você não tem ki suficiente para enfrentar esse voador com roupa ridícula, além disso não preciso de ajuda, basta absorver alguns humanos e estarei pronto.

- Conducto: Não é apenas para derrotá-lo, meu assunto com ele é pessoal, te ofereço que se una a nós, assim poderá absorver seres poderosos como ele em diferentes universos.

- Cell: O que você sabe sobre o que está acontecendo?

- Conducto: Só vou dizer que sabemos muitas coisas que você não sabe.

- Cell: Sabemos? - nesse momento um grande monstro de dois metros e meio de altura surge pelo portal.

- Conducto: Lhe apresento meu companheiro, um ser formidável conhecido apenas como... APOCALIPSE! (Trata-se do monstro que matou o Superman, não tem nenhuma relação com o Apocalipse inimigo dos X-Men)

- Cell: O que é isso? Sinto um poder incrível vindo dessa criatura!

- Conducto: Precisamos de você Cell... Massacre precisa de você.

- Cell: He, he, he, eu mentiria se dissesse que não estou intrigado.

...

Gotham City.

A Casa de Virgem permanece em meio à arquitetura gótica que caracteriza esta sombria cidade. Duas figuras penetram nela, um deles é um ser cujo corpo é constituído de energia pura, iluminando o templo, atrás dele aparece uma corrente de água que cai ao solo para depois tomar uma forma humanóide. Nesse momento se ouve uma voz ecoando por todo o templo.

- Shaka: Um ser composto de eletricidade e outro de água... que apropriado. Sabem o que acontece quando se misturam?

- Lightshine: Pensei que o grande Shaka seria mais sutil e atacaria de surpresa.

- Shaka: A sutileza às vezes não adianta. - o Cavaleiro de Virgem aparece frente aos dois seres.

- Hydro: Ha, ha, ha, você pediu por isso, cavaleiro.

- Lightshine: Espere, quero ver se ele realmente representa uma ameaça. - o ser de energia se aproxima de Shaka, que não sai do lugar. - Se supõe que os Cavaleiros de Ouro se movem na velocidade da luz, eu espero que sim.

Num piscar de olhos, Lightshine ataca Shaka que se protege com seu braço, criando um forte choque de energias entre eles.

- Lightshine: Essa habilidade lhe será muito útil, pois como pode ver sou um ser composto de energia pura, por isso posso me mover na velocidade da luz como se desse alguns passos.

- Shaka: Quem são vocês? Tem algo a ver com o despertar do Terceiro Irmão?

- Lightshine: Pensei que você soubesse de tudo. - Lightshine expande sua energia que envolve o corpo de Shaka em um golpe que joga o Cavaleiro de Virgem contra uma coluna.

- Shaka: Me dirão o que quero saber. - Shaka põe suas mãos em posição de ataque e cria uma onda de cosmo-energia que golpeia os dois seres e os deixa suspensos no ar sem se moverem.

- Hydro: Talvez isso funcione com Lightshine, mas eu também tenho truques. - Hydro se deforma expandindo-se pelo teto e escapando do ataque de Shaka, para depois cair sobre ele de todos os lados como uma cascata e arrastando-o como uma corrente contra uma parede, prendendo-o em uma capa de água para afogá-lo, mas Shaka não se altera e acende seu cosmo.

Nesse momento bumerangues em forma de morcego se cravam ao redor de Shaka liberando uma descarga elétrica causando um curto-circuito em contato com a água, atordoando Hydro e libertando Shaka. Shaka se vira para a entrada e vê o que parece um ser em forma de morcego, mas sabe que ele está do seu lado.

- Batman: Hummm... seus amigos?

- Lightshine: O que é isso? Como pode ter sido vencido por um simples humano? - diz se dirigindo a Hydro que ainda está tonto pela descarga. - E você, tenha mais respeito ao querer me enfrentar, assim não te farei sofrer quando te matar.

- Batman: Felizmente eu trouxe reforços. - nesse momento aparecem mais heróis, mas não heróis comuns, eram Mulher-Maravilha, Flash e Aquaman, o resto da Liga da Justiça.

- Lightshine: Vejam só, os heróis deste universo trabalhando em equipe. Espero que durem mais de um round. - Lightshine se move como um raio rápido demais para o olho humano, mas é detido por outra força com a mesma velocidade e ambos se chocam com um grande golpe.

- Flash: É muito rápido, mas eu também sou.

- Hydro: Eu me livro dele. - Hydro se transforma numa corrente de água avançado rapidamente contra Flash, mas Aquaman atravessa seu caminho, fazendo Hydro levá-lo preso em uma corrente viva de água.

- Aquaman: Não sei o que está tentando fazer, já tomei banho de manhã.

- Hydro: Mas que diabos, como ainda consegue falar?

Enquanto Batman e Mulher Maravilha se aproximam de Shaka, um raio penetra na casa atravessando o teto e cai diante da Mulher Maravilha atordoando-a. Nisso outro ser desce flutuando, Shaka o reconhece imediatamente.

- Shaka: É você! Como pode estar aqui... Dash? - Dash pisa o solo e observa Shaka com um olhar vazio.

- Dash: Lightshine, Hydro, sumam daqui.

- Lightshine: Ei, estamos nos divertindo. - Dash responde com um olhar frio que faz Lightshine tremer.

- Mulher Maravilha: Se está com eles vai ter o que merece. - Mulher Maravilha se lança contra Dash, mas ele apenas estende sua capa, e ao fazer isso centenas de golpes invisíveis se chocam com a Mulher Maravilha lançando-a contra um coluna. Batman, Flash e Aquaman se impressionam com o poder deste homem.

- Shaka: É melhor irem embora, vocês não são rivais para ele. - diz à Liga da Justiça.

- Dash: Lightshine, Hydro, vão ao castelo de Lord Souhei, eu me encarregarei de Shaka. - lhes ordena sem olhá-los, Hydro apenas o observa desconfiado.

- Hydro: Como quiser. - Lightshine cria um portal de energia que os dois guerreiros cruzam, enquanto se ouve uma explosão na cidade que chama a atenção da Liga.

- Batman: Melhor nos encarregarmos da cidade, ele ficará bem.

- Mulher Maravilha: Está bem, vamos nos apressar. - ao sair, Mulher Maravilha que ia na frente é iluminada por uma luz e desaparece.

- Aquaman: O que houve?

- Batman: Acabou de ser chamada.

Dentro do templo, Shaka e Dash observam um ao outro, e apesar de Dash não ter os olhos fechados é como se tivesse, seu rosto não demonstra nenhuma emoção, se passam alguns momentos até que Shaka é o primeiro a falar.

- Shaka: Por que está fazendo isso?

- Dash: Porque acabaria assim de qualquer jeito.

- Shaka: Não é verdade, você está indo contra os ideais de Saga. - ao mencionar o nome do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Dash reage como se tivesse sido golpeado em seu interior.

- Dash: Ele acreditava nessas coisas e por isso o mataram. Vocês o mataram!

- Shaka: Não é verdade, ele acabou com sua vida para proteger Atena...

- Dash: Atena e seus cavaleiros o assassinaram! E agora mesmo vou vingá-lo. - imediatamente uma marca começa a brilhar a testa de Dash elevando seu cosmo o suficiente para cobrir a Casa de Virgem.

- Shaka: Não faça isso!

- Dash: Explosão Mortal! - Dash libera um grande poder à velocidade da luz que Shaka não consegue evitar e se vê em meio de toda a energia que destrói o trono onde medita e derruba colunas e parte do teto, destroçando a Casa de Virgem. Shaka não aparece em lugar nenhum e Dash abandona o lugar voando.

...

Enquanto isso, no planeta do senhor Kaio, Goku havia chegado de surpresa junto com o Doutor Estranho, que explica o que está acontecendo, usando uma bola de cristal onde vêem tudo o que está acontecendo e as batalhas que estão sendo travadas.

- Dr. Estranho: Portanto, os Irmãos são a representação de nossos universos, de uma forma difícil de descrever, se supõe que os dois primeiros já haviam se reconciliado, mas agora aparece outro que é o de vocês, cujo ser representativo não está muito contente com isso.

- Senhor Kaio: E não sabe por que sempre querem resolver tudo com golpes? Não podem participar de um concurso de piadas? Certamente eu venceria.

- Dr. Estranho: Acontece que suspeito que o Terceiro Irmão, que representa seu universo, foi despertado intencionalmente por alguém, geralmente quando isso acontece as coisas começam a trocar de universos, para impedir que isso aconteça, existe um guardião que mantém as portas trancadas, um jovem chamado Access, que pode ir de um universo a outro.

- Goku: Puxa, deve ser muito poderoso.

- Senhor Kaio: Quieto! Então do que precisa?

- Dr. Estranho: Nem com todo o meu poder consegui localizá-lo, é como se tivesse sumido da face da Terra, é tudo muito suspeito, será melhor unir os guerreiros de todos os universos e encontrá-lo, assim...

- Senhor Kaio: Acha que podem encontrar o responsável de toda essa catástrofe?

- Dr. Estranho: Isso mesmo.

- Goku: Ainda não entendi nada.

- Senhor Kaio: Temos que agir rápido, antes que o tempo acabe, creio que posso encontrá-lo.

O Dr. Estranho faz aparecer um estranho objeto e o entrega ao senhor Kaio.

- Dr. Estranho: Tome, este é o Olho de Agamotto, com ele poderá observar o universo, você deve ter um conhecimento mais amplo das fronteiras que o cercam. Vou guiá-lo ao último lugar onde senti a presença de Access.

- Senhor Kaio: Está bem, só me dê alguns minutos e localizarei esse sujeito com minhas antenas. - Senhor Kaio começava a se concentrar profundamente.

- Goku: Senhor Kaio.

- Senhor Kaio: ...

- Goku: Senhor Kaio.

- Senhor Kaio: ...

- Goku: Senhor Kaio.

- Senhor Kaio: Oh, o que você quer !

- Goku: Quem são eles?

- Senhor Kaio: Hã? Quem? - duas figuras flutuavam por cima de Goku, senhor Kaio e Dr. Estranho, que desciam ao solo depois de serem descobertos. Um era um jovem loiro vestindo uma armadura vermelha e carregando uma harpa, o outro parecia uma criatura do além, coberto apenas com um manto cinzento, seu corpo não podia ser visto, apenas seus olhos que brilhavam como estrelas, enquanto segurava uma bola de cristal.

- Dr. Estranho: Não parecem amigos.

- O destino lhes reservou o infortúnio, o fantasma da morte foi enviado para levá-los ao sono eterno, o Grande Sábio se encarregará de assegurar isso. - disse o ser mais misterioso.

- Eu sou Mime de Benetinach, você deve ser o famoso Goku.

- Goku: Como sabe disso?

- Mime: Son Goku, esta melodia é para você. - Mime começa a tocar uma melodia em sua harpa, quando as cordas crescem rapidamente na direção de Goku que tenta escapar com um salto, mas é alcançado e envolvido pelas cordas da harpa.

- Goku: Arghhhh!

- Senhor Kaio: Goku! - Goku era estrangulado enquanto as cordas apertavam cada vez mais, começando a deixar profundos cortes em seu corpo.

- Dr. Estranho: Já chega! - Dr. Estranho tenta libertar Goku com um raio de sua mão, mas é impedido pelo Grande Sábio - Como sabiam que estávamos aqui?

- Grande Sábio: Saberá disso quando estiver no outro mundo.

Décima luta: Wolverine vs. Akuma

Lugar: Japão, num bosque remoto

Wolverine se move como um felino carnívoro em busca de sua presa, suas garras aparecem, seus sentidos aumentados lhe permitem localizar qualquer inimigo próximo, mas o oponente que ele enfrenta é diferente de qualquer um que já enfrentou antes, é como se todo o bosque estivesse infectado por sua presença cheia de maldade, seus olhos o refletem, não são como os de Dentes-de-Sabre ou do Ômega Vermelho, nos olhos desse homem se reflete o mal puro.

- Akuma: Morra!

- Wolverine: Hã?

Akuma sai dos galhos de uma árvore disparando uma bola de fogo direto em Wolverine, mas ele é muito rápido e salta evitando o poder que destrói parte do solo abaixo do mutante.

- Wolverine: Vai precisar de mais que um pequeno ataque de surpresa pra me pegar, xará. - Wolverine usa sua garra e corta Akuma no peito, que cai em dores.

- Akuma: He, he, é rápido, mas essas pequenas garras não significam nada pra mim. - Akuma se levanta, enquanto limpa o sangue em seu peito para depois prová-lo.

Os olhos de Akuma resplandecem com um vermelho mais brilhante, Wolverine fica em guarda esperando qualquer ataque, mas num abrir e fechar de olhos Akuma aparecia frente a Wolverine golpeando-o fortemente no estômago jogando-o contra uma árvore.

- Wolverine: Argh, que diabo foi isso? Qu...

Akuma aparece deixando sombras atrás de si, e golpeia Wolverine várias vezes muito rápido. Wolverine reage com uma joelhada no queixo de Akuma seguida de um corte no rosto. Isso enfurece Akuma que começa a juntar energia e lançar um ShoRyuKen no peito de Wolverine.

- Wolverine: Essa sim... doeu.

- Akuma: Não tem chances contra meu evil power, será melhor que se renda.

- Wolverine: Adoro quando meus inimigos confiam demais... facilita meu trabalho.

Akuma volta a se mover rapidamente deixando sombras para trás, mas desta vez Wolverine é mais rápido e acerta um golpe em seu rosto, que recua alguns passos devido ao impacto. Wolverine salta para atacar pelo ar com suas garras mas Akuma contra-ataca.

- Akuma: HA-DO-KEN!

- Wolverine: Arghhhhh! - o ataque de Akuma atinge Wolverine, que cai duramente ao solo, soltando fumaça devido à explosão do golpe em seu corpo, apenas podendo se manter consciente. Akuma aproveita e se aproxima para dar o golpe de misericórdia.

- Akuma: Sua vida termina aqui.

- Wolverine: GRRRR! - Wolverine solta um rugido que poucas pessoas ouviram e quem sobreviveu para contar tem pesadelos quando lembra, Akuma sabe que algo não vai bem, já que sua própria maldade pressente algo no estado de seu oponente.

- Akuma: O que está havendo?

-Wolverine: RROAARRRHHH! - Num rápido movimento, Wolverine corta Akuma no braço, que não reage ao receber outro ataque em seu rosto, Wolverine estava fora de controle atacando Akuma sem piedade alguma.

O ataque só durou um momento, mas foi suficiente para que Akuma caísse fora de combate, ante os pés de um Wolverine cujos olhos tinham uma escuridão ainda mais profunda que a de Akuma.

...

Décima primeira luta: Gohan vs. Superboy

Lugar: Próximo do vulcão Kilauea, Hawaii.

Superboy e Gohan voavam um ao lado do outro a grande velocidade, embora Superboy estivesse desconcertado pela idade do seu rival, já era ruim que seu nome estivesse sempre relacionado com sua pouca idade, mas lutar com um menino já era demais.

-Superboy: E o pior de tudo é que não posso ter a revanche com o Homem-Aranha, mas creio que devo estar agradecido porque me puseram com alguém fácil. Muito bem menino, me impressionou, mas vejamos se tem a força necessária, agora me bata! - Gohan se aproxima de seu oponente, ainda um pouco desconfiado.

-Gohan: É sério?

-Superboy: Claro, anda, tem minha permissão. "Ha, ha, com isto os jornais dirão que ganhei e as garotas verão meu lado terno, além de mostrar que sou muito forte para que me coloquem pra lutar contra este menino, o mínimo seria alguém como Lanterna Verde ou..." - nisso Gohan lhe dá um tremendo golpe que manda Superboy contra o vulcão, saindo rapidamente por causa das chamas.

- Gohan: Agora sim vai lutar?

-Superboy: Filho da.. chega de Superboy bonzinho, agora vai ver do que sou capaz. - Superboy voa rapidamente e golpeia Gohan no rosto mandando-o vários metros atrás, enquanto Superboy o segue. - Acabarei com isso rápido.

-Gohan: É muito forte... Mazenku!

-Superboy: Um simples ataque não tem efeito contra m... - Superboy se vê envolto em uma explosão devido ao impacto do poder de Gohan que sobrevoa a nuvem de fumaça buscando o Ki de seu oponente.

-Gohan: He, he, creio que ganhei. - Mas nesse instante, Superboy sai disparado velozmente e golpeia Gohan, que se recupera no ar mas não evita um segundo golpe de Superboy que o manda ao solo.

-Superboy: Era minha terceira jaqueta favorita, você pediu menino.- Superboy se dirige a grande velocidade até Gohan, que estava se recuperando quando vê Superboy dirigir-se até ele.

-Gohan: Tenho que agir agora, Ka-Me!- Gohan começa a reunir energias, Superboy percebe isso.

-Superboy: Outra vez está falando em chinês. - Gohan voa até Superboy à mesma velocidade disposto a chocar-se contra ele.

-Gohan: Ha-Me!

- Superboy: A esta velocidade não sobreviverá. - justo antes do choque Gohan se move a grande velocidade desaparecendo da vista de Superboy, que se detém só para descobrir que Gohan se encontrava atrás dele.

- Gohan: HAAAA!

-Superboy: Vou detê-lo com todas as minhas forças! - no momento em que Gohan solta seu poder, Superboy consegue detê-lo no ar, mas não por muito tempo. - Sim..posso... não...não posso...AAAHH! - O Kame-Hame-Ha de Gohan leva Superboy até atirá-lo no solo, deixando-o inconsciente. Gohan fica no ar descansando depois de tal esforço.

...

Enquanto isso, no planeta do senhor Kaio, Goku era torturado pelas cordas de Mime, enquanto o Dr. Estranho enfrentava o Grande Sábio. Mime estava para terminar sua mortal melodia.

- Mime: Adeus Son Goku. -Mime dava o último tom da melodia, e um brilho ia através de suas cordas, dirigindo-se a Goku.

- Goku: G-Gohan... venceu esse sujeito forte... he, he, eu não posso... ficar pra trás... HAAA! - Goku em um último esforço se transforma em supersayajin, rompendo as cordas que o aprisionavam, o Dr. Estranho, o Grande Sábio e Mime ficam atônitos ante essa ação, vendo o pleno poder do sayajin.

- Mime: Começou o segundo round. - Mime se move rapidamente até Goku que contra-ataca com seu poder, chocando seus diferentes ataques.

- Goku: He, he, é muito bom, mas não posso continuar lutando, temos pressa, então desculpe-me.

- Mime: O quê?

- Goku: Kaio Ken! - Em rápidos movimentos Goku golpeia a Mime várias vezes no ar, mandando-o contra o solo, Mime se levanta e contra-ataca Goku, mas este se adianta soltando sua energia das mãos.

- Goku: HAA! - Mime é envolvido pelo poder lançado por Goku, e é jogado no solo com grande parte de sua armadura quebrada. Goku desce aonde está seu inimigo derrotado.

- Mime: Anda... dê o golpe final. - Ao dizer estas palavras Goku volta ao normal e lhe estende a mão.

- Goku: Não pode ser que alguém que toque tão bela melodia e seja tão forte esteja do lado deles, eu gostaria de lutar com você outra vez, mas antes preciso saber porque estão acontecendo estas coisas, por favor diga. - Mime não entende a atitude desse guerreiro, desde Ikki nunca alguém o havia feito abrir os olhos dessa maneira.

- Mime: Son Goku... eu não sou... AAAH! - O fantasma ataca Mime, que morre queimado pelo poder do fantasma, Goku fica impotente ante esse fato e se volta ao maligno ser.

- Goku: Por quê fez isso? - diz furioso.

- Grande Sábio: Ele mostrou ser defeituoso, ou muito completo, seja como for teria nos prejudicado se continuasse vivo.

- Dr. Estranho: Defeituoso? O que está ocultando, maldito?

- Grande Sábio: Já te disse que isso saberá quando estiver morto. - O Grande Sábio junta um grande poder em sua bola de cristal, o Dr. Estranho percebe e se prepara para contra-atacar.

- Dr. Estranho: As bolas de cristal devem ser usadas apenas por profissionais, sabia? - do nada, o Dr. Estranho faz aparecer uma bola de cristal cheia de energia e ataca o Grande Sábio, que reage tarde e é atingido pela explosão causada pelo ataque do feiticeiro supremo.

- Senhor Kaio: Puxa, ele é muito forte.

- Goku: Não podemos deixar que continue assim, os que são capazes de fazer isto podem causar muitos danos às pessoas.

- Senhor Kaio: Bem... isto é o que devemos fazer, primeiro terão que unir forças com os guerreiros que foram escolhidos, a localização desse jovem Access é muito difícil, até para mim, parece haver uma espécie de barreira que não me permite localizá-lo com precisão.

- Dr. Estranho: Eu vou ficar, os universos estiveram em perigo de se fundir para sempre, se não fosse pela ajuda de Access talvez não estivesse aqui, devo isso a ele.

- Goku: Bom, vou conhecer esses sujeitos poderosos! - Goku se preparava para se teletransportar, quando é detido pelo senhor Kaio.

- Senhor Kaio: Espere! Primeiro ponha sua mão sobre meu ombro, senão se perderia entre os universos. - Goku se apóia no senhor Kaio e visualiza a imagem de um ser voador e detecta aonde deve ir para encontrá-lo.

- Goku: Bom, nos veremos! - Goku se teletransporta e aparece em uma grande cidade dos Estados Unidos. - Agora, esse sujeito deveria estar por aqui, mas não o encontro... Hã? Um ki atrás de mim. - Goku se volta rapidamente e descobre que era vigiado pelo poderoso herói que protege essa cidade.

- Superman: Quem é você? - Goku se impressiona pela imponente presença do homem de aço, além de que as cores de seu traje chamavam muito a atenção do sayajin.

- Goku: Ah, olá meu nome é Goku, sou um lutador de outro universo. - Goku lhe estende a mão ao se apresentar, Superman que a princípio desconfiava desse desconhecido fica surpreso com a simplicidade e a aparente humildade com que se apresentava Goku.

- Superman: Eu sou Superman, desculpe se não mostro muita confiança, a cidade está um caos total e vários dos que aparecem de outro universo não vem com boas intenções.

- Goku: Sim eu sei, o Dr. Estranho nos contou o que está acontecendo e sobre a guerra anterior entre seu universo e o dele.

- Superman: Conhece o Dr. Estranho? Lembro dele quando fui com a Liga da Justiça a seu universo e lutamos com os X-Men... Espere um momento, lembro de ter visto você quando os gigantes apareceram nas mentes de todos e mostraram os lutadores, então você...

- Goku: Isso mesmo, eu lutarei com você, mas antes vim te avisar de algo... he,he me esqueci.

- Superman: Seja como for, se foi escolhido para lutar deve estar do meu lado, agora precisamos de toda a ajuda possível para proteger a cidade, há muitos loucos com superpoderes soltos por aqui.

- Goku: Ah, é mesmo, escute, me disseram que temos que reunir os guerreiros que foram escolhidos para lutar.

- Superman: O que está que planejando?

- Goku: Descobrir quem provocou tudo isso.

- Superman: Então há um responsável por trás de tudo isso?

- Goku: Bom foi o que me disseram... a verdade é que não entendi muito bem isso, mas o que tenho certeza é que alguém quis que isto acontecesse, por isso nos atacaram.

- Superman: Está bem, parece mostrar sinceridade, eu me encarrego de reunir quantos puder... - nisso Superman escuta um zumbido que só ele pode identificar e sabe de imediato de onde vem - Parece que alguém se adiantou, bem, suponho que é capaz de seguir-me voando a supervelocidade.

- Goku: Pra onde vamos?

- Superman: À cidade de um amigo que nos será de grande ajuda. Vamos rápido, o tempo é curto - Superman vai velozmente, e em alguns segundos desaparece no horizonte, Goku fica surpreso pela grande velocidade do kriptoniano.

- Goku: Puxa, mal posso esperar pra lutar contra ele. - Goku eleva seu ki e segue o Superman.

Ao mesmo tempo, no terraço de um edifício, se oculta o guerreiro Dash que observa a ambos, e em seguida se comunica com Souhei por meio de seu cosmo.

- Dash: Posso alcançá-los.

- Souhei: "Não faça isso, seria muito perigoso. Fez bem seu trabalho, agora pode seguir em sua própria luta pessoal."

- Dash: Obrigado Lord.

- Souhei: "Quero ver o que fará, vá e traga a cabeça do Pégaso, assim vingará a morte de Saga."

- Dash: Sim... assim farei. - Dash, do nada cria um portal de energia por onde desaparece. Souhei vê tudo através de seu espelho, mas se volta prestando atenção a seu cúmplice.

- Massacre: Esse rapaz não nos traz boas vibrações. - Massacre aparecia completamente restaurado em uma armadura nova, parecida com a primeira que usou, só que os tons vermelhos e roxos que lembravam o traje de Magneto mudaram para negro e cinza claro, e parecia mais poderoso que nunca.

- Souhei: Acha que não sei? Acabou com Shaka em um só golpe, eu sei que nem eu poderia fazer isso, mas conheço muito bem Shaka para acreditar que foi vencido por esse simples golpe. Não sei quanto esse rapaz suspeita, mas o melhor será mantê-lo enfocado em sua suposta vingança.

- Massacre: ...

- Souhei: Te aviso, não se atreva a tentar entrar em minha mente.

- Massacre: Guarda muitos segredos, por acaso conhece pessoalmente esse tal de Shaka? - Souhei fica em silêncio sem se voltar para Massacre.

- Souhei: Shaka... todos o vêem como o cavaleiro mais santo e o mais poderoso, eu sou o único que conhece todas as suas fraquezas, todos os seus temores... assim como ele conhece os meus.

- Massacre: É uma caixa cheia de surpresas.

- Souhei: Ainda falta muito para ver. - Nisso, o monstro cujas quatro patas têm a forma de um felino, mas cobertas com poderosas escamas de réptil, além de uma cauda de lagarto, Kymeroth, se apresenta ante os dois poderosos seres.

- Kymeroth: Lord Souhei, as forças especiais estão prontas.

- Souhei: Esperem meu sinal. - nas sombras se ocultam todo tipo de seres malignos, cuja presença aumenta mais o mistério sobre o que vai acontecer.

Décima segunda luta : Ikki de Fênix vs Jean Grey

Lugar: a Lua

Ambos estão na área azul da Lua da Terra, um oásis de vida sustentado por uma atmosfera artificial, o lugar traz lembranças a Jean Grey e uma grande melancolia a Ikki, que sem dar importância a sua oponente permanece admirando a Terra.

- Ikki: É incrível, ainda lembro meus dias de treinamento, as noites em que me ficava admirando a Lua... junto a ela...

- Jean: Esmeralda? Bonito nome.

- Ikki: Então pode ler mentes, mas não me lembro de ter dado permissão de se meter na minha!

- Jean: Sinto muito, pensei que a luta tivesse começado.

- Ikki: Não vai começar, não tenho intenção de seguir as ordens desses bebês cósmicos.

- Jean: O quê? Tem alguma idéia do que vai acontecer se não lutarmos?

- Ikki: Não me importa, encontrarei um modo de detê-los. - Ikki se afastava de Jean, mas várias rochas se amontoavam frente a ele impedindo sua passagem.

- Jean: Eles tem o poder de te trazer aqui contra sua vontade e deixá-lo nesta área limitada de oxigênio, se sair seria como se suicidar, então se não vai lutar eu ficarei com a vitória. - Ikki fica admirando Jean, sua beleza só era superada por seu grande espírito de luta, e sabe que mesmo que seja uma mulher a luta será difícil.

- Ikki: Mostre mais do que é capaz.

- Jean: Já que insiste... - vários pedaços de rochas se levantam ao redor de Jean e se dirigem velozmente a seu oponente, Ikki não se move apesar de que todas as rochas vão contra ele, mas todo o arsenal de Jean se despedaça antes de tocar em Ikki.

- Ikki: É tudo o que tem?

- Jean: É mais do que aparenta não é mesmo?

- Ikki: Não tenho por que continuar, Ave Fênix! - o golpe de Fênix chega até Jean que recebe todo o ataque, mas Ikki se detém ao ver que Jean de alguma forma desaparece e são as rochas que são destruídas por seu poder. - O que é isto?

- Jean: Às vezes a mente é a arma mais mortal, e essa é minha arma favorita. - Jean solta seu poder psíquico, imobilizando Ikki.

- Ikki: O quê?... Não... posso... - Ikki flutuava contra sua vontade, sendo manipulado pelo poder de Jean Grey, mas fazia um grande esforço para sair. Então era golpeado várias vezes por ataques psíquicos.

- Jean: Apenas pare de se mover, se ficar imobilizado ganharei a luta.

- Ikki: Isso não será tão fácil. - Ikki eleva seu cosmo rapidamente alcançando o sétimo sentido, então libera sua energia livrando-se da influência psíquica de Jean, mandando-a contra o solo, Ikki ia atacar com um chute, mas Jean se esquiva voando rapidamente, e em um décimo de segundo ataca a mente de Ikki, que cai segurando a cabeça.

- Jean: Su... sua mente... é muito poderosa... AAArghh! - Nesse instante parecia que havia desmaiado, mas na verdade Jean se encontrava em um plano astral mental, muito familiar para ela, mas ao olhar ao redor do espaço notou que Ikki também estava ali.

- Ikki: Esses jogos mentais são bastante perigosos.

- Jean: Estamos em um estado no subconsciente, na verdade ainda não estamos fora da luta, só que a terminaremos neste estado.

- Ikki: Pra mim está bem. Ave Fênix! - Ikki volta a recorrer a sua técnica, mas desta vez Jean consegue deter seu poder de frente com as mãos. - O quê?

- Jean: Como pode ver estamos em um plano onde o físico não importa, só o poder de nossas mentes é o que importa. - Jean solta uma rajada de energia que vai contra Ikki, que dá voltas no espaço, tentando se recuperar.

- Ikki: Essa doeu... mas ainda não terminou. Vamos!

Jean se lança disparando energia de todo o seu corpo em forma de Fênix, Ikki faz o mesmo, chocando ambos os poderes. Os dois combatentes trocam todo tipo de combinações de ataques, que tornam a luta muito disputada. Mas é Jean quem dá o último golpe que derruba Ikki, saindo seriamente machucado.

- Jean: Não continue, senão sua mente sairá muito prejudicada.

- Ikki: Tudo isto se trata da mente...está bem.

- Jean: Tome isto. - Jean lança um raio de energia de sua mão, mas é esquivada por Ikki que contra-ataca.

- Ikki: Golpe Fantasma de Fênix! - O ataque de Ikki, cruza a cabeça de Jean, por causa do golpe Jean dá voltas no ar mas se recupera rapidamente.

- Jean: Que tipo de golpe foi esse?

- Jean! - Jean se volta ao reconhecer a voz de quem a chama.

-Jean: Scott? Scott o que está fazendo aqui? Scott! - Ciclope aparecia com ferimentos mortais em todo o corpo, causados por garras que o haviam cortado profundamente, Ciclope se desvanecia antes que Jean chegasse até ele. - Scott, seus ferimentos, só uma pessoa poderia fazer isto, mas...

- Ciclope: Jean... - Ciclope cuspia sangue antes de morrer nos braços de sua esposa.

- Jean: SCOTT!...NÃO! Por quê isso aconteceu... Logan. - Wolverine aparecia diante dela com uma pistola na mão.

- Wolverine: Sinto muito Jean... não sabe o quanto... - Wolverine leva a pistola até sua boca.

- Jean: LOGAN! NÃO!... É você que... - Jean vê como a cabeça de Wolverine explode ao acionar a arma, Jean explode todo o poder de seu ser, no plano astral Ikki via como Jean estava a ponto de entrar em colapso devido à ilusão que seu golpe provocara.

- Ikki: Morrerá se eu não fizer algo. - Ikki eleva seu cosmo, prendendo Jean que estava num estado à beira da loucura liberando poder psíquico por todo seu corpo astral, mas nesse momento ocorre uma explosão com o choque das duas energias.

Ikki então aparece carregando uma Jean inconsciente, em um lugar completamente diferente ao que estavam lutando, Ikki contempla em frente a ele três seres gigantescos, algum tipo de máquinas vivas cujo poder parecia compreender todo um universo.

- Ikki: O que é isto?... Eles são os deuses que começaram todo este caos. - algo chama sua atenção, dois seres estavam contemplando estes três gigantes, pareciam estar discutindo.

- Espectro: Já se perguntou quanto demoraria até ocorrer outra catástrofe igual? Atos divinos como este não ocorrem sem alguma razão.

- Tribunal Vivo: Seria correto deixarmos que eles decidam em vez que deixar que os habitantes da Terra sigam seu caminho de destruição?

- Espectro: Lamentavelmente muitas civilizações deixaram de respeitar o lugar onde vivem. Será este o castigo que eles mesmos atraíram para si?

- Ikki: Mas que besteira estão dizendo? - ambos os seres, entidades cósmicas cujo poder os põe a uma categoria de semideuses, viravam-se para ver o mortal Ikki após sua exclamação.

- Tribunal Vivo: Cumpriu seu dever, derrotou sua rival, agora abandonem este lugar.

- Ikki: Não enquanto duvidarem como estão fazendo. Só sei que três universos estão em perigo, e até dois podem desaparecer ao terminar estas ridículas batalhas, mas não ficarei quieto até que tudo termine, as vidas de pessoas inocentes estão em jogo, o direito de viver destas pessoas está em perigo.

- Jean: Por favor... deve haver alguma esperança, que possam nos dar... - Jean despertava, ainda fraca depois da batalha. - Há muitos que ainda não se renderam para alcançar a paz no mundo e a igualdade entre todos os seres... vocês são seres supremos, que tampouco deveriam se render. - Espectro e Tribunal Vivo ficam em silêncio e depois de repensar dão sua resposta.

- Espectro: Escutem... saibam que o Terceiro Irmão, o que iniciou o conflito, foi manipulado por forças escuras, nós não podemos ir e enfrentá-los, mas saibam que nem as forças que protegem a Terra poderão com esse mal.

- Ikki: Já me disseram isso antes.

- Tribunal Vivo: Nós só podemos lhes mostrar a porta, mas vocês percorrerão o caminho. Mas mesmo que derrotem o causador de tudo, não poderão impedir o final trágico.

- Jean: Como disse, só mostre a porta. Os X-Men estão dispostos a dar suas vidas para salvar o destino.

- Espectro: Vocês escolhem seu caminho. - Espectro cria um resplendor que cobre Jean e Ikki, que aparecem em Nova York, no telhado de um edifício.

- Ikki: O que ele fez?

- Jean: Estamos em Nova York, verei se posso contatar os X-Men ou os Vingadores, temos que conseguir ajuda.

- Ikki: Não sei por que, mas sinto um cosmo conhecido se aproximando.

- Jean: Cosmo?

- Ikki: Depois eu explico, a propósito você tem um muito forte, deu uma boa luta.

- Jean: Obrigada, mas não gostei nem um pouco desse último ataque. Mas deixe isso pra depois, aí vem um amigo confiável.

Ikki se surpreende ao ver uma pessoa se balançando entre os edifícios no que parece uma teia de aranha, até descer onde estavam.

- Jean: Prazer em vê-lo, Homem-Aranha.

- Homem-Aranha: Como poderia resistir ao chamado de alguém como você? Quem é seu amigo?

- Cuidado ao chamá-lo de amigo, ele pode não gostar. - Shina aparecia atrás do Homem-Aranha, Ikki não achou graça nesse comentário, mas gostou de ver alguém conhecido.

- Ikki: Como chegou aqui, Shina?

- Shina: Apareci nessa cidade depois de ser pega por uma estranha luz, e conheci Homem-Aranha que foi de grande ajuda.

- Jean: Homem-Aranha, precisamos reunir o maior número de reforços possível antes que o tempo acabe, parece que foi descoberta a causa de todo esse caos.

- Homem-Aranha: Está falando de Massacre?

- Jean: Massacre? É impossível, nós o derrotamos.

- Homem-Aranha: No Clarim Diário fomos atacados pelo Escorpião e um sujeito de armadura que afirmava vir em nome de Massacre.

- Ikki: Um sujeito de armadura?

- Shina: Era Misty, um cavaleiro de prata que foi morto em combate contra Seiya.

- Jean: Agora faz sentido... Tribunal Vivo nos disse que haviam forças escuras que seriam impossíveis de derrotar. Massacre tinha poder suficiente para cruzar as dimensões e despertar esse deus cósmico.

- Quem é esse Massacre de quem tanto falam? - um ser flutuava no ar perto do grupo. Ikki o encara pondo-se diante dos três.

- Ikki: Seu cosmo emite certa maldade, quem é você?

- Ha, ha, ha, se soubesse quem sou eu não se atreveria a falar assim comigo, o príncipe dos sayajins, Vejita.

- Shina: Seu cosmo é poderoso, de onde terá vindo?

- Vejita: E então, alguém vai me dizer onde encontro esse Massacre? Vão lamentar se eu tiver que esperar até enfrentar esse prateado numa prancha.

- Homem-Aranha: Prateado? Essa não, não pode ser ele quem vai lutar contra o Surfista Prateado.

- Ikki: Pensei que os escolhidos para lutar seriam do bem.

- Jean: Incrível realmente, esse homem não é tão maligno como faz parecer.

- Vejita: O quê? Mulher, você está condenada!

- Shina: Espere! Se você faz parte de nosso universo precisa nos ajudar, precisamos de toda a ajuda possível contra as forças do mal.

- Vejita: Não me interessam seus problemas menina.

- Ikki: Não se incomode Shina, esse baixinho só atrapalharia. - Vejita ouve esse comentário e desce até Ikki.

- Vejita: Verme, vai lamentar ter dito isso. - Ikki queima seu cosmo assim como Vejita aumenta seu ki, cada um se surpreende com o poder do outro, mas se dispõe a atacar.

- Homem-Aranha: Vejam aquilo! - Vejita e Ikki se detém antes de lutar, ao perceber a aparição de um buraco no céu do qual emergem energias de seres conhecidos.

- Vejita: Não pode ser... Freeza!

...

Gotham City

Superman e Goku chegam ao alto de uma torre onde Batman os esperava.

- Batman: Sabia que ouviria este sinal se ainda estivesse nesse universo.

- Superman: Descobriu algo novo?

- Batman: Parece que alguém está tentando fazer os três universos desaparecerem, impedindo que os escolhidos lutem, suponho que seu amigo não seja daqui.

- Goku: Oi, meu nome é Goku, sou do terceiro universo.

- Batman: Alguns seres estranhos atacaram um dos seus, era muito forte mas só escutei uma explosão neste templo onde estavam lutando, foi quando chamei o Superman. - Batman aponta a Casa de Virgem quase destruída, nesse momento Goku sente uma poderosa energia atrás deles.

- Goku: Cuidado! Há alguém aqui! - uma figura aparecia saltando até o terraço onde todos estavam.

- Batman: Tudo bem, foi ele que veio com esse templo. - Shaka se mostrava diante de Superman e Goku, que imediatamente percebe o grande poder do cavaleiro.

- Shaka: O inimigo acaba de mostrar uma de suas faces, tenho um plano de como podemos atravessar os universos.

- Goku: Mas temos que reunir os que vão lutar, há alguma maneira de contatá-los rapidamente?

- Shaka: Sim, há duas que estão ao meu alcance, uma delas é me comunicar com um homem chamado Nate Grey, a outra tem alguém que se dirige com um companheiro de batalha.

...

Nova York, Estátua da Liberdade

Seiya havia aparecido de repente em um dos monumentos representativos da cidade dos arranha-céus, e como todo turista que visitava essa cidade pela primeira vez não podia deixar de se espantar, ainda mais quando vê um autêntico Pégaso voando.

- Seiya: Ei! Ele não me viu, vamos ver se posso me aproximar pelo alto. - diante dos assombrados turistas, Seiya escala a estátua com grandes saltos até chegar à cabeça, onde começa a fazer sinais tentando chamar a atenção do Pégaso voador e seu cavaleiro, mas de repente sente uma presença a seu lado e rapidamente se vira. - Quem é você? - a presença era Dash, que imediatamente libera seu cosmo, Seiya sente o ódio que emana dele e prontamente se põe em guarda.

- Dash: Seiya de Pégaso, não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso. - o olhar frio de Dash, que não mostrava nenhuma emoção, dá lugar a um olhar ameaçador e cheio de ódio, superado apenas por seu poder ainda desconhecido.

O futuro da humanidade se encontrava em completa incerteza e a esperança se desvanecia conforme o tempo passava.


	6. O Inimigo Revela seu Rosto

**Capítulo 6: O Inimigo Revela seu Rosto**

* * *

><p>Décima Terceira Luta: Homem de Gelo vs. Lucy Shidou<p>

Lugar: Nova Jersey, um armazém abandonado

O lugar por onde Lucy caminha não é usado a muito tempo, e embora pareça que o ar acondicionado ainda funcione muito bem, ela sabe que a causa desse ambiente frio tem a ver com seu oponente o qual busca nesse escuro e incomum campo de batalha.

- Homem de Gelo: Estou aqui!

- Lucy: Hã? - Homem de Gelo aparece deslizando como faz normalmente e lança um disparo de gelo que Lucy esquiva por pouco, mas não repete isso com o segundo disparo e seu pé direito é em parte congelado.

- Homem de Gelo: Agora vá embora menina, antes que pegue um resfriado.

- Lucy: Isso nunca.

Lucy libera sua energia, fazendo o gelo derreter de seu pé e em seguida lança um raio que destrói a rampa de gelo onde o Homem de Gelo estava parado, mas ele dá um salto e cria um tobogã de gelo pelo qual desliza ao solo e ataca Lucy, mas ela se esquiva escondendo-se atrás de uma coluna que segura as escadas. Nisso Lucy sobe as escadas dando um salto para trás e sobe rapidamente, mas ao terminar é interceptada pelo Homem de Gelo.

- Homem de Gelo: Onde pensa que vai? - Homem de Gelo lança um raio que congela suas pernas, Lucy reage com um feitiço de fogo que o joga ao andar de baixo, mas provoca a queda da estrutura e ambos caem quando parte da parede também cai.

Lucy consegue sair sem que os escombros caíssem sobre si, mas não vê o Homem de Gelo e teme que ele não tenha sobrevivido, por isso começa a remover os escombros para encontrá-lo.

- Lucy: Oh não! Por favor responda! - Lucy escuta um ruído e vê aliviada que o Homem de Gelo sai subindo em uma estrutura de gelo que ele forma.

- Homem de Gelo: Obrigado pela preocupação, agora será más difícil derrotá-la, mas de qualquer forma tenho que fazer isso.

- Lucy: Sim, se você puder. Flecha de Fogo!

Homem de Gelo contra-ataca com seu poder que se choca com o de Lucy, o impacto é grande e ambos os poderes se equilibram sem dar vantagem a nenhum dos dois. A potência de ambos os poderes crescem fazendo que metade do lugar se cubra de gelo e a outra de um calor que produz pequenas chamas.

- Homem de Gelo: Se continuar assim, só acabará quando congelar seu poder ou ela evaporar o meu, tenho que achar outra saída. - mas nesse momento Lucy começa a enfraquecer causando que o poder se aproxime dela. - Céus, toda esta potência... ela não sobreviverá.

- Lucy: Não...posso... - Lucy desmaia ainda soltando seu poder, e o poder de gelo se dirige até ela com toda força.

- Homem de Gelo: Lucy saia daí! - Homem de Gelo se apressa para ajudá-la mas é muito tarde.

- Lucy: Não... Não posso perder! - justo antes de que o impacto chegasse à guerreira mágica, Lucy saca sua espada que instantaneamente se envolve em chamas e a choca contra o poder do Homem de Gelo. Lucy fazendo uso de todo seu poder consegue parti-lo com sua energia e o raio de fogo alcança o Homem de Gelo pegando-o de surpresa.

- Homem de Gelo: O quê? AAAGGHH! - o Homem de Gelo cai nocauteado em sua forma normal, já que o raio havia derretido todo o seu poder de gelo.

- Lucy: Consegui... - Lucy cai inconsciente, mas ganhando a luta.

...

Ilha da Liberdade, Nova York.

Dash havia ido até Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégaso, que apareceu de repente na Estátua da Liberdade depois de lutar contra o Fanático em Asgard uns minutos antes . Seiya não faz idéia de quem é Dash, mas ele sim sabe quem é Pégaso e muito mais.

- Dash: Agora morra.

- Seiya: O quê? Quem é você?

- Dash: Explosão Galáctica!

- Seiya: Essa é a técnica de Sag... AAAAHH! - Seiya era jogado para o ar pelo ataque de Dash, mas antes de que perdesse a consciência é apanhado no ar por um cavaleiro em um Pégaso voador, se tratava de Teppei e B´tX.

- Teppei: Você está bem, amigo?

- Seiya: Hã? O que houve? - Seiya estava sobre o pescoço do robô B´tX, bastante confuso pela presença deles.

- B´tX: Se está bem, então temos que saber se é um dos bons.

- Seiya: Hã? Ele fala!

-Teppei: Creio que está do nosso lado, senão já teria atacado a nós ou a mais alguém. Meu nome é Teppei e ele é B´tX. - diz dirigindo-se a Seiya que estava apoiado no pescoço de B´tX, ainda surpreso com o robô.

-Seiya: Eu sou Seiya, cavaleiro de Pégaso, e confiem em mim eu luto para proteger a Terra, mas não sei nada desse sujeito que me atacou. Suponho que enquanto estivermos no ar ele não poderá fazer muito.

- B´tX: Pense de novo! - Dash aparecia flutuando no ar por cima dos três.

- Dash: Isto é entre Seiya e eu, vocês desapareçam. - Dash ataca disparando energia de sua mão que golpeia os três, Seiya cai no mar, enquanto B´tX consegue se recuperar e pega Teppei no ar.

- Teppei: De onde saiu esse cara?

- B´tX: Não sei, mas não é muito conveniente se meter, parece que é uma luta pessoal.

- Teppei: Mas ele nos atacou, vai pensar que somos covardes, não sabe onde se meteu.

- B´tX: Aaahh, está bem, vamos cumprimentá-lo.

- Teppei: Assim que se fala. - Teppei e B´tX voam na direção de Dash, que se encontrava flutuando vigiando o mar em busca de Seiya.

- Dash: Mh?

- Teppei: Tome isto!

- Dash: HYAAAA! - um brilho resplandece na testa de Dash, liberando seu poder de um só golpe, B´tX vê mas não pode fazer nada e o impacto do golpe de energia de Dash os manda a dezenas de metros dali.

Dash se volta a seu objetivo no mar, Seiya se encontrava nadando pensando em como contra atacar já que era uma desvantagem não poder voar. Quando vê que seu ar está acabando decide sair à superfície respirar, mas nesse momento sente duas energias chegarem junto a Dash.

- Dash: O que fazem aqui? Achei que o objetivo de Souhei aqui já havia sido completado. - Dash se dirigia ao guerreiro de Freeza, o capitão Ginew, e junto a ele estava o que foi o mais forte soldado da rainha Beryl, Malachite.

-Ginew: O grande Freeza foi mandado aqui para assegurar esta área, mandando nós e outros mais para exterminar possíveis ameaças.

- Malachite: Mas não nos disseram que estaria aqui. - Ginew observa Dash com certo desprezo.

- Ginew: Me parece que Lord Souhei está lhe deixando muito à vontade permitindo que ande por onde quer.

- Dash: Quer problemas? - Dash encara Ginew que guarda distância sabendo o poder que o guerreiro dragão possui, mas Malachite quebra a tensão entre eles.

- Malachite: Diga Dash, por que demora com esse sujeito? - Malachite aponta Seiya que já havia subido à superfície, Dash o observa e então se dirige a seus aliados.

- Dash: Vieram aqui exterminar ameaças, comecem com ele.

- Ginew: Por que você não faz isso? - Dash se vira sem prestar atenção a esse comentário de Ginew.

- Dash: Porque você fará isso. "A única coisa que fará será morrer nas mãos do Pégaso. Assim aprenderá a não me incomodar". Vou para o castelo. - Dash abre um portal o qual cruza e desaparece.

- Malachite: Melhor tomar cuidado, ele é um ser muito poderoso.

- Ginew: Há algo nele que me faz desconfiar. Bom, primeiro vamos destruir as pragas. - diz no momento em que se volta para Seiya que percebe isto mas não tem uma boa estratégia já que eles podem voar e ele estava na água.

- Seiya: Droga, por que não havia aulas de voar durante o treinamento? - Malachite começa a lançar raios tentando acertar Seiya que apenas esquiva tendo a dificuldade de estar na água. - A única forma é elevar meu cosmo e nadar até a margem o mais rápido que puder.

Seiya submerge e nada rapidamente até a margem, mas ouve que alguém penetrava na água, é Ginew que com sua capacidade de voar pode nadar mais rápido que ele. O cavaleiro se conforma e se detém para enfrentá-lo, mas antes que o capitão das forças de Freeza o alcançasse, algo o golpeia e o manda à superfície. Ginew cai brutalmente no solo próximo dali, as pessoas que pescavam fogem ao ver o grande monstro que havia saído do mar.

- Ginew: O que foi isso?

- Malachite: Idiota! Não lembra que nos avisaram sobre alguns seres que vivem no mar? Com certeza um deles te atingiu.

- Ginew: Rrrhhh! Mostre-se se não quer que eu esvazie todo o mar!

Ginew e Malachite vêem que algo emerge, era Seiya que estava tão confuso quanto eles, mas quando iam atacá-lo um borrão vermelho sai voando do mar e se coloca entre Seiya e os vilões.

- Com a força de Hércules! A sabedoria de Salomão! A resistência de Atlas! O poder de Zeus! A coragem de Aquiles! A velocidade de Mercúrio! Eu sou o Capitão Marvel!

O Capitão Marvel depois de sua desconcertante apresentação fica numa postura com suas mãos fechadas nos lados da cintura, com o vento sacudindo sua capa, seu peito estufado com segurança mantinha sua imagem imponente. Seiya e Malachite ficam totalmente estáticos a ponto de que a clássica gota se mostra em um plano existencial que só nós podemos ver. Diferente deles, Ginew fica totalmente assombrado com a capacidade do Capitão Marvel para se apresentar em batalha.

- Ginew: Q...Que... grandioso! Que espetacular! Capitão Marvel, é digno de ter a postura de combate mais bela que já vi que não seja das forças Ginew!

- Capitão Marvel: E quem é você?

- Ginew: He, he.

Um brilho resplandece no olho de Ginew, Malachite de imediato sabe o que vai acontecer e tapa os olhos para não ver.

- Malachite: O que eu fiz para merecer isto?

- Ginew: Sou o Capitão das Forças Especiais Ginew às ordens do grande imperador Freeza, sou o supremo guerreiro! O Capitão Ginew! - Ginew faz diferentes poses, até ficar parado com seu braço esquerdo levantando e seu dedo indicador apontando para cima, seu punho direito junto a seu coração e sua perna direita levantada e flexionada, era uma pose totalmente ridícula que dava pena a Malachite e Seiya, exceto o Capitão Marvel, atônito pela grande apresentação de Ginew.

- Capitão Marvel: Bem Capitão Ginew, mostre-me o que pode fazer.

- Ginew: Com prazer.

...

Décima Quarta luta: Ken Masters vs. Capitão América

Lugar: Estádio dos Yankees, NY.

Ken Masters e o Capitão América se olhavam fixamente, esperavam o momento certo para atacar seu oponente, mas é Ken quem se lança correndo contra o Capitão, porém quando este lança seu golpe o Capitão dá um giro esquivando-o e lhe dá uma joelhada na cabeça que derruba seu oponente.

- Capitão América: Sempre ataca assim precipitado?

- Ken: Não... foi só para fazer isto! - Ken gira para frente com um chute que o Capitão América defende com seu escudo.

- Capitão América: Meu escudo pode resistir a qualquer um de seus ataques.

- Ken: Então veja o que acha disto! Hurricane Kick! - Ken dá um salto e usa sua técnica de chute giratório, derrubando o Capitão América mas este se recupera e golpeia Ken com seu escudo.

- Capitão América: Terá que fazer algo melhor que isso garoto.

- Ken: "Resistiu ao meu Hurricane Kick, este sujeito é durão!" Muito bem Capitão, vejamos se resiste a isto. - Ken juntava suas mãos para trás mas o Capitão América reage saltando e dando-lhe um chute impedindo que o lutador realize sua técnica, mas Ken responde com um golpe no rosto, depois seguido de uma combinação de golpes que ambos se atacam e defendem.

Num rápido movimento o Capitão América dá um golpe com seu escudo que joga Ken para trás, mas quando se lança contra ele, Ken coloca suas mãos para trás.

- Ken: HA-DO-KEN! - o Capitão América se move rápido e consegue se cobrir com seu escudo, mas o poder de Ken explode nele. - Até que enfim venci. O que? - Capitão América se levantava da poeira que a explosão levantou, havia se protegido do ha-do-ken com seu escudo.

- Capitão América: Sinto muito, mas meu escudo é indestrutível. - então ele atira seu escudo, mas Ken se esquiva por muito pouco, mas nesse movimento acabava de frente com o Capitão América.

- Ken: Agora não tem defesa! - Ken se lança com um chute mas o Capitão América se cobre cruzando os dois braços, mas isso não evita que Ken fique em posição de ataque. - Agora prove isto Sho-Ryu-Ken! - Ken atinge o Capitão América com seu poderoso golpe mas nesse momento o escudo volta e acerta fortemente Ken na nuca, o golpe o pega desprevenido e cai inconsciente, enquanto o Capitão América também cai ferido pelo ataque mas consciente.

- Capitão América: Se não fosse por esse golpe de meu escudo teria recebido todo o seu poder, diria que foi um golpe de sorte.

...

Nova York.

Em um edifício perto do Clarim Diário, estavam reunidos Jean Grey, Ikki, Homem-Aranha, Shina e Vejita, que haviam percebido a invasão de seres malignos comandada por Freeza.

- Vejita: Esse maldito, como pode estar vivo? Nunca o perdoarei pelo que me fez. Vou matá-lo! - Vejita libera sua fúria transformando-se em super saiyajin, Shina sente o enorme poder que emanava e sabe que só Ikki poderia enfrentá-lo, mas uma batalha entre eles seria mais prejudicial que benéfica.

- Ikki: Não vá! Pode ser uma cilada!

- Vejita: Não me interessa o que acha, este é o maldito que me fez sofrer desde que era um menino. Você é um inseto humano inferior que nunca entenderia! - Vejita lança uma bola de energia contra Ikki e o derruba, embora sem causar-lhe muito dano, foi só para afastá-lo dele.

- "Vejita..."

- Vejita: O que? Ouço uma voz na minha cabeça.

- Homem-Aranha: Jean, não faça isso, é perigoso, deixe-o.

- Jean Grey: "Espere... você não é o único que sofre..."

- Vejita: O que é isto?

Imagens da guerra entre mutantes e humanos dão voltas pela cabeça de Vejita, sofrimento e mortes causadas por danos que provocam guerras por causa do ódio dos humanos. Vejita desce e encara Jean.

- Ikki: Cuidado.

- Vejita: Você não é humana... Por acaso acha que pertenço a sua raça? Os saiyajins nunca se deixariam pisotear pelos estúpidos humanos! Se supõe que são mais poderosos, por quê não os eliminam de uma vez por todas?

- Jean Grey: Por quê você não fez isso em seu mundo?

- Vejita: Rrrhh! Não tenho tempo para isto. - Vejita dá meia volta e se prepara para ir, mas Jean o segura pelo braço.

- Jean Grey: Por favor, você tem um grande poder, te suplico, ajude-nos a derrotar as forças que despertaram esses deuses, pela salvação de nosso sonho. - Jean olha direto nos olhos de Vejita, de tal forma que o guerreiro saiyajin se surpreende ao ver tal determinação nos olhos daquela mutante.

- Vejita: Se quiserem podem me seguir para derrotar esses imbecis, depois tem que me dizer quem é esse tal de Massacre, mas não cruzem meu caminho... principalmente você. - Vejita aponta Ikki de forma ameaçadora, Ikki não fica de braços cruzados e vai atacá-lo, mas é detido por Shina.

- Shina: Adoraria lutar, mas não podemos voar como vocês.

- Jean: Não se preocupem, eu os levarei telecineticamente, Homem-Aranha se quiser posso te dar uma mão.

- Homem-Aranha: Não obrigado, tenho tudo sob controle.

Homem-Aranha lança sua teia mas ao fazê-lo inesperadamente ela acerta no corpo de B´tX que vinha junto com Teppei arrastados a grande velocidade pelo ataque de Dash, levando o Homem-Aranha com eles.

- Homem-Aranha: Retiro o que disse! AAAHHH! - Homem-Aranha era arrastado pelo corpo sem controle de B´tX, Teppei apenas podia falar.

- Teppei: Amigo... o que houve? Pare!

- B´tX: Estou tentando... não consigo me controlar... esse sujeito danificou meus circuitos... - Homem-Aranha nesse momento vê que se dirigem até o Empire State, e com um grande esforço escala a teia e se põe junto a Teppei e B´tX.

- Teppei: Hã? Quem é você?

- Homem-Aranha: Só um amigável vizinho, mas as apresentações ficam para depois, rápido, mude de rumo ou então colidiremos com o edifício.

- Teppei: Não posso, algo está errado em seu sistema! Não pode parar!

- Homem-Aranha: Então isso nos deixa muito poucas opções. Rápido! Pode alcançar a torre e girar até o lado oposto?

- Teppei: Vou tentar... O que está planejando?

- Homem-Aranha: Segurá-lo, espero que funcione. - Homem-Aranha salta do corpo de B´tX e dispara suas teias enquanto Teppei tenta desviar B´tX de seu curso de colisão com a torre.

- Teppei: Vamos amigo... sei que pode... AAAHH! - num supremo esforço, B´tX consegue desviar para cima do edificio e justo ao pasar pela ponta da torre que está no Empire State Teppei consegue segurar ali e girar o B´tX usando toda a sua força, fazendo-o voltar de donde veio. - O que é isso? - Teppei vê que uma grande teia havia se formado entre os edifícios, a qual consegue segurar B´tX, ainda que por poucos momentos, já que a teia começa a se romper, mas B´tX consegue se recuperar quando a teia se rompe e volta ao normal.

- Homem-Aranha: Puxa, isso sim foi uma viagem. - Homem-Aranha se colocava ao lado de Teppei e B´tX, cumprimentando-os para depois descer no alto de um edifício.

- Teppei: Isso foi incrível, obrigado amigo, sou Teppei e ele é B´tX. Ei, você não é o meu oponente?

- Homem-Aranha: Isso mesmo, sou o Homem-Aranha.

- Não me apresenta, aracnídeo? Sabe que não é o único importante aqui. - um sujeito aparecia voando ao lado deles.

- Teppei: Cuidado!

- Homem-Aranha: Tudo bem, ele é um dos nossos, o grande olho ardente, também conhecido como X-Man.

- X-Man: É bom ver que não desapareceu em todo este caos. Mas acho que já sabe que visitantes com não muito boas intenções desceram desse buraco.

- Homem-Aranha: Sim, mas felizmente já tenho meu grupo de apoio... aí vem eles. -Vejita, Ikki, Jean e Shina chegavam onde estavam.

- Jean: Nate, que bom que está bem, agora que estamos em maior número o melhor será começar a nos reunir com os que pudermos e enfrentar estas forças.

- Vejita: Digam... se o universo que perder essas lutas supostamente desaparecerá, por que malditos como Freeza vem causar problemas? Se algum lutador morrer antes da luta perderá automaticamente.

- Jean: Se supõe... mas seu ataque parece dirigido a todos, não importando... Por acaso querem a destruição dos três universos?

- Teppei: O quê? Isso é completamente irracional, eles sabem que também desapareceriam.

- Ikki: Diga Vejita, o que quis dizer com respeito a como era possível que esse Freeza estivesse vivo?

- Vejita: Porque ele morreu! Meu filho do futuro havia cortado o miserável em mil pedaços!

- Shina: Filho do futuro? - Shina, Ikki, Teppei e B´tX, eram os únicos que ficaram pasmos ante essa idéia, para os demais isso já era costume.

- Ikki: Parece que o tal Massacre reuniu um exército de seres do túmulo.

- Jean: Se Massacre está por trás de tudo isto, mesmo ele, não tem poder para reviver gente morta... a menos que sejam cópias como as que o Quarteto Fantástico enfrentou na batalha contra Massacre... mas para fazer isso precisou do poder de... - Jean fica em silêncio, Nate pressente que algo ruim aconteceu.

- X-Man: Jean... Sabe onde está Franklin Richards?

- Jean: Não pude contatar nem ele nem seus pais... parece que todo o Quarteto Fantástico desapareceu deste universo.

- Vejita: Seus problemas me aborrecem, melhor eu ir derrotar estes invasores de baixo nível. - Vejita dá meia volta mas nisso recebe um raio que lhe atravessa o ombro esquerdo e cai. Mas antes descobre quem é seu agressor. - Quê?...C-Cooler?

...

Japão, perto de Nerima.

O ataque dos sentinelas estava sendo controlado pouco a pouco, os guerreiros que os combatiam estavam destruindo os gigantescos robôs um por um. Um grupo de dez sentinelas atacava um singular grupo de heróis reunidos ante esta ameaça, eram Sailor Moon, Gambit, Ranma, Robin, o Eva-01 e Hyoga.

- Sailor Moon: Aaahhh, por que eu? - Sailor Moon era perseguida por um Sentinela que disparava raios, mas Serena os esquivava devido em parte a sua grande sorte. Nisso uma dezena de rosas se cravam nos olhos do Sentinela impedindo-lhe a visão, Sailor Moon se dava conta de que Tuxedo Masked havia chegado para ajudá-la. - Ah, sabia que viria.

- Tuxedo Masked: Sailor Moon, cuidado! - Serena ficava sonhando e não percebeu que outro Sentinela vinha atrás dela - AAHHH!

Nesse momento o Sentinela era atacado por explosões que o danificavam seriamente até cair por uma última explosão que fazia sua cabeça em pedaços, Sailor Moon caía no chão quase morrendo de susto, quando aparece seu salvador que era ninguém menos que Gambit.

- Gambit: Uma dama tão linda e frágil não deveria estar em um lugar tão perigoso, cherrie. - diz no momento em que tira seu cigarro e oferece a mão a Sailor Moon para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Sailor Moon: O-obrigada.

- Gambit: É um prazer. - em seguida ele beija sua mão e Serena se ruboriza, mas Tuxedo Masked intervém com seu bastão separando suas mãos.

- Tuxedo Masked: O que pensa que está fazendo? Estamos no meio de uma batalha.

- Gambit: Eu é que pergunto, mon ami, não creio que atirar rosas seja uma boa estratégia de luta.

- Tuxedo Masked: Escute amigo, não se meta. - Gambit e Tuxedo Masked iam começar a brigar quando nesse momento aparece Ranma.

- Ranma: Espere, esse francês e eu acertaremos nossas contas primeiro.

- Gambit: Gambit é muito solicitado, é normal para alguém como eu. - diz olhando a Sailor Moon que fica ainda mais vermelha, o que enfurece Tuxedo Masked, que saca uma de suas rosas. Robin desce tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Robin: Podiam acertar depois, antes...Tenham cuidado com esse robô! - o Sentinela que Tuxedo Masked atacou havia se recuperado e se preparava para atacá-los mas justo antes seu braço se congelava totalmente e sua cabeça era destruída por um golpe, Hyoga aparecia saltando sobre ele.

- Hyoga: Trovão Aurora! - Hyoga atacava ainda no ar outro Sentinela, o ataque lhe atravessava o peito, ao lado dele o Eva-01 destruía outros dois Sentinelas.

- Robin: Isso foi incrível! Cuidado, ali há outro! - Robin saca seu batrang, mas Gambit o detém.

- Gambit: Espere garoto, com isso não fará nada. - Gambit pega o batrang e o carrega com sua energia para depois devolvê-lo a Robin.

- Robin: Ei, bom truque. - Robin lança sua arma que se crava no olho do Sentinela, para depois explodir de dentro e o robô cai. Outro aparecia atrás do caído.

- Ranma: Esse é meu. - Ranma dá um grande salto e sobe no Sentinela até sua cabeça para depois liberar seu poder atravessando-o de cima a baixo. Os Sentinelas restantes caíam pelas mãos da unidade Evangelion e de Hyoga.

- Hyoga: Esses foram os últimos. Alguém faz alguma idéia de onde saíram?

- Gambit: Essas sucatas caçam mutantes como eu em meu universo, mas se supõe que já não os fabricavam.

- Robin: Mas por que não atacaram a cidade como num filme de Godzilla? Parecia mais que só nos atacavam, como se não estivessem aqui por acaso.

- Ranma: Que importa, já estão todos destruídos, não há nada a temer. - logo que Ranma termina a frase sua voz se perde em um pequeno tremor que sacode todos, ao se voltar vêem com horror a causa disso, um grande robô branco um pouco maior que os Sentinelas normais, claramente se via que sua tecnologia era muito mais avançada.

- Gambit: Não pode ser... É NIMROD!

...

No fundo do mar.

A invasão de Darkseid se desencadeava em uma violenta batalha, o exército do senhor de Apokolips estava sendo derrotado pelo poder dos Generais Marinas, mas eles também haviam reduzido suas forças ao estar fora de combate Biam de Cavalo Marinho, Kassa de Lyumnades e a sereia Tétis, entretanto apenas o poder dos principais, Kanon, Isaac e Krishna bastava para manter Darkseid à distância. Os três generais marinas encaravam o temível senhor da escuridão.

- Krishna: Agora tome isto! Lança Relâmpago! - porém o poder de Krishna era contido e ele derrubado da nave onde lutavam.

- Kanon: Cuidado Isaac, este é um monstro de verdade, não um mitológico.

- Isaac: Dá pra notar, mas se inutilizarmos seus olhos estará perdido.

- Darkseid: Podem tentar se quiserem.

- Isaac: Vai lamentar ter vindo! Aurora Boreal! - Darkseid libera seus raios omega que contra atacam o poder do general de Kraken, mas finalmente a balança de poder se inclina para Darkseid e o raio atinge Isaac que cai ferido.

- Kanon: Só você e eu monstro. Saiba que eu sou o general marina mais poderoso, e não vou permitir que um ser grotesco como você impeça minha conquista.

- Darkseid: O que? Você não é um servo de Poseidon?

- Kanon: Ha, ha, isso não lhe diz respeito maldito, morra... Explosão Galáctica!

- Poseidon: Espere! - justo antes de que Kanon disparasse seu poder, Poseidon aparecia junto a eles vestido com sua armadura de escamas para enfrentar o inimigo.

- Darkseid: Finalmente o senhor do mar veio combater.

- Poseidon: Sua presença aqui não tem mais sentido, todos os seus soldados estão sendo mortos por meu general Sorento. - Darkseid olha para baixo e vê como seus soldados eram torturados até a morte por uma música que entrava em suas mentes, no centro da sinfonia estava Sorento de Sirene tocando sua flauta.

- Darkseid: Impressionante, seria uma pena matá-los quando podem me servir. Talvez derrotando seu deus os convença qual é o verdadeiro deus ao qual devem se curvar.

- Poseidon: Lance seu melhor ataque. - nisso uma porta de luz surgia a alguns metros deles, Darkseid e Poseidon dirigem sua atenção a este fenômeno, onde aparece a figura de Dash, que é rapidamente reconhecido por Kanon.

- Kanon: "Quê? É Dash! Pensei que estivesse morto."

- Dash: Vocês... o lorde de Apokolips, Darkseid e o deus do mar, Poseidon. Vim com uma mensagem de Lord Souhei, o fim de tudo está próximo, então qualquer tentativa de salvação é inútil, por isso decidam... ou ajudam a eliminar seus respectivos inimigos, os Cavaleiros do Santuário e os membros da Liga da Justiça, ou eu os eliminarei aqui mesmo neste exato momento.

- Darkseid: Que insolente! - Darkseid libera seus raios omega que vão direto contra Dash, mas ele desaparece antes de que o alcancem e aparece em frente a Darkseid.

- Dash: O que está tentando fazer? - Dash libera sua energia e a marca do dragão aparece em sua testa e movendo-se à velocidade da luz dá um forte golpe em Darkseid, que o pega desprevenido e roda pela nave, Darkseid se surpreende pela magnitude do golpe e vendo-se em desvantagem, decide fugir por seu tubo de luz. Dash fica só com Poseidon e Kanon.

- Poseidon: Lamentará por isto.

- Dash: Explosão Galáctica!

- Kanon: Explosão Galáctica! - os dois ataques se chocam por ser as mesmas técnicas, mas a de Dash é mais forte e golpeia Kanon tirando seu capacete e mostrando seu rosto.

- Dash: Quê? K-Kanon... mas você... - Kanon fitava os olhos de Dash que estavam cheios de dúvidas, Dash dá um passo atrás dando-se conta da realidade de que Kanon está com os marinas de Poseidon.

- Poseidon: Que diabos está acontecendo Kanon?

- Kanon: Não sei, meu senhor.

- Dash: ... AAAHHH! - Dash se eleva em grande velocidade desaparecendo por um portal que surge por cima dele e aparece voando pelo céu. - SHAKA!... Tenho que falar com ele... mas... não... não posso me encher de dúvidas. Não agora!... mas... é Shaka e não está só, não pode ser que Souhei tenha enviado esses... monstros, não há outro nome para essas coisas. Então, o que devo fazer?

...

Gotham City.

No céu o sinal do morcego iluminava o panorama, mas o guardião da cidade estava em companhia de outros visitantes, no alto de um edifício. Shaka tentava contatar o ser conhecido como X-Man no outro universo.

- Shaka: Não sei o que está havendo, não posso nem sequer cruzar as barreiras desta realidade, é como se alguém tivesse colocado uma parede invisível que me impede.

- Superman: Vai adiantar alguma coisa se continuar tentando?

- Shaka: Não, é inútil, há uma força externa que me impede. - nisso se escuta um passo.

- Goku: Não estamos sozinhos.

- Batman: Como sabe?

- Goku: Há diferentes kis, muito fortes e malignos, estão perto daqui.

- Nossa, parece inútil ocultar-se diante das habilidades de Son Goku.

- Superman: Quem está aí? Mostre-se! - um ser aparecia no telhado, vestido com uma armadura dourada com capa e cabelo comprido, Shaka o reconhece.

- Shaka: Saga!

- Saga: Isso mesmo Shaka, sou eu que estou te impedindo de contatar esse mutante, o que nunca vai conseguir depois que nós exterminarmos todos vocês.

- Goku: Não me diga. - Goku se lança contra Saga mas este se move velozmente para o lado evitando Goku, que por pouco cai mas se equilibra tomando outra vez sua pose de luta mas Saga não lhe dá atenção.

- Saga: Não vai cumprimentar meu amigo?

- Goku: O quê? AAAGHH... - Goku era golpeado por um monstro que subia a grande velocidade.

- Superman: Não, ele não, Apocalipse não! (mais uma vez, este é o monstro que matou o Superman e não o inimigo dos X-Men)

- Saga: E não só ele Superman, também me acompanham outros amigos. - três figuras aparecem junto a Saga e Apocalipse. - Seus nomes são: Conducto, Holocausto e Cell. - os três seres surgem, enquanto Superman, Goku, Batman e Shaka não têm escolha a não ser se preparar para lutar mesmo estando em desvantagem.

...

Nova York.

Cooler havia atacado Vejita, que estava surpreso pela presença do irmão de Freeza ali.

- Vejita: Agora entendo, o inútil do Freeza é tão covarde que tem que se esconder atrás de seu também inútil irmão. Por que não vêm os dois? Eu os matarei aqui.

- Cooler: Paciência Vejita, em breve sua vida acabará, assim como as de todos vocês. - Cooler aciona seu visor. -Aqui é Cooler, já os encontrei.

- X-Man: Com quem está falando?

- Vejita: Com certeza com seu estúpido irmão, ele sabe que não pode sozinho com um super saiyajin como eu.

- Jean: Tem certeza de que pode lutar com esse ferimento?

- Vejita. Até de mãos atadas acabaria com esses insetos, e se estivesse mais ferido usaria isto. -Vejita tira uma bolsa com sementes - Peguem uma cada um, estou detectando kis muito fortes, e se forem feridos seriamente só comam uma e recuperarão suas forças.

- Shina: Ora, pensei que não se importaria se nos matassem.

- Vejita: Não se confunda. Se os chamam para lutar contra seu oponente do outro universo não quero que por culpa de uma perna quebrada alguém perca e meu universo desapareça, ainda tenho contas pendentes com um sujeito.

- Homem-Aranha: Por mim tudo bem... Então vamos esperar que cheguem os reforços dos maus? Alguém quer um cachorro-quente?

- Teppei: Vejam! - outras três figuras aparecem, duas se distinguem rapidamente.

- Ikki: Quem são?

- Vejita: Tal como imaginei, a família de Freeza está aqui, ele, seu irmão Cooler e seu pai Cold, mas quem é essa mulher?

- Jean: Q-Que?... O que significa isto? - Jean dá uns passos para trás ao contemplar a figura de sua inimiga.

- Homem-Aranha: Jean... Ela é quem eu acho que é?

- Jean: Parece que sim... Fênix Negra.

- Fênix Negra: HA, HA, HA, minha querida alter-ego Jean Grey, por acaso quer uma amostra do meu poder? - logo o edifício começa a tremer. - Para provar que sou ainda pior que a Fênix Negra que conheceu! - o edifício desaba em mil pedaços, mas dentro do caos Vejita sai e enfrenta Cooler, Freeza e Cold transformado em super saiyajin.

Enquanto isso no ar e sendo vigiados pela Fênix Negra, todos estavam bem graças a Jean que erguia Ikki, X-Man segurava Shina e B´tX ajudava Teppei e Homem-Aranha.

- Homem-Aranha: Isto é completamente impossível... Jean, você acha que podemos vencer a Fênix Negra?

- Jean: Agora não posso lutar, estou protegendo psiquicamente todos vocês, inclusive Vejita, da influência da Fênix Negra, então com a ajuda de X-Man podem lutar, mas não creio poder durar muito.

- Ikki: Jean, pare de me proteger, eu me encarrego disso.

-B´tX: Teppei estará protegido sempre que estiver unido a mim.

- Teppei: Puxa, seus limites são muito poucos.

- Ikki: Bom eis o que faremos, X-Man, Homem-Aranha e Teppei e seu cavalo, ajudarão Vejita, Shina, Jean e eu nos encarregaremos da Fênix.

- Homem-Aranha: Se não tem outro jeito...

- Ikki: Muito bem, deixem-me remover este obstáculo, Ave Fênix! - Ikki impulsionado por Jean Grey se lança com seu poder contra a Fênix Negra, chocando-se com ela e levando-a a terra firme deixando uma cratera na rua.

Enquanto X-man, B´tX, Teppei e Homem-Aranha vão até onde Vejita está lutando contra Cold, Freeza e Cooler, na rua, Ikki não encontrava rastro da Fênix Negra, mas ela aparece atrás dele.

- Shina: Ikki, cuidado!

- Ikki: Hã? AAAARRGHH! - Uma grande labareda aparece abaixo de Ikki, que é consumido pelo poder da Fênix Negra.

- Fênix Negra: E agora, o que pretendem fazer?

- Jean: Demônios...

- Shina: Jean, sei que está me protegendo com seu poder, pare de fazer isso, eu a atacarei não se preocupe comigo, quando me atacar ela estará indefesa, assim você poderá atacá-la com todo o seu poder.

- Jean: Entendido, boa sorte.

- Shina: Venha Cobra! - Shina se lança contra a Fênix Negra, mas esta desaparece de sua vista e seu poder se desvia, Fênix Negra aparece a seu lado para atacá-la, mas antes que isso ocorra Jean usa seu poder psíquico, porém inesperadamente uma barreira rodeia a vilã e o ataque de Jean não surte efeito.

- Fênix Negra: Ha, ha, ha! Pensou que eu baixaria minhas defesas tão facilmente? - Fênix Negra levanta sua mão e a rua explode por baixo de Shina e Jean.

Perto dali Vejita estava perdendo terreno ao lutar corpo a corpo contra os três de uma vez, até que chega X-Man e golpeia Cold, Vejita reage e golpeia Freeza mandando-o ao chão, Cooler ia atacar Vejita quando se detém ao receber chutes do Homem-Aranha que só consegue sacudi-lo, depois chega Teppei mas seu golpe é contido na mão de Cooler que nesse momento estava em sua forma mais forte.

- Homem-Aranha: O que acha de decidirmos num jogo de cartas?

- Cooler: Morra!

- Teppei: Cuidado! - Teppei puxa o Homem-Aranha e ambos evitam o raio.

- Homem-Aranha: Olhe, correr nem sempre é sinal de covardia.

- Teppei: Já entendi, a toda velocidade B´tX. - B´tX dá a volta e vai velozmente sendo perseguido por Cooler, que dispara rajadas de energia que o andróide consegue esquivar.

- Homem-Aranha: Espero que isso funcione. - Homem-Aranha que estava de cara com Cooler lhe dá um disparo de teia direto nos olhos, isto cega Cooler mas só por um instante, já que sem deter seu vôo, seus olhos disparam raios que destroem a teia só para bater contra um edifício, mas o atravessa por completo e encara de novo os heróis.

- Teppei: Alguma outra idéia?

- Homem-Aranha: Claro... continue fugindo. - B´tX voa a toda velocidade mas são seguidos por Cooler.

- Cooler: Já estou me cansando deste jogo, lutem ou então os matarei agora mesmo. - nesse momento B´tX vira em um edifício, Cooler não precisa dar a volta então o atravessa, mas ao atravessá-lo não vê nenhum dos três, mas por cima B´tX aparecia sozinho descendo velozmente levando Cooler a chocar-se no solo, mas este se recupera e golpeia B´tX, quando Homem-Aranha e Teppei aparecem de cima e golpeiam derrubando Cooler vários metros atrás.

- Teppei: O que acha, estará derrotado?

- Homem-Aranha: Já me aconteceu muitas vezes, parecem estar mortos mas na reali... AGHK! - Cooler aparecia em grande velocidade agarrando Homem-Aranha e Teppei pelo pescoço, asfixiando-os.

- Cooler: São apenas uns miseráveis humanos, são como baratas para mim, agora eu controlo suas vidas e digo que acabam neste momento.

...

No castelo de Souhei.

Souhei acompanhado de Massacre vigiava Dash pelo espelho, a situação começava a aborrecer Massacre que desde o princípio não confiava no guerreiro dragão.

- Massacre: Não sei quem ou o quê é este guerreiro na verdade, nem sei como o encontrou, mas isto está esgotando minha paciência e não vai demorar para que eu mesmo o mate.

- Souhei: Ha, ha, seria um duelo interessante. Te desejo sorte. - Souhei dava as costas disposto a deixar o quarto, mas Massacre aparecia frente a ele detendo-o.

- Massacre: Por acaso acha que não posso com ele? Eu sou Massacre, nada sobreviverá a minha chegada, meu poder é infinito.

- Souhei: Não blasfeme. - Souhei seguia seu caminho mas Massacre põe a mão em seu ombro.

- Massacre: Não te matei porque você salvou minha vida, apesar de tudo o que sou ainda tenho mina honra e te deixei me acompanhar, por essa razão e por que na verdade é um ser digno com grande poder... mas se meter dessa forma em meu caminho é muito perigoso e se quiser continuar vivo depois de minha conquista, melhor tomar cuidado porque está na corda bamba, e nem seus lacaios poderão ajudá-lo. - ao redor do corpo de Massacre sua energia começa a ser liberada, Souhei faz o mesmo, desta vez encarando Massacre direto nos olhos.

- Souhei: Por que acha que te derrotaram naquela vez? Se realmente tem algo de Xavier, deveria saber que a união é uma arma muito poderosa e invencível, por isso teremos êxito, por isso enviei as cópias dos piores inimigos de nossos adversários criadas por você feitas ainda mais poderosas e sob controle, e graças a isso os heróis estão ocupados e logo chegará seu fim, por que eu conheço sua fraqueza, por que apesar de que você foi criado por Xavier, eu o conheço ainda melhor! - Massacre vigiava atentamente qualquer movimento feito por Souhei.

- Massacre: Quem é você?

- Souhei: Logo todos saberão... Agora se me dá licença, farei uma visita a nossos hóspedes especiais.

...

Na baía próxima da Ilha da Liberdade, o Capitão Marvel e Ginew estavam num duelo de forças apertando as mãos, mas Marvel chama a força de Hércules e começa a ganhar terreno.

- Ginew: Só lamento ter que eliminar um homem digno de fazer parte das forças especiais Ginew, mas eu continuarei sendo o melhor. - Ginew joga Marvel para cima e lhe dá uma cabeçada, depois volta a levantá-lo e tenta cravar-lhe um de seus chifres, mas antes Seiya o agarra pelo outro chifre.

- Seiya: Isso não é justo. - com um golpe de sua mão aberta ele quebra o chifre, Ginew sente dor e solta Marvel.

- Ginew: Garoto idiota! Vou te ensinar a respeitar os mais velhos.

- Capitão Marvel: Aham!

- Ginew: O que? - o Capitão Marvel dá um tremendo golpe que o manda pelos ares, destruindo na hora sua armadura.

- Capitão Marvel: Obrigado.

- Seiya: Só acabe com ele.

- Malachite: Ei garoto, você está lutando comigo.

- Capitão Marvel: Cuidado, ele vai te atacar.

- Seiya: Não se preocupe. - Malachite aparecia com seu poder atrás de Seiya, mas ele se volta rapidamente e o recebe com um golpe no estômago, o poder do golpe atravessa o corpo de Malachite que cai sem vida, em seguida seu corpo se torna pó desaparecendo.

- Capitão Marvel: O que você fez? Você o matou.

- Seiya: Não sei, não acho que já esteve vivo, nenhum ser vivo desaparece assim. Espere... - Seiya sente um poder crescendo sobre ele, vira-se e vê Ginew acumulando energia suficiente para destruir a cidade.

- Ginew: Nos disseram para eliminar todos os super seres desta área, se destruo toda a área não ficará nenhum. Ha, ha, ha!

- Seiya: Ele diz a verdade, a forma de atacar de seu cosmo é muito estranha para mim, ouça você tem que eliminá-lo antes que faça algo.

- Capitão Marvel: Do que está falando? Eu não posso matá-lo como você fez com esse sujeito.

- Seiya: Escute, eu não posso voar, ele está muito longe para poder alcançá-lo, muitas vidas dependem de você eliminá-lo.

- Capitão Marvel: Não sei se posso... lá vou eu. - o Capitão Marvel se lança a toda velocidade, mas Ginew estava a ponto de lançar seu poder. - Espero que isto funcione. SHAZAM!

- Ginew: Hã? AAARRGGHHH! - Ginew era pulverizado pelo relâmpago mágico que cai do céu e que serve para o Capitão Marvel se transformar.

- Muito bem. - um homem desce atrás de Seiya.

- Seiya: Ah, que bom que é você, ainda me deve pelo golpe que me deu. - era Dash quem aparecia e enquanto Seiya se colocava em guarda, Dash só o observava.

- Dash: Pégaso, meu nome é Dash, vim para me vingar, conheço todas as suas técnicas, vi seus combates desde que lutou nas Doze Casas e com os Guerreiros Deuses, por isso seus golpes não adiantarão nada, e mesmo que possa alcançar o sétimo sentido, eu também posso, além disso meu poder aumenta com a marca que aparece em minha testa.

- Seiya: Do que está falando? O quê... - nesse momento, Dash libera seu poder secreto em seu símbolo na testa em forma de dragão, Seiya vê como seu poder aumenta enormemente.

- Dash: Então qualquer possibilidade de ganhar é nula... mas se conseguir realizar um milagre e vencer... então te direi a verdade.

- Seiya: Por quê está fazendo isso? Por quê sabe meu nome e quer lutar comigo?

- Dash: Porque você é o responsável pela morte do único ser que me aceitou apesar de tudo, ele me salvou e me treinou, foi como um pai para mim... seu nome era Saga de Gêmeos.

- Seiya: Saga?

- Dash: As perguntas ficam para depois, agora sobreviva se puder! Explosão Galáctica!

...

Décima Quinta Luta: Mulher Maravilha vs. Nº18

Lugar: Em uma das ilhas que cercam a ilha das amazonas.

Sem dúvida esta é a luta mais atraente para os olhos masculinos, helicópteros de diferentes noticiários transmitem ao vivo o começo da luta a uma certa distância, já que estar perto dali é muito perigoso... mas vale a pena.

Mulher Maravilha arranca um grande pedaço de rocha de uma montanha, que utiliza como arma mas quando tenta golpear a Nº 18, esta desaparece. Mulher Maravilha não a vê em lugar nenhum, mas então a rocha é destruída por uma explosão e dentro da poeira sai a andróide feminina dando um golpe no rosto da Mulher Maravilha.

- Mulher Maravilha: Se quer mesmo me derrotar... Terá que bater assim! - Mulher Maravilha junta seus punhos e dá um grande golpe na Nº18 que a faz voar pelos ares. Nº18 se levanta e vê como a amazona se dirige velozmente contra ela.

- Nº 18: Está bem... se quer lutar com tudo, eu também vou. - Nº18 levanta sua mão direita e lança várias rajadas de energia. Mulher Maravilha não se detém mas segue seu rumo cobrindo-se para evitá-las, as rajadas se chocam violentamente contra os braceletes da Mulher Maravilha.

Nº18 não podia ver bem sua posição por causa da fumaça que as explosões causavam, então a Mulher Maravilha sai e se choca contra a andróide pegando-a desprevenida, Nº18 lhe dava um golpe, mas a Mulher Maravilha a segura com uma chave e golpeia repetidas vezes a Nº18, que se dá conta rapidamente que sua rival é muito melhor no combate corpo a corpo, por isso solta um grande raio de energia contra a Mulher Maravilha, que consegue evitar a maior parte mas é atingida por uma parte do poder que a lança contra a terra. Mulher Maravilha se levantava embora um pouco ferida pelo impacto, Nº18 percebe o cansaço da amazona.

- Nº 18: Que pena para você que eu tenha uma fonte de energia infinita, parece que a luta já se decidiu.

-Mulher Maravilha: O que? Uma fonte de energia infinita?

- Nº18: Isso mesmo... eu sou uma andróide.

- Mulher Maravilha: "Uma andróide... se é assim acho que não posso resistir muito, a menos que... sim, é isso."

- Nº18: Agora vamos acabar com isto.

Nº18 começava a juntar energia em suas mãos, mas a Mulher Maravilha se adianta voando até ela. Nº18 lança seu ataque, mas a Mulher Maravilha o esquiva e então tira seu laço e prende as mãos da Nº18, e em seguida num rápido movimento Mulher Maravilha põe os braços da andróide junto a seu peito, prendendo-a.

- Mulher Maravilha: Agora já não poderá atacar com esses raios de energia.

- Nº18: Ei, não é justo! - Mulher Maravilha puxa seu laço e recebe a 18 com uma joelhada no estômago. 18 estava prestes a desmaiar mas dá uma cabeçada na boca da Mulher Maravilha. Então tenta escapar mas Mulher Maravilha segura o laço.

A luta se resumia a um teste de forças, onde a Mulher Maravilha puxava o laço onde tinha presa a Nº18, que tenta inutilmente rompê-lo. Nisso Nº 18 gira voando por cima da Mulher Maravilha mas ela a detém, porém num instante Nº18 muda de direção e aproveitando o impulso da Mulher Maravilha consegue cair com um chute no estômago de sua adversária jogando-a contra a terra, causando um tremor. Mas ambas estavam conscientes, só que a Nº18 prendia a Mulher Maravilha que estava debaixo dela enquanto tentava libertar suas mãos do laço mágico.

- Mulher Maravilha: É inútil, nunca irá parti-lo.

- Nº18: Talvez haja outra forma... AAAAAAHHH! - Nº18 gira sua mão quebrando o pulso com isso, mas consegue apontá-la contra sua adversária, liberando seu poder que atinge a Mulher Maravilha, causando uma explosão que também leva a 18. No final é a Nº 18 que acaba seriamente ferida, mas ajoelhada ao lado da inconsciente Mulher Maravilha.

...

Souhei caminha por um corredor e chega a uma porta de metal que se abre automaticamente, ali dentro do quarto estava uma tela gigante e quatro menores que mostravam os movimentos dos heróis. No centro, aprisionado a uma cadeira de metal, Charles Xavier estava com um capacete que o impedia de usar seus poderes.

- Xavier: Souhei! Apesar de não contar com meus poderes sei que é você.

- Souhei: Sem dúvida é o telepata mais poderoso do mundo, mesmo sem seus poderes pode ler mentes, ha, ha. Está se divertindo?

- Xavier: Ao ver como inocentes sofrem, como dois seres se agridem sem saber porque, e tudo causado por você.

- Souhei: Não Xavier, tudo é sua culpa.

- Xavier: Do que está falando?

- Souhei: Tudo o que houve nos trouxe até este momento, Xavier. Seu sonho era apenas isso: um simples sonho, que nunca será realidade. Mas eu vou corrigir isso.

- Xavier: Como espera fazer isso? É uma loucura! - Souhei se vira dando-lhe as costas e observando a tela.

- Souhei: Há muito tempo, te prometi que corrigiria tudo, que traria a paz entre mutantes e humanos, eliminando o mutante mais malvado, que nos expôs ao público e que por sua culpa, por seus atos, acabaram odiando e generalizando todos nós como seres diabólicos como essa escória.

- Xavier: O quê?... Não...

- Souhei: Eu travei minha própria batalha porque ninguém me ouviu, só para demonstrar que te amo. Mas infelizmente acabou mal e resultou em um lamentável acidente que terminou com sua vida...

-Xavier: N-Não... Você...

- Souhei: Mas tudo voltou ao normal, consegui escapar de meu destino fatal, agora corrigirei tudo e trarei a paz... - nesse momento Souhei tira a máscara e se vira até Xavier.

- Xavier: N-Não é... possível... D-David?

- Souhei: Farei isso... porque te amo... PAPAI...

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Talvez alguns fãs de anime não reconheçam alguns personagens, então colocarei uma breve descrição de alguns vilões que apareceram.<p>

*Legião (David Charles Haller)- É o filho do professor Xavier, viajou ao passado para matar Magneto antes que este se tornasse mau, mas falhou e acidentalmente matou seu pai, morrendo imediatamente. Este fato desencadeou a chamada "Era do Apocalipse", da qual surge X-Man. Eu alterei a linha regular dos X-Men para explicar como sobreviveu e se tornou o Souhei, será nos próximos capítulos.

*Conducto: O amigo de infância de Clark Kent, nasceu no mesmo dia que o Superman, possui tentáculos pelos quais transmite seu poder que é radiação de kriptonita.

*Nimrod: É um Sentinela do futuro. Na realidade é do tamanho de um humano normal, mas aqui o aumentei.


	7. A Origem de um Dragão

**Capítulo 7: A Origem de um Dragão**

* * *

><p>Gotham City<p>

Na eterna escuridão que caracteriza esta cidade protegida pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas, Batman, junto com Superman, Goku e Shaka se preparavam para lutar contra os inimigos em conjunto Saga, Apocalipse, Conducto, Holocausto e Cell.

- Superman: Vejo que essa lagartixa que me atacou se uniu a eles.

- Cell: Terminarei o que comecei, absorverei você e assim Goku não será rival para mim.

- Goku: Eu? O que eu te fiz?

- Cell: Sou um andróide do Dr. Gero, o mais forte, todos comprovarão isso. - Cell libera sua energia, mas antes de começar a atacar Holocausto o detém.

- Holocausto: Não há necessidade de pressa para matar quando podemos antes nos divertir torturando-os, ha, ha,ha. Quem será o primeiro, o saiyajin, o homem de aço, ou talvez o que enfrentará o X-Man?

- Saga: Parem com essas bobagens, só concentrem o ataque nestes três, o morcego não é ameaça, é apenas um humano comum. Lembrem que nossa missão é exterminar qualquer ameaça e estes aqui são os principais.

- Conducto: Então é hora da ação. - Conducto se coloca em guarda com os braços formando uma cruz em seu peito, no momento em que os abre, libera uma grande onda de energia que pega todos de surpresa. Porém, Goku, Shaka e Batman não sofrem nenhum dano, ao contrário do Superman que é derrubado.

- Goku: Hã? O que aconteceu? Superman! - Superman tentava levantar-se, mas a radiação havia reduzido grande parte de sua força.

Nesse momento Apocalipse se adianta e investe contra todos, só Superman revidava, mas seu golpe não faz nada contra Apocalipse, que segura o Superman pelo pescoço e o joga contra o solo. Imediatamente Goku se transforma em super saiyajin e se lança contra Apocalipse levando-o pelos ares. Shaka permanecia frente a Saga, Holocausto, Cell e Conducto.

- Shaka: Sei que não é o verdadeiro Saga, vejo que é muito conveniente mantê-lo afastado de Dash neste universo, assim não perceberá já que está concentrado em sua própria batalha falsa.

- Saga: Isso não importa, nosso trabalho acabará logo. O que vocês dois poderiam fazer contra nós? O azulão não se recuperará e morrerá logo.

- Batman: Parece que estão em vantagem.

- Shaka: Batman, ao meu sinal proteja-se.

- Batman: Tem algum plano?

- Shaka: Sim.

- Cell: Isto não adianta! Kame-Hame-Ha! - Cell ataca Shaka que recebe todo o poder de frente provocando uma pequena explosão ao redor do cavaleiro, mas então Cell descobre que Shaka continua onde estava antes que o golpeasse, protegido por um campo de força. Batman havia movido o Superman bem a tempo, que continuava fraco pela radiação de kriptonita.

- Cell: Muito interessante, decidi que vou te absorver também.

- Superman: Já chega! - Superman usa sua visão de calor golpeando Cell, e com esforço mantendo o andróide imóvel com seu poder.

- Conducto: Uma atitude heróica, mas inútil. - Conducto apontava para Superman, mas nesse momento uma bola de energia se choca contra ele derrubando-o. Um sujeito aparecia em outro edifício, usava roupas de lutador de artes marciais. - Quem é você maldito? - Saga e Holocausto observavam divertidos o espetáculo.

- Sou só um japonês que caiu aqui por acaso, e não posso permitir que lutem injustamente, Ryu é meu nome e estou aqui para igualar a situação.

- Holocausto: Não acha que chegamos a um ponto superior ao aborrecimento quando surgem incômodos como ele sabe-se lá de onde? - diz dirigindo-se a Saga.

- Saga: Parece que ainda falta aparecer mais alguém. - Superman caía exausto e Cell escapava de seu ataque preparando-se para atacá-lo quando se detém.

- Cell: Tem razão, vários kis poderosos se dirigem pra cá.

- Conducto: O quê?

- É muito difícil te surpreender, não é Saga? - outro sujeito de capa aparecia ao lado dos heróis.

- Batman: Suponho que o conheça, Shaka.

- Shaka: Fico feliz que tenha aparecido, Aioria. - Aioria de Leão se reúne com seu amigo acendendo seu cosmo, dirigindo seu olhar até Saga.

- Aioria: Senti várias cosmo-energias malignas por aqui, mas nunca imaginei que veria aquele que uma vez tentou apoderar-se do mundo.

- Saga: Este não é o seu mundo Aioria, então é melhor dar o fora, ou será que quer morrer?

- Aioria: Vingarei a morte de meu irmão agora mesmo. - Aioria elevava seu cosmo, mas Holocausto se lançava rapidamente contra ele golpeando-o no estômago, golpe que lhe devolvia o cavaleiro dourado.

- Holocausto: É forte, mas não o suficiente. - Holocausto ataca o cavaleiro de Leão com um raio de energia, Aioria consegue bloqueá-lo, mas nesse instante algo golpeia Holocausto pelas costas, ao mesmo tempo que Cell sofre um ataque similar e Saga outro mas consegue esquivá-lo.

- Saga: Não pode ser!

- Superman: Amigos... chegaram em boa hora. - Superboy, Gohan, Ajax e Picollo chegavam para reforçar os heróis, a situação de repente havia se invertido, coisa que viam claramente Saga e principalmente Cell.

- Ajax: Tem razão Superman, foi realmente em boa hora, mas lhe explicaremos depois, agora acabaremos o que vocês começaram.

- Superboy: É isso aí! Aqui vai ter sangue! "Tenho que me desforrar com alguém depois de ter perdido para esse pirralho."

- Saga: Não terão essa oportunidade! Holocausto, Cell, Conducto, preparem-se!

- Cell: "Não é prudente continuar por aqui, já lutei contra Picollo uma vez, mas agora é mais perigoso com todos esses sujeitos aqui, mesmo com estes inúteis ajudando... será melhor me ocultar até absorver mais humanos e me tornar mais poderoso." - Cell dá uns passos para trás, mas Ajax o observa e dispara raios de seus olhos, mas se chocam com o mesmo tipo de ataque de Cell, o choque cria uma mini explosão que os cobre o suficiente para bloquear a visão dos que estavam ali.

Nesse momento de confusão Ryu e Batman golpeiam Conducto fazendo que caísse do edifício, enquanto Cell tenta escapar mas é seguido por Ajax e Superboy, Holocausto luta contra Aioria saltando pelos edifícios, Shaka, Gohan, Picollo e Superman ficam enfrentando Saga.

- Shaka: Se tem alguma coisa do Saga que conheci por favor reconsidere, não posso acreditar que deixará que um universo inteiro desapareça.

- Saga: Diga-me, que diferença há em tratar de salvar-se da destruição do universo quando suas vidas estão em perigo aqui mesmo, entendam que não há nada que possam fazer.

- Superman: Me recuso a acreditar nisso! Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou então...

- Saga: Ou então o que Superman? Está fraco para lutar e não falta muito tempo para que Apocalipse, Holocausto ou Cell acabem com seus amigos. - nisso Superman se lembra de Apocalipse e se prepara para ir ajudar Goku, mas Picollo intervém.

- Picollo: Nós ajudaremos Goku! Vamos Gohan!

- Gohan: Sim senhor! - Gohan e Picollo se afastam voando até onde Goku lutava com Apocalipse, enquanto Saga tenta detê-los, mas Superman se move a super-velocidade agarrando o braço de Saga imobilizando-o.

- Superman: Posso quebrar sua mão, por isso não tente nada.

- Saga: Sinto Superman, mas ainda não está cem por cento, e se acha que isto poderá deter um cavaleiro de ouro... - Saga acendia seu cosmo mas era interrompido por Shaka que aparecia atrás dele.

- Shaka: Não poderá abrir a outra dimensão enquanto eu estiver aqui, não tem escapatória Saga, então diga o que Dash tem a ver com isto, e quem está controlando todos vocês!

...

Japão

Gambit, Sailor Moon, Robin, Hyoga, Tuxedo Masked, Ranma e Shinji no Eva-01 haviam destruído todos os Sentinelas que apareceram na cidade, mas não contavam com a repentina aparição de Nimrod, o sentinela definitivo de um tamanho quase igual aos sentinelas normais o que aumentava seu perigo.

Shinji se lançava primeiro dando um golpe em seu peito, no momento do impacto todos ficam estupefatos ao ver como Nimrod recebe o poderoso golpe e não se move nem um centímetro.

- Shinji: O quê? Isto não pode ser! - Nimrod apesar de ser gigante se move a grande velocidade e lhe dá um tremendo golpe que derruba o Eva dois metros atrás se olhar da sua perspectiva que na verdade são trinta metros para os heróis de tamanho normal que só podem testemunhar como o Eva cai diante da força do novo sentinela.

- Ha, ha, ha! O que acharam disso?

- Gambit: Conheço essa voz. - Gambit e os demais olham para o alto de um edifício de onde vem essa voz, aparecia um homem de cabelos brancos e seus olhos irradiavam uma cor vermelha que ressaltava sua maldade. - Bastion! Sabia que você devia estar por trás de todas estas latas recicladas.

- Bastion: Duvido que tenha a capacidade de deduzir isto mutante, mas graças à ajuda de um de seus inimigos pude criar meu maior êxito, este é Nimrod, o Sentinela definitivo, o mais poderoso que já existiu e sua missão principal é exterminar todos vocês. Lhes desejo sorte, guerreiros.

- Hyoga: Um único robô não poderá contra todos nós e agora lhe mostrarei! Trovão Aurora Ataque! - Hyoga lança seu poder chocando-se na mão de Nimrod de onde sai um potente raio que detém e desfaz o ataque do Cisne, o raio cai destruindo a área onde estavam os heróis, diante do olhar satisfeito de Bastion. Mas uns passos se ouvem atrás dele que se vira e identifica o homem que emite o grunhido de um animal.

- Bastion: Wolverine... Que diabos faz aqui?

- Wolverine: Vim terminar um trabalho que deixei pendente. - Wolverine saca suas garras e se lança contra Bastion mas antes de chegar nele um campo de energia que sai de Bastion golpeia e derruba o X-Man. - Que diabos?

- Bastion: Meus poderes foram aumentados e melhorados mutante, agora você não é mais que um cachorrinho para mim. - sua mão direita começa a acumular energia, mas antes de soltá-la contra Logan um gancho preso numa corrente se prende ao braço de Bastion jogando-o do edifício, um som de motor de motocicleta e o cheiro que Wolverine desejaria não sentir de novo revelam o recém-chegado.

- Wolverine: Lobo! O que acha que está fazendo aqui? - Lobo em companhia de Shiryu desce em sua moto.

- Lobo: O que você acha anão? Salvando esse seu traseiro asqueroso. Para que continue inteiro até eu mesmo chutá-lo.

- Wolverine: Pode vir se não for tão maricas como na última vez que te detonei!

- Lobo: O maioral enfiará esse gancho no seu...

- Shiryu: Já chega! Se não quiserem que eu me encarregue de vocês dois pessoalmente, podem acertar as contas mais tarde, antes temos que cuidar desse monstro.

- Lobo: Ah, sim, senhor enlatado, farei o que disser.

- Wolverine: Perdeu de novo Lobo? É um inútil que não serve do meu lado.

- Lobo: Quando quiserem, vou pegar os dois e...

- Bastion: Malditos animais! - Bastion aparecia saltando desde a rua e liberando raios de suas mãos que atingem o Lobo, Wolverine e Shiryu, mas este último se recupera por ser protegido por sua armadura.

- Shiryu: Agora verá minha força!...AAAGGH! - Bastion se movia a grande velocidade e dá um forte golpe no estômago de Shiryu, mas Wolverine consegue cortar o rosto de Bastion com suas garras que recua ferido. Wolverine e Shiryu vêem como sua pele solta mostrava seu crânio robótico.

- Lobo: É outra dessas máquinas humanóides imitadoras, não se pode comparar com o original. - dizia no momento em que exibia sua musculatura, porém nesse instante Bastion desaparece e sem que Lobo pudesse evitar é golpeado por ele, Wolverine o ataca mas também é golpeado em seguida ataca Shiryu que se cobre com seu escudo mas não evita uma descarga elétrica em todo seu corpo. Os três estavam no chão e o vilão contemplava sua vitória, ao ver que também os outros estavam derrotados e a ponto de ser exterminados por Nimrod.

- Bastion: Ha, ha, ha!

- Se eu tivesse uma risada como a sua, ficaria calada para sempre!

- Bastion: O que, mais uma mutante? AAGHH! - Bastion era agarrado e levado pelos ares pela mutante conhecida como Vampira.

- Vampira: Depois de acabar com você destruirei essa abominação.

- Bastion: Uma tarefa muito difícil considerando que vai cair. Agora! – disse ao aplicar um forte golpe com as duas mãos nas costas da Vampira que grita de dor enquanto cai duramente na rua, Bastion se preparava para cair em cima dela.

- Gambit: NÃO! - Gambit atirava suas cartas, mas Bastion as destruía para depois cair fortemente sobre Vampira despedaçando grande parte do chão, entretanto ele imediatamente percebe que caiu apenas sobre o solo. Um resplendor dourado havia aparecido salvando Vampira e lhe respondia com disparos de energia que o derrubam.

- Vampira: Q-Quem...?

- Trunks: Eu sou Trunks. Você está bem?

- Vampira: Sim, estou bem, mas Bastion vai me pagar.

- Bastion: Cada vez chegam mais e mais incômodos! Nimrod, elimine de uma vez por todas os que estão caídos! - Nimrod se virava disposto a eliminar os heróis que foram derrubados pela explosão, mas ao invés de encontrá-los ele encontra um grande monstro verde parecido com Godzilla que avançava contra ele. Lanterna Verde se mostrava como o criador do monstro, que era destruído pelos raios do robô, mas nesse momento Sailor Moon, Hyoga, Robin, Ranma e Tuxedo Masked já estavam de pé.

- Lanterna Verde: Estão todos bem?

- Robin: É muito bom vê-lo Lanterna, agora sim estamos mais equilibrados.

- Sailor Moon: Então alguém faça alguma coisa contra isso. - Nimrod se levantava dando um golpe até onde estavam todos, que conseguiam esquivar, Nimrod contra-atacava com outro golpe mais poderoso, mas nesse momento o Eva-01 aparecia para detê-lo.

- Shinji: Desta vez não vai escapar. - o Eva-01 agarrava o braço de Nimrod e lhe dava vários golpes no peito, o Sentinela não era danificado o suficiente e devolvia um poderoso golpe na cabeça do Eva, Shinji surpreendido era pego num abraço de urso por seu inimigo, o ataque era muito forte e danificava a unidade Evangelion cada vez mais.

- Hyoga: Agora você vai ver, maldito! - Hyoga saltava até a cabeça do Sentinela, mas este se voltava e liberava raios de seus olhos que atingiam o cavaleiro lançando-o contra um edifício.

- Sailor Moon: Pelo poder do prisma lunar!

Sailor Moon atacava pelas costas, mas a cabeça do sentinela girava e disparava seus raios, Tuxedo Masked a salva mas ambos não escapam do impacto da explosão que os derruba. Robin e Gambit atacavam do telhado de um edifício próximo com batrangs e cartas carregadas cineticamente, mas mesmo unidos ao ataque de energia de Ranma não obtêm resultado, quando se ouve um grande ruído do Eva sendo severamente danificado sem poder mais se mover, Nimrod liberava uma descarga elétrica que atingia Shinji, sentindo dor como nunca sentiu antes.

- Lanterna Verde: Já chega!- Lanterna Verde disparava um potente raio contra o ombro do Sentinela junto a um ataque de Trunks que consegue arrancar seu braço.

- Shinji: É agora!- o Eva se solta dá uma cabeçada seguida de um golpe que desta vez danifica Nimrod, mas este volta a atacar e derruba o Eva, de seus pés saem potentes turbinas sônicas que lhe permitem voar e atacar Trunks e o Lanterna Verde.

- Trunks: Maldição, ele é mais forte do que pensei! - Trunks se lançava golpeando-o no ar mas não fazia estrago suficiente, Lanterna Verde criava um conjunto supremo de artilharia, mas antes de começar a disparar Bastion aparecia atrás dele disparando raios de energia, Trunks se distrai ao ver Bastion e não evita que Nimrod o agarre e o jogue com grande força na rua para depois liberar seus raios que acertam o saiyajin e sacodem grande parte da área.

- Bastion: Ha, ha, ha! Nimrod é invencível. - nesse momento Hyoga se recupera e vê Nimrod com uma bola de energia em sua mão, o Cisne começa a elevar seu cosmo o máximo possível e se coloca na posição de sua melhor técnica, mas Nimrod detecta o aumento de energia e localiza o cavaleiro, disparando contra ele.

- Hyoga: Vamos maldito, lance tudo o que tem! - Hyoga concentra todo o seu cosmo mas Nimrod já estava pronto e lança seu ataque, Hyoga não pode reagir mas a bola de energia passa por cima dele, Bastion se espanta que tenha errado um disparo tão fácil, mas se surpreende mais ao descobrir que um monstro verde havia agarrado Nimrod pela perna, o monstro tentava derrubar Nimrod e estava conseguindo.

- HULK é o mais forte! Esta lata-velha não significa nada! - Nimrod movia seu pé mas não se livrava de Hulk, quando algo chama sua atenção.

- Hyoga: Execução Aurora... ATAQUE! - o ataque de Hyoga ia direto à cabeça congelando-a por completo, nesse momento Hulk saltava e destruía totalmente a cabeça do Sentinela. Nimrod estava fora de controle quando as cartas explosivas de Gambit davam o efeito necessário e Shiryu aparecia atravessando-lhe o peito com seu Cólera do Dragão.

Um resplendor dourado saía por baixo de Nimrod, Trunks se elevava com toda sua força e partia o Sentinela em dois. Lanterna Verde criava uma máquina compactadora gigante que funcionava perfeitamente esmagando o que restou de Nimrod diante do olhar incrédulo de Bastion.

- Wolverine: Parece que a tua "grande criação" já era. - Wolverine e os demais apareciam prontos para enfrentar Bastion, mas ele apenas os observava sem reagir com metade de seu rosto revelando sua estrutura metálica.

- Bastion: He, he, he, estão de parabéns, trabalharam muito bem... só que quando me referi a minha maior criação não falava exatamente de Nimrod.

- Ranma: Parece que ele ficou maluco.

- Hulk: Grrrr!

- Hyoga: Ei, não há problema com este amigo verde, certo?

- Vampira: O nome dele é Hulk, faz tempo que não o via mas a julgar pela sua inquietação, não é com ele que devíamos nos preocupar. - Vampira e os demais se preparavam para enfrentar Bastion que irradiava energia de todo seu corpo. Logo atrás do Lanterna Verde os pedaços que haviam restado de Nimrod começavam a brilhar com o mesmo tipo de energia de Bastion, e então muitos pedaços voam direto para ele cobrindo-o por completo, sua energia aumentava mais e mais.

- Lobo: Que diabos está fazendo?

- Robin: Rápido, não o deixem aumentar mais seu poder!

- Trunks: Burning Attack! - o ataque de Trunks acerta em cheio, mas da poeira levantada pela explosão se revela uma figura de três metros de altura.

- Bastion: Agora é minha vez.

...

Nova York

No cais próximo à Ilha da Liberdade Seiya e Dash se preparavam para lutar, vigiados atentamente pelo Capitão Marvel, que interviria sem hesitar quando achasse necessário.

- Seiya: Vai me dizer que o que realmente está havendo! Meteoros! - Seiya mandava todos os seus golpes até Dash, antes que este o atacasse, mas ele permanece sem se mover enquanto Seiya o atravessa, fica assim por alguns segundos ao perceber que nenhum de seus golpes atingiu o alvo.

- Dash: Esta sua pobre técnica não tem efeito contra mim, te ensinarei o que é uma verdadeira técnica! Explosão Galáctica! - Dash e Seiya giram até o outro rapidamente, mas Dash lança seu ataque que destrói o solo onde estava Seiya, só que ele havia evitado o ataque.

- Seiya: Estou aqui! Cometa de Pégaso! - Seiya que havia saltado para evitar a explosão, descia com todo o seu poder concentrado no punho e golpeando o peito de Dash que é derrubado vários metros atrás.

- Dash: Sim... muito bem, devia saber que é muito perigoso te subestimar e lembrar que uma técnica já vista por um cavaleiro não faz efeito pela segunda vez.

- Seiya: E essa técnica é de Saga, eu já sobrevivi a ela, mas até ele sucumbiu diante do meu ataque que aumenta seu poder conforme a batalha se intensifica, como você vai ver agora! Meteoro de Pégaso! - o ataque de Seiya desta vez é mais forte e rápido, mas todos os golpes se chocam contra a aura que emanava do corpo de Dash, seu sinal do dragão na testa brilhava.

- Dash: Não só fui treinado para ter o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro como sou o último de minha raça, os Cavaleiros Dragão, eles eram os seres mais poderosos da Terra, minha mãe era uma deles e mesmo sendo mulher seu poder era incrível. Mas vocês malditos a tiraram de mim! – em seguida libera um raio de sua testa que atravessa o ombro de Seiya. Ele cai mas gira no solo em dores, Dash se lança com tudo mas antes de atacar Seiya o Capitão Marvel aparece como um raio dando um golpe no rosto de seu oponente, mas só faz com que recue alguns passos para depois se recuperar rapidamente como se não fosse nada.

- Capitão Marvel: Impossível! Nem com toda minha força de Hércules fui capaz de tirá-lo de combate.

- Dash: Me dá pena de vocês meta-humanos, que parecem não saber que há um mundo de cosmo-energia a seu redor e nem sequer desconfiam. Agora te mostrarei o poder dessa cosmo-energia. - dos braços da armadura de Dash sai um par de garras em cada mão onde começa a juntar sua energia. - Provem isso! Garra do Dragão!

- Seiya: Cuidado! AAAGHH! - Seiya e Marvel caíam em uma chuva de raios cortantes que provocavam múltiplas feridas em todo o corpo, depois de alguns segundos de castigo, ambos caíam.

- Dash: Agora o golpe final, e um maldito cavaleiro de Atena a menos. - Dash preparava suas garras para atacar Seiya, mas ele começa a se mover e dirige seu olhar ao Cavaleiro Dragão.

- Seiya: O que você tem contra os Cavaleiros de Atena? O que nós te fizemos? Não compreendo sua atitude se diz que Saga foi seu mestre.

- Dash: Saga foi meu mestre e mais, chegou a ser como um pai para mim. Agora entende a dor que me causaram você e Atena, quando o assassinaram. - Dash lança seu cosmo contra Seiya mas é detido por Marvel que leva boa parte do golpe e em seguida contra ataca, mas antes é impedido por Seiya.

- Seiya: Espere! Antes quero esclarecer algo. Saga não foi morto por Atena nem por mim, ele tentou matar Atena quando ela era um bebê, se fazendo passar pelo Grande Mestre, mas estava dominado por seu lado maligno, Saga tinha duas caras e em um momento foi dominado pela ambição e tivemos que arriscar nossas vidas para salvar Atena e o mundo lutando contra ele.

- Dash: Você não o conheceu! A ele devo minha vida, ele me resgatou depois que assassinaram minha mãe quando eu era criança, ele me criou e treinou, ele era uma pessoa muito diferente da que você descreve.

- Seiya: Estou confuso, disse que sua mãe era muito poderosa. Como pôde ser assassinada? Ninguém normal poderia ter feito isso.

- Dash: Isso você saberá se me derrotar. Explosão Galáctica!

- Seiya: Acho que já disse que já vi essa técnica... Que? AAGGHH! - Seiya é golpeado pela explosão e cai pesadamente ao solo.

- Dash: Você não é o único que pode aumentar seu poder durante a batalha. - após isso Dash recebe um golpe de Marvel por trás que o derruba.

- Capitão Marvel: Não posso acreditar que seja tão fraco. Meus pais morreram por causa de um louco poderoso chamado Adão Negro, mas nem por isso abandono a esperança e me revolto com todos, uso meus poderes para lutar pelo bem e proteger os outros.

- Dash: Não é tão simples assim, se quer viver numa fantasia, viva. Mas não me venha com essa estupidez! - Dash se move à velocidade da luz e choca seu poder no peito de Marvel, que o joga contra uma parede, ali Dash o alcança e lhe dá uma chuva de milhares de golpes num segundo. Prestes a liberar sua poderosa técnica, o Capitão Marvel reage.

- Capitão Marvel: Shazam! - num milésimo de segundo Marvel golpeia Dash e se afasta fazendo com que o raio caia em Dash. O impacto do raio mágico afeta seriamente o Cavaleiro Dragão que fica no chão aparentemente desmaiado.

- Seiya: Conseguiu.

- Capitão Marvel: Nunca havia recebido um ataque assim, é mais veloz que o Flash, mas por sorte já term... AARRGHH! - a uma velocidade que só Seiya pode ver, Dash rasgava com suas garras o peito de Marvel, Seiya tentava atacar porém Dash solta um raio de sua testa que atinge Seiya e continua assim causando-lhe uma dor tremenda.

- Dash: Vamos! Lute como fez contra Saga.

- Seiya: Foi... o próprio Saga que... me pediu que protegesse... Atena...

- Dash: Agora morrerá. - nesse instante um raio de gelo e um de fogo golpeavam dos lados de Dash anulando seu ataque. Então aparecem Lucy Shidou e Homem de Gelo.

- Homem de Gelo: Reconheço o sujeito que lutou contra Thor na primeira guerra, então o mais provável é que você seja o malvado, receba os cumprimentos do Homem de Gelo. - Homem de Gelo ataca com seu poder de gelo, mas Dash contra ataca com o poder de seu cosmo destruindo toda a estrutura de gelo onde estavam parados Homem de Gelo e Lucy, que conseguem evitar o ataque.

- Lucy: Minha vez! Flecha de fogo! - o ataque de Lucy vai direto contra Dash mas antes de tocá-lo se desvia graças ao poder de sua aura.

- Dash: Por acaso estão tentando me dar uma gripe com as variações de temperatura?

- Homem de Gelo: De onde saiu esse cara?

- Seiya: Esperem! Por favor Dash, precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Dash: Já te disse, só se me derrotar, mas isso será impossível. Adeus, Garra do Dragão!

- Seiya: Me dê sua força Pégaso! - ambos os poderes se chocam e se anulam, a quantidade de energia é enorme e destrói parte do solo.

- Lucy: Não vou deixar que lute sozinho. Espada Rayearth! - Lucy saca sua espada e ataca liberando um raio, Homem de Gelo não fica atrás e ataca com todo seu poder.

- Dash: O quê? - nesse momento Seiya anula o ataque de Dash e este recebe o poder de Lucy e Homem de Gelo sem poder fazer nada. A energia produz um redemoinho sobre Dash, mas ele reage e libera um tremendo poder de energia que destrói grande parte da área onde lutam e a explosão também leva Seiya, Lucy, Homem de Gelo e Capitão Marvel.

...

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, nas ruas de Nova York acontecia outra batalha campal, as pessoas corriam para se salvar das lutas protagonizadas por mutantes e monstros, não importava o que fossem já que todos eram malvados a seus olhos, não haviam heróis e o que estava mais próximo disso era o Homem-Aranha, mas já não importava, um ser muito superior a ele estava para acabar com sua vida e com a de Teppei, que assim como alguns outros, estava em um universo estranho para ele, em meio a uma guerra sem sentido, cujo fim representará o desaparecimento de toda uma realidade.

- Cooler: Humanos asquerosos, nem tem o direito de morrer nas mãos do grande Cooler, por isso aproveitem ha, ha, ha. - Homem-Aranha e Teppei estavam prestes a cruzar a fronteira da morte, quando algo ataca as costas de Cooler fazendo que os solte, Cooler olha para o chão e vê um estranho martelo.

- Criatura demoníaca, o poderoso Thor o fará desejar nunca ter aparecido aqui. - Thor aparecia voando a toda velocidade e golpeando o rosto de Cooler mandando-o vários metros atrás.

Nos céus Vejita e Freeza trocavam golpes, mas a luta ia se inclinando para Vejita, que claramente mostrava sua superioridade.

- Vejita: Vamos, faça minha vingança ter mais sabor!

- Freeza: Maldito saiyajin! - Freeza colocava suas duas mãos a sua frente e começava a lançar rajadas de energia a grande velocidade, Vejita só via como se aproximavam dele mas ao invés de esquivá-las expulsava seu ki formando uma barreira onde se chocavam todos os tiros de Freeza sem causar nenhum dano.

- Vejita: O grande Freeza... que lamentável que o universo haja temido tão patética criatura.

- Freeza: Grrr! Vai se lamentar por isso Vejita! Lamentará por tudo! - Freeza levantava seu dedo indicador para usar sua técnica mais poderosa, mas antes de criar a esfera de energia um disparo de Vejita lhe arranca o dedo, Freeza vê para seu azar como depois disso lhe arranca o braço com outro disparo. Então Vejita aparece frente a Freeza, ele não pode esconder o terror em seus olhos.

- Vejita: Morra! Big Bang Attack!

- Freeza: AAHHH! - Vejita dissipa o ataque depois de pulverizar Freeza, enquanto se volta até a ação que se desenrola na rua, a Fênix Nega estava prestes a exterminar Jean e Shina.

- Fênix Negra: Não posso me queixar, foi mais fácil do que pensei.

- Shina: Não cante vitória ainda. Venha Cobra! - Shina ataca a Fênix Negra com grande velocidade, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, é envolvida por uma luz dourada desaparecendo.

...

Japão.

O super Bastion se preparava para atacar os heróis quando algo chama sua atenção e a dos demais, uma luz envolvia Vampira, Robin, Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Masked, que sumiam do lugar.

- Gambit: Vampira!

- Lanterna Verde: Robin! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Bastion: Ha, ha, algumas preocupações a menos. Agora vocês preparem-se para morrer.

...

De volta a Nova York.

- Fênix Negra: Ora, ora, a sorte não sorriu para você minha querida Jean, agora eu serei a única depois de te pulverizar.

- Jean: E diga-me, como a única vai fazer quando você e todo o universo desaparecerem? - Fênix Negra só a observava com raiva, quando se prepara para atacar, mas nesse momento uma figura em forma de ave aparece golpeando-a, era Ikki que continuava seu ataque com outro mais poderoso.

- Ikki: Ave Fênix! - Fênix Negra consegue esquivar o ataque, mas se surpreende que Ikki tenha sobrevivido a seu poder.

- Fênix Negra: Como escapou da minha chama?

- Ikki: Como se atreve a me atacar com fogo, minha fonte de vida? Quis me enviar ao inferno, mas me expulsaram de lá a pontapés. Espero que goste do inferno porque agora vou mandá-la pra lá. Golpe Fantasma de Fênix! - Ikki lança seu ataque mas seu punho é detido pela Fênix Negra centímetros antes de alcançá-la.

- Fênix Negra: Ha, ha, ha, ha. Fênix, nem mesmo tem o direito de usar esse nome. - a Fênix Negra leva sua mão à testa de Ikki e começa a atacar sua mente, Ikki resiste mas não é rival para o poder da Fênix Negra até que Jean chega para ajudá-lo e com um golpe psíquico faz sua inimiga retroceder.

- Jean: Você está bem? - diz ajudando Ikki a se levantar.

- Ikki: Sim, obrigado, ela é mais poderosa do que pensei.

- Jean: Na verdade é a primeira vez que a vejo, embora seja uma cópia, pelo que me disseram o poder da Fênix é incontrolável, só o Professor X pode mantê-la afastada um pouco porque a atacou mentalmente.

- Ikki: Diga, acha que pode usar seu poder para atacar sua mente enquanto eu a ataco fisicamente?

- Jean: Vou tentar.

- Fênix Negra: Não pensem que os deixarei fazer o que querem. - Fênix Negra lança seu poder e destrói metade da rua, mas Ikki já havia se afastado com Jean com um grande salto, Fênix Negra os vê e rapidamente se eleva golpeando os dois, para tomar o cavaleiro pelo pescoço e ao fazê-lo todo seu corpo começa a arder. - Disse que já foi ao inferno, vejamos se ainda está acostumado ao calor de lá. - nesse instante a armadura de Fênix começa a derreter queimando todo o corpo de Ikki.

- Ikki: AAARRGGGHHH!

- Fênix Negra: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Grite Ikki!

- Jean: NÃO! - Jean voa a toda velocidade, mas é detida pela Fênix Negra que com seu poder a aprisiona em uma garra e começa a esmagá-la.

- Fênix Negra: Vejamos quem morre primeiro.

- Ikki: Não me subestime!

- Fênix Negra: O quê? - a armadura de Fênix começa a se regenerar e ressurge como uma nova e mais poderosa, a Fênix Negra fica surpresa mas não interrompe seu ataque - Que bonito, mas dará no mesmo quando voltar a derretê-la... Quê? - nesse momento a armadura começa a brilhar e muda sua cor para um dourado intenso, Ikki se recupera e ataca a Fênix Negra fazendo com que solte Jean, ele cai de uma altura de 90 metros mas é suspenso no ar graças a sua amiga.

- Jean: Belo truque.

- Ikki: É o sangue de Shaka, não devemos desperdiçar este momento, eu a atacarei com meu Golpe Fantasma, com sua ajuda será possível que cheguemos a alcançá-la.

- Jean: O que sugere?

- Ikki: Temos que atacá-la ao mesmo tempo unindo nossos poderes, entre na minha mente mas só aprenda minha técnica.

- Jean: Entendido, será um elo psíquico, então você também estará na minha mente, se Fênix Negra chegar a rompê-lo estaremos a sua mercê.

- Ikki: Está bem.

- Fênix Negra: Atacarão de uma vez ou preferem que destrua de uma vez toda esta cidade? - Fênix Negra junta seu poder preparando-se para atacar com tudo.

- Jean: Agora! - Jean e Ikki se elevam, nesse momento Jean entra na mente de Ikki e se conectam mutuamente, ambos não podem resistir à tentação de olhar lá dentro, Jean descobre seu coração frio, mas nobre disposto a dar sua vida por seus amigos, vê seu duro treinamento e como é assassinado o amor de sua vida, compreende os motivos pelos quais luta, por outro lado Ikki descobre as conseqüências do que é ser mutante num mundo como o de Jean, vê como o sonho pelo qual luta parece uma utopia inalcançável, entretanto continua lutando disposta a sacrificar-se como já fez antes por todos os seus entes queridos, sem querer ambos encontram forças um no outro, dando por resultado um Golpe Fantasma muito mais poderoso, e na velocidade da luz conseguem chegar até a Fênix Negra e atacá-la em sua mente, a entidade maligna não pode se defender e recebe o ataque totalmente. Depois de alguns momentos de agonia, a Fênix Negra se transforma em poeira estelar ao ter sua mente destruída.

Os dois heróis caíam a salvo na cena de destruição, esgotados mais mental que fisicamente, enquanto Vejita, que havia visto a luta sem se incomodar em interferir desce até onde estão eles. Enquanto isso Cold e X-Man continuavam lutando assim como se iniciava o confronto entre Cooler e Thor.

...

Décima Sexta Luta: Shina vs. Vampira

Lugar: Nos campos de treinamento do Santuário na Grécia

Ambas as lutadoras se observavam decididas a terminar o mais rápido possível com a luta, pois a situação estava muito difícil com os inimigos atacando seus companheiros.

- Vampira: Desculpe por querer te nocautear rápido, mas tenho outros assuntos pra cuidar.

- Shina: Agora o único assunto que deve ter em mente é esta luta. Venha Cobra! - o poder de Shina ia velozmente despedaçando o solo, mas Vampira o evita voando e dando uma volta no ar se dirige atacando Shina que se esquiva graças a sua velocidade.

- Vampira: Ela é tão rápida quanto Pietro. - Shina aumenta suas unhas e ataca Vampira, mas ela se adianta e a agarra pelas mãos. - Mas eu tenho força suficiente para contra atacar! - Vampira dava duas voltas com Shina para depois arremessá-la fortemente contra os pés de uma montanha, destruindo parte dela. - O que achou?

Nisso uma energia explode e o buraco deixado pelo impacto aumentava, Shina saía a toda velocidade com apenas alguns arranhões.

- Shina: Vai precisar de mais do que isso! - Shina lançava centenas de golpes em grande velocidade que atingem a mutante, graças a seu poder consegue suportá-los e lhe responde com um golpe que fere a amazona, porém esta contra-ataca com um chute no rosto que faz sua adversária recuar.

- Vampira: Quer velocidade? Então veja! - Vampira se lançava voando velozmente, ambas se chocam com um poderoso golpe e em seguida recuam, continuando assim em vários ataques a grande velocidade. Num movimento Vampira se coloca por trás de uma coluna e Shina aproveita para rapidamente cortá-la com suas garras deixando-a cair sobre ela.

- Shina: Muito bem deuses, anotem um ponto para meu universo. - mas a coluna é levantada por Vampira, que a joga contra Shina, mas ela volta a parti-la em duas sem se ferir.

- Vampira: Um pedaço de pedra não vai me machucar. - Vampira novamente se lança voando a toda velocidade e agarra o braço de Shina, mas esta segura o pescoço de Vampira. - Não toque em mim!

- Shina: AAGGHH! – as duas se separam violentamente, Shina havia se enfraquecido um pouco ao tocar a pele de Vampira e esta absorveu sua energia embora apenas um pouco. - O que você fez?

- Vampira: Essa é minha maldição... não posso tocar ninguém sem absorver sua energia vital...

- Shina: O quê?

- Vampira: Não é hora de sentir pena... Vamos acabar com isto!

- Shina: Garras de Trovão! - Shina ataca com todo seu cosmo movendo-se a uma velocidade superior à do som mas quando vai atingir Vampira ela detém todos os seus golpes com uma velocidade igual à sua. - O quê? Como conseguiu deter todos os meus golpes?

- Vampira: Foi graças ao seu toque. Venha Cobra!. - Vampira ataca sua rival com sua própria técnica, que não consegue evitar todos os seus golpes. Shina cai ferida e não consegue se levantar a tempo para continuar lutando, Vampira apenas solta uma pequena lágrima.

...

Décima Sétima Luta: Robin vs. Tuxedo Masked

Lugar: Gotham City, no topo de um edifício.

Distante de onde lutavam os seres poderosos, Robin e Tuxedo Masked se preparam para lutar sem saber dos acontecimentos a seu redor, agora tudo que importa é a vitória. Tim Drake, o Robin, saca seu bastão e ataca Tuxedo Masked, mas ele se defende com seu próprio bastão, ambos travam uma disputa de forças, mas é Darien que sai golpeando no braço de Robin, que lhe devolve com um golpe lateral, ambos são especialistas no uso desta arma e o duelo fica cada vez mais rápido e com inúmeros movimentos acrobáticos cada um se esquiva, defende e ataca o outro sem que a balança se incline por completo a nenhum lado.

- Robin: Puxa, é muito bom.

- Tuxedo Masked: Lhe digo o mesmo, isto não nos deixará terminar muito rápido, mas tenho a solução para isso. - Tuxedo Masked saca três rosas diante do olhar desconfiado de Robin, mas ele sempre aprendeu a nunca confiar nas aparências e comprova isso ao esquivar uma rosa que se crava no concreto do edifício, Tuxedo Masked lança as outras rosas mas Tim reage lançando batrangs que se chocam com elas.

- Robin: Agora você vai ver. - Robin ataca com seu bastão mas Tuxedo Masked o esquiva e para em cima dele para espanto do menino prodígio que não evita um chute no rosto, porém se recupera quando Tuxedo Masked salta lançando várias rosas, Robin as evita saltando para outro edifício, e ambos continuam lançando suas armas saltando de edifício em edifício, mas em um rápido movimento o parceiro de Batman salta onde se encontra Darien, que lança várias rosas, mas o menino prodígio se protege com seu bastão e o golpeia com ele derrubando seu oponente, mas cai perto da borda e é atacado por rosas que se cravam em seu corpo fazendo-o cair. Tuxedo Masked se dirige à borda para ver onde seu oponente caiu mas então a figura de Robin surge por baixo, Darien reage atacando-o.

- Tuxedo Masked: O quê? - nesse momento ele percebe que havia atacado apenas uma capa, e se volta tarde demais quando Robin o atinge com um forte golpe de sua arma em sua nuca, deixando-o inconsciente.

- Robin: Não se sinta mal, outros já caíram nesse truque.

...

Gotham City.

Um prédio de 20 andares caía, as primeiras vítimas aparecem aos pés de um monstro, um dos mais terríveis que já apareceram na Terra, só é questão de saber o significado de seu nome: Apocalipse, dia do juízo, dá no mesmo como o chamem, já que sua força está além da imaginação e ele demonstra isso acabando de demolir uma enorme estrutura com um só golpe só para enterrar o lutador com quem está combatendo. Muitos o considerariam louco por se atrever a lutar contra semelhante criatura, entretanto Son Goku aproveita, mas quando a luta causa vítimas sua atitude muda por completo, não é qualquer um que consegue o ódio de Goku e Apocalipse o descobre na forma de super saiyajin preparando-se para usar sua mais famosa e eficaz técnica.

- Goku: Ka-Me, Ha-Me, HA! - Goku aparecia debaixo dos escombros e a queima-roupa lança seu poder contra Apocalipse, que é arremessado centenas de quilômetros até o mar. Nesse momento Goku se tele transporta à sua frente e o recebe com outro Kame-hame-ha, desta vez mandando-o para fora de Gotham City, onde não há nenhum ser vivo em muitos quilômetros.

Apocalipse cai, mas se levanta como se não sofresse nada e se dirige até a cidade com sua sede de destruição, quando Goku aparece tele transportando-se a grande velocidade e se chocando contra o monstro que é arrastado pelo impacto mas não derrubado e agarra Goku pelos cabelos e lhe dá três poderosos golpes no rosto, seguidos de uma joelhada que o manda vários metros acima.

- Goku: Têm uma resistência incrível, mesmo transformado em super saiyajin não pude fazer muita coisa, mas parece ter mais força bruta que habilidade.

Goku se lança desde o alto e cai golpeando as costas de Apocalipse, este se vira dando-lhe um golpe que Goku esquiva e em seguida lhe dá vários golpes no estômago, mas o monstro não cai e agüenta todo o castigo, Apocalipse lança um golpe mas Goku apenas o esquiva tele transportando-se para trás. Então Apocalipse se move a grande velocidade atacando Goku mas ele evita por muito pouco todos os seus golpes e quando tenta golpeá-lo, Apocalipse o pega pelo braço e lhe dá um golpe no peito, ferindo Goku com seus ossos afiados. De repente o monstro começa a se mover mais rápido, agarra Goku e o bate três vezes contra o solo, abrindo grandes fendas, depois começa a golpear Goku várias vezes enterrando-o mais, mas fazendo um grande esforço Goku detém um golpe de Apocalipse e o golpeia do lado para depois agarrá-lo pela perna e levá-lo para o alto para depois jogá-lo com muita força no solo.

O impacto causa um tremor e ambos ficam enterrados entre pedaços de terra, mas não dura muito quando Goku sai á superfície.

- Goku: Ainda não acabou.

Nesse momento Apocalipse saía da terra atrás de Goku, que se percebe e se vira rapidamente com uma bola de energia em sua mão mas seu oponente se adianta e o golpeia encaixando suas garras no antebraço do saiyajin, que sofre e não pode evitar que Apocalipse o agarre pelas mãos e o gire e coloque seu afiado joelho nas suas costas, pressionando tão forte que o cabelo de Goku volta ao normal.

- Goku: "Como um monstro desse tamanho se move tão rápido? Se não fizer nada vai quebrar minha coluna... tenho que agir." - Goku junta suas forças e se transforma de novo em super saiyajin, mas Apocalipse o solta por causa de um impacto em suas costas. Picollo e Gohan apareciam atacando com toda a força.

- Gohan: Papai!

- Goku: Hã? Gohan, Picollo, o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Picollo: Viemos ajudar. Ou quer que vamos embora?

- Goku: He, he, claro que não Picollo, com vocês será mais fácil derrotar esse monstro, tenham cuidado porque ele é muito forte.

- Picollo: Ouça Goku, não temos tempo a perder, temos que derrotá-lo o mais rápido possível.

-Goku: Sim já sei, suponho que ouviu minha conversa com o senhor Kaio.

- Picollo: Sim, o fato de que Gohan, eu e outros tenhamos aparecido aqui não foi mera coincidência, te explicarei depois, primeiro temos que acabar com esse sujeito. Makakonsappo! - Apocalipse evita o ataque de Picollo e golpeia os três sem problemas, Gohan ficava a sua mercê, mas Picollo se recupera rapidamente e lhe dá um chute que manda o monstro a dezenas de quilômetros dali.

- Goku: Tudo bem Gohan?

- Gohan: Sim... como eu gostaria de poder me transformar em super saiyajin para poder lutar contra ele.

- Goku: Logo chegará nesse nível e esse monstro não será rival para você, mas tudo a seu tempo, agora tem que se concentrar nesta luta. - Apocalipse voltava ao ataque dando um grande salto e caindo onde estavam os guerreiros Z sacudindo fortemente a terra. Longe dali Ajax e Superboy tentavam pegar Cell e Aioria media seu poder com o de Holocausto, além disso Shaka com ajuda do Superman havia encurralado a cópia de Saga.

- Saga: Melhor me matar de uma vez por todas Shaka! Mande-me a um de seus infernos!

- Shaka: Mesmo sendo uma cópia tem muita informação a nosso respeito. Mas o que preciso saber é quem é o responsável por ressuscitar vocês.

- Saga: Perde seu tempo, Buda.

- Shaka: Não há outro jeito.

- Superman: O que vai fazer?

- Shaka: Superman, quero que o solte, levarei Saga até seu discípulo.

- Saga: O quê? Não se atreva!

- Shaka: Mas farei isso.

- Saga: Não! Explosão Galáctica! - Saga cria uma tremenda explosão que destrói a parte superior do prédio, nisso Superman sai voando fora da fumaça e do pó levantado, procurando Saga e Shaka.

- Shaka: Cuidado, lá vai ele! - Shaka aparecia no alto de outro edifício, enquanto Saga fugia saltando até a rua.

- Superman: Vou pegá-lo! - Superman se lança a super-velocidade, mas Saga percebe já que se move quase à mesma velocidade.

- Saga: Estúpido! - Saga para e lança vários golpes à velocidade da luz, Superman consegue se esquivar e deter vários, mas uma segunda leva de golpes o atinge em cheio e o derruba. - É um idiota, fraco pela kriptonita não é rival para mim.

- Shaka: O idiota é você! O Tesouro do Céu!

- Saga: O quê... AARRGGHH! - Saga fica paralisado pelo cosmo de Shaka que abriu seus olhos, liberando seu enorme poder.

- Shaka: Posso ver claramente em seus olhos, algo liga a mim e X-Man com o responsável por tudo isto... o que está escondendo?

- Saga: AAAGGHH!... - nesse momento os olhos de Saga se tornam completamente brancos e ele deixa de se mover, havia morrido subitamente.

- Superman: O que você fez? - Shaka fechava seus olhos e deixava cair o corpo de Saga.

- Shaka: Algo... ou alguém o atacou, apagou sua mente, é como se alguém o tivesse matado em sua mente.

- Superman: Então não adiantou nada lutar contra ele.

- Shaka: Não, adiantou muito, sua morte deixou o espírito de Saga em paz, e quando esta cópia morreu, pude sentir seu agressor... lamentavelmente o reconheci.

...

Em outro lugar, impossível de determinar, está Souhei na sacada do castelo, com sua capa balançando ao vento, sua máscara estava na sua mão direita, deixando seu rosto à vista. Embora não se pudesse perceber bem pelas sombras, se vê seu cabelo curto, comparado com o penteado que tinha quando mais jovem, ao observar seu rosto se notam certos sinais de maturidade.

- Souhei: Isso mesmo Shaka, já faz idéia mas ainda não quer e não pode aceitar que sou eu o responsável não só de destruir o cérebro dessa cópia, mas também do próximo Apocalipse, e nem você nem esse mutante X-Man poderão impedir, nem mesmo meu pai, pela primeira vez algo está fora de seu alcance e controle. Ou devo dizer pela segunda vez?

...

Décima Oitava Luta: Sailor Moon vs. Feiticeira Escarlate

Lugar: Numa praia do Japão.

O entardecer cai, o panorama vai se tingindo de vermelho, é uma vista perfeita para caminhar pela praia, mas a situação que atravessam não dá tempo para isso, e talvez não venha a haver uma próxima vez para tentar. Sailor Moon e a Feiticeira Escarlate apareciam neste cenário para iniciar mais uma luta, tão decisiva quanto todas.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Bem vamos começar – a Feiticeira Escarlate, também conhecida como Wanda Maximoff, lança suas esferas de feitiços, pegando Serena desprevenida que apenas consegue dar saltos que esquivam por pouco os ataques da bruxa.

- Sailor Moon: Ei, o que está fazendo?

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Deve se concentrar a todo momento, é a única forma se quiser ganhar... embora isso seja impossível menina. - nisso lança outra esfera que prende Sailor Moon, fazendo que flutue e comece a girar cada vez mais rápido.

- Sailor Moon: Aaahh... por favor... pare... AAAHH

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Com prazer, apenas renda-se.

- Sailor Moon: Nun...Nunca! - nesse momento Serena junta toda sua força e energia, e com o ataque de seu bastão consegue romper o feitiço da Feiticeira Escarlate. Sailor Moon cai na areia totalmente enjoada.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Bem, não me decepcionou, mas ainda não usei todo o meu poder, prepare-se. - Wanda prepara mais uma vez sua esfera de energia, quando vê como Serena não faz o menor esforço para se defender ou atacar, apenas fica parada sem fazer nada só olhando-a. - Que diabos está acontecendo com você menina?

- Sailor Moon: Não quero lutar! Não quero ter que ferir alguém só porque uns seres querem isso, eles não nos controlam!

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Penso como você, mas precisa aceitar isso, não temos nenhuma chance contra eles, são algum tipo de deuses que nem sequer podemos tocar, não sabemos nem onde estão, você os "ouviu" quando nos chamaram, eles são os próprios universos, tudo que posso fazer é obter uma vitória para que meu mundo sobreviva, e isso é o que deveria estar pensando.

- Sailor Moon: Mas eu... não quero que por minha culpa um universo inteiro morra... AAAHH! - Sailor Moon é atingida por uma descarga originada por uma esfera da Feiticeira Escarlate, logo Serena começa a afundar na areia.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Se insiste em choramingar é melhor que seja tragada pela terra! - Sailor Moon não tenta sair dessa armadilha, e diante do olhar da Feiticeira Escarlate sua derrota se aproxima.

- Sailor Moon: Não! Não deixarei que todos que amo morram por minha culpa!

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Mas o que...? - Sailor Moon saca seu cetro e liberando seu poder consegue se livrar de toda a areia movediça.

- Sailor Moon: Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça. Sou Sailor Moon, e punirei você em nome da Lua! Sublime Meditação Lunar! - o poder que Serena utiliza é enorme e se choca contra a Feiticeira Escarlate, entretanto, a bruxa já havia levantado suas defesas usando seus feitiços para desviar o poder da princesa da Lua.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Vejo que finalmente decidiu lutar de verdade. Agora é minha vez! – a mutante lança poderosas esferas, Sailor Moon contra ataca outra vez com o poder de seu cetro, ambos os poderes se chocam e produzem uma explosão, Wanda se protege flutuando no ar e Sailor Moon havia caído na água.

- Sailor Moon: Cof, Cof. Aaagh, engoli água!

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Fique aí. - Feiticeira Escarlate lança sua esfera contra Sailor Moon, esta a esquiva mas o choque da esfera na água produz um redemoinho e uma grande onda, prendendo Serena, uma vez que isso ocorre toda a corrente cai sobre a sailor. - Foi uma grande oponente, e não se preocupe, não deixarei que morra afogada. - imediatamente cria uma esfera que faz com que um pedaço do mar se abra para resgatar Sailor Moon, mas se surpreende ao ver que ela não estava ali.

- Sailor Moon: Estou aqui! - Sailor Moon aparece por trás de sua rival atacando com seu cetro, mas no último momento a Feiticeira Escarlate prende o cetro numa esfera de feitiço fazendo que seu poder desapareça, Sailor Moon só consegue lhe dar um golpe simples no ombro.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Ai! Essa doeu.

- Sailor Moon: Hã, o que houve? Meu cetro não emana meu poder! Sublime Meditação Lunar, atacar! - Sailor Moon aponta seu cetro para a Feiticeira Escarlate, mas não acontece nada.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Lamento menina, mas meu feitiço fez com que seu cetro seja inútil contra mim, por isso não tem mais armas que possa usar contra mim. - Feiticeira Escarlate lança sua esfera contra a sailor, fazendo que não possa respirar onde está parada. Sailor Moon começa a desmaiar, mas num esforço supremo libera o cristal de prata, o tremendo brilho consegue cegar a bruxa, Serena usa seu poder e o lança contra a Feiticeira Escarlate que não pode fazer sua esfera e recebe o poder do cristal, caindo inconsciente.

- Sailor Moon: P... Perdoe-me... - Sailor Moon cai de joelhos com lágrimas nos olhos, nem mesmo o fato de ter vencido importava agora.

...

Perto da Ilha da Liberdade, a área era um total desastre. O cais onde Capitão Marvel, Seiya, Lucy e Homem de Gelo lutavam fora destruído por Dash que derrubou os heróis. Dash sente alguma decepção, de alguma forma esperava que seu combate com Seiya esclarecesse as dúvidas em sua cabeça, se supõe que um milagre aconteceria detendo-o se ele estivesse errado. Seu mestre havia lhe ensinado todo tipo de moral e honra e o que estava ajudando a fazer não era precisamente digno, mas ele havia perdido toda a esperança e comprova com a queda dos seres que se supunha poder detê-lo se fossem os portadores da verdade. Agora não importava mais, estava tudo acabado.

- Dash: Hã?... Impossível. - de dentro da poeira se levanta uma aura dourada, Dash consegue distinguir a figura de Seiya, mas com uma armadura completamente diferente.

- Seiya: Nossa luta ainda não acabou.

- Dash: Essa armadura... É a armadura de Sagitário! Por isso sobreviveu, essa maldita coisa te protegeu!

- Seiya: Não só a mim, protegeu a todos e com sua ajuda deterei você! Meteoro de Pégaso!

- Dash: Couraça de Dragão! - Dash libera um campo de energia de seu sinal na testa que o protege dos milhares de golpes que Seiya enviava mas a barreira não resiste à investida e desmorona, Dash recebe os golpes mas também consegue golpear Seiya, ambos se separam e se preparam para voltar a atacar, quando algo se revela e o detém. - O quê?

- Seiya: Incrível. - a poeira se assentava por completo, permitindo ver Capitão Marvel, Lucy e Homem de Gelo que haviam sobrevivido graças a um escudo singular, ali estavam as armaduras de Aquário, Libra... e Gêmeos.

- Dash: É... a armadura de Gêmeos, a de meu mestre Saga.

- Seiya: Agora está vendo... as armaduras viajaram por outra dimensão, fizeram tal esforço para nos salvar, e como vê foram guiadas pela de Saga. Que provas mais você precisa? - Dash permanece em silêncio, admirando a armadura dourada, então se vira para Seiya e os demais.

- Dash: Você... mesmo disse, ninguém normal poderia matar minha mãe... Está bem, Pégaso, te contarei o que aconteceu há 11 anos, eu tinha 6 anos quando aconteceu, vivíamos numa região afastada perto da Grécia, meus antepassados emigravam de um lugar a outro por isso este lugar era passageiro, meu pai morreu de uma estranha doença quando eu tinha 3 anos, e minha mãe havia se encarregado de cuidar de nós. Um dia cheguei em casa e a encontrei completamente destruída e minha mãe... - Dash fez silêncio antes de continuar. - Estava ali, tão bela como sempre... mas transformada em pedra.

- Seiya: Em pedra?... mas...

- Dash: Vi o assassino terminar seu trabalho, destruindo a estátua, eu gritei com todas as minha forças mas o desgraçado me golpeou antes de que pudesse ver seu rosto, eu sabia que devia vingá-la e o segui, não lembro muito bem como fiz isso mas cheguei até um estranho templo, ali desmaiei.

Flashback

Quando abri os olhos estava deitado numa cama, um homem numa estranha armadura dourada vigiava meus movimentos, era o dono deste lugar.

- Saga: Já acordou, agora me diga quem é.

- Dash: O quê? M-Me chamo Dash... não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Saga: Filho, por acaso não lembra o que acabou de fazer? Entrou a uma velocidade impressionante e atravessou sem dificuldade as casas de Áries e Touro.

- Dash: O quê, quem é você? Onde estou?

- Saga: Este é o Santuário, ninguém além dos cavaleiros podem entrar e ninguém além de um cavaleiro de ouro pode chegar até a terceira Casa de Gêmeos e ninguém pode fazer isso sem receber algum golpe, você fez tudo isso, se não tivesse se cansado no labirinto deste templo, quem sabe até onde teria chegado.

- Dash: O quê?

- Saga: Diga menino, por que veio até aqui?

- Dash: Alguém matou minha mãe! Vinha perseguindo seu assassino, é tudo que lembro, por favor, me ajude! - Dash derramava lágrimas que de certa maneira comoveram o cavaleiro.

- Saga: E seu pai?

- Dash: Morreu há muito tempo.

- Saga: Tem algum parente que possa te ajudar?

- Dash: Não, já não tenho ninguém... - Saga nesse momento se afastava e ficava pensativo sem dizer nada.

- Saga: "Não sei por que mas de certa forma me sinto responsável por ele, tem um grande poder mas precisa de alguém que o guie" - Saga se volta ao menino e lhe lança um olhar duro.

- Dash: Bem... melhor eu ir. - Dash se levanta e se dirige até a saída, mas Saga o segura pelo ombro detendo-o.

- Saga: Se quiser pode ficar um tempo aqui, te ajudarei a encontrar quem te feriu.

- Dash: É mesmo? Mas... não quero incomodar.

- Saga: Não tem pra onde ir, e embora este não seja apropriadamente um lar, com prazer estará a sua disposição para que fique aqui.

- Dash: Puxa... obrigado.

- Saga: Mas saiba que enquanto cuido de você, treinará para ser um poderoso cavaleiro de Atena.

- Dash: Sim! Eu quero chegar a ser forte como era minha mãe.

- Saga: Bem Dash, eu sou Saga, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos.

- Dash: Esse é meu signo.

- Saga: He, he, foi abençoado com o melhor.

Fim do flashback

- Dash: E foi assim que conheci meu mestre, ele me treinou embora havia dias em que apenas mandava fazer exercícios enquanto ele cuidava de outros deveres, ele me ensinou quase tudo o que sei.

- Seiya: Entendo, por isso deve nos odiar, acha que nós o matamos, diga quem te disse tudo isso e porque nunca apareceu quando estivemos na batalha das doze casas?

- Homem de Gelo: Do que estarão falando?

- Lucy: Será melhor deixá-los acertarem seus assuntos sem nos meter.

- Dash: Porque nessa época ouvi falar sobre um temido cavaleiro de prata que tinha o poder da Medusa, de transformar as pessoas em pedra.

- Seiya: Algol... lembro que lutamos contra ele e Shiryu o eliminou.

- Dash: Não soube desta batalha, obtive a informação de que o Grande Mestre o havia mandado para matar uns cavaleiros de bronze, então o segui junto com seus acompanhantes até uma ilha.

Flashback

Numa ilha, os Cavaleiros de Prata Algol, Shina e Espartano se preparavam para atacar o avião em que viajavam Seiya, Shun e Shiryu, sem saber que um convidado havia se ocultado seguindo o trio do Santuário. Então Dash que vestia roupas de treinamento do Santuário aparecia frente a eles.

- Dash: Algol de Perseu!

- Algol: Alguém convidou esse infeliz? - Shina apenas observava como ele estava enfurecido ao ver Algol.

- Dash: Há 11 anos atacou uma casa, queimando-a e transformando uma mulher em pedra!

- Algol: Suponho que você seja Dash.

- Dash: Sabe meu nome! Por quê?

- Algol: Lamento mas não tenho tempo, ataquem-no!

- Dash: O quê? - subitamente quatro sombras apareciam atacando Dash, pareciam cavaleiros de prata, um com a aparência de um rinoceronte, outro com garras nas mãos, o terceiro com seu elmo lembrando a figura de um tigre assim como a cor de sua armadura e o último de aparência mais poderosa se chamava cavaleiro de Titã.

- Algol: Rihnocerous, Spike, Siva e Titã, cuidem desse incômodo. - enquanto Algol e os outros iam até a outra ilha, os cavaleiros de prata restantes ficavam dando uma surra em Dash. Cada vez que tentava atacar um aparecia outro atacando-o pelas costas, os quatro atacavam com um grande poder sem deixar Dash respirar.

- Titã: Ha, ha, ha, vejo que não pode continuar.

- Dash: M-Malditos... Por quê... fazem isto?

- Siva: Sinto muito amigo, são ordens superiores, você já não serve para o Santuário e logo seu inútil mestre também não. - o cavaleiro atacava ferindo Dash gravemente, ele já estava quase sem forças.

- Titã: Só direi uma coisa antes que morra, a morte de sua mãe foi ordenada pelo Santuário, Atena não tolera essa espécie de mutantes humanos que andam livremente pelo mundo, e agora é a sua vez. - após isso Titã se preparava para atacar Dash, que estava caído no solo, mas havia ouvido isso, seu cosmo despertava impedindo que Titã o atacasse, paralisando os outros.

- Dash: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

- Rihnocerous: Que diabos? O que é isso na sua testa?

- Dash: AAAAHHH! - Dash liberava um enorme poder matando instantaneamente os quatro cavaleiros de prata, longe dali Algol e Shina testemunhavam como a ilha desaparecia.

- Shina: O que está acontecendo, como sabia quem era ele?

- Algol: Não importa mais, todos eles estão mortos.

Fim do flashback

- Dash: Permaneci inconsciente por dias sobre um pedaço de rocha, voltei ao Santuário e fiquei sabendo da notícia, me aliei com alguém que me ofereceu vingança, mas...

- Seiya: Quem? O que ele tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Dash: Pégaso, a verdade é que isso já não importa mais... agora não há mais salvação.

...

Nova York

Jean e Ikki acabavam de eliminar a ameaça da Fênix Negra, e estavam descansando ao lado de Vejita.

- Vejita: O que aconteceu afinal? Só os vi parados sem se moverem.

- Jean: Acredite Vejita, foi muito mais.

- Vejita: E então, o que vem agora? Minha luta com Freeza foi muito chata e não vale a pena ajudar a matar Cooler e Cold. Será que não há nada além de insetos inúteis?

- Jean: Vejita, Ikki, por favor, lhes suplico que me sigam, temo que algo que estive pensando seja verdade e a causa de porque surgiram todos estes mortos vivos.

- Ikki: Aonde precisa ir?

- Jean: Para aquele edifício.

Jean aponta um arranha-céu com um enorme número 4 na parte de cima, imediatamente os três voam até a entrada e descobrem que por dentro estava destruído, o odor de sangue estava presente, os três vão até o último andar onde Vejita destrói a porta com um golpe, Jean vê horrorizada a cena.

- Jean: NÃO! NÃO PODE SER!

No chão jaziam os corpos do Quarteto Fantástico, Coisa, Tocha Humana, Senhor Fantástico e Mulher Invisível, ou como se chamam realmente Ben Grimm, Jhonny Storm, Reed Richards e Susan Storm. Jean não podia acreditar que os quatro heróis mais importantes que já conheceu estivessem mortos.

* * *

><p>Olá, acho que já é hora de esclarecer algumas coisas sobre o personagem Dash. Muitos devem achar que ele é um personagem original do autor, o que é verdade, porém algo que só os fãs mais antigos de animes devem ter percebido é que ele foi inspirado no personagem Dai, do animemangá Dragon Quest. O anime foi exibido no Brasil pelo SBT durante a primeira "onda" de animes (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Sailor Moon, Shurato, Guerreiras Mágicas, etc) com o nome de "Fly, o Pequeno Guerreiro" onde o personagem principal, Dai, teve o nome mudado para Fly. É daí que vem o título de Cavaleiro Dragão, que se refere a sua raça e não tem nada a ver com os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.


	8. Uma Luz que Mata a Esperança

**Capítulo 8: Uma Luz... que Mata a Esperança**

* * *

><p>Gotham City.<p>

Apesar das revelações recentes, na cidade protegida pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas ainda eram travadas duras batalhas. Conducto, um inimigo do Superman que aparentemente havia morrido, voltava assim como muitos inimigos como uma cópia do original criada provavelmente pelo ser conhecido como Massacre. Batman tem muitas perguntas para lhe fazer mas não será nada fácil arrancá-las, por sorte nesta luta ele conta com a ajuda de um visitante de outro universo, Ryu.

- Ryu: Diga, como se chama amigo?

- Batman: Eu sou Batman.

- Ryu: Devia imaginar, conhece esse sujeito?

- Batman: Não muito, ele era inimigo do Superman, mas como vem acontecendo ultimamente os mortos estão voltando, apenas tome cuidado com sua força e seus tentáculos, fora isso é só um amador.

- Conducto: Amador? Vou te mostrar o que um amador pode fazer, morcego! - Conducto ataca com seus tentáculos, Ryu e Batman os esquivam mas o vilão continua atacando e por pouco agarra os dois que graças a suas habilidades conseguem escapar.

- Batman: O que houve Conducto? Ter enfrentado o Superman não te dá muito crédito sabia? Qualquer um com kriptonita nas mãos poderia vencê-lo, mas falando sério, como pode ter sido vencido assim? Estava muito confiante.

- Conducto: Como se atreve? Vai lamentar ter me enfurecido! – e lança todos os seus tentáculos contra Batman mas este salta esquivando-os e lança três batrangs, mas eles são repelidos pela pele dura de Conducto, finalmente este consegue prender o Batman - Agora eu serei o homem que conseguiu matar o Batman! Ha, Ha, Ha! AAAGHHH!...

- Ryu: Estúpido. - Ryu aparecia golpeando com um Shoryuken nas costas de Conducto e libertando Batman. - Estava tão concentrado nele que se esqueceu de mim, agora Ha-Do-Ken!

- Conducto: Não! – este consegue se proteger do ataque com outro raio, Ryu salta lançando um chute golpeando o peito do vilão, mas não consegue feri-lo e este lhe devolve o golpe, mas Ryu se abaixa e volta a atacar com um forte golpe no estômago, mas para sua surpresa seu oponente é capaz de resistir a seus ataques.

- Ryu: Que espécie de criatura é você?

- Conducto: Sou seu carrasco. - Conducto ataca com seus tentáculos, Batman os agarra mas não é suficiente contra a força dele, Ryu agarra os tentáculos do outro braço, ambos tentam imobilizar o monstro. - Isto não me deterá, sinto muito Batman, mas seu Robin não está aqui para te ajudar.

- Onde ele está?

- Conducto: O quê? AARRGH! - um ataque de energia e outro de fogos de artifício atingem o vilão que estava indefeso, então aparecem duas garotas, Batman e Ryu reconhecem uma cada um.

- Ryu: Sakura!

- Batman: Jubileu, certo? - Sakura e Jubileu haviam atacado Conducto com seus poderes fazendo uma entrada à sua maneira.

- Jubileu: Isso mesmo! E você é o ajudante do Robin, não é?

- Batman: Ajudante? - apesar da máscara pode-se ver a raiva provocada por esse insulto.

- Jubileu: Bom, não importa. Sabe onde ele está?

- Batman: Não.

- Jubileu: Não pode ser! Era minha única oportunidade de vê-lo outra vez!

- Sakura: Olá Ryu! Contente em me ver? - diz com um olhar que deixa Ryu bastante nervoso.

- Ryu: Eu...hã... c-claro... mas como chegaram aqui?

- Sakura: Nem nós sabemos, apenas fomos atingidas por uma luz dourada e aparecemos perto daqui.

- Batman: Luz dourada?

- Jubileu: Sim, como o poder de Access, lembra?

- Batman: O suficiente para suspeitar por que ainda não apareceu, e creio que nosso "amigo" poderia nos dar algumas respostas. - nisso Conducto se levantava um pouco ferido, mas furioso.

- Conducto: Vão me pagar! Não serei vencido por umas escórias como vocês. - após isso começava a emanar energia de cor verde e todo seu corpo brilhava.

- Ryu: Lá vem ele, preparem-se.

- Batman: Não temos tempo a perder, temos que derrotá-lo o mais rápido possível. - Batman então atira uma bomba de fumaça que se espalha ao redor de Conducto, escurecendo sua vista.

- Conducto: Não pense que com isso irá me vencer! - os tentáculos de Conducto estavam fora de controle girando a grande velocidade, mas um batrang preso a uma corda resistente se prende a um grupo de seus tentáculos. Ryu emerge da fumaça e o ataca com uma série de golpes, mas sua pele resiste aos ataques e para depois golpear o lutador japonês. Nisso Sakura e Jubileu o atacam, mas Conducto se livra da corda de Batman e as ataca, derrubando-as.

- Ryu: NÃO! - Ryu volta a atacar com um golpe no rosto, Conducto mal resiste a ele quando recebe outro em seu estômago que consegue feri-lo, Ryu prepara seu Shoryuken quando é preso pelos tentáculos.

- Conducto: Você será o primeiro a morrer! - justo antes de atacar, Batman aparece com um chute em suas costas, fazendo-o soltar seu aliado, em seguida lhe dá outro golpe no pescoço que o abala, Conducto se recupera e tenta atacar, mas um forte chute em conjunto de Ryu e Batman quebra seu capacete.

- Batman: Você está bem, Ryu?

- Ryu: Sim, obrigado, parece que ele bate muito bem, vamos atacar.

- Conducto: Não serei vencido por um garoto rico e um vagabundo! AARRGH! - Conducto é atacado por um par de fortes chutes dos dois lados, e depois outro par, Batman e Ryu sabiam muito bem em que pontos vitais atacar e estavam diminuindo a força de seu inimigo, mas ele ainda não estava vencido e sua energia irradiava com mais força.

- Ryu: O que está fazendo? É como se fosse explodir.

- Conducto: Destruirei toda esta cidade!

- Batman: Não vou deixar!

- Conducto: Ha, ha, ha! Não poderá me deter Batman, ADEUS!... AAARRGGGHH!

- Jubileu: O que acha de uma descarga em seu cérebro? Hora de dormir otário. - Jubileu e Sakura atacavam com seus poderes por trás da cabeça de Conducto, fazendo-o perder a consciência.

- Sakura: Não somos geniais?

- Batman: Deviam se afastar, era muito perigoso.

- Jubileu: Oh, já tinha esquecido seu bom humor.

- Ryu: Bem, e agora? Alguém sabe o que está acontecendo?

- Batman: Estamos em uma guerra cósmica onde o destino de toda uma realidade depende dos vencedores das batalhas que estão sendo realizadas.

- Ryu: Eu sou só um andarilho, como foram me meter nisso?

- Sakura: Porque é muito forte, querido. - diz dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

- Ryu: Ouch! Mais cuidado, esse monstro batia forte.

- Batman: Ele poderia nos dar algumas respostas mas nesse estado não creio que ajude muito. Vamos, acorde! - Batman segurava o pescoço de Conducto, que estava nocauteado pelo golpe, mas então começa a abrir os olhos que se tornam brancos e sangue sai por seu nariz.

- Conducto: AAAAAHHHH!...

- Batman: Que demônios?

- Jubileu: O que houve?

- Batman: Parece que sofreu algum tipo de derrame cerebral. Mas não por causa do golpe de vocês. - nisso o corpo de Conducto se transforma em pó e desaparece.

- Ryu: O que foi isso?

- Batman: Não se preocupem, ele nunca esteve vivo.

- "Batman"

- Batman: O quê?

- Sakura: Eu também ouvi isso na minha mente.

- "Batman... Sou o Dr. Estranho."

- Jubileu: Dr. Estranho! Onde você está?

- Batman: Não é hora de saudações Doutor, espero que possa esclarecer algumas dúvidas.

- Dr. Estranho: "Estou me comunicando graças à ajuda de um deus do outro universo."

- Senhor Kaio: "Oh, assim me deixa encabulado."

- Dr. Estranho: "Não tenho muito tempo, quero que se dirijam ao beco a sua direita."

- Batman: Mas por quê? - Batman e os demais vão até o beco, onde vêem assombrados uma chama dourada prestes a se extinguir.

- Jubileu: Essa chama... é a mesma...

- Dr. Estranho: "Ao que parece foi o último presente de Access antes de que o capturassem, o rapaz tinha o poder de mover os fios do destino e deixou partículas em lugares chave para que vocês pudessem usá-las, essas chamas são portais para outro universo, em outras palavras ele deixou diferentes portas de acesso a sua disposição."

- Batman: O rapaz sabia o que ia acontecer e deve ter deixado estas portas para que os outros super-heróis pudessem unir suas forças. Mas não sabe onde ele está?

- Dr. Estranho: "Lamentavelmente ainda não pudemos definir bem sua localização, mas ele é a chave para chegar à pessoa que provocou o despertar do Terceiro Irmão."

- Sakura: Ai, minha cabeça está doendo, não entendo nada.

- Batman: Será melhor passarmos antes de que a chama desapareça, Dr. Estranho, trate de nos contatar quando chegarmos lá e avise o Superman e os outros.

- Dr. Estranho: "Tomem cuidado e boa sorte."

- Ryu: Bem, vamos à aventura.

- Batman: Andando. - Batman, Ryu, Sakura e Jubileu cruzam a chama e em seguida desaparecem, depois disso a chama se apaga.

...

Em outra parte de Gotham City, Cell aumentava sua velocidade de vôo mas ainda não conseguia se livrar de Superboy e Ajax, que o perseguiam bem de perto, Ajax atacava com seus raios que raspavam em Cell, que percebe que será melhor dar um jeito em seus perseguidores e pára bruscamente, em seguida desaparece da vista dos dois heróis.

- Superboy: Mas que diabos?

- Ajax: Superboy, cuidado! - Cell aparecia de repente frente a Superboy que não reage a tempo e é golpeado no nariz, depois disso o andróide junta seus punhos e lhe dá um tremendo golpe que manda o jovem ao chão, Ajax se torna invisível e o ataca mas no momento de lançar seu golpe, Cell desaparece e aparece golpeando o marciano por trás.

- Cell: O que fez, ficou invisível? Esse truque de terceira não dá resultado contra alguém que pode sentir seus movimentos, além disso... - Cell voltava a se mover a super velocidade e investia contra Ajax que não podia ver de onde o atacava. - Ha, ha, ha! Vamos, pode fazer algo melhor que tentar se defender! - Cell dá um golpe mas seu punho é agarrado por Ajax.

- Ajax: Está me aborrecendo. - em seguida golpeia a testa de Cell com a sua, e ainda segurando seu punho volta a repetir a dose mais duas vezes, mas Cell consegue se libertar com um chute e a super-velocidade agarra o marciano por trás imobilizando-o com seus braços e pernas e deixando livre sua cauda.

- Cell: Agora vou absorvê-lo, irá me ajudar a derrotar Goku. - o ferrão de Cell se crava no pescoço de Ajax que grita de dor, mas antes que fosse absorvido Superboy aparece golpeando-o pelas costas fazendo-o soltar seu amigo.

- Superboy: Não pense que com esse golpe poderá me vencer, lagartixa super-desenvolvida.

- Ajax: Obrigado garoto, parece que ele era mesmo capaz de "me absorver", então tome cuidado com essa cauda.

- Cell: "Não vale a pena perder tempo aqui quando posso encontrar o Nº17 e a Nº18 e alcançar meu estado perfeito, assim esses malditos deuses não poderão fazer nada contra mim, ao invés disso eu destruirei os universos."

- Superboy: Agora começa o segundo round.

- Cell: Lamento, mas vocês não me serviriam de aperitivo. Taiyo Ken!

- Ajax: O quê... AAHH! - Cell cega os dois heróis, por um momento sente necessidade de absorver pelo menos um, mas sente uma energia que se aproxima deles e decide ir atrás dos andróides.

...

Nesse instante, no castelo de Souhei, ele e Massacre observam a fuga do andróide.

- Massacre: Vai deixá-lo fugir assim?

- Souhei: Pensei que essa coisa nos seria útil, mas por não ser uma cópia criada por você desobedece as ordens. Não se preocupe, alguém já espera para eliminá-lo.

...

Cell se afasta da cidade, mas nesse momento uma energia verde o atinge em cheio derrubando-o num campo dos arredores de Gotham City, o andróide se levanta destruindo parte do solo, e frente a ele aparece uma figura com capa irradiando uma energia muito poderosa.

- Cell: Quem demônios é você?

- Meu nome não tem importância para você traste, porque vai morrer agora. - nisso seu poder começa a aumentar, surpreendendo o próprio Cell.

- Cell: Não diga bobagens, eu sou Cell, o andróide definitivo, em meu corpo estão as células dos melhores guerreiros saiyajin e outros seres poderosos, e agora lamentará ter me importunado ...KA-ME! HA-ME!

- Quanta ilusão.

- Cell: HAAAA! - o tremendo poder de Cell destrói grande parte da área e seu oponente se vê em meio a toda a explosão de poder. - Inseto... QUÊ?

- Que bobagem foi essa? - o indivíduo aparecia sem nenhum arranhão do ataque de Cell, que o observa atônito. - Agora lhe mostrarei o que é o verdadeiro poder.

...

Tóquio.

O Super Bastion expulsava todo seu poder, sua estatura passava os três metros de altura, sua aparência era como uma mistura entre a forma metálica de robô mas sem abandonar as características de sua aparência humana e seu poder parecia maior que o de antes. Lanterna Verde, Hyoga, Ranma, Gambit, Trunks, Wolverine, Shiryu, Lobo, o eva-01 e Hulk se preparavam para lutar contra ele.

- Bastion: Agora é minha vez. - Bastion se move a super-velocidade investindo contra todos e os tira de seu caminho chegando até o Hulk que a duras penas consegue contê-lo.

- Hulk: Hulk é forte! Não poderá movê-lo!

- Bastion: E quem disse que quero movê-lo, besta irracional? – o vilão libera uma descarga elétrica contra Hulk, tão forte que mantém o gigante sofrendo o castigo no ar, mas é atacado pelos heróis da mesmo cor verde esmeralda, Shiryu e Lanterna Verde.

- Lanterna Verde: Não poderá com todos de uma vez.

- Bastion: Experimentem. – ao dizer isso cria um campo de energia a seu redor que golpeia o Dragão e o Lanterna, além de emitir centenas de raios para todos os lados, destruindo vários edifícios. Hulk, Ranma, Gambit e Lobo sofrem os efeitos das explosões, caindo inconscientes.

- Hyoga: Máximo ar frio, venha a mim! - Hyoga no meio das explosões se protege com seu frio cosmo e se prepara para atacar com seu golpe mais poderoso, mas antes de poder usá-lo, uma luz dourada envolve seu corpo que desaparece dali.

- Bastion: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Um a menos e sem levantar um dedo, não importa já que tenho vocês para me divertir. - Bastion aumenta o número de raios que saem de seu campo de energia.

- Wolverine: Já chega! - Wolverine consegue evitar os raios e chega até o campo de força de Bastion, mas quando tenta cortá-lo com suas garras recebe uma poderosa descarga que o manda vários metros atrás.

- Bastion: Estou além de seus limites, mutante.

- Trunks: Burning Attack! - sem se dar conta Bastion recebe de um lado o ataque do saiyajin, que causa uma grande explosão mas da fumaça a uma grande velocidade o gigantesco andróide sai e ataca o jovem golpeando-o no estômago seguido de uma joelhada na coluna. Trunks cai ao solo e ainda é pisoteado fortemente pelo grande pé de Bastion.

- Bastion: E naturalmente também estou além dos poderes dos saiyajins.

- Trunks: Como... sabe.. que eu sou...?

- Bastion: Nem tem o direito de saber, é igual aos mutantes, apenas outra raça que deve ser extinta.

- Trunks: "Nesses momentos gostaria de ter o orgulho de meu pai"... Não sei nada sobre a raça saiyajin, mas o que gostaria de saber neste momento é porque odeia outras raças.

- Bastion: É porque não deviam nunca aparecer na Terra dos humanos, agora apagaremos esse erro.

- Trunks: Deixando que os universos sejam destruídos? Você também morrerá!

- Bastion: He, he, não tenha tanta certeza. Mas não estou aqui para responder perguntas. Agora morra! - Bastion cria uma esfera de energia de seu braço mas antes de lançá-la contra Trunks, uma grande navalha penetra na esfera destruindo-a e levando seu criador com o impacto, era o Eva-01 com energia renovada, no lugar do cabo de energia estava uma enorme bateria verde, criada claro, pelo Lanterna Verde. Bastion se eleva velozmente saindo da explosão e golpeia o Evangelion, mas este consegue se cobrir com seu campo AT e volta a atacar seu inimigo mandando-o ao chão e abrindo uma grande cratera.

- Lobo: Aggh, esse moleque deu um bom golpe... - Lobo sente que se o chão começa a tremer, Bastion surge debaixo do solo e pega o alienígena pelo pescoço e uma perna, o levanta e com uma força impressionante o joga contra o Eva-01 atingindo-o na cabeça, conseguindo derrubá-lo, já que o golpe com o corpo do Lobo foi muito duro e este também acaba fora de combate.

- Bastion: Ha, ha, ha! Estão me divertindo muito mas já é hora de terminar com este jogo. - Bastion começa a reunir energias novamente como na outra vez, mas desta vez algo o detém, Shiryu aparece por trás dele agarrando-o pelo pescoço e acendendo seu cosmo.

- Shiryu: Não permitirei que destrua a cidade, vou vencê-lo mesmo que tenha que morrer também.

- Bastion: É um idiota.

- Shiryu: AAARRGHH! - Shiryu recebe uma descarga elétrica que o faz soltar seu oponente, cujo corpo agora irradiava energia pura, Bastion se volta até Shiryu e dispara um raio mas no último momento um escudo como o que tem em sua armadura só que maior o protege do ataque, Lanterna Verde aparece golpeando o peito do andróide, mas o golpe não causa muito estrago e o Lanterna leva uma descarga elétrica e cai junto a Shiryu, Bastion apenas ria de sua superioridade.

- Lanterna Verde: Não posso acreditar que não sejamos capazes sequer de tocá-lo.

- Shiryu: Seu corpo está cercado de energia, é uma técnica de defesa e ataque ao mesmo tempo. Só quando nos atacar poderemos ter alguma oportunidade.

- Lanterna Verde: Bem, não teremos que esperar muito para que nos ataque. - Bastion com suas duas mãos lança uma poderosa rajada de energia mas antes de acertar o alvo, Trunks se interpõe, desviando o ataque com seu poder.

- Trunks: Vou distraí-lo, deixarei que me ataque, vocês atacam na primeira oportunidade.

- Bastion: Lutará contra mim sozinho? Ha, ha, ha, posso ver como sua raça é estúpida rapaz.

- Trunks: Mostrarei a você do que um saiyajin é capaz. AAHHH! - Trunks se transforma em super saiyajin e se lança golpeando Bastion, que resiste aos socos em seu peito que só conseguem abalá-lo um pouco.

- Bastion: Ha, ha, ha! Já foram cócegas suficientes, agora morra. - Bastion lança seu golpe mas Trunks desaparece. - O quê?

- Trunks: Mazenku! - Trunks volta a aparecer bem em frente ao andróide e o atinge com seu poder erguendo-o graças à força do ataque e o segue voando, Bastion o ataca com numerosas rajadas mas o saiyajin as evita com grande velocidade e chega dando um chute na cabeça de seu inimigo, que o pega pelo pé e o joga contra um edifício destruindo grande parte do topo. Bastion junta energia para matá-lo mas então algo o golpeia jogado-o ao chão, ele se recupera rapidamente e vê que Hulk vai caindo sobre ele, mas sai de baixo a tempo, Hulk provoca um pequeno tremor ao cair no chão e recebe um golpe no rosto de Bastion, entretanto não é suficiente e o gigante esmeralda lhe devolve o golpe com muito mais força provocando uma rachadura no peito do monstro.

- Bastion: O quê? Fui ferido por uma besta inferior, isto não vai ficar assim!

Bastion abre a mão e produz um grande raio de energia que golpeia o estômago de Hulk, mas com grande esforço ele se mantém de pé enquanto é arrastado pelo raio e consegue agarrar a mão que está lançando o poder e com uma enorme força a quebra, mas cai cansado pelo esforço.

- Bastion: Bom, ainda me deixou com minha outra mão, o que será fatal para você no próximo ataque.

- Hulk: Ninguém... pode vencer... Hulk. - mas Hulk já não podia fazer nada e era um alvo fácil para Bastion, mas antes que disparasse seu ataque é derrubado por explosões de seu lado direito, Ranma e Gambit estavam atacando. Bastion os observa com fúria e eles se preparam para ser atacados no momento em que aponta com sua mão para lançar seu poder, mas nesse momento seu braço é cortado. - ARRGHH! NÃO!

-Trunks: Agora ataquem. - Trunks se mostrava depois de se mover a super velocidade e com sua espada nas mãos acabara de cortar o braço de Bastion, provocando um curto-circuito em todo seu corpo metálico, e depois disso afasta o grande corpo de Hulk protegendo-o do ataque que vinha.

- Bastion: O quê?

- Lanterna Verde: Agora!

- Shiryu: Cólera do Dragão! - o dragão de Shiryu, mais poderoso graças ao poder do anel do Lanterna Verde, atravessava o corpo de Bastion, que via incrédulo o rombo em seu peito, para depois o dragão dar meia volta abrindo sua boca para engolir Bastion e subir até o céu desaparecendo no horizonte.

- Gambit: Bom trabalho, amigos.

- Shiryu: Infelizmente estamos como no princípio, sem saber o que está acontecendo, pelo menos eu.

- Ranma: É verdade, eu também, mas acho que as explicações podem esperar até que eu chute o traseiro desse francês. - diz ameaçando com seu punho obviamente Gambit.

- Gambit: Por quê esperar que nos chamem? Vamos resolver isso agora. – os dois se preparam para lutar, mas o Lanterna Verde desce se colocando entre eles.

- Lanterna Verde: Por acaso não vêem o que está acontecendo? Alguém está tentando nos eliminar, ou pelo menos os que ainda não lutaram.

- Wolverine: Faz sentido, essas sucatas de Sentinelas, Nimrod e Bastion não poderiam aparecer em pior momento, mas é coincidência demais. Alguém sabe em que universo estamos? Porque eu gostaria de ir até Nova York o mais rápido possível.

- Ranma: Até onde sei, não fui apanhado por essa estranha luz, então estamos em meu universo, ou seja, não é o seu.

- Shiryu: Só podemos esperar, não creio que possamos fazer mais nada.

...

Manhattan, NY.

A aparição de nuvens negras provocando chuva e relâmpagos ressoando em toda a cidade anuncia a chegada do deus do trovão, Thor. Cooler experimenta na própria pele a lendária força do deus de Asgard, que golpeava o irmão de Freeza com tanta força que o mandava pelos ares, mas este se detém e ataca com várias rajadas de energia que saíam de sua mão. O filho de Odin contempla a chuva de ataques e começa girar seu martelo criando um escudo no qual se choca todo o ataque de seu inimigo e depois de seu martelo saem vários relâmpagos que se chocam com uma barreira protetora criada pelo ki de Cooler.

- Thor: Sois um digno adversário, mas devo por um fim neste confronto.

- Cooler: Está bem, deixarei que veja o verdadeiro poder do grande imperador Cooler. - Cooler desaparece em grande velocidade e aparece diante de Thor com um chute no estômago, Thor lhe devolve o golpe no rosto mas Cooler o detém com sua mão e com sua cauda prende o pescoço de Thor e lança uma chuva de golpes no corpo do deus, que na única oportunidade utiliza seu martelo e golpeia com grande força fazendo com que os relâmpagos caiam sobre Cooler, este se enfurece e golpeia o asgardiano com uma poderosa energia que este detém mas por pouco tempo e é lançado contra um edifício. Após isso Cooler levanta seu dedo e aparece uma pequena esfera que aumenta rapidamente com energia suficiente para destruir a cidade inteira.

- Thor: Algo me diz que é muito perigoso, Martelo Mjolnir não me falhe! - Thor lança seu martelo com toda sua força, mas Cooler percebe.

- Cooler: Ha, ha, ha, esse brinquedo não significa nada, sou mais rápido que você. - e movendo sua mão a grande velocidade segura o martelo antes que o golpeie, mas algo acontece. - O quê? O martelo... não consigo... segurá-lo! - Cooler é incapaz de deter a trajetória do martelo que golpeia seu peito e é arrastado para dentro de sua própria esfera. Momentos depois o martelo sai da esfera que explode no ar com Cooler dentro dela. A explosão é imensa, iluminando todo o céu de Nova York e provocando fortes ventos que chegam a mover alguns veículos que estavam abandonados após a fuga de todos os habitantes da cidade, isto não passa despercebido pelo Homem-Aranha, Teppei e B´tX que se protegem como podem, nem tampouco para X-Man e o pai de Cooler, Cold.

- Cold: Cooler, Freeza, são todos uns inúteis, também essa bruxa da Fênix Negra, mas não faz mal, eu Cold acabarei com todos pessoalmente começando com você. - Cold emanava seu ki e golpeava seu adversário com muita força, mas se surpreende ao ver que seu punho era detido por Nate com apenas uma mão.

- X-Man: Diga por que diabos vieram, senão terá o mesmo destino de seus amigos! - X-Man se movia rapidamente e com todo seu poder mental emanando de seu corpo, golpeia o rosto de Cold derrubando-o.

- Cold: Se acha muito forte não é? Ainda não ataquei com toda minha força e não morrerei nas mãos de um menino ingênuo como você. - então lança seu ataque em forma de um raio mas é detido pela barreira criada pelo mutante, Cold vendo a defesa impenetrável se lança contra ele golpeando-o, Nate reage tarde e é mandado vários metros atravessando as paredes de um edifício, Cold entra no edifício e procura o X-Man, que se move atrás dele, tentando surpreendê-lo e dá um golpe mas o pai de Freeza e Cooler desaparece sem que X-Man o veja e então com sua cauda o agarra pelo pescoço e com suas mãos imobiliza ambos os braços tentando quebrar-lhe o pescoço.

- X-Man: AAARRGGHH.

- Cold: É muito lento menino, deve estar em guarda a todo momento, espero que aprenda isto muito bem e utilize no outro mundo! Hahahahaha!

- X-Man: Deixe-me.. agradecer... me deixou na melhor posição para realizar meu ataque e arrancar as respostas ao mesmo tempo.

- Cold: Quê? AAARRGGHH minha cabeça! - X-Man ataca a mente de seu oponente que sente como se fossem milhões de facas atravessando sua mente, Cold depois de uns segundos cai soltando X-Man e em seguida se torna pó.

- X-Man: Maldito Massacre, cuidarei pessoalmente para que não volte a incomodar. – Nate Grey sai do edifício e se encontra com Homem-Aranha, Teppei e B´tX.

- Homem-Aranha: Nate, você está bem?

- X-Man: Sim, um pouco dolorido. Onde estão Jean e os outros?

- Teppei: Parece que já acabaram com todos os que vieram nos atacar.

- X-Man: Sim, esse era o objetivo, eles queriam nos matar principalmente nós que ainda não fomos chamados para lutar, pelo menos foi o que li na mente desse monstro.

- Homem-Aranha: Conseguiu saber quem os enviou?

- X-Man: Não muito bem, essa parte estava bloqueada, só pude visualizar Massacre e outros 5 seres que nunca tinha visto. Hum, agora que pensei nisso, talvez esse sujeito, Shaka, tenha alguma idéia também.

- Homem-Aranha: Quem?

- X-Man: Um sujeito que conheci do outro universo, parece muito poderoso. - nisso Thor desce até onde está o grupo.

- Thor: X-Man, Homem-Aranha, felizmente estão bem em meio a todo este caos, não pude contatar nenhum Vingador, X-Men ou o Quarteto Fantástico, tem alguma informação do que está havendo?

- Homem-Aranha: Jean deve estar por aqui, ela e o amigo de Shina pareciam saber um pouco sobre o que está havendo, mas parece que há uma conspiração secreta que deseja eliminar os combatentes antes que sejam chamados para lutar, e assim deixar que esses irmãos decidam o destino dos três universos por conta própria.

- X-Man: Claro que a única coisa que conseguiriam seria a destruição de tudo, mas por que Massacre iria querer isso? Ele nunca teve a intenção de destruir o planeta e sim governá-lo como Apocalipse em meu mundo.

- Ele não está sozinho.

- Teppei: Ei, quem são eles?

- Homem-Aranha: Ele eu conheço, é o Batman. - nisso de uma luz dourada aparecem Batman, Ryu, Jubileu e Sakura.

- Batman: É bom vê-lo com vida, Homem-Aranha. Ao que parece Access fez bem seu trabalho.

- Homem-Aranha: Access? Nossa, já tinha me esquecido dele, sabe onde ele está?

- Batman: É bastante provável que quem começou tudo isso o tenha raptado.

- Jubileu: Mas não importa, nós o encontraremos e o derrotaremos mostrando o erro que estão cometendo esses sujeitos cósmicos, não é verdade, Thor? - Thor ia responder quando é cercado pela luz dourada e desaparece. - AAAHH!

- Sakura: O que você fez?

- Jubileu: Nada, eu não queria.

- Batman: Isso só significa que foi chamado, nosso tempo está acabando. Suponho que eles também são aliados.

- X-Man: Sou X-Man, podem me chamar de Nate.

- Teppei: Eu sou Teppei e ele é B´tX. - Sakura e Jubileu se aproximam do Pégaso metálico tentando acariciá-lo, apesar do incômodo de B´tX.

- Jubileu: Nossa, que bonito cavalo. Olá, eu sou Jubileu.

- B´tX: ... Muito prazer. - Sakura e Jubileu dão um grito ao descobrir que o cavalo fala, mas claro que a primeira a se recuperar do susto é Jubileu.

- Ryu: Meu nome é Ryu, e gostaria de saber em que podemos ajudar já que estamos aqui.

- X-Man: Podemos começar indo até esse edifício, tenho um mau pressentimento já faz algum tempo e não duvido que Jean e esses dois seres estejam ali. - X-Man aponta o destino: o edifício e quartel do Quarteto Fantástico.

...

Gotham City.

De volta onde ainda se travam duras batalhas, contra dois dos seres que representam as principais ameaças, os guerreiros Z estão superando o insuperável, a força de Apocalipse, e Aioria de Leão por sua vez enfrenta o poder do Filho de Apocalypse(este sim é o Apocalypse dos X-Men), Holocausto, que se via em apertos ao não poder ver o cavaleiro que se movia na velocidade da luz.

- Holocausto: Não sei se é um mutante, mas se move mais rápido que o maldito filho de Magneto. - nisso Aioria aparecia golpeando o estômago de Holocausto.

- Aioria: Só o que me interessa é acabar com você! Cápsula do Poder!

- Holocausto: Sinto muito, mas eu também tenho algumas surpresas! - do braço esquerdo da armadura de Holocausto, que na realidade é uma arma, disparava um campo de força que repele o golpe de Aioria que volta contra ele, recebendo os milhares de poderosos golpes.

- Aioria: Que demônios foi isso? - pergunta reincorporando-se e se colocando em guarda mais uma vez.

- Holocausto: Nossos poderes foram aumentados e melhorados para assim poder enfrentar os diferentes seres que estão lutando nas batalhas que decidem o destino dos universos.

- Aioria: Para que propósito querem fazer isso? Não percebem que desse modo vocês morrerão junto com toda a existência?

- Holocausto: Isso não interessa ao grande imperador Massacre, ele criará uma nova realidade onde sua mão governará toda a existência.

- Aioria: E diga-me, como esse tal Massacre pensa que poderá realizar tal disparate? Por acaso um grupo de loucos seguem outro ainda mais insano?

- Holocausto: Nem mesmo irei me incomodar em responder. Agora, Leão Aioria, prove meu poder! - a arma do braço de Holocausto se aciona e como uma metralhadora dispara centenas de tiros na direção de Aioria que graças a sua velocidade esquiva todos enquanto se aproxima de Holocausto.

- Aioria: Não tem chance! Relâmpago de Plasma! - o poder do Cavaleiro de Leão se choca contra a armadura de Holocausto, entretanto sua armadura começa a absorver o cosmo que Aioria lança e se torna da mesma cor.

- Holocausto: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Estúpido! - Holocausto volta a atacar com sua arma mas seus disparos são muito mais rápidos e potentes, e conseguem atingir Aioria que recebe todo o ataque afundando-o contra uma parede. Holocausto se aproxima dele e aponta sua arma para o rosto do cavaleiro dourado. - Saúde o idiota de meu pai quando encontrá-lo mais tarde. – o mutante dispara, mas justo antes sua arma era desviada pelo golpe de um raio de energia, então uma figura desce do céu numa espécie de prancha de surfe e dá um golpe em Holocausto jogando-o contra um edifício próximo. O recém-chegado desce ajudando Aioria a se levantar.

- Aioria: Obrigado, suponho que está do meu lado.

- Pode apostar, meu nome é Surfista Prateado.

- Aioria: Sou Aioria de Leão, agora vamos cuidar o mais rápido possível dessa abominação.

- Surfista Prateado: Sim, eu também tenho um pouco de pressa. - nisso Holocausto aparecia destruindo grande parte do edifício e movendo-se a grande velocidade dispara com sua arma mas o Surfista Prateado e Aioria conseguem evitá-lo movendo-se muito mais rápido. O Surfista desce e ataca Holocausto com seu poder, mas este rapidamente o recebe de frente absorvendo sua energia.

- Holocausto: Tolo! Me deu seu poder cósmico.

- Surfista Prateado: Quê? AAARRGGH! - o deslizador prateado se vê no meio da chuva de disparos agora carregados com seu poder cósmico, que cai ao solo mas antes de tocar a terra é recebido por um golpe de Holocausto que em seguida o pega pelo pescoço e com sua arma começa a disparar em seu estômago, mas antes que o castigo seja fatal Aioria chega golpeando com todo seu poder do lado de Holocausto mandando-o vários metros atrás.

- Aioria: Agora estamos quites.

- Surfista Prateado: Como pôde absorver minha energia? Seu poder vem dessa estranha armadura, temos que destruí-la para poder vencê-lo.

- Aioria: Mas como? Não parece se danificar com nenhum dos nossos ataques.

- Surfista Prateado: Seu poder... em que se baseia, em algum tipo de energia?

- Aioria: Meu cosmo? Sim, é uma espécie de energia, quando minha mente e meu corpo estão em sincronia com minha constelação protetora.

- Surfista Prateado: Hã? Bom, se é energia, está bem. Agora, acha que pode lançar seu ataque e esquivá-lo quando voltar?

- Aioria: Mas de que adiantaria?

- Surfista Prateado: Apenas faça, eu me encarrego do resto. - nisso Holocausto se recupera e se coloca frente a seus adversários.

- Holocausto: Acabou o jogo, ao matá-los significará o fim de tudo! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

...

Enquanto isso do outro lado de Gotham City continuava a batalha entre Goku, Picollo e Gohan contra a fera conhecida como Apocalipse, o único ser que conseguiu o impossível feito de matar o Superman, além de mencionar que desta vez sua força e poder são muito maiores, por isso os guerreiros Z estão fazendo tudo o que podem. Apocalipse se encontra entre os três, parece que conforme dura a batalha sua força aumenta, o primeiro a atacar é Picollo que se lança com una série de combinações de socos e chutes que embora possa golpear Apocalipse não lhe faz muito dano e ele também responde com a mesma velocidade e força. Quando Picollo se vê superado, Goku entra e os dois atacam Apocalipse nivelando a situação, mas Apocalipse vota a aumentar sua força e a uma velocidade impressionante agarra Picollo e Goku pelas cabeças e os leva arrastando-os pelo solo. Gohan se põe frente a ele, mas ao dar-lhe um chute, não faz nada e o pequeno saiyajin sai voando devido à velocidade do monstro, ao final Apocalipse solta os dois e os golpeia com seus punhos enterrando-os.

- Gohan: Papai! Senhor Picollo! - Apocalipse se volta até Gohan e se prepara para atacá-lo, Gohan ao ver que vinha de frente lhe lança um Mazenku mas Apocalipse resiste e continua avançando e o pega pelo pescoço para jogá-lo contra o solo abrindo um grande buraco, depois o solta e prepara seu punho para bater, mas antes algo o detém.

- Picollo: Gohan! - Picollo estica seu braço segurando o punho de Apocalipse puxando-o para ele, quando chega o recebe com um forte golpe no estômago, se ouve o quebrar de ossos e um grito de dor da fera, parece que foi ferido, mas num rápido movimento junta suas mãos e golpeia fortemente Picollo na coluna, fazendo que se enterre no solo. Ele volta a repetir o castigo criando mais fendas na terra e quando volta a tentar outra vez é golpeado por uma energia quando sua defesa estava baixa e explode em seu corpo seguido de vários outros, Goku aparecia voando frente a ele.

- Goku: Gohan, Picollo! Estão bem?

- Gohan: Papai!

- Picollo: Claro... que não estamos bem, idiota. - Picollo se recupera pouco a pouco enquanto Goku continuava atacando, mas Apocalipse salta a uma grande altura, só que é surpreendido por Goku que se tele transporta acima dele e o manda contra a terra com um chute, Goku preparava seu ataque de energia, sabendo que Apocalipse continuaria disposto a lutar e sai disparado contra o saiyajin só com a força de seus pés mas é recebido pelo ataque de energia de Goku, porém inesperadamente quando cai na terra detém o ataque com suas mãos e com sua grande força consegue partir em dois o poder com suas garras, causando uma grande explosão que sacode toda a área onde lutam.

Depois do tremor Apocalipse continuava de pé, Goku descia para enfrentá-lo, mesmo estando um pouco ferido aumenta seu ki novamente.

- Goku: Este monstro parece quase invencível, mas tenho que acabar com ele! Não posso ficar parado aqui, as vidas de todos os meus amigos correm perigo! AAAHH! - o ki de Goku se elevava acumulando poder em suas mãos e fazia a pose do kame-hame-ha, mas outras duas figuras se colocavam a seu lado. - Gohan, Picollo.

- Gohan: Eu também te ajudarei papai, juntos o derrotaremos.

- Picollo: Aponte todo seu poder para esse monstro Gohan, se nós três o atacarmos juntos mandaremos essa besta de volta de onde veio.

- Goku: Muito bem, ataquem com tudo. - Apocalipse se lança a grande velocidade contra os três Guerreiros Z, ao mesmo tempo em que eles elevam seu poder

- Picollo: Makakonsappo! - o raio sai disparado e penetra no peito de Apocalipse

- Gohan: Masenku! - Gohan se une ao ataque e seu poder atinge por completo Apocalipse, só faltava Goku que juntava toda a sua energia e a liberava unindo-se aos outros dois ataques.

- Goku: Ka-me! Ha-me! HA! - Apocalipse já não pode se mover e tenta conter todo o poder que lhe é enviado mas no esforço suas mãos e braços vão se transformando em pó assim como todo seu corpo é consumido pela energia e finalmente desaparece.

...

Longe dali, na cidade, Aioria reunia o poder de seu cosmo e o lançava contra Holocausto, mas com sua renovada armadura consegue absorver toda a energia de seu cosmo.

- Holocausto: Parece que não entendem que não tem chance. - Holocausto dispara o poder do cosmo que recebera do Cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria se move tão rápido quanto pode, mas acaba encurralado contra um edifício e prestes a ser golpeado por todo o arsenal de Holocausto.

- Aioria: Demônios! - Aioria se prepara para deter os golpes, mas antes o Surfista Prateado se coloca diante dele e recebe todo o ataque. - Surfista!

- Holocausto: Hahahahaha! Decidiu ser o primeiro a morrer... hã? Mas o quê...?

- Surfista Prateado: Sinto decepcioná-lo... - o corpo do Surfista Prateado estava absorvendo todo o cosmo que Holocausto mandava, assim como ele fazia com sua armadura. - Eu sou uma bateria cósmica, posso absorver grandes quantidades de energia, assim como sua armadura mas duvido que possa resistir a uma dose completa do poder cósmico combinado com o poder de Aioria. - Surfista ataca e seu poder sai à velocidade da luz e consegue romper a armadura de Holocausto e o que lhe restava do corpo é consumido pelo poder do Surfista Prateado, ao fim só restava uma armadura vazia.

- Aioria: Impressionante, bom trabalho amigo.

- Surfista Prateado: Ajudou muito esse seu golpe, mas agora precisamos andar rápido, o tempo está acabando e... não pode ser. - nisso os corpos de ambos são rodeados pela luz dourada.

- Aioria: É a mesma luz que me atingiu, então...

- Surfista Prateado: Fomos chamados para lutar, te desejo sorte.

- Aioria: Foi um prazer conhecer um guerreiro honrado. - Aioria e Surfista Prateado vão se dar as mãos, porém desaparecem antes que se tocassem.

...

Décima Nona Luta: Thor vs. Hyoga de Cisne

Lugar: Asgard, aos pés da grande estátua de Odin (Terra Anime).

O lugar da batalha, embora só tenha sido pisado por Hyoga anteriormente, faz Thor se sentir como em casa, o clima não afeta ambos em nada, antes de começar a lutar sabem que não há volta atrás e se cumprimentam respeitosamente, nesse momento antes de iniciar a luta, Thor se ajoelha frente à estátua de seu pai Odin e começa a rezar, Hyoga de seu lado também decide fazer o mesmo tirando a cruz que sua mãe lhe dera. Terminadas as orações Thor se vira frente a Hyoga.

- Thor: Quero que ouça mortal, eu Thor, o deus do trovão jamais perderei diante do olhar de meu pai Odin, então prepare-se para o combate.

- Hyoga: Deus do trovão, bem não ouvi falar muito sobre você, mas lhe direi que mesmo que seja um deus eu não perderei facilmente. Se temos que derrotar Poseidon, o deus do trovão não deve ser um obstáculo, eu sou Hyoga de Cisne, experimente o meu poder! Pó de Diamante! - o ataque de Hyoga vai direto contra Thor que o contempla sem se mover, mas antes de recebê-lo gira seu martelo recebendo o ar frio sem sofrer nenhum dano. - O quê? Meu ar frio.

- Thor: É um tolo se pensa que esta pequena brisa teria algum efeito em meu martelo encantado Mjolnir.

- Hyoga: É o lendário martelo Mjolnir, enquanto o tiver em seu poder será muito difícil atravessar sua defesa.

- Thor: Deixe-me dizer que seu ataque é magnífico, mas não pense que mesmo sem meu martelo poderá vencer esta luta.

- Hyoga: O quê?

- Thor: Experimente.

- Hyoga: Ha, ha, sua confiança será sua ruína! Pó de Diamante! - Hyoga corre com uma velocidade superior à do som e dá um soco combinado com o ar frio mas é detido por Thor com uma mão, o impacto abre fendas no solo e grandes rajadas de ar frio saem ao redor do choque.

- Thor: É muito forte para um mortal, poderia facilmente entrar para os Vingadores, mas é uma pena que enfrente o deus do trovão Thor em minha terra Asgard. - Thor agarra o braço de Hyoga e o gira jogando-o contra o solo, para depois cair com uma joelhada em seu estômago. -Se supõe que os combates deveriam ser equilibrados, contra Thor só deveriam combater seus iguais deuses.

- Hyoga: O quê está insinuando? - Hyoga se recupera e dá um chute no rosto e com um giro no ar aplica vários golpes a uma velocidade próxima à da luz e um golpe final que manda Thor ao solo. - Diga o que achou disso, parece que os deuses estão superestimados em seu universo.

- Thor: Muito bem Cisne, mas este combate está apenas começando.

- Hyoga: E pretendo terminá-lo. - Hyoga acende seu cosmo no momento em que Thor toma novamente seu martelo

- Thor: Então lutaremos de verdade. - Thor produz relâmpagos e os dispara contra Hyoga que não reage a tempo e é golpeado por um, outro relâmpago se dirige a ele mas desta vez Hyoga consegue evitá-lo, mas Thor cria uma chuva torrencial que cai sobre Hyoga e mais relâmpagos para atacar o cavaleiro de cisne, que se esquiva de todos os raios mas logo um cai atrás dele derrubando-o e ferindo-o seriamente, Thor voa para dar o golpe final mas Hyoga se move mais rápido e recebe Thor com um soco por baixo da mandíbula e depois gira agarrando-o pelos pés e assim congelando suas pernas no solo.

- Hyoga: Agora prove o verdadeiro poder do ar frio! Trovão Aurora! - Hyoga junta suas duas mãos e dá um tremendo golpe com seu ar frio em Thor que o joga para o céu destruindo o gelo em suas pernas, porém Thor se recupera e com seu martelo carregado com relâmpagos golpeia Hyoga que recebe uma grande descarga elétrica, apesar disto Hyoga volta a dar um golpe de ar frio que Thor a duras penas contém, ambos se observam de certa distância, preparando-se para o próximo ataque.

- Thor: Já foi o bastante. - Thor atira seu martelo que toma uma grande velocidade.

- Hyoga: Trovão Aurora! - Hyoga lança seu poder contra o martelo, mas inesperadamente o poder do martelo parte em dois o ataque de Hyoga, ele não pode desviar então se cobre com os braços, mas o martelo ao atingi-lo começa a quebrar sua armadura, porém o cosmo de Hyoga se eleva até o sétimo sentido, e sua armadura se torna dourada, resistindo ao poder do martelo e com grande esforço o desvia para outro lado, mas não vê que Thor se aproxima e o golpeia arrancando a máscara de Cisne, Hyoga lhe devolve o golpe e o capacete de Thor também cai, ambos continuam trocando golpes sem que alguém parasse ou caísse, mas num descuido Thor lhe dá um chute no estômago e ao mesmo tempo se afasta de Hyoga. O cavaleiro ainda não está derrotado e se levanta para continuar o combate, mas Thor apenas o observa sem tentar atacar.

- Thor: Hyoga de Cisne, foi um adversário digno. - Hyoga fica desconfiado mas não percebe que o martelo Mjolnir está voltando por trás dele.

- Hyoga: Que AAAGGHHH! - o martelo se enterra nas costas de Hyoga quebrando parte de sua armadura.

- Thor: Lamento seu destino, Hyoga de Cisne.

- Hyoga: AAAHHH! NÃO! - nesses milésimos de segundo após o golpe surpresa do martelo, Hyoga chega a ver sua cruz, o presente de sua mãe, e lembra que se perder, ela e tudo o que ama desaparecerão e num ato incrível consegue se mover na velocidade da luz - AAAAHH Execução Aurora!

- Thor: Que... AAAARRHHH!

O poder de Hyoga pega Thor de surpresa, que recebe o máximo ar frio, Hyoga mantém seu poder apesar do impacto do martelo em suas costas, que perde o impulso e cai aos seus pés. Hyoga termina de realizar seu golpe, ambos os lutadores permanecem de pé, observando um ao outro, mas é Thor quem cai primeiro diante de Hyoga que continuava na posição de sua técnica, e finalmente cai exausto mas vitorioso.

...

Depois de terminada a batalha contra Apocalipse, os três Guerreiros Z descansam por uns momentos, quando Superman e Shaka, em companhia de Superboy e Ajax, que os haviam encontrado, chegam onde estão Gohan, Goku e Picollo.

- Superman: Não posso acreditar que tenham vencido Apocalipse, vocês estão bem?

- Goku: He, He, era realmente forte, mas não dará mais problemas. Mas, agora me lembro, o senhor Kaio e um Dr. Estranho estão tentando localizar um sujeito poderoso, o que temos que fazer é... puxa, como é difícil lembrar esse tipo de coisas.

- Shaka: Não se preocupem, já faço idéia de quem tem estado manipulando tudo isto, mas ainda não pude localizá-lo, pelo menos já que Saga não está mais aqui para me impedir posso me comunicar com X-Man no outro universo e assim abrir um portal.

- Ajax: Pode fazer isso?

- Shaka: Sim, se tiver a ajuda necessária.

Nesse momento, no outro universo, X-Man sente em sua mente um chamado, imediatamente sabe quem é e conecta sua mente no plano astral, onde num abrir e fechar de olhos, ele e Shaka se encontram no lugar onde estão os Irmãos cósmicos vigiando as batalhas sem dar atenção a suas visitas. Mas quando os dois se olham, percebem que algo não está bem.

- X-Man: Não! O que aconteceu?

- Shaka: Como foi possível? - ambos vêem duas grandes cruzes que erguiam os corpos de Espectro e Tribunal Vivo, X-Man imediatamente vai ajudá-los, mas Shaka o segura, então Nate compreende que já não podem fazer nada, os protetores dos universos estavam mortos.

...

Logo depois uma luz resplandecia fortemente onde estavam Homem-Aranha, Teppei, B´t X, Batman, Ryu, Jubileu e Sakura, dessa luz começam a se formar as figuras de X-Man, Shaka, Superman, Goku, Picollo, Ajax, Superboy e Gohan. Apenas X-Man e Shaka testemunharam a cena e avisam os demais, que conheciam essas entidades e sabem do poder que possuíam e era inacreditável que algo ou alguém os assassinasse, entretanto não podiam parar agora e se dirigem ao edifício do Quarteto Fantástico, onde já estavam Jean Grey, Vejita e Ikki.

-Vejita: Hum, sinto o ki do estúpido do Kakaroto, seu filho e esse namekuseijin, seguidos de outros seres, alguns são fortes.

- Ikki: Jean, nossos amigos estão vindo, não podemos fazer mais nada aqui, temos que seguir adiante e enfrentar quem provocou tudo isto. - Jean estava parada contemplando os corpos caídos do Quarteto Fantástico, chamava muito a atenção os rastros das feridas que causaram suas mortes, o corpo do Coisa estava destroçado mas se notava um grande ferimento em seu peito em forma de buraco, Johny Storm conhecido como Tocha Humana estava encharcado de água, Sr. Fantástico soltava fumaça como se tivesse sido eletrocutado e finalmente Susan Storm irradiava uma espécie de fumaça verde, parecia ter sido atacada por uma energia dessa mesma cor. Nesse momento chega o grupo de heróis, é um grande choque para Nate, Homem-Aranha e Jubileu a cena do massacre, não podem acreditar. Batman rapidamente identifica os ferimentos mortais.

- Batman: Isto é muita coincidência, não há dúvida de que foram atacados pelos mesmos seres que atacaram em Gotham City.

- Shaka: Se refere a esses dois seres, o que era formado de água e o de energia elétrica?

- Jean: Do que estão falando?

- Batman: Já havíamos nos encontrado com eles, mas eram três e aqui há quatro diferentes ações.

- Shaka: Não, só há dois que já vimos, Dash está por aqui, vou atrás dele.

- Ikki: Aonde vai? - Shaka não responde e desaparece, Vejita que está num canto sem prestar atenção nisso é envolvido pela luz dourada também desaparecendo, todos vêem isso e se preocupam, pois o tempo está acabando. Batman examina as feridas dos Quatro Fantásticos e lhe chama a atenção a fumaça verde que emana do corpo de Sue Storm.

- Batman: Alguém sabe por que atacariam aqui?

- X-Man: Bom, é melhor explicar direito aos que ainda não sabem, há alguns meses enfrentamos um ser realmente poderoso chamado Massacre.

- Teppei: Sim, era dele que tanto falavam essas coisas que nos atacaram.

- Jean: Acontece que ele já havia usado a estratégia de criar cópias de inimigos para enfrentar aos heróis, mas para isso e outras coisas ele usou os poderes de um menino, o filho deles. O mais provável é que vieram outra vez atrás dele e mataram o Quarteto Fantástico.

- Picollo: Então esse tal Massacre matou estas pessoas só para obter os poderes de um menino? Que poderes ele tem?

- X-Man: Seria melhor perguntar que poderes não tem, esse garoto tem o poder de fazer qualquer coisa que possa imaginar, é por isso que Massacre o quer e não é surpresa que graças a esses poderes tenha podido criar as cópias de todos esses vilões, não sem antes ter podido despertar esse ser cósmico, mas ainda não me explicou porque quer a destruição de tudo nem como pôde sobreviver de sua morte em primeiro lugar.

- Teppei: Puxa, ainda é tudo um mistério.

- Batman: Talvez não.

- Superman: Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Batman : Bom, é uma teoria, mas diga, quem conhecemos que tinha praticamente os mesmos planos?

...

Vigésima Luta: Aioria de Leão vs. Hulk

Lugar: O Grand Canyon.

O cavaleiro de ouro admira o panorama desértico, pensa que talvez escolheram este lugar para seu combate por não haver inocentes que possam se ferir por perto, mas de qualquer forma ele saberia utilizar seu poder, e se pergunta como será o oponente que enfrentará, porém não o vê em lugar algum. Mas nesse momento ouve dois tremendos passos que provocam tremores de terra, Aioria sente uma presença atrás dele e rapidamente se vira.

- Aioria: Que demo...? - atrás dele aparece um gigante verde, sua simples presença indica seu poder e sua força, sua voz retumba em todo o lugar quando solta suas palavras.

- Hulk: HULK ESMAGA! - Hulk lança um tremendo golpe partindo o solo, nenhum ser vivo teria podido sobreviver a esse golpe, e Aioria sabe disso muito bem, enquanto o observa de uma distância de cem metros, em menos de um milésimo de segundo havia se movido para esse lugar evitando o ataque.

- Aioria: Que espécie de criatura é essa?

- Hulk: Homem dourado se acha rápido? Hulk não se importa, Hulk se moverá mais rápido. – o gigante dá um grande salto dirigindo-se a Aioria, que vê como o monstro vem até ele e dá um poderoso golpe, mas só acerta o vento, Aioria aparece atrás dele, Hulk se vira para ele ainda mais enfurecido.

- Aioria: Se precipitando assim jamais conseguirá sequer me tocar. - Hulk se irrita e volta a atacar, Aioria só precisa se mover para o lado para evitá-lo. - Cápsula do Poder! – o cavaleiro ataca com seus cem milhões de golpes em um segundo, e sendo seu adversário um alvo tão grande recebe todos, fazendo-o recuar uns cinco metros, mas Aioria se surpreende quando vê Hulk de pé tendo resistido a todo seu poder.

- Hulk: Grrr, Hulk não sabe como homem dourado fez isso, mas Hulk nunca será derrotado com golpes tão simples. - Hulk junta suas mãos e golpeia o solo enfurecido e portanto mais forte, causando um pequeno terremoto que abala Aioria, que tenta se recuperar mas o gigante verde se aproxima e lhe dá um tremendo golpe que o lança contra a parede da montanha mais próxima. Hulk começa a grunhir satisfeito pela vitória, porém se ouve uma explosão de luz destruindo parte da montanha, de onde sai Aioria sem a proteção da cabeça.

- Aioria: Nunca pensei que poderia planejar uma excelente estratégia de ataque, mas agora não confiarei demais, é verdade que sua força é impressionante, mas eu estou usando a armadura dourada de Leão, não pense que poderá quebrá-la, e agora tudo que tenho a fazer... - nisso lança um golpe desde os 300 metros de onde está, seu cosmo golpeia instantaneamente o Hulk no rosto, não lhe causa danos mas recebe outros dois que não pode nem ver de onde vem. - O que tenho que fazer é manter-me afastado e posso fazer isso facilmente enquanto te ataco. - Aioria manda outra onda de golpes na velocidade da luz que Hulk apenas pode se cobrir.

- Hulk: Você nunca derrubará Hulk!

- Aioria: Todo ser tem um limite, eu estou muito longe disso. - Aioria aumenta seu ataque em velocidade e força golpeando Hulk em todo seu corpo fazendo-o recuar.

- Hulk: Hulk não ficará aqui! - então corre em alta velocidade e a cada passo estremecia o solo, o Leão também decide ir até ele e justo quando estão frente a frente Hulk o golpeava mas outra vez só tocava o ar e Aioria aparecia atrás dele chutando com muita força mandando-o dez metros dali. Hulk se levanta enfurecido mas não consegue ver quando o cavaleiro se coloca junto dele e lhe dá uma chuva de golpes no rosto, mas inesperadamente seu oponente resiste a eles sem se mover e o agarra em um tremendo abraço de urso.

- Aioria: AAGHH!

- Hulk: Quanto mais Hulk se enfurece, mais forte fica Hulk! Hulk é mais forte! - Hulk apertava com mais força as costelas de Aioria que começam a estalar, tinha que agir rápido para poder se libertar, seu cosmo se elevava fazendo-o explodir, os braços de Hulk começavam a se queimar com a energia do cavaleiro que então dá centenas de tremendos golpes no pescoço do monstro fazendo-o soltá-lo. O gigante esmeralda cai de joelhos sofrendo o tremendo castigo a seus pontos nervosos.

- Aioria: Essa foi por pouco! Mas já me cansei disso, tenho uma missão a cumprir e não posso me distrair nem mais um minuto, adeus! Relâmpago de Plasma! - Aioria com seu cosmo ardendo lança seu ataque que envolve Hulk por completo fazendo que no ar receba todos os golpes de Aioria.

- Hulk: AAARRGGHH! Já te disse, que quanto mais ataque Hulk, mais o irrita! HULK ESTÁ FURIOSO! - com um máximo esforço a ira de Hulk se transforma em poder e apesar do ataque de Aioria, Hulk consegue rompê-lo com o poder de seu punho e num massivo choque de ondas que provoca grandes fendas ao redor do Grand Canyon, Hulk chega a golpear Aioria rompendo parte de sua armadura e mandando-o contra os pés da montanha, destruindo parte dela. Aioria já não se levanta a tempo para continuar e Hulk ainda com o punho levantado e com feridas por todo o corpo, se ergue como o vencedor.

...

Perto da Ilha da Liberdade, os combatentes haviam dado uma trégua em sua batalha, devido à inesperada aparição das armaduras douradas do Santuário protegendo a todos do ataque de Dash. A armadura de Sagitário que Seiya vestia volta a sua forma deixando-o apenas com sua armadura de Pégaso, mesmo assim Seiya se prepara para recomeçar a luta, junto com Capitão Marvel, Lucy e Homem de Gelo.

- Dash: Eu já disse... não há salvação, só lhes resta lutar por suas vidas com o oponente escolhido e assim ajudar a preservar seu universo.

- Capitão Marvel: Isto já aconteceu uma vez, não pretendo ficar de braços cruzados outra vez, tem que haver algo que possamos fazer para evitar a catástrofe! Podemos tentar falar com esses Irmãos ou fazê-los entender a maldade que estão cometendo.

- Dash: Para eles, todos vocês seres poderosos são como formigas, a Terra é seu quintal onde vocês vivem, eles podem fazer o que quiserem e nunca serão capazes de ouvi-los.

- Lucy: E você? Ajudou a fazer tudo isto e fica tranqüilo! Isso me parece a pior maldade!

- Homem de Gelo: Não adianta discutir, ele sabe muitas coisas, mas nunca dirá.

- Talvez sim.

- Dash: Essa voz... Shaka. - Shaka aparecia diante deles e encarava Dash.

- Seiya: Shaka, como chegou aqui?

- Shaka: Vim comprovar algo que já tinha desconfiado, diga Dash, quando saiu do Santuário, quando havia perdido toda a esperança e fé porque pensou que todos o traíram, e um homem te ofereceu a vingança que tanto desejava, não sei como se apresentou, mas provavelmente o primeiro nome que lhe deu... era Legião.

- Dash: O quê?

- Homem de Gelo: Legião? Falou de Legião, estamos falando do mesmo Legião o...?

- Shaka: Ele mesmo, considerando que você é deste universo e muito possivelmente o conheceu cara a cara quando era mais jovem, eu também o conheci. Como chegou a meu universo? Isso não sei, mas Dash poderia nos esclarecer algumas dúvidas.

- Dash: Legião?

- Shaka: Isso mesmo, foi ele quem te ofereceu vingança.

- Dash: Não... não foi ele... se está se referindo a Souhei... não foi ele.

- Shaka: O quê?

...

Vigésima Primeira Luta: Surfista Prateado vs. Vejita

Lugar: Em algum planeta desabitado.

O lugar é muito familiar para os dois, tendo passado a maior parte de suas vidas viajando pelo espaço de um planeta a outro, Vejita se sente muito bem nesse cenário, o Surfista Prateado o vê como mais um lugar do espaço infinito que percorre e do qual se diz protetor, missão que tem novamente ao enfrentar o saiyajin. Ambos observam um ao outro antes de começar. Surfista Prateado se aproxima de Vejita e lhe oferece a mão numa respeitosa saudação.

- Surfista Prateado: Me chamo Surfista Prateado, te desejo sor... Aghk! - sem aviso, Vejita o agarra pelo pescoço e o leva pelo ar para depois rapidamente jogá-lo contra o solo, depois Vejita cai com seu pé sobre o surfista espacial.

- Vejita: Não me venha com essas bobagens! É assim que deve ser, você debaixo do pé do príncipe dos saiyajins: Vejita! - Surfista Prateado rapidamente agarra o pé de Vejita.

- Surfista Prateado: Da última vez tive que lutar contra um oponente honrado e amigo, o que me deu muito remorso, agora estou agradecido por poder lutar sem arrependimentos. - num rápido movimento, Surfista segurando o pé de Vejita gira-o e o joga contra o piso, então salta e cai em sua prancha, para em seguida atacar o saiyajin com seus raios explodindo o lugar onde ele estava. Mas um raio despedaça o solo abaixo dele e se afasta para evitá-lo, Vejita sai do buraco levitando.

- Vejita: Bom, parece que será um oponente melhor que os insetos que me atacaram. - nisso se transforma em super saiyajin e com uma velocidade impressionante golpeia o antigo arauto de Galactus que não o vê chegar, depois disso é vítima de uma série de golpes super rápidos do saiyajin, terminando com uma grande rajada de energia que atinge o Surfista derrubando-o centenas de metros atrás. Vejita o segue tranqüilamente com os braços cruzados, quando vê uma luz que se aproxima dele, não perde tempo e dispara, mas a luz desaparece e o Surfista Prateado aparece agarrando-o por trás.

- Surfista Prateado: Vejamos o que acha disto. - Vejita é envolvido por uma descarga de poder cósmico enquanto é carregado voando pelo Surfista, ao chegar a uma grande parede de pedra, o Surfista o golpeia com um raio mais potente fazendo Vejita se chocar provocando uma grande cratera.

- Vejita: Maldito! - ele libera seu ki destruindo grande parte da rocha mas ao se virar é golpeado pelo Surfista com sua prancha levando-o a atravessar a rocha terminando de destruí-la por completo. Vejita se liberta e dispara contra os pés de seu oponente desequilibrando-o. Então aparece na prancha e golpeia o Surfista mandando-o através de uma montanha. Ainda sobre a prancha ele dispara uma potente esfera de energia destruindo metade da montanha onde estava o Surfista. Vejita não sente o ki do ser prateado e cruza os braços certo de sua vitória, mas então um par de raios vão até ele, o príncipe dos saiyajins salta dando um giro no ar para evitá-los mas a prancha também gira e o golpeia do seu lado, quando aparece o Surfista Prateado que o atinge com seu poder cósmico mandando-o contra a mesma montanha onde ele havia sido jogado, então o Surfista solta seu poder cósmico destruindo outra parte da montanha.

- Surfista Prateado: Acho que foi o bastante. - mas ao terminar de dizer isso, um tremor se sacudia toda a área.

- Vejita: AAAHHH! - Vejita aumentava seu ki destruindo toda a montanha, em seguida atacava com inúmeras rajadas de energia que lançava rapidamente.

- Surfista Prateado: É um bom ataque mas... - o Surfista Prateado surfava por todo o espaço evitando todos os ataques do saiyajin que não diminuía seu ataque e sim aumentava a velocidade e potência, Surfista se via obrigado a girar em volta dele, e destruindo um ou outro ataque com seu poder.

- Vejita: Por quê não me ataca? Está com medo ou o quê? - mas o Surfista só evitava o ataque o que fazia seu rival se enfurecer, porém logo para e com a veia que aparecia em sua testa se notava sua fúria. - Maldito... Como se atreve a zombar de mim? - Vejita entende que o Surfista tentava cansá-lo, e elevando seu ki despedaçava o solo no momento de elevar-se até o surfista que via como esse animal enfurecido se aproximava dele.

- Surfista Prateado: Assim não conseguirá nada. - Surfista se vira e também se dirige até Vejita velozmente com o poder cósmico ardendo em suas mãos, no momento do choque entre ambos as montanhas que estavam perto sofriam os efeitos partindo-se em duas criando enormes fendas ao redor pelo choque de poderes. Depois de algum tempo que não durou muito, ambos lutadores se levantavam mostrando várias feridas pelo corpo, Surfista Prateado é o primeiro que se recupera e sobe em sua prancha para se lançar contra ele.

- Vejita: É um maldito inseto! Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! - Vejita se transforma em super saiyajin voltando a reunir forças e se move em alta velocidade golpeando o rosto do Surfista Prateado, que se recupera rápido e aplica uma cotovelada nas costas, o Surfista junta seu poder e movendo-se por baixo de Vejita dispara seus raios cósmicos a toda potência mas este também ataca e provoca um novo choque de poderes, mas o Surfista de imediato toma a vantagem parando de atacar e movendo-se à velocidade da luz para evitar o ataque e golpeá-lo, a velocidade que conseguia com a prancha era muito alta impedindo que Vejita pudesse se mover, e Surfista Prateado utiliza grande parte de seu poder junto com sua força para jogar seu adversário até uma lua.

- Surfista Prateado: Com isso terei algum tempo para planejar um ataque mais eficaz... nossa, não tive muito tempo mas já sabia que isto ia acontecer. - diz no momento em que uma chuva de bolas de energia cai sobre ele, o Surfista Prateado só tem que se mover para evitá-los, junta seu poder em suas mãos para atacar mas logo o ataque de Vejita, que estava na lua, se detém de repente. - Que diabos... O quê?

- Vejita: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Morrerá maldito inseto! Final Flash! - Vejita da lua junta suas duas mãos cheias de energia e violentamente dispara um poderoso raio direto contra o planeta onde estavam lutando, não podendo resistir à potência do ataque o planeta explode diante do olhar de Vejita. - Esse inútil já começava a me aborrecer com suas bobagens igual ao imbecil do Kakarotto, pelo menos agora já me livrei dessa escória, o problema será voltar à Terra e encontrar esse tal Massacre. Ninguém impedirá minha luta contra Kakarotto! AAARRGHH!

- Surfista Prateado: Primeiro terá que acabar comigo! - o Surfista Prateado aparecia voando por trás dele atacando com seus raios cósmicos.

- Vejita: Agora sim te matarei. - Vejita se movia com grande velocidade aparecia dando um chute no Surfista mas este consegue detê-lo e devolve o golpe com uma descarga de poder.

- Surfista Prateado: Isto acaba... - Surfista se movia a super velocidade e atropela Vejita em seu caminho, e sem lhe dar tempo o ataca com todo o poder que tinha em suas mãos. - ...agora! - Vejita era atingido no ar pelo poder cósmico do Surfista Prateado ao máximo.

- Vejita: AAARRH NÃO SEREI VENCIDO, NÃO SEREI VENCIDO KAKAROTTO! BIG BANG ATTACK! - com todo o poder que lhe resta ele ataca com sua máxima potência desfazendo o ataque do Surfista Prateado que se cobre com o poder cósmico mas não é suficiente para suportar o Big Bang do saiyajin e cai inconsciente no solo da lua. O cabelo de Vejita volta ao normal quando desce ao solo para respirar, depois sua risada ecoa pelo espaço.

...

Em outro universo, onde Cell lançara seu kame-hame-ha contra um homem desconhecido que tinha resistido, o sujeito se movia como se deixasse centenas de sombras para que num instante todas as sombras fossem como projéteis atacando o andróide que não podia fazer nada para se defender.

- Cell: Que demônio é você?

- Sou aquele que tem o poder! Agora... Morra! - o misterioso homem dispara uma grande rajada de energia que consumia o corpo de Cell, nem teve tempo para gritar. - E pensar que você poderia chegar a destruir o universo, e mesmo que tivesse conseguido, eu o teria criado de novo!

...

No terraço do Quarteto Fantástico.

- Jean: Alguém com os mesmos planos?

- Batman: Se pelo menos pudéssemos saber o que aconteceu aqui. - nisso Goku dá uns passos até eles, e se ajoelha onde está o corpo de Sue Richards, todos se surpreendem com essa ação.

- Homem-Aranha: Ei, o que vai fazer?

- Gohan: Esperem, meu pai não fará nada de mau! Ele pode sentir o que houve aqui. - todos ficam surpresos com as palavras de Gohan, nisso o ki de Goku se ativa.

- Goku: Só esperem um momento, posso ver imagens do que houve, são dois seres, não, são três, um é feito de água, outro parece um relâmpago e também há um monstro enorme, seus amigos os enfrentam, saem chamas de um mas o ser de água rapidamente o prende. Céus, é como se fosse uma grande bolha de água e o está afogando, um homem elástico está sendo eletrocutado e... o monstro enfrenta um ser de pedra, mas ele não pode fazer nada é paralisado pela cauda que parece de escorpião, não é rival para esse monstro, a mulher, ela tenta lutar contra todos, e está vencendo! ...mas algo a ataca por trás com una energia verde, tem algum tipo de armadura e capa, tudo verde, não consigo vê-lo bem, tem uma máscara mas seu olhar é frio. - Goku se levanta e apaga seu ki. - Sinto muito, é tudo o que pude ver.

-Superman: Nós agradecemos. Batman... você... percebeu? - Batman permanece em silêncio, temia que o que pensava chegasse a acontecer algum dia.

- Batman: Sim... quem mais queria destruir toda a existência, a primeira vez que isso aconteceu soubemos que os dois Irmãos haviam se enfrentado e destruído ambos os universos, depois disso se iniciou a criação e os Irmãos perderam a memória. Fazer com que os Irmãos lutassem outra vez significaria o fim de tudo... e o início de novo... Quem mais teria tentado algo assim? Ao que parece ele sobreviveu ao Devorador de Sóis. Lanterna Verde, Hal Jordan, ou como se chama agora...

...

No castelo de Souhei, ele e Massacre acompanhados de Kymeroth, Hydro e Lightshine contemplam no espelho de Souhei o final das batalhas e como seu exército havia sido exterminado, nesse momento entra na sala um homem desconhecido até agora, o mesmo que havia matado Cell.

- Souhei: É bom vê-lo, PARALLAX.

- Parallax: Amigos, o tempo está acabando, se queremos que tudo termine como planejamos devemos agir nós mesmos e matar os guerreiros que ainda não lutaram. Suas forças foram diminuídas, então temos um caminho livre.

Os demais concordam e desaparecem em portais criados por Parallax, a guerra está para terminar, o tempo se acaba para os universos, as faces de quem começou tudo isto foram reveladas, só falta esperar se alcançarão seu objetivo ou serão impedidos, em alguns momentos não se saberá mais nada.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Mais um capítulo, mais um personagem. Bom, o que quero fazer é dar um destino melhor a Hal Jordan (e com melhor, quero dizer que EU goste). Para os que não sabem quem é este personagem lhes darei um pequeno resumo e com isso explicar em que tempo estou colocando o universo DC.<p>

Hal Jordan/Lanterna Verde/Parallax: Talvez se lembrem dele como o Lanterna Verde mais famoso de todos, o que aparecia na antiga série Super Amigos, durante a temporada que tinha melhor desenho e roteiro inteligente (e digo inteligente porque tiraram os terríveis Super Gêmeos). Para os que não lêem os comics da DC, explicarei o assunto. Suponho que TODOS já sabem que o Superman morreu (Sim, igual ao Goku!) e depois reviveu (Outra vez igual ao Goku!) pois houve uma saga que se chamou O Reino dos Supermen, onde extraterrestres e um Superman falso destruíram a cidade protegida pelo Lanterna Verde/Hal Jordan. Quando ele descobriu já era tarde e acabou derrotando o extraterrestre Mogul e ajudando o verdadeiro Superman a derrotar o impostor Super Cyborg. Depois disso Hal quis usar o poder de seu anel para reviver todos, coisa que era proibida, então enlouqueceu e matou todos os Lanternas Verdes e os criadores dos anéis, absorvendo todo o poder deles. Se transformou em Parallax e tentou apagar a linha do tempo na saga Zero Hora, para começar tudo de novo e eliminar toda a maldade com isto. Os heróis o derrotaram e restauraram o tempo. Depois de algumas lutas entre ele e o novo Lanterna Verde, houve uma saga chamada Noite Final em que uma força misteriosa absorveu a luz do sol deixando a Terra esfriar pouco a pouco. Finalmente Hal Jordan se regenera e se une aos heróis, embora Batman não concorde muito com isso. Vai direto ao sol e elimina o chamado Devorador de Sóis devolvendo o calor ao Sol. Claro ele morreu, como o herói que foi. Anos depois ele é ressuscitado e se torna o novo Espectro, e mais tarde volta a ser um Lanterna Verde. Este fanfic se passa pouco após sua morte e dará um destino diferente a ele. Bem, todo o mistério será revelado no próximo capítulo.


	9. Através do Tempo! Surgem Novos Aliados

**Capítulo 9: Através do Tempo! Surgem Novos Aliados.**

* * *

><p>Manhattan.<p>

Algumas ruas e edifícios foram danificados, mas teria sido uma destruição total se não fosse pela existência dos seres chamados Marvels, como são conhecidos aqui os seres com ou sem super-poderes, mas que arriscam a vida para salvar os inocentes sem esperar nada em troca. Agora esses seres, sejam marvels, meta-humanos, mutantes, saiyajins ou simplesmente humanos de grande valor, estão indefesos diante da catástrofe que está por vir, um universo desaparecerá no final da guerra, mas qual?

Os heróis e guerreiros que estão envolvidos se encontram na Ilha da Liberdade aos pés da Estátua da Liberdade, são eles parte do universo Marvel: X-Man, Jean Grey, Homem de Gelo, Jubileu e Homem-Aranha; parte do universo DC: Superman, Batman, Ajax, Capitão Marvel e Superboy; e finalmente do universo criado quando os dois irmãos se destruíram pela primeira vez, o chamado universo Anime: Shaka, Goku, Seiya, Picollo, Gohan, Lucy Shidou, Ikki, Ryu, Sakura, Teppei e B´tX. Nesse lugar estavam quatro armaduras douradas do Santuário, Libra, Aquário, Sagitário e Gêmeos. A aparição delas guiadas pelo poder desta última provocou uma grande dúvida no guerreiro que todos estão cercando, não é seu amigo, mas agora já não sabe se é seu inimigo, ele é o último descendente da raça dos cavaleiros dragão, seu nome é Dash; e agora ele passa por um duro interrogatório.

- Dash: Já disse, é melhor que se concentrem em vencer sua própria luta, para que assim seu universo sobreviva.

- Homem-Aranha: Bom, isso é muito difícil quando alguém tenta nos matar antes de lutarmos.

- Superman: Escute rapaz, sabemos que é aliado desses malditos que nos atacaram com cópias de nossos piores inimigos. - Dash se limitou a se recostar na parede enquanto cruza os braços.

- Dash: Muito esperto, parece que já resolveu o caso. - diz sarcasticamente irritando alguns que não tem muita paciência, Superboy se aproxima dele.

- Superboy: Me pergunto se achará graça do meu pé no seu traseiro. - Dash faz aparecer a marca do dragão em sua testa e só com a energia liberada joga Superboy para trás, mas sua viagem é interrompida por Picollo.

- Picollo: Não banque o esperto, somos muitos para que pense em lutar.

- Dash: Não me pressionem, reduzirei todos vocês a poeira!

- Seiya: Tente! - Seiya, Homem de Gelo, Superboy, Sakura, Capitão Marvel, Gohan, Teppei e B´tX se lançam contra ele disparando seus poderes, mas Dash com sua marca na testa consegue evitá-los dando um salto para frente.

- Dash: Garras de Dragão! - Dash dá um giro completo e golpeia todos os que o atacavam, que caem com alguns ferimentos no corpo. - Não se preocupem, calculei a potência para cada um.

- Ryu: Maldito! Como se atreve a golpear uma menina?

- Sakura: Ryu espere, eu estou bem. - Sakura segurava Ryu que queria lutar, mas nisso Goku se adianta.

- Goku: Lute comigo. Claro, se você se atrever.

- Dash: Com prazer, saiyajin.

- Seiya: Espere! Só deixe que eu vista de novo a armadura de ouro. - Seiya vai até a armadura mas Shaka o detém, que assim como os demais apenas observava sem interferir.

- Shaka: Deixe-os. - Seiya obedece a contragosto, enquanto Goku se transforma em super saiyajin e Dash faz brilhar a marca do dragão. Ambos se lançam e chocam seus punhos um contra o outro, descargas de energia começavam a sair desse choque, ambos começam a aumentar sua força e o solo a tremer. Goku e Dash se separam dando um salto para trás cada um, Goku então junta suas mãos para trás e começa a reunir uma grande quantidade de energia.

- Goku: KA-ME!

- Picollo: Espere Goku, não se precipite!

- Goku: HA-ME!

- Dash: Está louco ou o quê? Arriscará a vida de seus amigos! - mas Goku não parava e estava prestes a lançar seu ataque quando Dash voa rapidamente para o alto, mas num instante Goku já está frente a ele. - O QUÊ? - depois um grande resplendor no céu cega todos por uns instantes, quando a visão volta Dash está se cobrindo, abre os olhos e na frente dele estão as mãos de Goku em sua posição de ataque.

- Goku: Não se preocupe, eu não ia usar meu Kame Hame Ha.

- Dash: Mas o que...?

- Goku: Isto é só o Taiyuu Ken, uma técnica para cegar o inimigo com uma luz brilhante.

- Dash: Por acaso é idiota? Esta não é a hora para brincadeiras!

- Goku: Só queria confirmar uma coisa. - Goku volta ao normal e desce diante do olhar confuso de Dash.

- Batman: Já terminaram? - Dash desce encarando Goku, que o olha diferente dos outros com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Goku: Poderia ter destruído o planeta, mas você se afastou para evitar isso.

- Dash: Não é verdade, apenas quis me esquivar.

- Goku: Mas poderia ter contido facilmente esse poder, embora corresse o risco de destruir quase toda a cidade. Ainda quer que os universos se salvem, não está totalmente do lado da maldade. - Dash fica mudo e se vira apertando seus punhos sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Nessa hora Lucy se aproxima segurando sua mão.

- Lucy: Por favor, sei que sofreu muito e perdeu a esperança porque as pessoas em que acreditava te enganaram, mas não volte a cometer o mesmo erro, não deixe que te enganem outra vez. Você não precisa mais estar sozinho. - Dash olha para ela sem dizer nada, seus olhos mostravam uma sinceridade que nunca havia visto antes.

- Jean: Entendo sua situação, já que não é humano.

- Dash: Sim, mas também não sou um mutante.

- Jean: Se conhece nossa situação deve saber porque lutamos continuamente.

- Dash: É uma causa perdida, mas não se preocupe, segundo os planos deles, tudo será reparado.

- Batman: Está falando de uma nova criação? Manipulada por Parallax?

- Dash: O que disse? Como sabe que..? - Dash se vira alterado diante de Batman e os demais.

- Superman: Se você não sabe, já lutamos com Hal Jordan quando ele quis recriar o tempo a seu modo, deve saber que este caminho está errado. Por que o ajuda?

- Shaka: E o quê Souhei tem a ver com tudo isso? - Dash fica calado, todos esperam uma resposta.

- Ikki: Dash, Saga foi seu mestre, você sabe melhor que ninguém como ele realmente era, o cosmo de nenhum cavaleiro de Atena poderia se atrever a ficar do lado que você está. E a maior prova está aqui mesmo, a armadura de seu mestre viajou desde outra dimensão para mudar seu sentimento! - Dash só pode escutar as palavras de Fênix sem poder dizer ou fazer algo, enquanto observa a gloriosa armadura de Gêmeos, poucas vezes viu seu mestre com ela, por isso vê-la era algo muito especial.

- Dash: E-eu... não... não sei... O Santuário, Atena, o mundo, me tiraram tudo o que tinha...vocês não sabem...

- Jean: Quero que saiba que não está sozinho, alguns dos que estão reunidos aqui passaram por coisas igualmente dolorosas, por favor apenas deixe-me lhe mostrar... - Jean se aproxima de Dash, colocando suas mãos em sua cabeça.

- Homem de Gelo: Jean, cuidado.

- Jean: Não se preocupe... apenas veja... você não é o único que sofre. - Dash vê imagens em sua cabeça... um menino que toma o lugar de seu irmão para ir a uma ilha infernal treinar para se tornar um cavaleiro, onde perde seu único amor... Um garoto que por causa de uma picada de aranha radioativa recebe poderes sobre-humanos, mas tem uma dura lição sobre a responsabilidade de seus poderes após a morte de seu tio, e vê como seus poderes se tornam uma maldição... Os olhos inocentes de outro garoto vêem como seus pais são assassinados por um ladrão, jura vingá-los e não permitir que ninguém passe pelo que ele passou, renunciando a sua vida... A luta dos mutantes X-Men para que sua raça seja aceita, sendo um sonho muito distante... As visões terminam, Dash permanece fitando os olhos de Jean e em seguida os demais.

- Dash: Quero que saibam... que farei isto por meu mestre.

- Goku: Então vai nos ajudar? - Dash apenas balança a cabeça.

- Dash: Sabem que se algum dos que ainda não foram chamados para lutar forem assassinados, os Irmãos não terão outra escolha a não ser decidir o resultado por eles mesmos, isso é lógico.

- Superman: É isso o que tentavam, mas pelo visto fracassaram.

- Dash: Não tenham tanta certeza, quem os atacou foram apenas a primeira linha de ataque, cópias melhoradas de seus inimigos mortos criadas por Massacre.

- X-Man: E para isso seqüestraram Franklin Richards não é, maldito? - X-Man avança contra Dash mas Superman o detém.

- Superman: Acalme-se, isto não ajuda em nada.

- Dash: Ouçam, eu não sabia nada sobre Franklin Richards nem deste universo. Depois da morte de Saga tudo o que queria era me vingar, surgiu um ser que me deu esta armadura e a oportunidade de lutar contra Seiya, esse homem era Parallax, ele me levou até um estranho castelo, ali estava Souhei, que vocês conhecem como Legião, o filho de Charles Xavier, mas... pra mim tudo que importava era vingar a morte de meu mestre, descarregar minha ira contra o Santuário e o mundo, eles tinham um plano, o qual consistia em despertar o Terceiro Irmão, o terceiro universo, para isso haviam conseguido uma arma secreta: Massacre.

- Batman: Nunca pensei que Hal se uniria a tamanha maldade.

- Dash: Mas deixem-me dizer, eu nunca confiei em Massacre. Parallax e Souhei têm o mesmo objetivo, o de criar um novo começo a partir da destruição, um novo universo sem maldade, sem sofrimento, sem ódio nem racismo, um novo céu.

- Seiya: Isso é loucura, como pretendiam fazer isso?

- Dash: Parallax tinha um poder aumentado que adquiriu quando estava prestes a morrer, é um círculo de segredos que todos têm, mas entre eles três tinham o poder para modelar a criação a sua vontade... claro que Parallax e Souhei sabiam que enquanto eles existissem no novo começo, algo acabaria mal, então...

- Batman: O quê, por acaso...?

- Homem-Aranha: Eles iriam...?

- Shaka: Morreriam junto com tudo... é uma missão suicida.

- X-Man: Estão loucos se pensam que Massacre os seguiria.

- Dash: Já lhe disse, há todo um círculo de segredos, a qualquer momento espero uma traição de Massacre... por enquanto é tudo o que sei.

- Picollo: Diga, a que linha de ataque você pertencia?

- Dash: À segunda linha, junto aos irmãos mutantes Lightshine e Hydro, e a uma abominável experiência chamada Kymeroth, esses monstros são o pior que se pode encontrar. Acreditem, eles junto a Parallax, Souhei e Massacre não são outra coisa além do apocalipse universal... ninguém terá qualquer chance. - as palavras de Dash deixam quase todos petrificados, Goku sentia uma mistura de ansiedade e emoção, Superman suava frio mas em nenhum momento pensava em desistir, em cada um dos que estavam ali a dúvida estava presente, mas também a firmeza. Nesse momento se ouve uma voz conhecida.

- "Goku"

- Goku: É... o senhor Kaio! Tudo bem, senhor Kaio?

- Kaio: "Agora todos prestem atenção, encontramos o esconderijo dos vilões." - todos se alegram com essas palavras, alguns impacientes para ir até lá.

- Dr. Estranho: "Goku, lhe daremos as coordenadas para que o localize."

- Goku: Coordenadas?

- Kaio: "Apenas concentre-se, nós o guiaremos para que possa se tele-transportar, mas será apenas uma ação de reconhecimento."

-Goku: Está bem senhor Kaio... Já entendi! Bom, lá vou eu.

- Superman: Espere. Pode levar mais alguém? Eu gostaria de ir com você.

- Goku: Tudo bem, apenas ponha sua mão em meu ombro. - Goku e Superman desaparecem da vista de todos, mas Dash fica muito nervoso.

- Dash: "Isso é muito estranho... Souhei e Massacre colocaram uma barreira psíquica... ninguém poderia ter detectado..." Oh não!

- Seiya: O que foi?

- Dash: Você ruiva, venha comigo! - nisso Dash se move rapidamente e toma a mão de Jean Grey quando uma estranha energia emerge de sua mão. - Outra Dimensão! - após isso ambos desaparecem rodeados pela energia de Dash.

- X-Man: Jean! Que diabos aconteceu?

...

Tóquio.

Lanterna Verde, Shiryu, Wolverine, Lobo, o Eva-01, Gambit, Ranma e Trunks descansavam depois da dura batalha contra Bastion, e com a incerteza do que estava por vir. O Evangelion estava sentado em um dos prédios menos danificados, todos estavam perto dele a não ser o Lobo, que aproveitando a fuga dos habitantes estava assaltando um supermercado juntando bastante cerveja para "descansar" e curar suas feridas.

- Lobo: Ha, parece que todos estão acabados depois de lutar com essas latas, não vou perder tempo me unindo a esses perdedores... - dizia enquanto agarrava uma das últimas latas de cerveja que haviam restado e se dirigia até um balcão com cds de música. - Que porr* é essa? Three Lights? Bando de boiolas, não tem nada de Motorhead, Metallica ou meu chapa Ozzy? Maior roubada viver neste universo.

Estava prestes a destruir o balcão quando tem um estranho pressentimento e olha em volta, de repente toda a loja começa a tremer e a parede do lado onde Lobo estava parado é derrubada revelando uma figura monstruosa.

- Lobo: Que porcaria é essa?

Do lado de fora tudo parecia normal, os demais estavam planejando seu próximo movimento, deviam estar preparados para o que acontecesse, quando os sentidos aguçados de Wolverine lhe permitem detectar um estranho odor e ouvir dois pares de pés, de uma forma que nunca havia escutado.

- Wolverine: Não estamos sozinhos.

- Trunks: Do que está falando? Hã? É um ki... sinto um ki tremendamente forte. - Shiryu e Lanterna Verde também sentem a presença de mais alguém.

- Shiryu: É alguém cujo cosmo emana ódio.

- Gambit: Suponho que isso não seja nada bom. - nesse momento vêem como Lobo é atirado através do vidro do supermercado e se esborracha no asfalto completamente derrotado. Em seguida vêem uma espécie de centauro, suas quatro patas tinham aparência felina mas sua pele era coberta com poderosas escamas de réptil, seu corpo e braços mostravam sua tremenda força, seu rosto era monstruoso e de sua cabeça saíam dois grandes chifres, uma grande cauda de escorpião completava a visão bizarra.

- Ranma: E-esse é o inimigo.

- Wolverine: Humpf, já vi coisas piores.

- Eu sou Kymeroth, o mais forte guerreiro de Lord Souhei.

- Shiryu: Esse monstro fala.

- Kymeroth: Só quero as vidas do francês e do andrógino, os demais podem ir. - todos ficam confusos, exceto Ranma que se enfurece com esse comentário.

- Ranma: Andrógino? Como se atreve, besta maldita? Olha só quem fala, sua... horrível... mistura de... bestas! - Ranma se lança correndo até o monstro e lhe dá um chute no estômago, mas ele não parece sentir. - Grrrh, maldito, vou te mostrar meu poder. - os punhos do jovem lutador começam a se mover a uma incrível velocidade golpeando a cara e corpo de Kymeroth, que apenas permanecia parado sem sequer se mover. Nisso, com um movimento muito mais rápido agarra Ranma pelo pescoço, e começa a estrangulá-lo.

- Kymeroth: Garoto estúpido, veio até sua morte.

- Ranma: Aaaggghhh! - Ranma lentamente para de se mover, quando está prestes a morrer Trunks interfere aparecendo diante de Kymeroth.

- Trunks: Mazenkku! - Trunks dispara o mazenku no rosto de Kymeroth, jogando-o vários metros para trás e soltando Ranma, mas Kymeroth não é derrubado e se aproxima tranqüilamente deles.

- Shiryu: Cólera do Dragão! - Shiryu aparecia golpeando Kymeroth no estômago, o dragão de Shiryu faz Kymeroth recuar mas ele se recupera e continua em frente. - Não pode ser, resistiu ao Mazenku e meu Cólera do Dragão.

- Kymeroth: Vocês não têm chance, melhor se afastarem, vim apenas pelos dois, mas se insistem em lutar, com prazer lhes darei a pior agonia antes de morrerem. - a cauda da criatura balança de um lado para outro como se estivesse escolhendo sua vítima, Lanterna Verde, Gambit, Wolverine e o Eva-01 se aproximam para lutar, mas Kymeroth não se importava.

- Wolverine: Nessas horas gostaria de ter meu esqueleto de adamantium.

- Shiryu: Será melhor deixarem que Lanterna Verde, Trunks e eu o enfrentemos de frente, os demais usem qualquer momento para atacá-lo de surpresa. - todos concordam, mas mesmo assim Kymeroth continuava se aproximando.

- Kymeroth: Todos vocês, malditos humanos, morrerão!

...

Em algum lugar desconhecido, onde fica o castelo das forças do mal, Superman e Goku chegavam, este ficava sobre una pequena ilha com um pouco de vegetação a seu redor. O castelo era feito de algum tipo de metal, com estilo medieval e um aspecto sombrio, Superman e Goku ficam na praia revisando qualquer detalhe, Superman tenta ver o interior do castelo com sua visão de raio-x.

- Superman: Nada. O castelo deve conter chumbo para que não possa ver lá dentro.

- Goku: Mmmmhh...Um momento, detecto dois pequenos kis dentro dele.

- Superman: Será Access?

- Goku: Não são kis malignos, estão enfraquecidos. Acho melhor irmos resgatá-los.

- Superman: Concordo, entramos e saímos o mais rápido possível.

- Goku: Muito bem. - logo depois os dois heróis derrubam uma parede por onde entram no castelo, Goku vai se guiando pelo ki e se aproxima da câmara onde Access está preso. Mas antes de chegar ele se detém, assim como Superman.

- Superman: Q-Que.. é isso... não posso...

- Goku: Me...mover... Mas... o quê?

- HA HA HA HA HA!

- Superman: Qu...Quem...é? - uma enorme figura aparecia frente aos dois guerreiros, seu nome é bem conhecido, não precisa de apresentação.

- Goku: Você... é...Massacre?

- Massacre: Isso mesmo, eu sou o ser supremo, acima dos humanos e mutantes. Vocês, um saiyajin e um kryptoniano, não deveriam estar junto a tão patéticas criaturas, unam-se sob meu poder e juntos daremos à luz a próxima criação, que de agora em diante será chamada a "Era de Massacre."

- Superman: Está... louco...

- Massacre: Estou vendo, ao serem criados junto a eles se tornaram igualmente tolos. Detesto os seres tolos, meu nome é Massacre e agora descobrirão porque me chamo assim. - a uma super-velocidade, Massacre se move e toca com seu enorme braço Goku e Superman, que atravessam as paredes até chegar a um terraço.

- Goku: Ainda...não posso... me mover...

- Massacre: Não entenderam? Eu possuo a mente mais poderosa, vocês não são mais do que fantoches para mim, ao estalar meus dedos... - com o movimento de Massacre, Goku e Superman se voltam um para o outro, Superman começa a concentrar sua visão de calor enquanto Goku faz sua posição do Kame-hame-ha. - ... Posso fazer vocês mesmos se destruírem.

- Goku: Não! Não posso controlar o meu corpo!

- Superman: Nem eu, por favor me perdoe Goku!

- Massacre: Ao morrerem os dois, os Irmãos não terão escolha além de se matarem eles mesmos e eu terei vencido.

...

Ilha da Liberdade.

Sem saber o que havia acontecido com Goku e Superman depois do movimento repentino de Dash, o desespero de não poder fazer nada começava a se espalhar.

- Seiya: Não agüento mais, não podemos ficar aqui parados sem fazer nada.

- X-Man: Também acho, temos que agir por nossa conta, se Shaka e eu pudemos atravessar os universos, então será fácil encontrá-los.

- Picollo: Então vamos, mas antes... Kaio! Kaio! Me escuta? - Picollo tentava chamar o senhor Kaio, passam alguns segundos mas nenhuma resposta. - Que estranho, há algo errado aqui.

- Homem-Aranha: Meu sentido aranha... talvez essa seja a causa. Vejam quem está na tocha!

- Shaka: Hã?

- Batman: Finalmente apareceram. - todos olham para a tocha da Estátua da Liberdade, nela estavam Souhei e Parallax vigiando-os, que após serem descobertos descem para encarar todos.

- Ikki: Tenham cuidado, emanam uma energia muito poderosa.

- Capitão Marvel: Parallax, como você pôde sobreviver?

- Parallax: Se refere a minha suposta morte diante do Devorador de Sóis? Para salvá-los só havia duas formas de vencer a escuridão, uma era dissipá-la com a luz, a outra... era absorvendo a própria escuridão... isto me fez absorver toda a essência do Devorador de Sóis, eu o eliminei para sempre e me apoderei de todo seu poder, para isso sofri muito. Mas vejo que depois de salvá-los ainda se atrevem a se colocar em meu caminho. Vocês são uns ingratos!

- Batman: Detenha-se Hal! Ou será que o Hal Jordan que conheci realmente morreu? Ele sim era um herói, o melhor de todos.

- Souhei: Não desperdice sua energia com perguntas tolas.

- Shaka: E você? O que aconteceu com você? - nisso Souhei tira a máscara, revelando um rosto mais maduro e um cabelo mais curto do que tinha antes que fosse visto pela última vez pelos X-Men.

- Homem de Gelo: É ele mesmo... é David, o filho do professor Xavier... Legião, só que... O que aconteceu, por que está mais velho?

- Jubileu: Aposto que você sabe onde está o Professor.

- X-Man: É mesmo ele? Aquele que fez com que minha realidade existisse? É o culpado de milhões de mortes e sofrimento causados por esse demônio Apocalypse?

- Parallax: Garoto, sua realidade não foi a única que foi criada por ele, embora ambas tenham sido inconscientemente, agora tem a oportunidade de redimir isso e tornar realidade o sonho de Charles Xavier, não haveria a maldade que combate dia após dia a Liga da Justiça, os deuses não tentariam destruir a humanidade, não haverá império das máquinas, nem Freeza, nem princesas mortas! Tudo será como deveria ser! Por que insistem em continuar contra mim?

- Shaka: Não tem o direito, não são deuses para decidir tal coisa.

- Souhei: Não, um deus jamais se preocuparia pelo que nos acontecesse. Nós chegamos a possuir o poder e a oportunidade para mudar a realidade para uma melhor. Shaka, mesmo você teve dúvidas em sua mente, agora deixem-me mostrar um lugar onde homens, mulheres e crianças que vivem na miséria e sofrimento como em seu país e muitos outros, não terão que passar por isso nunca mais! Por favor, unam-se a nós, unam-se! - o silêncio reinava em todos, embora não quisessem admitir no coração de cada um surgia a dúvida, mas...

- X-Man: Shaka...

- Shaka: Não... não permitiremos que façam isso.

- Parallax: Eu temia que isso acontecesse. Bem, adeus! - Parallax cria um grande tornado que suga todos em seu caminho, era um poder enorme e ninguém podia escapar dele, um a um iam desaparecendo, só ficavam Shaka e X-Man que resistiam com todo seu poder, mas não por muito tempo e estavam prestes a ser sugados pelo tornado quando este cessa.

- X-Man: Não sinto sinais psíquicos de ninguém! Ele matou todos!

- Parallax: Está enganado X-Man, ainda não chegou seu fim, apenas os enviei até ele. Os conheço muito bem, sei que quando estão unidos se tornam mais fortes, mas os separei não apenas de lugar mas também de tempo, e de sua morte estão encarregados Hydro e Lightshine.

-Shaka: Boa estratégia, mas nunca poderão nos vencer. Eu os derrotarei aqui mesmo.

- X-Man: Querem lutar? Vamos começar então.

- Souhei: Parallax, deixe que Shaka e eu lutemos tranqüilamente... para Shaka este duelo é pessoal.

- Parallax: Entendo.

- X-Man: Isso significa que você lutará comigo.

- Souhei: Parallax, quero mostrar-lhes meu poder, cuide desses trastes que ficaram aqui.

- Parallax: Ah sim, vejo que vocês dois se salvaram. - nisso Ajax e Superboy se tornam visíveis.

- Souhei: O marciano usou um truque mental para se ocultar de você, claro que esses poderes patéticos não funcionam comigo.

- Ajax: Jordan! Como pôde fazer tudo isto? Vou fazê-lo pagar!

- Parallax: Venha cá...velho amigo.

- Shaka: Souhei, lute comigo!

- Souhei: Com prazer... amigo... mestre.

...

Gotham City, 50 anos no futuro.

Num velho beco se abre uma espécie de portal, de onde saem voando Picollo, Seiya, Lucy, Capitão Marvel, Teppei, B´tX, Batman e Homem-Aranha. Quando se recuperam da viagem, saem do beco para uma velha rua e olham a sua volta, é uma cidade em ruínas, Batman a reconhece.

- Batman: Estamos em Gotham City, mas o que aconteceu, por que tudo está em ruínas?

- Homem-Aranha: Não estava assim antes? Será que esse cara nos mandou para seu universo?

- Batman: Parece que sim, sigam-me encontrarei uma saída. - ao dobrar a esquina sua surpresa é enorme, o panorama era completamente diferente, os carros eram futuristas, pequenas naves voavam pelo céu, os outdoors eram eletrônicos, uma grande metrópole, Batman era o mais surpreso de todos.

- Seiya: Olhe, não leve a mal, mas você precisa sair mais.

- Batman: Só há uma explicação para isso, Parallax possuía o poder de controlar a viagem através do tempo, não me surpreenderia que tenha nos enviado a minha cidade no futuro.

- Capitão Marvel: Incrível!

- Lucy: É... impressionante.

-Teppei: Lembra meu mundo.

- Picollo: Aarggh, todo esse barulho! Não agüento isso! Como vocês humanos podem viver com essa barulheira?

- Homem-Aranha: Desde que assisti "De Volta para o Futuro" sempre quis viajar no tempo e me divertir num skate voador, mas agora não temos tempo pra isso, temos que encontrar um meio de voltar ao nosso tempo.

- Lucy: Esperem um momento, já li histórias de ficção científica sobre isso. Se estamos no futuro e está tudo bem, significa que vencemos e a realidade não foi destruída.

- Picollo: Isso ou foi nosso universo que acabou desaparecendo. - os seres do terceiro universo ficam paralisados e suam frio.

- Batman: Não, não creio que seja nenhuma das duas. Parallax nos enviou a outra época para que os Irmãos não nos encontrem e tenham que lutar entre eles. As batalhas ainda não terminaram.

- Teppei: Se esses irmãos são tão poderosos e compreendem tudo, não deveriam importar as questões de tempo e espaço.

- Seiya: É verdade, esse Parallax poderia muito bem usar sua energia para nos eliminar.

- Capitão Marvel: Então por quê estamos vivos e no futuro?

- Para morrer! - repentinamente uma corrente elétrica passa por edifícios provocando curto-circuito em seu caminho, destruindo os sinais eletrônicos e causando choques nos carros e explosões nos lugares onde há luz.

- Batman: Rápido, protejam as pessoas! - imediatamente todos vão ajudar como podem, Batman e Lucy protegem as pessoas que estão na rua, Picollo e Capitão Marvel evitam os choques nos carros voadores, Homem-Aranha, Seiya, Teppei e B´tX ajudam a evacuar os edifícios em chamas. Tudo sob os olhos do causador de tudo, um ser formado por energia elétrica pura, só tinha nos dois braços, peito e cintura umas peças de metal. Seu rosto só mostrava seus olhos brancos e seu sorriso, em sua cabeça uma espécie de cabelos dourados. Estava parado e sua forma humana desaparecia quando se movia na velocidade da luz, para atacar B´tX.

- B´tX: AAARRGGHH! Teppei! Há um curto-circuito em meu sistema! kkkzzzz... - nisso os olhos de B´tX se apagam.

- Teppei: B´tX! - Teppei e B´tX caíam diante dos olhos de Seiya e Homem-Aranha, mas antes de chegar ao solo o Capitão Marvel os salva. Nesse momento Lightshine se mostra como seu adversário.

- Batman: É você! Aquele que atacou em Gotham City.

- Lightshine: Isso mesmo, meu nome é Lightshine, sou um mutante da classe mais poderosa assim como meu irmão Hydro, ele se encarregará de eliminar o outro grupo no passado, enquanto eu cuidarei de vocês no futuro... Ou devo dizer presente? Ha,ha, desculpem, sempre fui muito mal nessas questões de física quântica, agora lembro que sempre fui mal na escola, ...

- Seiya: Não me interessa a história da sua vida!

- Lightshine: Ah sim, ... Sou muito rápido para muitas coisas, por isso tenham certeza de que sua morte.. serárápida.

- Homem-Aranha: Desculpe? Não entendi a última coisa que disse.

- Picollo: Preparem-se, aí vem ele.

- Lightshine: Ahahahahahahahahaha! - Lightshine se lança na velocidade da luz contra os heróis, enquanto isso ocorre, em outro tempo o resto dos heróis que foram apanhados pelo tornado despertam num estranho lugar.

...

Tóquio, 140 anos no passado.

O portal espaço-temporal havia se fechado depois de ter deixado cair Ikki, Ryu, Homem de Gelo, Sakura, Jubileu e Gohan, perto de um rio. Dois pescadores corriam aterrorizados depois de ter visto tal "espetáculo", acreditando serem demônios saindo do inferno.

- Homem de Gelo: Bem, já conseguimos chamar atenção, talvez alguém possa nos dizer onde estamos.

- Sakura: Desculpem senhores! - Sakura salta na ponte onde estava um grupo de três homens. - Poderiam nos dizer onde...? Ei, não fujam! - os três saíam correndo, depois de também terem visto o que havia acontecido. - Bom, e agora? - Ikki vai até algumas jovens que não viram sua chegada.

- Ikki: Digam logo onde estou.

- Garota 1: Seu atrevido, como se atreve a falar assim com uma... - a garota para de falar ao ver a imponente figura de Ikki com sua armadura.

- Garota 2: Veja os chifres! AAAHH! É o diabo!

- Garota 1: AAAHH! Polícia! - as duas garotas correm apavoradas, enquanto Ikki soltava fumaça de raiva.

- Ikki: Diabo? Que idiotas!

- Ryu: Não podemos perguntar a ninguém, todos se apavoram.

- Homem de Gelo: Pelo menos sabemos que isto não é o presente.

- Sakura: Viajamos no tempo?

- Homem de Gelo: É o que parece, é um lugar do oriente, mas será difícil saber onde.

- Jubileu: Olhem, estão fazendo tudo errado, claro que as pessoas vão se espantar com um sujeito de armadura estranha, pessoas com roupas futuristas e coisas assim, o único aqui que pode passar despercebido é ele. - apontando Gohan.

- Gohan: Hã? Eu?

-Jubileu: Isso mesmo, vá dar uma volta e pergunte em que cidade e país estamos, invente uma desculpa para que não pensem que está louco ou algo assim.

- Gohan: Hum, está bem, voltarei logo!

- Jubileu: Contamos com você, Gohan.

Gohan se afasta disposto a conseguir a informação, por sua aparência inocente de bom menino era óbvio que ninguém correria assustado, mas surge um problema. Se passam quinze minutos e os demais ficam esperando Gohan sem que este desse notícias.

- Jubileu: Esse maldito pirralho! Nos deixou plantados, deve ter se perdido!

- Ryu: Talvez tenha sido atacado.

- Ikki: Não, ainda sinto seu cosmo... ele está feliz.

Num restaurante na cidade, Gohan devorava uma tigela de arroz, desde que tudo começou não tinha podido comer e como todo bom saiyajin seu estômago se tornou mais poderoso que qualquer coisa, e já estava na terceira tigela. A comida havia sido oferecida por um grupo de pessoas que ao ver o estado em que se encontrava decidiram dar alguma comida ao pobre menino, quando Gohan foi perguntar a uma simpática jovem que estava acompanhada por um menino um pouco maior que o saiyajin e mais dois homens.

- Gohan: Ah, que delícia! Muito obrigado senhorita.

- Senhorita: Não precisa agradecer, eu também quero ajudar quem precisa como ele faz. - diz a jovem de cabelo negro e comprido apontando o homem a seu lado, de cabelo também comprido mas ruivo e com uma cicatriz em forma de cruz na face.

- Ora, só faço meu dever, Kaoru.

- Isso mesmo, e eu também quero ajudar. Ei, traga mais dois pratos de arroz para mim e para o menino por favor! - diz o outro homem à atendente.

- Atendente: E você vai pagar a conta?

- Isso mesmo, e não se preocupe que pagarei tudo em breve.

- Atendente: Você diz isso todo dia. - ela se vira e vai buscar a comida.

- Sanosuke, você não pode continuar se aproveitando assim.

- Sanosuke: Fique quieto Kenshin, você também veio comer de graça comigo e às vezes leva comida quando não tem vontade de cozinhar.

- Kaoru: Kenshin! Isso é verdade?

- Kenshin: Hã... bom..eu... - Kaoru começava a bater em Kenshin quando o outro garoto, cujo nome é Yahiko e estava sentado ao lado de Gohan fala com ele.

- Yahiko: Afinal o que você queria tanto dizer antes da louca da Kaoru entrar no instinto maternal e te trazer para comer?

- Kaoru: Ei você! - Kaoru então bate na cabeça de Yahiko depois de ouvir isso.

- Gohan: Ah, é mesmo! Poderiam me dizer em que país, cidade e ano estamos?

...

Enquanto isso os demais continuavam esperando Gohan, as garotas e o Homem de Gelo já começavam a se aborrecer, Ryu e Ikki não podiam se dar esse luxo devido a sua disciplina.

- Homem de Gelo: Olhem, isso está me cansando. Vamos investigar os arredores, talvez possamos encontrar outro portal.

- Ikki: Não. É perigoso.

- Homem de Gelo: Como queira. - nisso, o Homem de Gelo que estava recostado a uma árvore sente algo em cima de seu ombro direito.

- Jubileu: Bobby! Cuidado, atrás de você!

- Quem são vocês? - subitamente chega um grupo de policiais com espadas e rifles, o que tinha a espada no ombro do Homem de Gelo estava ao lado do líder, cujos olhos eram realmente penetrantes e faziam qualquer um tremer, enquanto fuma um cigarro - Perguntei... quem diabos são vocês?

- Homem de Gelo: Ouça amigo, tire essa arma do meu ombro ou vai lamentar. - o Homem de Gelo libera seu poder congelando destruindo a espada do policial, que recua espantado pela ação do mutante, assim como os outros, exceto o líder.

- E então? Vão responder ou não?

- Homem de Gelo: Afaste seus homens, oficial, ou vai se arrepender.

- Policial: Capitão Saito, afaste-se desse monstro!

- Saito: Hum, estou vendo, terei que conseguir a resposta pela força. - Saito tira seu cigarro e saca sua espada colocando-se em posição de ataque.

- Ikki: Homem de Gelo, saia daí!

- Homem de Gelo: O quê?

- Ryu: Ikki tem razão, ele não é um homem comum.

- Homem de Gelo: Não falem bobagens, eu sou um X-Man.

- Jubileu: Oh não, novamente vai confiar demais.

- Homem de Gelo: Bem, "homem incomum de olhar feio", prepare-se para pegar um resfriado. - o Homem de Gelo dispara seu raio congelando o solo e a árvore, mas não vê nenhum sinal de Saito.

- Saito: Aqui em cima!

- Homem de Gelo: Mas o quê...? - Saito descia do céu, o mutante ao olhar para cima é ofuscado pela luz do sol, Saito aproveita para lançar seu golpe.

- Saito: Gatotsu Nº 2!

- Homem de Gelo: AAAHH! - o Homem de Gelo cai nocauteado pela espada de Saito que tinha rastros de gelo ao redor.

-Saito: E então, qual de vocês quer acabar como ele? Não terei consideração mesmo que sejam crianças.

- Jubileu: Crianças?

- Sakura: Vou te mostrar o que esta criança pode fazer.

- Ikki: Espere, não cometa o mesmo erro do Homem de Gelo, nós não viemos lutar, então é melhor ir embora com seus homens antes que se machuquem.

- Saito: Parece não estar mentindo, ou é um ótimo ator, mas eu só sairia de uma luta morto, então... melhor se prepararem. - Saito se prepara para lutar, mas antes que Ikki decidisse atacar, Ryu interfere.

- Ryu: Desculpe, mas realmente quero lutar com ele, se nota que é muito forte.

- Ikki: Muito bem! Assim é melhor, afinal ambos são pessoas normais. - Ikki dá meia-volta e senta num canto para observar a luta.

- Saito: Não sei do que seu amigo está falando com isso de humanos normais. Por acaso ele se transforma num ser de fogo ou algo assim? Por que se é como o boneco de neve ali, não terei problemas.

- Ryu: Acredite, ele é muito mais que apenas palavras, ultimamente tenho visto coisas além da minha imaginação, por isso uma luta normal me fará bem. Vamos!

- Saito: Gosto de sua atitude. Aqui vou eu, Gatotsu!

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, chegou a hora de sua morte!

- Jubileu: Hã? Quem disse isso? - nisso um redemoinho se eleva do rio, dele começam a sair jatos de água que grudam nas cabeças dos policiais como se estivessem vivos, afogando-os, mais um gruda em Sakura, o que chama a atenção de Ryu. Outro vai direto até Saito, mas antes que o pegue ele o corta em dois. Ikki protege Jubileu e Homem de Gelo evaporando os jatos de água com seu cosmo e Ryu consegue libertar Sakura. Quando o redemoinho para de girar uma cascata de água se derrama sobre o solo e toma uma forma humanóide, o mutante Hydro.

- Hydro: Meu nome é Hydro, serei seu anfitrião nos próximos minutos de agonia antes de suas mortes.

...

Tóquio, o presente.

Kymeroth finalmente decide atacar, suas quatro patas lhe dão muita agilidade e se lança como um felino contra Lanterna Verde, Shiryu e Trunks, que evitam seus ataques. Gambit joga suas cartas explodindo em seu dorso, mas não o fere, Wolverine se aproxima golpeando o monstro mas ele não se move e deixa que o golpeie.

- Wolverine: Maldito filho da...! - Wolverine saca suas garras mas no momento de atacar, elas se quebram em contato com a dura pele de Kymeroth.

- Kymeroth: Patético. - Kymeroth dá um golpe com seu punho direito no estômago de Wolverine, as costelas se partem e o impacto o manda contra uma parede, caindo inconsciente. A criatura se volta ao sentir que Ranma cai com um chute atrás dele, mas igual aos outros ataques não o machuca e o rapaz é atacado pela cauda de escorpião, mas antes que o picasse o ferrão se crava no escudo de Shiryu, que usa a mesma força do ferrão e o empurra para afastá-lo.

- Shiryu: Sinto muito, mas seu ferrão não poderá danificar meu escudo do dragão.

- Kymeroth: Não tenha tanta certeza Dragão Shiryu, olhe novamente seu escudo.

- Shiryu: O quê? Meu escudo... - Shiryu olha seu escudo, há um buraco por onde o ferrão havia passado e chegado à pele do cavaleiro. - Mas... não senti a picada.

- Kymeroth: Esse é o segredo de meu poderoso ferrão, a picada não pode ser sentida já que é tão rápida quanto mortal, o veneno já entrou em seu corpo, por isso não vale a pena perder tempo com você, já está morto.

- Shiryu: O quê?... isso veremos, não deixarei de lutar só por uma simples picada. Cólera do Dragão! - Shiryu dispara todo seu cosmo, mas toda a força de seu dragão é detida pela mão de Kymeroth.

- Kymeroth: O efeito do veneno já começou, o melhor que posso fazer por você é lhe dar uma morte rápida.

O monstro levanta Shiryu segurando-o pelos braços e crava as garras de suas patas dianteiras no abdômen de Shiryu, ele grita de dor, mas antes que o rasgasse, Trunks e Lanterna Verde o atacam ao mesmo tempo mas só fazem com que recue, Kymeroth contra-ataca golpeando o saiyajin, um grande corte aparece em sua testa derramando sangue, mas Trunks reage disparando uma esfera de energia que explode no rosto do monstro, este ataque fere Kymeroth que o encara com ódio.

- Kymeroth: Seu maldito símio... Morra! - e se lança contra o saiyajin cravando suas garras em seu peito, Trunks grita quando é jogado no chão, então Kymeroth com os dois punhos começa a golpear a cabeça de Trunks seguidamente enterrando-o cada vez mais no chão, seu cabelo volta ao normal e Kymeroth prepara seu ferrão, mas algo o agarra por trás, é o Lobo.

- Lobo: Não vai me escapar, você e eu vamos dançar um pouco. - Lobo o levanta pela cauda e o joga contra o solo.

- Lanterna Verde: Lobo, não se distraia, esse demônio é muito forte.

- Lobo: Não precisa me dizer garoto... esse maldito vai me pagar. - Kymeroth se levanta rapidamente.

- Kymeroth: Estão me irritando... Como os odeio! - Kymeroth ataca golpeando Lobo e jogando-o vários metros atrás, o monstro o seguia movendo-se a grande velocidade, mas nesse momento aparece o Eva-01 e lhe dá um golpe esmagando Kymeroth.

- Shinji: Consegui, acabei com o monstro... Quê? - o punho do Eva era levantado pouco a pouco por Kymeroth, saindo do buraco que havia feito. O monstro usava toda a sua força e destruía a mão do Eva-01 diante do olhar incrédulo de Shinji.

- Kymeroth: Menino, testemunhará meu poder, desejará não ter nascido. – a criatura em frente ao Eva-01 começa a reunir energia, uma aura vermelha como sangue saía de seu corpo. - O Ataque das Feras! - da aura de Kymeroth começavam a sair numerosas silhuetas em forma de animais enfurecidos que se chocavam contra todo o corpo da unidade Evangelion destruindo grande parte da estrutura do Eva-01 e derrubando-o.

- Lanterna Verde: Ei, monstro! - nesse momento uma grande maquinaria de ataque aparecia no céu, era uma nave cheia de armas de raios laser e canhões apontando todo o arsenal para Kymeroth.

- Kymeroth: Muito impressionante.

- Lanterna Verde: Eu possuo o último anel dos Lanternas Verdes, esta é a arma mais poderosa do universo e com ela vou vencê-lo. - com um pensamento do Lanterna Verde todo o arsenal é disparado e cai em Kymeroth, destruindo toda a rua em meio a explosões, os demais se protegem como podem. Ao baixar a poeira pouco a pouco, Lanterna Verde desce para comprovar a derrota do monstro, mas num veloz movimento Kymeroth aparece pegando o herói pelo pescoço.

- Lanterna Verde: Que... mas... como?

- Kymeroth: Não posso acreditar que seja tão estúpido, sua arma pode ser a mais poderosa mas se esqueceu de uma coisa muito importante... Gastou muita energia nas diferentes lutas, o poder já está esgotado e você não o recarregou!

- Lanterna Verde: Oh não, não pode ser!

- Kymeroth: E agora para me assegurar de que não voltará a incomodar. - Kymeroth pega o braço direito do Lanterna e diante dos olhos de todos o quebra.

- Lanterna Verde: AAAAHHH! Meu... braço... AAAARRGGHH!

- Kymeroth: Cale-se, é apenas uma pequena dor, deveria me agradecer por não te mostrar o verdadeiro sofrimento. Agora desapareça! - Kymeroth joga o Lanterna Verde contra um muro. Trunks o encara assim como Shiryu e Lobo. Ranma e Gambit só podem observar o que acontece sem poder participar.

- Ranma: Demônios! Não posso acreditar que não possamos lhe fazer nada.

- Gambit: Acalme-se garoto, não é a hora de atacar, se um de nós dois morrer será o fim dos universos.

- Ranma: Não vou ficar aqui parado como um idiota! Furacão do Tigre! - Ranma lança seu poder que pega Kymeroth desprevenido golpeando-o no peito, o ataque o arrasta vários metros, mas se desfaz depois que Kymeroth libera sua energia.

- Kymeroth: Maldito moleque... Agora todos morrerão! Ataque das Feras!

- Trunks: S-seu ki aumentou, é mais forte que o ataque anterior.

- Shiryu: Protejam-se!

- Lobo: Agora sim tamos fod... - uma enorme explosão sacode Tóquio, vários edifícios que estavam perto dali são destruídos, um panorama de guerra cobre a paisagem. Entre os escombros, Kymeroth caminhava e via os corpos estirados de Shiryu, Wolverine, Lobo, Lanterna Verde e Trunks, continuava caminhando em busca dos de Gambit e Ranma, sua morte garantiria a vitória, mas não os encontra, seus sentidos aguçados não detectavam nenhum corpo, Kymeroth não pode acreditar que tenham escapado se eram os mais fracos do grupo, até que se dá conta da verdade.

- Kymeroth: NÃOOO! Não pode ser! Foram chamados! Isto não pode estar acontecendo! - nisso se volta para os demais. - Vocês! Vocês pagarão caro! - Kymeroth lança um raio de energia contra Trunks mas justo antes de atingi-lo, é desviado por outro raio de energia, Kymeroth olha para cima e vê duas figuras levitando no céu, Vejita e Surfista Prateado.

- Vejita: Agora lutará comigo, monstro.

...

Castelo de Souhei, situado em um lugar desconhecido.

Superman e Goku se preparam para atacar um ao outro com todo seu poder sendo controlados mentalmente por Massacre, certo de sua vitória momentos antes do clímax.

- Massacre: Que em seu últimos pensamentos neste momento, percebam que estão mais impotentes que em toda sua vida, tão indefesos como gatinhos e morram nas mãos de Massacre.

- Goku e Superman: NÃO! - ambos viram seus poderes contra Massacre, que estava desprevenido e recebe toda a potência dos ataques destruindo parte de sua armadura.

- Massacre: O quê? Como é possível que seres inferiores tenham rompido meu controle mental... Hã? Há outra presença aqui... Fênix. - Jean Grey e Dash aparecem ao lado de Superman e Goku.

- Jean: Voltamos a nos encontrar Massacre. E desta vez terei certeza de que vá para o inferno.

- Massacre: E você? O que tem a dizer, traidor?

- Dash: Por enquanto não tenho certeza, mas sei que não sou o único traidor aqui. Pensa que me enganou? Estava observando todos os seus passos.

- Massacre: Fiz um trato com eles, se não fosse pelo meu poder nada disto teria sido possível. Eles teriam me traído, então só estou reclamando o que deve ser meu, nada sobreviverá a minha chegada.

- Goku: É o que veremos!

- Superman: Prepare-se!

...

Vigésima segunda luta: Ranma Saotome vs. Gambit

Lugar: Nerima, em um parque perto de um lago.

Gambit e Ranma aparecem de repente em um dos parques da cidade, os habitantes estavam aterrorizados pelos últimos acontecimentos e não se atreviam a sair de casa, e os que puderam foram para bem longe. O parque que em outros dias estaria cheio de gente agora estava abandonado e serve como cenário para a próxima luta.

- Gambit: Muito bem, é hora da ação.

- Ranma: Pelo menos terei o prazer de te arrebentar com minhas mãos.

- Gambit: Sinto muito... mas aqui o único que tem essa habilidade com as mãos é Gambit. – o mutante francês saca suas cartas carregadas cineticamente e as lança ao solo onde explodem abaixo de Ranma, este havia evitado a explosão com um salto, mas no ar uma carta explode a sua frente, o impacto o atinge e ele cai duramente ao solo.

- Ranma: Aaarghh... isso doeu. - Ranma começa a levantar lentamente.

- Gambit: Parabéns mon ami, não é qualquer homem ou mutante que resiste a uma explosão tão de perto... mas não pense que conseguiu escapar, Gambit só falhou para testá-lo. - diz enquanto acende um cigarro.

- Ranma: Ha, ha, diz que está me testando, bem aqui está uma pequena amostra do que posso fazer. – o jovem lutador salta até seu oponente dando um chute no ar, mas Gambit se cobre com o bastão que tira de sua capa.

- Gambit: Tem que ser mais rápido mon ami. - Gambit acerta Ranma no rosto quando este pisa na terra, mas ele agüenta o golpe e devolve um chute no abdômen.

- Ranma: E você precisa bater mais forte. - Ranma usa o truque das castanhas e golpeia Gambit várias vezes rapidamente dando um golpe final mais forte que o manda contra uma árvore. - Só sabe falar não é? - mas quando olha para baixo vê uma carta carregada prestes a explodir. Ele salta para trás mas ela explode e a onda de choque o joga no lago.

- Gambit: Gambit não perderá tão facilmente, não posso ficar imobilizado ou meu universo desaparecerá... Vamos, o segundo round... Pra onde foi? – o X-Man avança cauteloso, esperando qualquer ataque que pudesse perceber quando vê uma garota encharcada perto do lago.

- Ranma: Não posso acreditar que isto esteja acontecendo, me transformar em mulher no meio de uma luta! - nisso sente alguém atrás dele.

- Gambit: Olá cherrie, uma jovem como você não deveria estar neste lugar, é muito perigoso, permita-me levá-la a um lugar seguro. - diz ao segurar sua mão.

- Ranma: "Ah não, ele acha que sou mesmo uma garota" - ele imediatamente puxa sua mão e se prepara para lutar.

- Gambit: Oh, petite tem garras, entendo que meu comportamento tenha sido um pouco descortês, me chamo Gambit. Há algo que possa fazer para convencê-la de que saia do parque?

- Ranma: "Hummm, talvez possa aproveitar a confusão." He he, bem se não se incomodar pode se virar por um momento enquanto me seco?

- Gambit: Claro, como não. - Gambit se vira pensando na possibilidade de poder conquistar a garota.

- Ranma: "Que bom que já vim preparado" - Ranma volta ao lago e com seu punho abre uma pequena vala na terra por onde passa um pouco de água e começa a gerar energia para esquentá-la. - Bem, agora já pode se virar.

- Gambit: He, He, olhe querida, sei que todas as garotas se derretem por Gambit mas a verdade é que meu coração já pertence a... Aarrrhh! - Ranma usando um golpe certeiro no solo faz com que um pouco de água quente molhe os dois. -Por quê fez isso?... Hã? Pra onde foi a garota ruiva? Você!

-Ranma: Vamos começar de novo! Iaaaa! - Ranma usa o truque das castanhas e golpeia Gambit, ele consegue escapar do castigo e recua, então saca uma carta mas se detém.

- Gambit: ...

- Ranma: O que foi?

- Gambit: Agora entendo... Já sei por que esse monstro te chamou de andrógino!

- Ranma: O quê? Não me chame assim!

- Gambit: Na verdade... não sei se posso lutar com você se na verdade é uma mulher...

- Ranma: Você não entende, é uma maldição que carrego porque caí em uma lagoa encantada... Você não sabe o que é viver com uma maldição, com uma dor como esta, sem ter uma vida normal! – o jovem artista marcial começa a atacar, Gambit se defende. Ambos atacam com seus melhores golpes em combate corpo a corpo, mas a balança se inclina para o jovem Saotome que termina dando um potente chute no francês que o manda de novo contra outra árvore.

- Gambit: Acredite... sei bem o que é viver com uma maldição que tenho desde que nasci... e graças a isso sou rejeitado e discriminado assim como minha raça, pelos humanos... e por causa dessa maldição cometi pecados terríveis... por causa disso afastei a mulher que amo... E juro por Deus que não perderei esta batalha, a morte não aliviaria minha dor!

- Ranma: ... entendo. Eu também não perderei, ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer! Alguém está me esperando e não deixarei que ela morra! - Ranma junta suas mãos e começa a formar uma esfera de energia. - Furacão do Tigre! - então solta seu ataque mais devastador destruindo várias árvores, depois disso fica no chão devido aos efeitos do poder de seu ataque.

- Gambit: A razão pela qual não ataquei Kymeroth com todos os meus poderes era pelo risco de você ver minhas técnicas, mas você o atacou sem pensar! - Gambit aparecia saltando por cima do surpreso Ranma.

- Ranma: O quê? - Gambit solta todas as cartas carregadas ao máximo e explodem no solo, Ranma chega a reagir mas não evita todo o poder das explosões e finalmente cai inconsciente.

- Gambit: Deve ser cauteloso garoto, e será mais adiante, esses Irmãos não destruirão os universos... sei que os impediremos.

...

Gotham City, 50 anos no futuro.

Batman, Picollo, Capitão Marvel, Homem-Aranha, Teppei, B´tX, Seiya e Lucy estão presos numa Gotham City do futuro, de repente o caos tomou a cidade, um curto-circuito provocou um apagão em várias quadras, todos os eletrônicos pararam de funcionar, tudo isso provocado pelo ser de energia Lightshine.

- Lightshine: Lávoueu! - Lightshine se move na velocidade da luz arrasando com Batman, Teppei, B´tX, Lucy e Homem-Aranha, enquanto Seiya, Picollo e Capitão Marvel mal podem se esquivar.

- Picollo: Esse demônio se move numa velocidade impressionante, vocês terão que me ajudar a lutar.

- Seiya: Deixem comigo, eu posso com ele.

- Picollo: Escute garoto, isso não é hora de bancar o herói, trate de ajudar a acabar o mais rápido possível com essa coisa elétrica ou eu mesmo me encarrego de você.

- Seiya: Não vai falar assim depois que eu te der uma lição.

- Capitão Marvel: Parem com isso, estamos do mesmo lado. - Litghshine aproveita a discussão para atacá-los com descargas elétricas ao passar entre eles como um raio. Depois volta e para onde estão os três e os observa com os braços cruzados.

-Lightshine: Não sei por que o senhor Souhei estava tão preocupado com vocês, nãopassamdefracotes.

- Seiya: O quê? Vai lamentar ter dito isso! - Seiya se levanta golpeando Lightshine, mas este se esquiva com facilidade e golpeia Seiya no abdômen seguido por uma descarga elétrica em todo seu corpo. Picollo dispara raios de seus olhos mas são contidos pela mão de Lightshine.

- Lightshine: Lamento, mas sou um ser composto de energia pura, qualquer ataque de energia que mandem só preciso canalizar para que meu corpo se adapte a ele e assim seja como uma simples brisa.

- Batman: Temos que atacá-lo com algum elemento com o qual não possa se adaptar.

- Homem-Aranha: Como água ou gelo.

- Lucy: Mas onde vamos conseguir isso e como atacá-lo se ele se move rápido demais?

- Teppei: Confiem neles.

A luta continuava, o Capitão Marvel e Picollo se moviam em alta velocidade e encurralam Lightshine, mas justo quando dão o golpe, ao tocá-lo sofrem uma descarga elétrica que os derruba.

- Lightshine: Assim não podem tocar em mim.

- Seiya: Vejamos o que acha disso! Meteoro de Pégaso!

- Lightshine: Muito lento! - Lightshine se move esquivando os golpes de Seiya e termina dando-lhe um chute no rosto que o joga vários metros atrás, onde estão os demais, Lightshine caminha até eles. - E vocês, o que pensam fazer? Hahahahaha AAAARRGHH! - de repente um objeto em forma de morcego atravessa o corpo de Lightshine e se crava no piso liberando uma nuvem que forma uma capa de gelo. E diante de todos surge um ser de traje negro e com um morcego vermelho como símbolo em seu peito.

- Batman: O quê? Quem é você?

- Eu sou Batman.


	10. Uma Pequena Chama de Esperança?

**Capítulo 10: Uma Pequena Chama de Esperança?**

* * *

><p>Em algum lugar onde não existe o tempo e o passado, presente e futuro coexistem, está a guardiã desse lugar, uma das Sailors Senshi, chamada Sailor Plutão, que tem vigiado os combates que se sucedem. Apesar de ser a guardiã do tempo, por algum motivo ela não consegue ver claramente o resultado final dos combates, mas nesse momento outra coisa chama sua atenção, uma presença que não havia sentido. Uma figura aparece avançando até ela, Setsuna se prepara e dando um rápido giro usa seu báculo e dispara uma esfera de energia contra o estranho invasor, mas antes que o atingisse este se move rapidamente e contra ataca com um raio de energia que sai de suas mãos, uma explosão cobre o lugar quando os poderes se chocam. Setsuna se prepara para atacar novamente.<p>

- Por favor espere! Não vim causar nenhum mal. - nisso se revela por completo a figura de um ser dourado que entrara na Porta do Tempo.

- Setsuna: Por quê eu deveria acreditar? Quem é você?

- Eu sou Tempus, sou um dos guardiões que protegem o tempo em meu universo, domino a viagem através do tempo assim como você, por isso reagimos tão rápido nesses ataques.

- Setsuna: Interessante, usou seu poder para mover-se em milésimos de segundo para se proteger de meu ataque. Eu sou Sailor Plutão, a guardiã do tempo, e como vê carrego uma responsabilidade grande demais para confiar em qualquer um que se declare o guardião do tempo em seu universo.

- Tempus: Se é a guardiã do tempo então deve saber o que está acontecendo. Os Irmãos, entidades cósmicas, representações vivas dos universos, escolheram vários guerreiros para que lutem entre si e ao fim se decida o destino de toda uma realidade, devemos colaborar mutuamente para evitar esta catástrofe.

- Setsuna: Sim, o que você diz é verdade, mas então como podemos fazer isso? Se sabe o que são esses Irmãos sabe também que não há como convencê-los de que desistam.

- Tenho vigiado a história em meu universo e poderia contar centenas de histórias onde a esperança parecia perdida mas sempre havia algo que fazia com que sua luz fosse vista mesmo nos lugares mais escuros. - um estranho homem surgia, era calvo com grandes olhos sem pupilas e com um estranho traje azul e branco.

- Setsuna: Quem é você?

- Eu sou o Vigia, tenho contado a história de meu universo e agora me recuso a contar seu final.

...

Tóquio, tempo presente.

A noite caía na grande cidade de Tóquio, grande parte dela estava destruída devido à aparição dos sentinelas, Nimrod e Bastion, mas foram detidos pelos guerreiros de diferentes universos que apareceram aqui. Entretanto, apareceu um dos aliados de Souhei, o monstro chamado Kymeroth, uma bizarra mescla de diferentes animais, e estivera prestes a matar Gambit e Ranma que não haviam sido chamados para lutar, mas graças a um incrível golpe de sorte se salvaram no último momento ao ser sua vez de lutar. Kymeroth cheio de ira atacou os demais que estavam caídos com a intenção de matá-los, mas a chegada de dois seres o impediu, Vejita e Surfista Prateado. Agora Vejita encara o poderoso monstro.

- Vejita: Ha, ha ha, que criatura horrenda.

- Kymeroth: Grrrrhh! Cale-se, símio estúpido! - Kymeroth lança um raio de sua boca, mas Vejita contra ataca com outro raio chocando suas energias.

- Vejita: Mostre algo melhor.

- Kymeroth: Não me provoque anão.

- Vejita: Se quer lutar então venha. - ele apenas observa do alto como Kymeroth rosna, que enfurecido lança várias rajadas de energia de suas mãos, Vejita esquiva todas ainda com os braços cruzados. - Venha e lute maldito!

- Kymeroth: Por quê você não vem aqui? - Vejita o observa e começa a descer quando se detém no ar.

- Vejita: Ha, ha ha! Foi capaz de vencer este bando de perdedores, mas não pode voar. Mas está bem, farei seu jogo.

- Kymeroth: Maldito símio.

- Surfista Prateado: Melhor não se descuidar Vejita.

- Vejita: Não preciso dos seus conselhos, já comprovei que sou superior a você, em outra situação teria eliminado meu oponente por ser fraco, então considere-se com sorte, ha, ha ha! - o Surfista Prateado vai ajudar os feridos enquanto Vejita se coloca frente a Kymeroth.

- Kymeroth: Veio para sua morte anão. - Vejita ao descer muda de velocidade e se lança como um raio contra o monstro, que é arrastado deixando grandes fendas em seu caminho que destroem a rua. Porém pouco a pouco Kymeroth vai detendo Vejita até que consegue pará-lo e contra ataca com um poderoso golpe, mas no último momento o saiyajin desaparece e reaparece atrás dele e com um chute o manda de volta quase onde começaram. Este porém se recupera e com a força de suas patas se impulsiona de novo contra Vejita, mas este o recebe com um grande poder.

- Vejita: Big Bang Attack!

- Kymeroth: O quê? - uma enorme explosão sacode a cidade, Vejita permanece parado. Mas de dentro da fumaça Kymeroth aparece em grande velocidade, Vejita não consegue vê-lo e recebe um forte golpe no estômago que o manda para o alto, mas rapidamente a cauda da criatura o agarra pelo pescoço e crava suas garras dianteiras nas costas de seu inimigo atravessando sua armadura e chegando à pele. Com um rápido movimento ele rasga as costas de seu oponente.

- Vejita: AAARRGHH!

- Kymeroth: É apenas o começo da dor, aproveite. – ainda com sua cauda no pescoço de Vejita, Kymeroth começa a correr e ao passar pelos edifícios joga o saiyajin contra as paredes e depois contra o solo abrindo uma grande cratera. O monstro fica ao lado do buraco esperando que seu rival saia, o que não demora, ele sai enfurecido e expulsando energia por todo seu corpo.

- Vejita: Vai morrer! - e começa a mandar rapidamente numerosas rajadas de energia, mas Kymeroth já não estava onde Vejita atirava, ele percebe isso tarde demais, quando o monstro o pega pelo pé e o joga para baixo de encontro ao solo outra vez.

Vejita fica caído de costas e Kymeroth aproveita para cair sobre sua coluna. Apesar da dor ele tenta se levantar, mas movendo-se velozmente com suas quatro patas Kymeroth crava suas garras nos dois braços e pernas, segurando com suas mãos a cabeça do saiyajin.

- Vejita: AAAHH!

- Kymeroth: Não tem escapatória nanico, está diante de uma morte certa, posso cravar meu ferrão de escorpião e deixar que morra com meu veneno, ou seria melhor que sofra enquanto quebro seu pescoço. - os poderosos braços de Kymeroth começam a girar a cabeça de Vejita para a esquerda, ele resistia mas a incrível força do monstro era maior, seu pescoço já estava no limite.

- Surfista Prateado: Já chega! - o surfista chega a tempo golpeando-o por trás e agarrando seu pescoço para levar Kymeroth voando em linha reta para o céu.

- Kymeroth: O que pretende fazer, queimar meu corpo com o atrito?

- Surfista Prateado: E se sobreviver vejamos o que acha do espaço, ainda que continue vivo posso levá-lo numa viagem direto ao sol, então é melhor desistir, não tem mais razão de lutar aqui! Será que não entende que se não impedirmos que esses Irmãos continuem com esta guerra tudo desaparecerá?

- Kymeroth: Isso não me importa. - ambos estavam para chegar ao espaço exterior quando o ferrão se lança contra a cabeça do Surfista Prateado, mas ele reage e se move soltando Kymeroth que cai como um meteorito.

- Surfista Prateado: Não sobreviverá a essa queda.

- Kymeroth: Grrhh! Não queria chegar a isto! Hyaaarrgghh! - seu dorso começa a fazer estranhos movimentos, dois enormes ossos saem como arrancados da pele, logo uma estranha película começa a cobrir os ossos que se estendiam dando forma de asas de morcego já cobertas com pele suficiente para deter no ar a queda de Kymeroth. Agora ele pairava no ar como uma ave, e se volta ao Surfista Prateado que via assombrado o que acontecera.

- Surfista Prateado: Mas o quê é isso? Não pode ser.

- Kymeroth: Agora é a sua vez. - Kymeroth se lança voando em direção ao surfista, mas este reage rápido e dispara raios cósmicos de suas mãos, porém justo antes que atingissem o alvo, ele desaparece em grande velocidade e chega até o surfista.

- Surfista Prateado: O quê? - Kymeroth dá um poderoso golpe na mandíbula do Surfista, que surpreendido pela força do golpe quase cai de sua prancha, a criatura ataca de novo, mas desta vez é detida pela mão do Surfista,que contra ataca com seu outro punho cheio de energia e golpeia o peito de Kymeroth, que é lançado vários metros para trás pelo poder do golpe, mas sem lhe causar muito dano.

-Kymeroth: Seus ataques serão inúteis, agora que sofri minha transformação meu poder foi duplicado, suas esperanças estão perdidas.

-Surfista Prateado: Mas nos matar... já não faz diferença. Ou estou enganado?

- Kymeroth: O que quer dizer?

- Surfista Prateado: Pelo que entendi você foi enviado para matar os que não foram chamados para lutar, e se concentrou em eliminar Gambit e o outro sujeito, mas eles já escaparam e estão lutando, portanto você fracassou em sua missão.

- Kymeroth: Cale-se! Eu não fracassei, minha missão era acabar com todos aqueles que representassem ameaças e que sejam estúpidos o bastante para lutar contra nós.

- Surfista Prateado: Então só conseguirá outro fracasso. Esta é sua última chance, desista dessa missão ou terei que eliminá-lo.

- Kymeroth: Me eliminar? Ha, ha, ha! Você foi derrotado por Vejita e eu o derrotei. O que o faz pensar que poderá me fazer algum dano agora que meu poder aumentou?

- Surfista Prateado: Prepare-se. - o Surfista começava a emanar um resplendor dourado por todo seu corpo, seus músculos aumentavam e também seu poder, de seus olhos saíam flamas da energia que surgia dele.

- Kymeroth: O quê? Seu poder está aumentando, é maior que o de Vejita. Mas como se você não foi capaz de vencer esse símio?

- Surfista Prateado: Pude absorver grande parte da energia com a qual ele me atacou, e o último ataque foi tão devastador que me sobrecarregou, Vejita me disse que poderia ter me matado e sei que o teria feito se não fosse por esse ataque ter consumido todas as suas forças, mas agora todo esse poder está em mim e o usarei contra você. HAAAAA! - nesse momento o Surfista se lança dando um golpe no abdômen de Kymeroth, a velocidade do ataque foi impressionante e segundos depois o punho do Surfista começava a brilhar com uma energia dourada que explode envolvendo seu inimigo.

O monstro era derrubado e caía, mas rapidamente se recuperava dando um giro no ar e abrindo suas asas se estabiliza para ver como o Surfista Prateado avança como um raio e não evita o golpe de sua prancha, o monstro reage e segura a prancha desequilibrando o Surfista, que prestes a cair lança um disparo de energia que o impulsiona por cima de Kymeroth dando um giro e com um poderoso chute cheio de energia o golpeia na cabeça quebrando um de seus chifres, Surfista Prateado dá outro giro e cai sobre sua prancha.

- Kymeroth: Maldito! - Kymeroth dá um golpe com sua garra direita que rasga as costas do Surfista, que não se recupera quando recebe um golpe de seu punho direito. Golpes cada vez mais rápidos e mais fortes atingem o Surfista Prateado que consegue escapar da surra com uma poderosa esfera de energia que colide no corpo de Kymeroth arrastando-o para baixo, porém não demora para que o monstro destrua a esfera.

- Surfista Prateado: Impossível! Tenho mais poder que antes e esse monstro resistiu sem danos graves... Não posso me distrair nessa luta, terei que eliminá-lo, muitas vidas dependem de agirmos rápido e com tudo o que temos. - nesse momento, Surfista Prateado começa a reunir energia em suas mãos, o poder cósmico formava flamas que cresciam a seu redor, e depois juntava suas mãos para frente formando uma esfera cheia de poder, Kymeroth percebe isso.

- Kymeroth: O que pretende fazer?

- Surfista Prateado: Renda-se!

- Kymeroth: Nunca!

- Surfista Prateado: Então... adeus... Hyaaaaaaa! - a esfera é lançada pelo Surfista Prateado que utiliza todo seu poder, indo contra Kymeroth como um meteorito, mas o monstro não se move e seu poder emergia em volta de sua aura.

- Kymeroth: Estúpido... Ataquem feras mutantes! - Kymeroth ataca com sua melhor técnica, milhares de feras fantasmagóricas se chocam com a grande esfera de energia movendo-se rapidamente, com inúmeras feras colidindo na esfera, esta explode, um grande resplendor cobre todo o céu do Japão, Surfista Prateado é jogado para o alto pela onda de choque formada pela explosão, mas quando se estabiliza vê como as feras saem de dentro da fumaça direto até ele, Surfista contra ataca mas seu poder não é suficiente e é alcançado pelo poder das feras de Kymeroth.

- Surfista Prateado: AAAARRGGHH!

- Kymeroth: Morra. - a uma velocidade impressionante Kymeroth aparece atacando com um golpe fatal o Surfista Prateado, o qual esquiva num esforço supremo e se prepara para contra atacar, mas Kymeroth dá meia volta.

- Surfista Prateado: O que está fazendo?

- Kymeroth: Você já está morto.

- Surfista Prateado: O quê... um ferimento em meu peito...? - o Surfista descobria uma ferida causada pelo ferrão de Kymeroth, que o atacara em milésimos de segundo quando esquivou o primeiro ataque.

- Kymeroth: O veneno já está em seu corpo e agora é mais poderoso, apenas espere a morte tranqüilamente.

- Surfista Prateado: Não deixarei de lutar enquanto puder me mover. Hyaaa!

- Kymeroth: Estúpido! - Kymeroth lança uma rajada de energia de sua mão e atravessa o peito do Surfista Prateado, este cai sem poder fazer nada depois desse ataque mortal.

- Sublime Meditação Lunar!

- Kymeroth: Hã? - um potente ataque atinge o rosto de Kymeroth que o desequilibra e o derruba, nisso uma esfera vermelha cobre o corpo do Surfista Prateado deixando-o suavemente no solo diante do olhar da Feiticeira Escarlate que junto com Sailor Moon, Homem de Ferro e Miro, haviam aparecido para ajudar.

- Homem de Ferro: O Surfista foi fatalmente ferido, jamais pensei que alguém poderia fazer isso com ele, acham que podem salvá-lo?

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Sailor Moon e eu faremos o possível.

- Miro: Bem, os demais ainda vão demorar a se recuperar, tratem de se apressar porque não acho que o Homem de Ferro e eu possamos deter esse monstro por muito tempo.

- Sailor Moon: Tomem cuidado, aí vem ele. - Kymeroth descia para se por frente a seus novos oponentes.

- Kymeroth: Mais incômodos... não tenho tempo para isto! Morrerão!

- Miro: Não tão rápido amigo! Agulha Escarlate!

- Homem de Ferro: Veja o que acha disso! - Homem de Ferro saca sua artilharia pesada e junto com Miro o ataca diretamente, entretanto o armamento do Homem de Ferro não faz nenhum dano na dura pele do monstro, assim como as quatro agulhas escarlates lançadas por Miro.

- Miro: I-Isso é impossível...

- Homem de Ferro: Que espécie de criatura é você?

- Kymeroth: Sou algo...que nunca deveria existir...HYAAAA! – o monstro se move rapidamente golpeando o Homem de Ferro, e apesar de Miro conseguir se cobrir sua força não é rival para o monstro e ambos saem voando para lados opostos chocando-se nas paredes dos edifícios. Kymeroth fica frente a Sailor Moon e Feiticeira Escarlate. Mas Wolverine atravessa seu caminho.

- Wolverine: Ainda não acabou comigo, xará. Fazia tempo que meu fator de cura demorava tanto para me recuperar, mas já estou de volta. - em seguida Wolverine saca suas garras restauradas.

- Kymeroth: Suma daqui, Wolverine. Você não é rival para mim.

- Wolverine: Grrrh, não brinque comigo! - Wolverine se lança contra Kymeroth, mas ao tentar feri-lo com as garras de seu braço esquerdo elas voltam a quebrar, Wolverine retrai as outras garras e começa a golpear Kymeroth mas só consegue estremecê-lo, mas num rápido movimento dá um golpe na cara e nesse instante saca suas garras cortando Kymeroth nos olhos.

- Kymeroth: Aaaarggh, maldito anão!

- Wolverine: Isso é o que acontece por confiar demais. - Wolverine se vira e pega o Surfista Prateado e junto com a Feiticeira Escarlate e Sailor Moon se afastam o máximo que podem da criatura que não demora para se recuperar e se prepara para ir atrás deles quando aparecem Trunks, Shiryu, Miro e Homem de Ferro atacando por diferentes lados, Kymeroth não consegue reagir e recebe todos os ataques. Uma explosão cobre o lugar em um raio de 10 metros, as construções que estavam perto acabam de desabar, o corpo de Kymeroth sai voando e cai duramente ao solo.

- Homem de Ferro: Bom, apareceram na hora certa.

- Shiryu: Obrigado Miro, se não tivesse disparado sua agulha escarlate em meu braço com certeza o veneno logo faria efeito.

- Miro: Devo admitir que sua picada de escorpião é mais potente que a minha, mas agora está derrotado, não tem como ter sobrevivido a isso.

- Lanterna Verde: Não confiem nisso... esse monstro está fora de nossa imaginação... aaghh. - o Lanterna Verde só conseguira criar uma tipóia que segurasse seu braço quebrado com o pouco poder que lhe restava em seu anel.

- Trunks: Lanterna Verde, será melhor se afastar, está muito ferido para poder continuar lutando.

- Lanterna Verde: Serei de pouca ajuda sem meu anel... Não tem ninguém com o poder de atravessar os universos ou algo assim?

- Homem de Ferro: Acho melhor perguntarmos a esse monstro. Nós tivemos a sorte de aparecer aqui graças a um estranho portal de luz dourada, mas ele sabe claramente o que está havendo. - nisso um tremor agita todos e se voltam na direção onde estava seu inimigo, mas ele havia sumido, quando algo aparece atrás deles, todos imediatamente se preparam para atacar.

- Lobo: Ei, calma aí!

- Shiryu: Lobo tenha mais cuidado, da próxima vez não me deterei nem me arrependerei de te atacar.

- Lobo: Ora, vejam quem ficou nervosinho. - mas nesse momento o anel do Lanterna Verde o avisa da presença de mais alguém.

- Lanterna Verde: Cuidado Lobo!

- Lobo: Hã? - Kymeroth aparece atrás do Lobo, que rapidamente se vira e dá um golpe que este detém com sua mão, Lobo tenta dar outro golpe mas o mesmo ocorre, Lobo vê nos olhos do monstro uma fúria incontrolável e num instante sua cauda atravessa-o pelo peito.

- Shiryu: Lobo!

- Trunks: Não pode ser. - Kymeroth movia o Lobo de um lado para o outro com sua cauda, como se fosse um simples boneco. Mas este, usando suas últimas forças, agarra a cauda com suas mãos e a parte ao meio.

- Kymeroth: Aaaaargghh! Maldito!

- Lobo: Agora... ataquem...

- Homem de Ferro: Agora!

- Shiryu: Cólera do Dragão!

- Trunks: Burning Attack!

- Miro: Agulha Escarlate!

- Lanterna Verde: Anel, descarregue todo seu poder! - os ataques praticamente se unem em um só, todo o arsenal é recebido por Kymeroth, que só consegue se cobrir com seus braços, enquanto todo seu corpo é ferido, suas asas se quebram e finalmente é consumido pela energia dos poderes.

Todos caem exaustos exceto pelo Homem de Ferro, haviam usado toda sua energia para terminar com esse monstro, Trunks levanta enquanto respira agitadamente, seu coração bate mais rápido, sua visão clareia revelando o que temia, os demais também viam incrédulos, Kymeroth continuava de pé e avançava lentamente em sua direção.

- Homem de Ferro: É impossível... Como pôde resistir a tudo isto?

- Kymeroth: Humanos infelizes... malditos assassinos... não vou permitir que continuem vivendo... prometi dar minha vida para ver sua existência encerrada... E agora terminará tudo! AAAAHHHH! - Kymeroth liberava energia de seu corpo, atingindo todos que já não podiam se mover, mas Sailor Moon e Feiticeira Escarlate apareciam dos dois lados e atacavam o monstro, mas sem causar muitos danos e Kymeroth lhes devolve o ataque, Sailor Moon continuava de pé enquanto vê como Kymeroth se aproxima com uma esfera de energia em sua mão.

- Sailor Moon: Por quê está fazendo isso? Por quê quer que todos os humanos morram mesmo que custe sua própria vida?

- Kymeroth: Vida? Chama isso de vida? Olhe para mim! Sou um maldito monstro! Não sou nem humano nem animal! Não tenho lembranças, sou um produto artificial que nunca quis ver a luz!

- Sailor Moon: O quê? Um produto artificial?

- Kymeroth: Não há razão para lhe contar, está prestes a morrer, seja em minhas mãos ou quando os universos forem destruídos...

- Sailor Moon: O que você diz não pode ser... mesmo que tenha sido criado num laboratório ou algo assim, não tem o direito de levar pessoas inocentes com você só por umas poucas pessoas que te feriram.

- Kymeroth: Não entende menina? Essas poucas pessoas se multiplicarão por mil a cada segundo que passe... mataram criaturas inocentes para me criar... Os humanos não dão importância ao mundo que os cerca... e se minha suposta vida serve para eliminar essa escória e começar uma nova e melhor era... então não há mais nada a dizer.

- Sailor Moon: Não pode ser...

- Kymeroth: Agora morram. - Kymeroth ia lançar sua esfera contra Sailor Moon mas muda de direção e mira no solo, ia explodir tudo, mas antes uma rajada de energia atinge o poder de Kymeroth mandando-o para o céu onde explode. - Você? - era Vejita quem aparecia.

- Vejita: Não me venha com essas bobagens.

- Kymeroth: O quê?

- Vejita: Detesto os estúpidos e fracos humanos, mas ao te ouvir detesto você mais do que eles.

- Kymeroth: O quê? Então que diabos faz aqui?

- Vejita: Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins, sou orgulhoso de pertencer a uma raça tão poderosa, você é parte do melhor que este planeta tem, possui um grande poder mas choraminga porque não quer viver, porque foi criado por uns estúpidos humanos. Se quer morrer tão facilmente então você merece, porque é um simples objeto sem vontade, assim esses humanos terão vencido porque criaram uma raça sem vida, a seu controle, estará sob suas ordens para sempre.

- Kymeroth: Do que está falando? Eu não recebo ordens de ninguém, eu matei esses asquerosos humanos que me criaram.

- Vejita: Então me diga de quem foi a idéia de armar toda esta confusão. Quem te induziu a morrer junto com tudo? É apenas um monstro sem vontade própria, que seguirá as ordens de que quer que seja... um ser que não fará nada, porque simplesmente não é nada.

- Kymeroth: Vejita... é um miserável... - Kymeroth se lança dando golpes fora de controle, mas Vejita os detém ao se transformar em super saiyajin, e o golpeia duramente na cara.

- Vejita: É um fraco, só porque não quer sofrer quer ir pelo caminho fácil, você nunca será rival para mim.

- Kymeroth: Cale-se! - Kymeroth golpeia Vejita no rosto, mas este revida com um chute no estômago, e depois uma chuva de golpes a uma grande velocidade.

- Vejita: Vamos! Mostre que é o mais poderoso deste planeta! - Vejita recebe um golpe no abdômen e depois é rasgado nas costas, mas contra ataca com rajadas de energia que dispara com seus dedos, ambos estão com suas últimas forças, mas nenhum dos dois desistia.

- Kymeroth: Tenho o poder dos animais mais fortes, os humanos não são rivais para mim, todos eles sucumbirão ante meu poder! Esta é minha vingança! - Kymeroth lançava seu poder mais forte e Vejita não consegue evitar recebendo todos os ataques das feras.

- Trunks: Papai! - Vejita ficava suspenso no ar recebendo todo o ataque, Kymeroth se preparava para dar o golpe de misericórdia.

- Vejita: Só esqueceu... uma coisa...

- Kymeroth: Impossível, deveria estar prestes a morrer.

- Vejita: Eu não sou humano...eu sou... UM SAIYAJIN! - Vejita eleva seu ki, destruindo o ataque de Kymeroth - Final Flash!

- Kymeroh: AAAAARRRGGHHH!

Vejita caía exausto depois do ataque, seu cabelo volta ao normal, os demais vão até ele, mas então sentem um pequeno tremor, e dos escombros se levanta Kymeroth.

- Miro: Quê?

- Trunks: Por acaso é imortal? - Kymeroth permanecia de pé em dores, Sailor Moon vê o estado em que se encontra e se aproxima dele.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Menina, não se aproxime! - Sailor Moon não escuta as advertências e para frente a Kymeroth, se ajoelha enquanto ele percebe sua presença.

- Kymeroth: Q...Que?

- Sailor Moon: Por favor, desculpe todos os humanos, muitas vezes fazemos as coisas sem pensar nas conseqüências de nossos atos... mas há aqueles que realmente lutam para tornar este mundo melhor, por isso continuo lutando, e continuarei.

- Kymeroth: ...Eu... sinto... - Kymeroth deixa escapar uma lágrima e se volta para Sailor Moon que trazia o cristal de prata.

- Sailor Moon: Não sofrerá mais. - a luz do cristal envolve Kymeroth, dando-lhe uma paz que nunca sentiu até esse momento, e descobre o verdadeiro poder que possuem os corações de humanos como ela.

- Kymeroth: Eu... agora vejo que estava errado... Sailor Moon... obrigado... - então Kymeroth se desvanece junto com a luz.

...

Gotham City, daqui a 50 anos.

O mutante composto de energia elétrica pura havia sido derrubado devido a um estranho batrang que incluía uma capa de gelo, a arma havia sido lançada por um novo Batman, um Batman do futuro.

- Batman do Futuro: Não sei quem são vocês, mas se vão a uma festa de carnaval será melhor saírem daqui e deixarem isso comigo.

- Homem-Aranha: Gosto do seu senso de humor.

- Batman: Escute, não sei o que pretende ao usar esse traje, mas este sujeito é muito poderoso e vai precisar de nossa ajuda.

- Batman do Futuro: Mas essa voz...

...

Longe dali, uma majestosa mansão se erguia no alto de uma colina. Era fria e escura, mas abaixo dela está uma caverna muito mais tenebrosa, lar de morcegos, e de um em especial que tem estado aí a mais de 50 anos, embora tenha havido um tempo em que ele decidiu abandonar tudo devido a seu estado de saúde, mas agora ele encontrou um jovem que soube carregar o legado do homem morcego, e Bruce Wayne sempre está a par de suas ações, embora não sejam tão extraordinárias quanto a situação que enfrentam atualmente .

- Bruce Wayne: Terry, o que está havendo?

- Batman do Futuro: Não é nada, só alguns sujeitos com trajes esquisitos e antiquados... é estranho, um deles usa o seu velho traje.

- Bruce Wayne: O quê? Terry, diga quem mais está aí.

- Batman do Futuro: Pessoas bem estranhas, uma garota com uma espada, um sujeito de roupa azul e vermelha com uma aranha no peito, uma espécie de marciano, um fortão de roupa vermelha com um raio no peito, dois caras parecidos usando armaduras e um pégaso mecânico. Estão lutando contra uma criatura que parece uma lâmpada ambulante.

- Bruce Wayne: Terry, afaste-se daí imediatamente.

- Batman do Futuro: O quê?

- Homem-Aranha: Desculpe amigo, mas se veio ajudar será melhor ficar atento. - nesse momento Lightshine se levantava rapidamente, Seiya, Picollo e Capitão Marvel se movem rapidamente cercando-o, junto com os demais.

- Lightshine: Muito bem orelhudo, você será o primeiro a morrer! - Lightshine se move deixando rastros de luz atrás de si e chega até Lucy, Homem-Aranha, Batman do Futuro, Teppei, B´tX e Batman provocando uma descarga elétrica que atinge todos derrubando-os.

- Seiya: Maldito. - Seiya e Capitão Marvel se lançam contra Lightshine na máxima velocidade que suas forças permitem.

- Picollo: Esperem! Maldição. - Picollo vê como Lightshine se move para trás movendo-se mais rápido que Seiya e Capitão Marvel, e ficando atrás deles ataca com raios de energia que dispara de suas mãos, nisso se vira e com sua velocidade num piscar de olhos está frente a Picollo.

- Lightshine: Hehehehe. Oquefoi? Ficou... verde de medo, hahahahahaha.

- Picollo: Não sabe como detesto suas piadas baratas. - Picollo dá um golpe no rosto de Lightshine mas um milésimo de segundo antes de tocá-lo Lightshine se esquiva.

- Lightshine: Vamos, temquesermaisrápido!

- Picollo: Grrrhh! - Picollo começa a dar vários golpes em grande velocidade mas Lightshine evitava todos.

- Lightshine: Muito bem, lhe darei outra oportunidade, não vou sair daqui.

- Picollo: O quê? - Picollo volta a atacar mas Lightshine detém todos os socos e chutes.

- Lightshine: Está bem, uma última chance, pode me acertar com toda liberdade. - Picollo enfurecido golpeia a cara de Lightshine mas seu punho atravessa seu crânio, e eletrocuta todo o corpo de Picollo jogando-o vários metros para atrás.

- Teppei: Incrível, esse Picollo é mais poderoso que todos nós e não conseguiu fazer nada.

- Capitão Marvel: O único que conseguiu feri-lo foi esse sujeito vestido como Batman. - todos olham Terry McGinnis, o novo Batman.

- Batman: Filho, a menos que seja um palhaço fantasiado deveria saber o que significa carregar esse manto, mas não acho que seja então é melhor explicar quem é.

- Batman do Futuro: Já disse, meu nome é Batman e estou encarregado de combater o crime em Gotham City.

- Batman: Isso não é possível, quem o encarregou disso?

- Batman do Futuro: Isso não é da sua conta.

- Batman: É da minha conta sim, eu sou Batman e Gotham City está sob minha proteção.

- Batman do Futuro: O quê? Você não pode ser o Batman.

- Batman: Isso não é brincadeira garoto. - o tom de voz, o olhar nesses olhos brancos, a postura, os movimentos desse estranho mascarado lembravam Terry do único Batman que conhece, o velho Bruce Wayne.

- Capitão Marvel: Ouça jovem Batman, nós viemos do ano 2002, fomos transportados para este futuro por um louco super poderoso.

- Batman do Futuro: Como é que é?

- Lucy: É verdade, sei que parece incrível mas alguns de nós somos de universos diferentes do seu, não há muito tempo para explicar, mas esse sujeito feito de energia é um dos inimigos que planejam destruir todos os universos.

- Batman do Futuro: Diferentes universos? E vieram de 50 anos atrás? Desculpem mas é muita informação estranha de uma vez só. - nisso chega um mensagem de Bruce Wayne da Batcaverna.

- Bruce Wayne: Terry... pode confiar em todos que estão aí, por enquanto ajude-os a lutar com esse monstro.

- Batman do Futuro: Muito bem, vamos deixar as respostas para depois.

- Bruce Wayne: Terry, tome muito cuidado. - Bruce Wayne se recosta em sua cadeira, apreensivo pelo que está acontecendo, ele já sabia o que estava havendo, novamente o passado o perseguia, mas agora outros estão lutando na batalha, ele pensa no que deveria fazer enquanto afaga a cabeça de seu cão de guarda quando o cão ouve algo e rosna, Bruce Wayne também percebe que alguém está em sua caverna.

- Precisarão de ajuda.

- Bruce Wayne: Você!

...

Ao mesmo tempo, onde ocorre a batalha, Picollo está levando uma surra com golpes a super-velocidade que ele não pode ver, mas tenta se afastar o máximo que pode, os dois vão direto a uma área onde está um prédio em construção, Picollo se esconde dentro da estrutura, esperando atacar no momento certo, mas Lightshine aparece atrás dele.

- Lightshine: Sabia que o metal é um ótimo condutor de eletricidade? - Lightshine libera sua energia, que se expande por toda a estrutura de metal prendendo Picollo num imenso ataque de choques elétricos, sem que ele pudesse sequer se mover para fugir.

- Picollo: Aaarghh!

- Lightshine: É como uma gigantesca torradeira, vejamos como os seres de sua raça explodem, hahahaha.

- Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso! - Seiya aparecia atacando com um grande cometa que destrói a parte superior da estrutura, Picollo aproveita para sair, mas os dois são golpeados por Lightshine e derrubados.

- Picollo: Nem podemos tocá-lo...

- Seiya: Tem que haver alguma saída... tem que haver alguma.

- Lightshine: É inútil. Sou um guerreiro perfeito, agora tudo o que tenho que fazer á matá-lo e tudo terá terminado. - Lightshine agarra a cabeça a Seiya com uma mão e o levanta, soltando sua energia por todo seu corpo, eletrocutando-o.

- Seiya: AAAAAHH!

- Lightshine: A cada segundo a voltagem irá aumentando de cinco mil em cinco mil volts, até que fique completamente torrado, hahahahahahaha.

- Homem-Aranha: Não vou deixar! Teia de impacto! - Homem-Aranha dispara três esferas de teia de impacto que golpeiam a mão de Lightshine, duas atravessam o braço de energia mas uma atinge seu bracelete de metal e o faz soltar Seiya.

- Batman: Viram isso?

- Homem-Aranha: Parece que encontramos seu ponto fraco, viram como ele pode se mover e atacar livremente, mas sempre com essas coisas de metal em seus braços e peito?

- Lightshine: Hahahaha! Muito espertos, mas é melhor voltarem à realidade, ninguém neste mundo é tão rápido quanto eu, o sujeito que vocês chamam de Flash é como uma tartaruga comparado comigo. Acham mesmo que podem me tocar? Tentem! - Lightshine dispara uma esfera de energia até o grupo, mas Capitão Marvel se coloca no caminho recebendo todo o poder e é derrubado. Lightshine se aproxima dele com as duas mãos irradiando energia, só se ouve sua rápida risada, ecoando por todo o lugar.

- Batman do Futuro: Afaste-se. - Batman do Futuro prepara um batrangs congelantes mas Lightshine percebe e num piscar de olhos já está cara a cara com Terry . - Mas o quê...?

- Lightshine: Hehehehe... Buu! - Batman do Futuro recebe um golpe no rosto, tão rápido e forte que o manda para se chocar com uma parede vários metros atrás.

- Batman: Ei você!

- Lightshine: Sim?... Aaarggh! - Batman havia jogado um pedaço de vidro que atravessou o peito de Lightshine provocando-lhe muita dor. - Como... pôde... me ferir...? É um simples humano! - nisso o Homem-Aranha observa com atenção o pedaço de vidro que Batman usou.

- Homem-Aranha: Claro! É física simples, a corrente elétrica flui através de diferentes materiais, os melhores condutores são os metais, mas a eletricidade não circula facilmente pelos isolantes, como o plástico, o vidro e a água pura. - todos exceto Batman e B´tX ficam pasmados, Lucy e Capitão Marvel foram à escola mas não tem o conhecimento avançado do Homem-Aranha, muito menos Seiya, Picollo e Teppei.

- Batman: Os objetos de vidro, plástico ou água pura podem feri-lo.

- Teppei: Ah claro, só temos que mantê-lo quieto por alguns momentos.

- B´tX: Teppei, ainda não estou 100 % recuperado.

- Teppei: Deixem isso comigo. Miracle Fist! - Teppei ataca com seu bracelete, mas antes que chegasse a Lightshine, este se move rapidamente golpeando o abdômen de Teppei e ao mesmo tempo eletrocutando-o, Lightshine dá outro golpe no rosto que derruba Teppei.

- Lightshine: Está bem, chega de brincadeiras, talvez saibam como me vencer mas não pensem que será fácil, lutarei com todas as minhas forças. - a energia que forma o corpo de Lightshine começava a fluir mais rápido, as centelhas e raios ao seu redor aumentavam.

- Lucy: Flecha de Fogo! - a flecha de Lucy vai contra Lightshine, mas este não se move e a flecha penetra em seu corpo, porém não lhe faz nenhum dano, e é absorvida por ele.

- Picollo: O que eu temia, os ataques de energia não funcionam contra ele.

- Lucy: O quê? Nenhum de meus ataques lhe fará nada, nem mesmo minha magia.

- Seiya: Se atacar seu corpo não... ao invés disso temos que nos concentrar em suas peças metálicas. Meteoro de Pégaso!

- Lightshine: Hahahahaha! É inútil... - os meteoros se dirigem a Lightshine que move seus braços e usa seus braceletes para bloquear todos os golpes de Seiya, sem lhe causar nenhum dano.

- Seiya: O quê?

- Lightshine: Este não é um metal comum, é puro adamantium, nem com toda sua força poderá quebrá-lo, é o metal mais resistente do mundo.

- Seiya: Não importa que seja o metal mais resistente, uma vez lutei com guerreiros com as armaduras mais poderosas e consegui vencê-los, isso não significa nada, golpearei uma e outra vez até quebrar suas defesas. Meteoro de Pégaso! - Lightshine desta vez se move evitando todos os golpes e finalmente ataca Seiya com uma poderosa descarga, Seiya é derrubado e prestes a ser atacado outra vez, mas antes disso, Capitão Marvel aparece, agarrando os braceletes de Lightshine.

- Capitão Marvel: Eu me encarregarei de quebrar essas peças. - usando toda a sua força, Capitão Marvel aperta com as mãos tentando quebrar os braceletes, mas Lightshine contra ataca enviando uma descarga contra Marvel, mas ele não solta o mutante, Lightshine volta a lançar outra descarga ainda mais poderosa. - AAAHH!

- Lightshine: Idiota! Vou reduzi-lo a cinzas!

- Capitão Marvel: Veremos, eu possuo o poder dos deuses, uma simples descarga não acabará comigo.

- Lightshine: Simples descarga? Adoro quando me desafiam. Hahahahaha! - Lightshine libera uma enorme capa de energia ao seu redor que vai direto ao Capitão Marvel, entrando por seus ouvidos, boca e em cada poro de seu corpo, Capitão Marvel não resiste mais e é lançado pelo impacto. Nesse momento um raio atinge Lightshine na nuca fazendo-o cair no solo. - Quem foi?

- Sei que não fui convidado para essa festa mas realmente não me importa. - um homem de aparência militar com um braço biônico e um estranho brilho em seu olho esquerdo aparece de repente com um grande arsenal de artilharia pesada.

- Seiya: Quem é esse?

- Homem-Aranha: Não se preocupem, ele está do nosso lado, seu nome é Cable.

- Lightshine: Um cable? Que diabos?

- Cable: Sim, um cable(cabo, em inglês) que prende a eletricidade. - Cable dispara com o canhão que usa como arma principal uma espécie de raio que ataca Lightshine e o fere, Cable volta a disparar desta vez mantendo o raio atacando Lightshine no solo. - Aproveitem agora e ataquem!

- Batman do Futuro: Aqui vou eu! - Batman do Futuro saca três esferas e as joga na direção de Lightshine, ao tocar o solo liberam uma nuvem congelante.

- Lightshine: NÃOOOO! - Lightshine tenta se libertar, mas a nuvem de gelo o cobre completamente, um denso manto de vapor cobre a área onde estava, nublando a visão de todos.

- Picollo: Será que está derrotado?

...

Enquanto isso na mansão Wayne, seu dono que fora o Batman original anos atrás, se depara com um intruso em sua caverna secreta. Mas não tem por que se preocupar, já que o intruso foi seu aliado há muitos anos, embora para o estranho tenha sido há alguns dias.

- Bruce Wayne: Diga o que está fazendo aqui Tempus.

- Tempus: Vim avisá-lo. Uma segunda guerra entre os universos começou, os que protagonizaram a primeira se uniram contra um terceiro universo.

- Bruce Wayne: Sim, era o que eu temia.

- Tempus: Você e o Capitão América sabem mais que todos nós sobre o que aconteceu, o guardião das portas, Access, foi capturado, mas tem mais, certos seres de grande poder estiveram controlando o Terceiro Irmão, você conhece um deles muito bem.

- Bruce Wayne: Deixe-me adivinhar... Hal Jordan.

- Tempus: Sim mas... como..?

- Bruce Wayne: O computador rastreou uma estranha abertura no espaço-tempo, com grande semelhança com os portais de Hal ou Parallax, mas diga, por quê estão lutando aqui?

- Tempus: Hal Jordan se uniu com seres do outro universo, tão poderosos quanto ele, com a intenção de que os três Irmãos se autodestruam, para assim criar uma nova realidade.

- Bruce Wayne: Sim, vejo que Hal não desistiu de seus planos.

- Tempus: Agora seu protegido está lutando junto a outros heróis de diferentes universos contra um ser muito forte, neste momento enviei ajuda, mas mesmo assim será muito difícil.

- Bruce Wayne: Agora é melhor você ir ajudá-los, deve saber que não posso ir, não seria de muita ajuda nas minhas condições.

- Tempus: Eu sei, mas você ainda é o Batman.

- Bruce Wayne: Vocês têm o Batman que eu fui um dia, creio que isso será suficiente.

- Tempus: Neste mundo sempre se precisará do Batman... Eu tenho que ir, agora que está a par da situação. Não se preocupe cuidarei para que nada aconteça com seu Robin.

- Bruce Wayne: Boa sorte. - Tempus desaparece, bem ao lado de onde estava se encontra a armadura que Wayne havia utilizado quando foi ajudar Terry contra Inky. Ela havia sido consertada e melhorada, mas por estar ocupado de dia com uma coisa ou outra, ela permanecia como uma arma poderosa mas inútil, o próprio traje chama Bruce Wayne. - É uma loucura.

...

De volta à zona de batalha, ao que tudo indica as bombas congelantes do Batman do Futuro haviam acabado com Lightshine, Lucy se aproxima para confirmar se ele havia sido realmente derrotado.

- Seiya: Espere Lucy, não se aproxime.

- Lucy: Não tem nada aqui! - a névoa se dissipa, realmente Lightshine não estava ali.

- Batman do Futuro: Talvez tenha se desintegrado.

- Batman: Não, nesse caso suas peças de metal estariam aqui.

- Picollo: Droga, esse sujeito não tem nenhum tipo de ki, se confunde com a energia elétrica desta cidade.

- Homem-Aranha: Hã? Meu sentido aranha está reagindo. - Homem-Aranha se vira, as luzes nos prédios e em toda a cidade estão piscando.

- Capitão Marvel: O que está havendo?

- Batman: Maldição! Ei, "Batman". - diz com bastante ironia, chamando o Batman do Futuro.

- Batman do Futuro: O que foi?

- Batman: Rápido, a usina elétrica fica no mesmo lugar que no meu tempo?

- Batman do Futuro: Isso mesmo... Batman... mas agora ela é maior já que fornece energia elétrica a uma área bem maior.

- Batman: O quê?

- Homem-Aranha: Acho que já entendi o que você está pensando... Lightshine foi à usina absorver toda essa energia, por isso a cidade está essa confusão.

- Picollo: Do que estão falando? Só quero saber onde ele está.

- Cable: Quem pode me dizer a direção exata desse lugar?

- Batman do Futuro: Não se preocupem, mostrarei o caminho com meu batmóvel. - Batman do Futuro ia chamar seu veículo quando Cable o detém.

- Cable: Não é necessário, apenas concentre-se no lugar e me deixe entrar na sua mente para transportar todos nós.

- Batman do Futuro: Entrar na minha mente?

- Cable: Ouça, não temos tempo! Apenas concentre-se que não procurarei nenhuma outra informação em sua mente.

- Batman do Futuro: Está bem, normalmente não confio em completos estranhos, mesmo porque não sei por que estamos lutando.

- Cable: O que quer saber? - Cable faz um elo mental com Terry que em segundos conhece todos os detalhes das lutas graças a Cable, o elo termina e Cable aperta alguns botões em seu braço esquerdo, o aparelho cria um portal. - Venham apenas os que não me atrapalhem.

- Seiya: Esse cara é bem antipático.

- Teppei: Não precisa dizer o óbvio.

O portal se fecha depois que todos passam, um novo portal se abre fora da usina elétrica de Gotham City, as instalações estavam rodeadas por um brilho causado pelo poder de Lightshine. Dentro das instalações onde se encontra o gerador principal estava o mutante elétrico, os cabos brilhavam fornecendo energia a ele.

- Lightshine: Só mais um pouco e poderei reduzir toda esta cidade a cinzas, e farei o mesmo com cada região deste planeta.

- É uma pena para você que sua refeição tenha terminado. - um homem aparecia atrás de Lightshine, era o ser de energia temporal, Tempus.

- Lightshine: Como sabiam que eu estava aqui?

- Tempus: Ao que parece seu cérebro minúsculo te torna muito previsível.

- Lightshine: Não vi você com os outros inúteis mas não importa que não tenha aparecido, morrerá assim como os demais. - Lightshine se move rapidamente e dispara uma bola de energia, mas antes que tocasse Tempus, este desaparece e reaparece diante de seu inimigo golpeando-o no rosto.

- Tempus: O que achou disso?

- Lightshine: Quê? Como é possível que se mova tão rápido e consiga me golpear?

- Tempus: Meu nome é Tempus, sou um ser de energia temporal, isso quer dizer que manipulo a linha do tempo.

- Lightshine: Interessante. Vejamos do que mais você é capaz. - ele dá um golpe que é detido por Tempus, quem contra ataca golpeando novamente o rosto de mutante, mas este gira rapidamente e lhe devolve o golpe na cabeça seguido de um chute. Tempus é derrubado, mas Lightshine não percebe que ele caiu de propósito.

- Tempus: "Tenho que tirá-lo daqui de qualquer forma". - Lightshine o observa confiante em vencê-lo com seu poder.

- Lightshine: Vamos, é claro que sou um ser super poderoso, mas tem que me dar mais que essa patética demonstração de luta.- Lightshine lança um raio mas o guardião do tempo o esquiva dando um salto com giro para trás, caindo por trás de seu oponente e o agarra com uma chave pelos braços, levando-o para cima abrindo o teto até chegar no terraço, onde o joga para longe, mas um segundo depois Lightshine se recupera e fica flutuando no ar como Tempus, ambos se observam e num instante se movem a super velocidade chocando seus punhos várias vezes, então se afastam e ambos começam a disparar raios de energia, logo abaixo os guerreiros assistiam a luta.

- Capitão Marvel: É Lightshine.

- Lucy: Mas quem é o outro?

- Batman: Tempus?

- Cable: Quando senti uma distorção no fluxo do tempo comecei a investigar o que houve, no caminho esse sujeito me encontrou e me trouxe aqui para ajudá-los.

- Seiya: Puxa, parece que ele pode lidar muito bem com os poderes desse elétrico. - mal Seiya termina sua frase Lightshine se move rapidamente atrás de Tempus e encaixa seus dedos em sua cabeça, os dedos penetram um pouco e descarregam sua energia eletrocutando Tempus.

- Tempus: AAAHHH!

- Lightshine: Mesmo que seja um ser formado por energia como eu não significa que tenha as mesmas qualidades, neste quesito eu te supero, como pode notar. Agora morra! - os olhos de Tempus soltam a energia mandada por Lightshine, mas o Capitão Marvel e Picollo o atacam, o mutante elétrico solta Tempus para atacar os dois com dos rajadas de energia de suas mãos. Mas os dois esquivam o ataque e se lançam contra ele golpeando seus braceletes. O metal range, e uma rachadura se abre em cada um. - O quê?

- Picollo: Parece que não gostou, me pergunto o que acontecerá se quebrarmos os dois por completo. Makakonsappo! - Lightshine evita o ataque de Picollo, movendo-se com toda sua velocidade.

- Lightshine: "Droga, agora não posso me arriscar a absorver a energia de seus ataques ou poderia me contaminar, terei que usar toda a energia que absorvi e matá-los com um só golpe."

- Cable: "Que interessante." - Cable falava na mente de Lightshine, este se surpreende com o poder de Cable.

- Lightshine: Pode ler minha mente?

- Cable: É um de meus poderes. Ouçam, temos que atacá-lo com tudo o que temos antes que tente algo perigoso! - Cable agarra sua metralhadora disparando para o alto onde estava Lightshine, que se move rapidamente para esquivar todos, mas uma flecha de fogo cruza seu caminho prestes a atingir Lightshine, este olha para Lucy que o ataca e manda um raio direto contra ela.

- Lucy: O quê?

- Lightshine: Hahahaha, morra!

- Seiya: Não enquanto eu estiver aqui! Cometa de Pégaso! - o cometa de Seiya se choca com o raio de Lightshine anulando os dois ataques no ar.

- Homem-Aranha: Na velocidade com que se move será impossível acertá-lo. - Homem-Aranha vê como Teppei e B´tX vão atacar, assim como o Batman do Futuro que abre suas asas para subir.

- Seiya: Gostaria de poder estar lá em cima, seria mais fácil atingi-lo.

- Homem-Aranha: Quando estava lutando vi você se mover a uma velocidade incrível, só tinha visto Mercúrio fazer algo assim, talvez você possa detê-lo por alguns segundos.

- Seiya: Tem alguma idéia?

- Homem-Aranha: Usarei minha força para mandá-lo para lá, será um movimento rápido, então fique atento.

- Batman: Seja lá o que estiverem planejando façam rápido. - a batalha nos céus começava a se inclinar para o lado de Lightshine, que já havia vencido Picollo, Batman do Futuro, Teppei e B´tX.

- Homem-Aranha: Quando eu der o sinal salte na minha frente e te darei o impulso com minhas pernas.

- Seiya: Bem, lá vou eu. - Seiya corre na direção do Homem-Aranha, que dá um giro de ponta cabeça enquanto Seiya salta e cai sobre os pés do Homem-Aranha.

- Homem-Aranha: Agora! - Homem-Aranha impulsiona Seiya para o alto na direção de Lightshine que estava segurando o Capitão Marvel pelo pescoço.

- Seiya: "Por favor cosmo, faça com que eu me mova na velocidade da luz, eleve-se até o sétimo sentido." Meteoro de Pégaso! - Capitão Marvel vê o ataque de Seiya e golpeia com todas as suas forças o bracelete direito e o quebra mais ainda.

- Lightshine: Maldito! - Capitão Marvel escapa da chuva de meteoros, mas Lightshine não consegue e é golpeado pelas centenas de golpes de Seiya, a energia do cosmo repele o poder de Lightshine e consegue golpeá-lo como um inimigo comum. Um poderoso golpe atinge a peça de metal que cobre seu peito e a cintura, provocando várias fissuras. - Vai me pagar! - e se move sem que Seiya pudesse vê-lo e o ataca com um golpe no abdômen, Seiya perde ar e o vilão aproveita para pegá-lo pelo pescoço, apenas com seu toque Seiya é eletrocutado por todo seu corpo.

- Lucy: Seiya!

- Seiya: AAARRGGHH!

- Lightshine: Não te soltarei até que esteja morto, e com isso toda a maldita existência. Hahahahaha! E o melhor de tudo é que esses estúpidos Souhei e Parallax se esforçaram inutilmente, será Massacre quem moldará a realidade como ela deve ser.

- Cable: Sabia que havia algo estranho nisso tudo, Massacre foi impedido uma vez e será impedido de novo, desta vez você irá acompanhá-lo. - Cable aparecia atrás de Lightshine se elevando com todo seu poder psiônico e disparando com sua arma, mas desta vez Lightshine cria um campo de força com sua mão que repele os disparos. - O quê?

- Lightshine: Idiota, hahahahaha. - os dedos de Lightshine formam relâmpagos que se cravam no peito de Cable provocando uma explosão, Cable cai atordoado. - Agora é sua vez. AAARGHH! - nesse momento, um batrang congelante lançado por Batman se crava no bracelete do braço que segurava Seiya, o bracelete faz um curto-circuito e é destruído, a mão de Lightshine fica fora de controle e perde a forma de mão humana para tornar-se energia pura, com isso já não pode mais segurar Seiya que cai inconsciente.

- Lucy: Oh não, Seiya, alguém o ajude! - Seiya vai caindo, mas antes de tocar o solo Teppei montado em B´tX, o salva.

- Batman: Está descontrolado, ataquem o outro bracelete e destruam-no.

- Lightshine: Não será tão simples, já chega de brincadeiras, agora todos morrerão. - ele se move como um raio na direção de Batman, mas o homem morcego já havia lançado uma esfera que recebera do Batman do Futuro, a qual explode no momento em que é tocada por Lightshine, soltando um vapor congelante que chega a feri-lo.

- Batman do Futuro: Não é bom ficar por aqui. - Batman do Futuro chega voando e leva Batman antes de que o vapor congelante o atinja, nesse momento Batman do Futuro aproveita para lançar seu último batrang congelante no pescoço de Lightshine, que percebe e se abaixa, mas o batrang dá a volta e se crava no bracelete.

- Lightshine: NÃOOO!- o bracelete explode e seus braços ficam fora de controle, a energia se expande, os dois Batmans são eletrocutados e derrubados, Lucy, Seiya, Homem-Aranha, Teppei e B´tX também são alcançados pela energia sem controle de Lightshine. Nesse momento Picollo se dirigia ao local onde Tempus se recuperava.

- Picollo: Você está bem?

- Tempus: Sim, só um pouco tonto.

-Picollo: Diga, você sabe como derrotar de uma vez por todas esse sujeito?

- Tempus: Devem destruir a proteção que tem no peito, ocorrerá o mesmo que com seus braços. Ele é um mutante, seus poderes saíram de controle quando foram ampliados por Parallax, por isso ele providenciou essas proteções, para manter um aspecto humano com o qual possa se mover livremente.

- Picollo: Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Tempus: Sou um dos vigilantes do tempo em meu universo, me uni a minhas contrapartes nos outros dois, juntos investigamos o que precisávamos saber sobre o inimigo. Acredite, se não os detivermos agora, significará o fim de tudo.

- Picollo: Disse que investigaram o que precisavam saber. O que significa isso?

- Tempus: Que ainda temos uma pequena chama de esperança.

- Picollo: É tudo o que precisamos, mas agora vamos eliminar esse monstro. - Picollo começa a aumentar seu ki e vai contra Lightshine, este estava fora de controle e não viu esse golpe chegar, mas se recupera e com sua energia prende o namekuseijin, mas suportando a dor, ele agarra a proteção de metal da parte que lhe cobre o ombro.

- Lightshine: O que está tentando fazer?

- Picollo: AAARRGH! Não vou agüentar muito, alguém destrua esta coisa!

- Lightshine: Estúpido! Seu sacrifício será em vão. - Lightshine move a energia de seu outro braço e dá um poderoso golpe em Picollo se soltando dele, mas ao mesmo tempo outras mãos o seguram por trás de sua armadura.

- Capitão Marvel: Não nos vencerá!

- Lightshine: Hahahaha, estava esperando que um estúpido que ainda não foi chamado para lutar me desafiasse. - Lightshine move as energias de seus braços e faz que cheguem à cabeça de Marvel e fiquem ali. - É inútil tentar acabar com todo seu corpo, mas basta mover uns neurônios e causar um curto-circuito em seu cérebro.

- Capitão Marvel: AAAAHH!

- Lightshine: Hahahahahaha, MORRA!

- Tempus: NÃO!

- Cable: Aarr.. não pode ser...

- Seiya: Marvel...aaghh.. não morra!

Nesse momento só se ouviam os gritos de Marvel combinados com a risada insana de Lightshine, mas de repente algo corta o ar abafando todo o som, um batrang congelante se crava na proteção do peito de Lightshine.

- Lightshine: NÃOO! - Lightshine solta Marvel e vê que todos seus oponentes estavam caídos, não entende como foi que esse batrang o atacou, quando a figura de um morcego gigante desce do céu numa espécie de armadura com asas de metal, de seu rosto só podia-se ver seus aterradores olhos brancos sem pupilas. - Q... Quem... diabos é?

- Por muito tempo eu não soube, mas agora mais do que nunca estou consciente de tudo o que sou e o que sempre serei, eu sou Batman.

- Lightshine: Mais um?

- Batman do Futuro: Wayne? Não! Afaste-se!

- Batman: "Disse meu nome! Ele sabe, então depois de tudo fui eu quem lhe deu asas."

- Batman do Futuro: Afaste-se! Sabe como é perigoso para seu coração usar essa armadura!

- Lightshine: Então está mal do coração não é? Deixe-me dizer que seu brinquedo não funcionou, esta é a parte mais resistente de minha proteção, mas por essa ousadia vai me pagar. - Lightshine se move na velocidade da luz se chocando contra o velho Batman, a corrente elétrica percorre todo seu corpo, Wayne sente uma dor aguda em seu peito enquanto Lightshine continuava a golpeá-lo.

- Batman do Futuro: NÃO! - Terry se lança voando para ajudar seu mentor, mas Lightshine percebe e lança sua energia contra ele derrubando-o, o velho Batman aproveita essa distração para introduzir uma esfera no corpo de energia de Lightshine.

- Lightshine: O quê? - Lightshine recebe um chute de Batman que se afasta voando, Lightshine não tem como retirar essa esfera e grita com todas as suas forças desesperado, a esfera explode produzindo uma grande nuvem de vapor congelante que destrói a proteção de Lightshine, sendo consumido pelo vapor. - AAAAAaaaa..aahhh..hh..h... - a energia se mistura com o ambiente fazendo Lightshine desaparecer. Wayne cai de joelhos, respirando pesadamente, Tempus se move rapidamente para ajudá-lo.

- Bruce Wayne: Não se preocupe, ficarei bem, a armadura está equipada com medicamento, está agindo neste momento.

- Tempus: Você pensa mesmo em tudo, obrigado por vir.

- Bruce Wayne: Não podia me arriscar a perder isto.

- Batman do Futuro: Você está bem? - Batman do Futuro se aproxima junto com os outros lentamente, enquanto Batman permanecia afastado.

- Homem-Aranha: Estão todos bem?

- Teppei: Acho que sim.

- Seiya: Sim, todos estão bem.

- Picollo: Bom, agora que tudo está mais tranqüilo talvez possam nos explicar um pouco melhor o que está havendo aqui. - diz se dirigindo a Tempus e Cable.

- Tempus: Será melhor que retornemos ao seu próprio tempo, estejam preparados, os que ainda não lutaram podem ser chamados a qualquer momento.

- Homem-Aranha: Por falar nisso, um sujeito chamado Vejita nos deu umas estranhas sementes. - Homem-Aranha tira de suas roupas uma semente dos deuses.

- Picollo: Ah, são as sementes dos deuses, eu também trouxe algumas, comam os que ainda não lutaram, recuperarão suas forças, assim as lutas serão mais justas. - Picollo dá as que restam a Seiya, Capitão Marvel e Batman.

- Capitão Marvel: Nossa, parece incrível.

- Cable: O mais importante é voltarmos ao tempo onde ocorrem as lutas, façam suas despedidas e vamos.

- Batman do Futuro: As despedidas serão mais tarde.

- Batman: O quê?

- Batman do Futuro: Me levem com vocês, prometo que ajudarei como puder.

- Cable: Filho, enfrentamos algo muito perigoso, esta luta não é sua.

- Batman do Futuro: Se fracassarem minha realidade também morrerá, não pretendo ficar de braços cruzados.

- Bruce Wayne: Saiba que provavelmente será uma viagem sem volta.

- Batman do Futuro: Creio que este traje que uso representa isso, mas mesmo assim não me darei por vencido.

- Bruce Wayne: Prometa que voltará.

- Tempus: Sim, eu o trago de volta inteiro.

- Cable: Então não percamos mais tempo e vamos. - Cable abre um portal que atravessam para viajar no tempo, o velho Batman olha como todos se despedem e o último a atravessá-lo é Batman que se vira para seu outro eu do futuro.

- Batman: Como ele se chama?

- Bruce Wayne: Terry. É um bom garoto, tem qualidades.

- Batman: Estou vendo. - Batman dá a volta e cruza o portal no momento em que se fecha.

De um momento a outro o portal se abre no presente, Lucy, Homem-Aranha, Teppei, B´tX, Cable, Batman, Batman do Futuro, Picollo e Tempus aparecem no alto de um edifício de Nova York. Lucy olha a seu redor e sente que alguém está faltando.

- Lucy: E Seiya? Onde está ele?

- Batman: Capitão Marvel também sumiu... foram chamados.

- Tempus: Nosso tempo está acabando.

...

Vigésima terceira luta: Capitão Marvel vs. Seiya

Lugar: Tóquio, no coliseu da Guerra Galáctica.

A réplica do Coliseu de Roma construída para abrigar a Guerra Galáctica pela armadura de ouro, organizada por Saori Kido, estava agora abandonada, mas seria mais uma vez palco de uma grande batalha. Seiya e Capitão Marvel apareciam no ringue, depois de serem apanhados pela luz dourada, ambos sabem que chegou a hora de lutar com todas as suas forças.

- Capitão Marvel: Bem Seiya, não há como retroceder, te desejo sorte.

- Seiya: Sim, igualmente. - imediatamente ambos se colocam em guarda, Seiya começa a queimar seu cosmo e Marvel chama todos os poderes dos deuses que estão a sua disposição.

- Capitão Marvel: "Já vi como ele ataca, é muito veloz mas minha força de Hércules e o poder de Zeus deverão ser suficientes para vencê-lo."

- Seiya: "Não posso deixar que toque em mim ou estarei perdido, será melhor atacar primeiro." Meteoro de Pégaso! - Seiya começa lançando seus meteoros de luz, mas Marvel já esperava por isso e os evita voando para o alto, dá a volta e vai até Seiya, que reage enviando outra série de meteoros que Marvel não consegue esquivar e é lançado até as últimas fileiras. - Venci, não pensei que seria tão fácil. - nesse momento os assentos do público começavam a ser destruídos em fila, as fendas nos chão avançam até Seiya que dá alguns passos para trás para evitar qualquer ataque, mas o Capitão Marvel surge atravessando o solo por trás de Seiya e o pega com os braços imobilizando-o.

- Capitão Marvel: Não me subestime. - Capitão Marvel sobe voando com Seiya e o manda contra o teto, Seiya fica preso e quando vai cair recebe um golpe no abdômen que o lança através do teto, Seiya cai após alguns momentos sobre o domo, Capitão Marvel desce até ele. - Já me derrotaram uma vez, não cometerei os mesmos erros, meu universo vai sobreviver.

- Seiya: Sinto muito... mas não posso me dar por vencido tão facilmente... Meteoro de Pégaso! - Capitão Marvel volta a evitar o ataque como antes, mas desta vez Seiya esperava que fizesse isso e se lança dando um chute no rosto de Marvel, mas não é suficiente e Marvel o agarra pela perna e o joga contra o domo fazendo com que passe através dele e caia duramente no solo. O impacto provoca uma cratera, a armadura de Seiya fica danificada, assim como seu corpo, mas ele não deixa de se mover. - Não pode ser... é forte demais...

- Capitão Marvel: Melhor se render. - Capitão Marvel se lança como uma bala na direção de Seiya mas este o evita saindo do caminho e Marvel atravessa o solo.

- Seiya: Não posso só me esquivar, tenho que atacá-lo. - de repente o solo começa a tremer aos pés de Seiya, que perde o equilíbrio.

- Capitão Marvel: Shazam!

- Seiya: O quê? - sob os escombros e embaixo de Seiya, Capitão Marvel havia dito a palavra mágica e o raio mítico que lhe concede os poderes de Shazam cai sobre Seiya, destruindo grande parte da armadura e ferindo-o seriamente, era impossível que Seiya se levantasse depois disso.

- Capitão Marvel: Me perdoe Seiya, odeio ter que fazer isso com alguém com grande valor como você. - o Capitão Marvel dá meia volta em direção à saída.

- Seiya: Espere!

- Capitão Marvel: O quê?

- Seiya: Não... não parei de me mover... a luta termina quando alguém fica imobilizado por um segundo... eu continuo de pé para lutar.

- Capitão Marvel: Entendo, sua armadura lhe concede poderes assim como raio a mim, concentrarei meus ataques em sua armadura para detê-lo. - Capitão Marvel com sua grande velocidade avança e colide contra Seiya, uma parte de sua armadura se quebra enquanto ele sai voando até as últimas fileiras. Seiya usa todas as suas forças para se levantar, quando vê o Capitão perto dele, havia se movido muito rápido e lança seu golpe, Seiya se protege com seu braço e o golpe quebra a parte de sua armadura que cobre seu braço esquerdo.

- Seiya: Não pode ser!

- Capitão Marvel: Por favor renda-se Seiya, porque não pretendo me conter no próximo golpe. - Capitão Marvel dá mais um soco, Seiya o enfrenta e ambos os golpes se chocam, quando a armadura de Seiya começa a manifestar um brilho dourado que o ajuda a resistir à força do Capitão Marvel.

- Seiya: Não posso ser vencido! Por meus amigos! Por Athena! Juro que não serei! - Seiya acerta um golpe no rosto que manda o Capitão Marvel contra a parede, Seiya se prepara para atacar novamente com seus meteoros.

- Capitão Marvel: NÃO! Devo isso a muita gente! Não deixarei que minha Terra desapareça! - Capitão Marvel se move mais rápido que Seiya e o golpeia com toda sua força jogando-o até o outro lado do coliseu. Seiya se encontrava com vários ferimentos sob os escombros, mas mesmo assim continuava se movendo, prova disso são as pedras, escombros e a poeira se levantavam ao mesmo tempo que o cosmo de Seiya.

- Seiya: A única forma de me manter imóvel é me matando!

- Capitão Marvel: "Não pretendo matá-lo, seria a última coisa que faria... mas agora levo a vantagem, devo apenas ser cuidadoso e não confiar demais como quando lutei contra Thor."

-Seiya: Se pretende me derrotar, então tem que estar disposto a me matar, porque enquanto minha vida continuar acesa, meu cosmo me fará levantar quantas vezes forem necessárias.

- Capitão Marvel: Isso é loucura Seiya! Nós estamos do mesmo lado, não deveríamos estar lutando entre nós.

- Seiya: Pelo que me disseram não temos outra escolha... mas juro que encontrarei uma quando esta luta terminar, e se posso ganhar algum tempo resistindo a sua poderosa força, lutarei com todas as minhas forças. - Seiya, cuja armadura estava quase em pedaços, começa a fazer estranhos movimentos com as mãos. - Me dê sua força Pégaso! - uma série de finos raios de luz saem do punho de Seiya, Capitão Marvel se vê impossibilitado de escapar e recebe milhares de golpes em um instante, Marvel só consegue se cobrir com os braços enquanto é jogado contra uma parede, Seiya não desistia de seu ataque e Marvel ficava sem saída.

- Capitão Marvel: É rápido demais... mas não posso ficar assim... tenho que lutar... - usando toda sua força Capitão Marvel contém a energia de Seiya com suas mãos e pouco a pouco vai empurrando até anular o ataque e agarrar a mão de Seiya.

- Seiya: O quê? Não pode ser!

- Capitão Marvel: Já chega, isto acaba aqui! - Capitão Marvel dá um tremendo golpe por baixo da mandíbula de Seiya fazendo-o cuspir muito sangue, Seiya é jogado para o alto pelo impacto .

- Seiya: "Sinto... muito... não posso... é forte demais... Não! Se for derrotado aqui não cumprirei a promessa que fiz a meus amigos... Não estaria protegendo Saori nem a Terra se for derrotado aqui!" AAAAHHHHH!

- Capitão Marvel: O que é essa luz dourada? - Marvel vê como Seiya descia com uma armadura dourada completamente diferente da que tinha antes, embora fosse pela aparência, parecia mais poderoso.

- Seiya: Recebi a armadura de Sagitário! Capitão Marvel, vamos começar de novo!

- Capitão Marvel: Quantas vezes mais irá levantar? - Capitão Marvel se lança voando rapidamente, mas Seiya se antecipa movendo-se junto a ele e o golpeia utilizando o impulso de Marvel e o lança atravessando o coliseu e caindo na rua. - Nem vi quando me acertou... - Seiya aparecia descendo onde estava Marvel, mas ele se move como um raio golpeando-o no abdômen.- Nos trouxeram a esta arena para que não feríssemos outras pessoas, então será melhor terminar a luta nesse lugar. - Marvel junta seus punhos e dá um tremendo golpe em Seiya que o manda de volta ao coliseu. O Capitão Marvel retorna à arena, onde Seiya espera por ele no centro.

- Seiya: Não pense que esta armadura irá se quebrar. Ela viajou desde outra dimensão para que eu seja o vencedor e não pretendo decepcionar seu dono. Meteoro de Pégaso!

- Capitão Marvel: Seus ataques estão mais fortes, tudo isso será decidido pela vontade de cada um. Shazam! - Capitão Marvel deixa cair o raio ao mesmo tempo em que dá um poderoso golpe que se choca com o poder de Seiya, que consegue se esquivar dando um grande salto, mas o Capitão Marvel o intercepta para golpeá-lo.

- Seiya: Não me surpreenderá tão facilmente! - ambos chocam seus golpes, o impacto causa uma onda que causa danos em todo o coliseu, abrindo várias fendas. Seiya dá um chute no rosto de Marvel, mas este resiste dando um soco no rosto de Seiya, que o manda contra o solo.

- Capitão Marvel: É muito resistente... e parece que não se cansa, é melhor deixá-lo fora de combate agora, senão lamentarei mais tarde.

- Seiya: Hã? O que vai fazer? - o Capitão Marvel se afasta voando para o alto pela abertura que fizera quando jogou Seiya através do teto, de repente para e muda de direção movendo-se a uma velocidade próxima à da luz indo na direção de Seiya. Mas Seiya se move em um milésimo de segundo mais rápido esquivando o golpe e se gira para se colocar por trás de Marvel.

- Capitão Marvel: O quê?

- Seiya: Me dê sua força Pégaso! Turbilhão de Pégaso! - agarrando seu rival pelos braços Seiya faz explodir seu cosmo levando os dois como um cometa, destruindo por completo o domo do coliseu, no céu Capitão Marvel tenta se libertar usando sua força.

-Capitão Marvel: Sei o que está tentando mas não dará certo, minha força é superior e vou convocá-la agora.

- Seiya: AAAAAHH!

- Capitão Marvel: Mas o quê? O que é este brilho dourado ao redor de meu corpo... me imobiliza... não posso me soltar... - Seiya usava de todo o poder de seu cosmo para se opor à força do Capitão Marvel, finalmente dá um giro de 180 graus e se dirigem até o chão. Capitão Marvel utiliza todas as suas forças mas o movimento de Seiya é más rápido e o solta pouco antes de chegarem à terra jogando-o no centro do coliseu, abrindo uma grande cratera que começa a derrubar a construção, mas Seiya não acabava de descer quando volta a acender todo seu cosmo.

- Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso!

- Capitão Marvel: O quê? - Seiya lança seu golpe e destrói por completo o coliseu e tudo num raio de 20 metros ao redor, mas a destruição se concentrava mais no centro de tudo onde o Capitão Marvel recebia o impacto do cometa. Seiya descia até ele.

- Seiya: É a primeira vez que utilizo essa quantidade de poder contra uma pessoa... hã? - nisso Capitão Marvel com suas roupas rasgadas e várias feridas pelo corpo sai dos escombros e dá um golpe na cabeça de Seiya que destrói a máscara da armadura e o manda vários metros atrás, Seiya apenas se mantinha em pé cambaleando, e uma grande quantidade de sangue banhava seu rosto, enquanto Marvel continuava na mesma posição com o punho erguido.

- Capitão Marvel: Como pôde se mover tão rápido? - nesse instante cem golpes atingem o Capitão Marvel lançando-o vários metros atrás e derrubando-o. Num supremo esforço tenta se levantar, mas finalmente cai exausto.

- Seiya: Obrigado... - Seiya perdia os sentidos e caía, levando consigo uma vitória muito dura .

...

Nova York.

A luta de Souhei contra Shaka e X-Man estava começando, assim como a de Ajax e Superboy contra Parallax. Shaka hesitava em atacar Souhei, por isso X-Man começava a luta.

- X-Man: Pretendem criar uma nova realidade? Só depois que me matarem. - X-Man liberava sua energia psíquica ao redor de seu corpo, mas Souhei fazia o mesmo com uma energia vermelha, seus golpes se chocavam um após o outro. Enquanto no céu, Superboy se lançava contra Parallax.

- Superboy: Talvez o marciano não tenha muita vontade de te atacar, mas eu não tenho esse problema. - Superboy tenta golpear Parallax no rosto, mas no último momento este o evita movendo-se para o lado.

- Parallax: Suma daqui menino, esta é uma luta para adultos.

- Superboy: O quê? Vai se arrepender. - Superboy começa a lançar numerosos golpes mas o resultado era o mesmo, Parallax evitava todos sem ver necessidade de se proteger.

- Ajax: Superboy, afaste-se dele!

- Superboy: Já estou cheio! Todos pensam que não posso ser útil, mas não é por nada que sou o mais próximo de um clone do Superman, lhes mostrarei agora mesmo meu verdadeiro poder! - Superboy dá um golpe que pega Parallax de surpresa e o acerta no rosto. - Consegui!

- Parallax: Um simples golpe... - Parallax leva sua mão rapidamente ao abdômen de Superboy e libera um raio de energia que atravessa seu corpo.

- Ajax: Superboy!

- Shaka: O quê?

- X-Man: O matou... - o corpo de Superboy caía no mar, Ajax vai até ele mas Parallax se coloca em seu caminho movendo-se numa velocidade incrível.

- Parallax: J'onn, não estou brincando, desta vez será pra valer e nada poderá me deter, nem mesmo ter que manchar minhas mãos com sangue de meus amigos.

- Ajax: Não sabe o quanto me dói ouvir isso, mas se está disposto a matar, então não tenho outra saída. - Ajax se prepara para lutar com aquele que já foi seu companheiro de batalha.

...

Nesse momento, no castelo das forças do mal, Dash percebe o desaparecimento de uma presença.

- Dash: Foi o garoto, Superboy... Parallax o matou.

- Superman: O que você disse?

- Dash: Parallax começou a matar. Nada poderá detê-lo agora que liberou seu lado escuro.

- Superman: Maldição... Tenho que ir até lá!

- Massacre: Ninguém sairá daqui! - a terra explode atrás de Dash, Superman, Goku e Jean Grey, como uma amostra do poder de Massacre.

- Goku: Teremos que eliminar você primeiro. Só não volte a usar esse truque mental.

- Jean Grey: Não se preocupe Goku, agora estou protegendo vocês da influência psíquica de Massacre.

- Goku: É verdade? Então poderei lutar sem problemas, e não se preocupem com as mortes de nossos amigos, em minha dimensão existe uma forma para revivê-los.

- Superman: O quê?

- Massacre: As esferas do dragão.

- Goku: Isso mesmo, com as esferas do... Ei! Como sabe disso?

- Massacre: Foi uma grande descoberta quando entrei em sua mente, agora só preciso usar o poder de Access para chegar até o outro Universo e me divertir com esses artefatos.

- Superman: Com o poder de Access?

- Massacre: He, he, he, observem bem isto. - a armadura de Massacre se abria em seu peito e abdômen revelando uma estranha massa negra fazendo movimentos estranhos, quando uma pequena mão saía lá de dentro, seguida de outras figuras.

- Jean Grey: Não pode ser.

- Superman: O que é isso?

- Massacre: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - as figuras aprisionadas de Charles Xavier, Access e Franklin Richards se tornavam visíveis. Em seguida Massacre voltava a fechar seu interior.

- Jean Grey: Maldito, também tem Franklin, vocês mataram seus pais e o raptaram para usar seus poderes.

- Massacre: Isso mesmo Sra. Summers, e agora testemunharão todo o poder que eles me conferem. - toda a ilha começa a tremer, o céu escurecia, a batalha começava.

...

Tóquio, 140 anos atrás.

O monstro mutante formado por H2O chamado Hydro assumia uma forma humana para enfrentar seus oponentes, Ikki, Ryu, Homem de Gelo, Sakura e Jubileu, que haviam sido enviados ao passado. Saito, o capitão da polícia havia chegado para investigar o que estava acontecendo neste lugar, mesmo ele se assombra ao ver tais criaturas, seus homens haviam sido salvos por Ikki e receberam ordens de se afastar dali. Hydro avançava até o grupo.

- Hydro: Vim aqui apenas por ele. - diz apontando Ryu. - Perdoarei a vida dos demais, mas se interferirem será diferente. - Ryu se coloca em guarda e aperta seus punhos para lutar, Sakura se coloca frente a ele enfrentando o mutante.

- Sakura: Não deixarei que toque nele, seu monstro.

- Ryu: Sakura afaste-se, posso me cuidar mas será muito perigoso para você.

- Ikki: A menina não precisará te proteger, eu me encarregarei de eliminar esse monstro.

- Hydro: Está me desafiando? Que interessante. - Ikki e Hydro se põem em guarda enquanto Saito se recosta em uma árvore fumando outro cigarro e com os braços cruzados assiste ao espetáculo.

- Saito: Ei menina.

- Jubileu: Hã? Está falando comigo? Quer continuar lutando? Agora vingarei o Homem de Gelo!

- Saito: Acalme-se, o boneco de neve só está inconsciente, não posso matar ninguém já que não sei o que ou quem são vocês nem o que estão fazendo aqui, mas posso ver que são lutadores fora do comum, me perguntava se você poderia me dar algumas respostas.

- Jubileu: Ouça, não somos maus, não viemos machucar ninguém, viemos do... não importa de onde viemos, o importante é que esse monstro é um ser malévolo e se ele matar o que está vestido de karateca será o fim de nossos universos!

- Saito: E de onde disse que vieram?

- Jubileu: Do... foi do... futuro...

- Saito: Hã? Pode repetir? Não escutei.

- Jubileu: Viemos do futuro! Não me importa que não acredite, é a verdade, viemos de outra dimensão no futuro!

- Saito: Outra dimensão no futuro? Esse é o nome do hospício de onde fugiram?

- Jubileu: Hospício? Está gozando de mim? Tome isso! - Jubileu ataca Saito com seu poder, Saito fica imóvel sem qualquer reação mesmo quando os galhos da árvore onde está são reduzidos a cinzas pelos fogos de artifício de Jubileu.

- Saito: Impressionante, não foi nenhum truque, parece uma espécie de energia que sai de suas mãos... está bem, suponha que acredito no que diz, quero ver até onde chega isto. - nesse momento, Ikki começa a atacar Hydro mas ao golpeá-lo seu punho penetra no corpo do mutante como se fosse água.

- Ikki: O quê?

- Hydro: Ha, ha, ha, assim nunca poderá me atacar. Ha, ha, ha, ha... AAAARRH! O que está fazendo? - Ikki acendia seu cosmo e a energia evaporava a água que formava o corpo de Hydro.

- Ikki: Parece que encontrou o oponente perfeito, não poderá sair daqui até que tenha sido evaporado completamente.

- Hydro: AAAAAAHH!

- Saito: Hã?

- Ryu: O quê? Uma presença... Ikki cuidado!

- Ikki: O quê? - nesse momento uma sombra aparecia por trás de Ikki.

...

No restaurante Akabeko, onde estava Gohan, se ouve uma explosão, todos saem para ver, é no rio que fica perto dali, as chamas de uma explosão podiam ser vistas. Gohan sente a explosão de ki e vai ajudar seus amigos. Gohan eleva seu ki, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru e Yahiko se surpreendem com esse ato repentino, nesse momento Gohan parte voando.

- Gohan: Agradeço sua ajuda mas fiquem longe desse lugar, por favor. - antes de que se movesse alguns centímetros mais Kenshin cruza seu caminho segurando-o pelo braço, Gohan se surpreende com a velocidade com que o espadachim se moveu.

- Kenshin: Espere, antes diga o que está acontecendo! - Gohan desce junto com Kenshin, Gohan ia começar a explicar o que podia quando de repente Kenshin percebe algo. - Hã? Não pode ser... ele está aqui.

- Kaoru: O quê? Kenshin, do que está falando?

- Kenshin: O espírito da espada é o mesmo... não pode ser, é Shishio.


	11. Revelações

**Capítulo 11: Revelações**

* * *

><p>Tóquio,140 anos atrás.<p>

Há 10 anos terminou uma revolução que depôs o regime Tokugawa que reinava no Japão. Os soldados chamados samurais protagonizaram esta luta; a participação do andarilho conhecido como Kenshin Himura havia sido crucial na vitória dos restauradores, seu estilo Hiten Mitsurugi com sua espada o tornava uma arma assassina capaz de matar 10 homens com um só movimento. Mas esses dias haviam terminado, a viagem de Kenshin ao longo de dez anos o levou a refletir sobre seus atos, e então jurou que protegeria os inocentes com sua espada de lâmina ao contrário. Há pouco tempo precisou usar todas as suas forças para proteger esses ideais que manteve por tantos anos, quando um sobrevivente dessa guerra, um assassino do governo como ele já foi, jurou se vingar do governo atual por tê-lo traído. Durante a batalha final, Makoto Shishio morreu, consumido pelas chamas geradas por seu próprio calor. Pelo menos era o que todos pensavam, mas de alguma forma, Shishio voltou, Kenshin pode sentir a chama de seu poder, junto ao rio próximo do restaurante onde Kenshin e seus amigos estavam. Junto a eles, um estranho visitante chamado Gohan.

- Sanosuke: O que você disse? Shishio?

- Kenshin: Sim... posso sentir sua energia flamejante.

- Sanosuke: É incrível... ele devia estar morto.

- Gohan: "Não sei do que eles estão falando, mas com certeza estão sentindo o ki que acaba de aparecer, junto a outro igualmente forte, onde estão as pessoas que estão lutando junto comigo, meu pai e o senhor Picollo, contra os mesmos inimigos."

- Yahiko: Se é Shishio, eu tenho que vê-lo. Vou com você Kenshin!

- Kenshin: Não! Yahiko será melhor que fique aqui junto com Kaoru.

- Kaoru: Kenshin...

- Yahiko: Nada disso! Quando Shishio apareceu não pude vê-lo lutar com você, não vou perder esta chance.

- Kenshin: VOCÊ NÃO VAI! Desta vez não sei se poderei protegê-los!

- Kaoru: "Os olhos de Kenshin! Estão mudando... parece que está se tornando o retalhador...mas se ele já o havia vencido, só usaria essa parte dele num perigo extremo .." Kenshin não! Não vá!

- Kenshin: Yahiko... proteja Kaoru com todas as suas forças. Sanosuke, Gohan, vamos! - Kaoru e Yahiko permanecem fora do restaurante Akabeko, vendo como se Kenshin, Sanosuke e Gohan se afastam.

- Sanosuke: Kenshin, não sei o que está pensando, trouxe este menino e não Yahiko.

- Kenshin: Este menino é mais forte que nós dois, não é verdade?

- Gohan: O quê? Não...não sei.

- Kenshin: Posso sentir uma energia muito forte vinda de você, mas não sei se podemos vencer Shishio, por isso mantenha distância, e você também Sanosuke.

- Sanosuke: O quê? Mas você já o derrotou antes, só tem que aplicar o Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki com toda sua força e ele não vai resistir.

- Kenshin: Não... ele já conhece minha técnica, mesmo se usá-la com todas as minhas forças não adiantará muito... alguma coisa mudou nele, como se tivesse feito um pacto com o diabo e adquirido um poder maior.

- Sanosuke: Como é que é?

Ao mesmo tempo, ao lado do rio uma explosão havia caído sobre Ikki. Os que assistiam a luta, Saito, Ryu, Sakura e Jubileu que protegia um inconsciente Homem de Gelo, estavam surpresos diante dessa ação inesperada, principalmente Saito.

- Saito: Isso já é demais... um boneco de neve falante, meninas com poderes sobrenaturais, um monstro feito de água e agora isso... um morto caminhando entre os vivos.

- Não sou um fantasma, Saito. Minha carne e meus ossos foram revitalizados e meu poder aumentou, já não sou o Makoto Shishio que conheceu um dia, agora sou o mais próximo do poder de um deus. - Shishio se vira mostrando sua identidade diante de Saito, para eliminar qualquer dúvida de que realmente reviveu.

- Ikki: O mais próximo do poder de um deus?

- Shishio: Hã? Não morreu com essa explosão, é realmente forte.

- Ikki: Já derrotei um que se dizia o mais próximo de um deus, não faria mal acabar com outro arrogante. Haaa! - Ikki lança um soco veloz contra Shishio, mas este agarra seu punho com a mão esquerda.

- Shishio: Parece que temos um descrente, vou lhe ensinar a acreditar com o poder de minha espada sagrada.

- Ikki: O quê? Aaarghhh!

- Sakura: Não!

- Ryu: Ikki!

- Jubileu: Não pode ser... - a espada de Shishio atravessa o abdômen de Ikki, que não consegue reagir a tempo, Shishio o levanta com sua espada aumentando ainda mais o ferimento.

- Shishio: Acaba de se tornar a presa do mais forte, esse sou eu, o mais forte, e para que não se esqueça aqui está uma amostra do meu poder. - Shishio faz um movimento com sua espada e joga Ikki no rio.

- Ryu: Maldito, vai pagar por isso!

- Hydro: Ha, ha, ha, que sorte a minha o grande Makoto Shishio ter aparecido.

- Shishio: Fico grato a Massacre por isso, mas não quer dizer que eu tenha que me ajoelhar perante vocês, apenas me agrada as idéias desse monstro: um mundo de assassinos, meu sonho está prestes a se tornar realidade.

- Saito: Vejo que sua utopia não mudou nessa mente insana.

- Shishio: Saito, deve ter muita coragem para permanecer na minha frente e falar assim, ou talvez esteja tão impressionado ao ver meu poder que esteja à beira da loucura.

- Saito: Você deve saber muito bem o que é loucura.

- Shishio: Isso mesmo, a loucura é o único caminho para a felicidade, o único que reinará no fim do mundo, então por que não adiantar esse final?

- Saito: De que diabos está falando?

- Hydro: Nem sequer tem o direito de saber isso, primitivo.

- Saito: Então vamos descobrir. - Saito assume a pose do Gatotsu, nesse momento Ryu aparece junto a ele, com suas mãos juntas para trás.

- Ryu: Não sei se podemos vencê-los, mas mesmo assim vou tentar.

- Saito: Não pedi sua ajuda.

- Ryu: Não perguntei se queria.

- Saito: Gatotsu!

- Ryu: Ha-Do-Ken! - Saito e Ryu se lançam cada um atacando com sua técnica. Mas para surpresa de Saito, o Gatotsu é facilmente detido pela espada de Shishio, Ryu aproveita que não tem defesa e dispara seu hadoken, mas de repente aparece Hydro girando rapidamente seu corpo criando um redemoinho que absorve o hadoken e o manda para o céu.

- Ryu: Não pode ser! Droga!

- Saito: Parece que é verdade, Shishio aumentou seu poder, resistiu a meu Gatotsu mesmo eu estando em melhores condições que na última vez. - a testa de Saito começa a suar, ele não pode acreditar que esteja nervoso.

- Shishio: Saito, a verdade é que sua vida não poderia me importar menos neste momento, fique sabendo que quando matarmos esse lutador, umas forças que não são mais que as representações cósmicas de três universos irão se chocar, terminando com toda a existência.

- Saito: Como? Você está realmente louco... "Mas... é o mesmo que essa menina me disse."

- Shishio: Não importa que acredite. Você é apenas uma pequena peça cósmica sem a menor importância em meio a uma batalha universal que se chegasse a entender completamente, ficaria louco.

- Saito: Então... será melhor não pensar em nada do que diz nem da batalha que me cerca...apenas me concentrarei em acabar com você. - Saito volta a assumir a pose do Gatotsu e se lança de novo contra Shishio, mas no último momento salta por cima dele. - Gatotsu nº2!

- Ryu: Já entendi. Sho-ryu-ken! - Saito se lançara contra Hydro, e cai sobre o mutante com o Gatotsu despedaçando-o em várias partículas de água, Shishio se distrai e recebe o Shoryuken de Ryu direto no rosto, e é jogado para o alto para cair duramente no solo. Sakura e Jubileu se aproximam festejando a vitória.

- Saito: Esperem, Shishio não será derrotado tão facilmente.

- Hydro: Nem eu! - as partículas de água começam a se juntar para voltar a formar Hydro aparecendo atrás de Jubileu e Sakura.

- Jubileu: Não vai mais incomodar. - Jubileu o ataca com os fogos de artifício que saem de suas mãos, chegando a ferir Hydro, mas este perde sua forma humana para transformar-se numa corrente de água que se desfaz em vários cursos de água que se dispersam por diferentes lados escapando do ataque de Jubileu, toda a corrente de água se junta golpeando Jubileu e Sakura, Ryu se distrai e é atingido por uma bola de fogo que sai da espada de Shishio e é mandado contra um muro perto dali, Saito se surpreende com esse poder mas trata de atacar com seu terceiro Gatotsu, porém Shishio reage e bloqueia o ataque com sua espada em chamas.

- Shishio: Veja isso Saito, a técnica do corte do inferno. – a espada em chamas de Shishio corta o ar, Saito usa sua espada para deter o ataque mas o corte de Shishio é poderoso e quebra a espada japonesa de Saito.

- Saito: Mas o quê...?

- Shishio: Morra! - Shishio cria uma labareda com sua espada que atinge Saito fazendo-o voar vários metros para trás.

- Ryu: É um maldito. - Ryu vai atacar Shishio, mas Hydro corta seu caminho golpeando o chão diante dele fazendo as fendas dispararem pedras que acertam o lutador, mas ele não desiste e tenta golpear o mutante, porém o golpe atravessa seu rosto.

- Hydro: Ha, ha, ha, os ataques físicos não adiantam contra mim, porém eu posso usá-los. - Hydro utiliza seu punho golpeando Ryu no abdômen jogando-o de novo contra o muro. - Me concede a honra?

- Shishio: Como quiser. - Hydro faz estranhos movimentos com seu braço transformando-o numa espécie de lâmina.

- Hydro: O segredo de tudo isto é saber deter o movimento dos átomos, pena que suas esperanças terminam aqui. Pronto? - Hydro ataca com seu braço direto na garganta de Ryu mas antes de tocá-lo Gohan aparece diante dele.

- Gohan: Mazenku!

- Hydro: Quê? NÃO! Aaaargghh! - metade do corpo de Hydro é consumida pelo poder de Gohan e o resto é lançado no rio, Shishio vê surpreso o que acaba de acontecer e saca sua espada para lutar contra Gohan.

- Shishio: Quem é você menino?

- Gohan: Meu nome é Gohan e não permitirei que continuem com seus planos. - Gohan eleva seu ki, disposto a atacar quando alguém atravessa seu caminho.

- Shishio: Battousai... que surpresa agradável. - Kenshin aparecia junto com Sanosuke.

- Sanosuke: É isso aí! Kenshin vai vencê-lo outra vez, maldito.

- Shishio: Vejo que todos sobreviveram e estão completamente recuperados de nosso combate.

- Kenshin: Como você sobreviveu?

- Shishio: Eu não sobrevivi Battousai. De fato eu morri, mas fui revivido por um deus chamado Massacre, que me concedeu poderes superiores com o único objetivo de ajudar a destruir a existência universal e criar um mundo novo.

- Kenshin: O quê? Do que está falando?

- Gohan: O que ele disse é verdade, nós estamos lutando contra inimigos que já tinham morrido, mas que voltaram à vida com o poder desse monstro chamado Massacre.

- Sanosuke: Parece loucura, mas ver Shishio de novo depois de tê-lo visto morrer e virar cinzas, isso é incrível.

- Kenshin: Não me importa se é um fantasma do além, agora mesmo vou derrotá-lo.

- Shishio: Vá em frente Battousai, tente.

- Kenshin: Haaa, Hiten Mitsurugi! - Kenshin se lança, seu impulso abre fendas no solo e se choca com muita força com a espada de Shishio, os dois se enfrentam numa luta de forças, quando Kenshin se vira e Sanosuke vê seu olhar, entende o plano.

- Sanosuke: Esta é a hora de atacar! Vamos garoto, me mostre a sua força! Futae No Kiwame! - Sanosuke e Gohan se lançam golpeando Shishio no rosto saindo pelos dois lados de Kenshin, Shishio é jogado para o alto pelo impacto e vai cair no rio, mas ainda no ar ele dá uma volta e cai de pé sobre uma coluna de água que se levanta criada por Hydro.

- Kenshin: Maldição...

- Shishio: Ha, ha, ha, ha, que pena Battousai, sabia muito bem que cair na água seria quase fatal para mim, mas meu amigo Hydro sabe muito bem como manipular seu corpo para não me ferir.

- Sanosuke: Kenshin, o que ele quis dizer com a água poder feri-lo?

- Kenshin: Quando lutamos na última vez, o calor corporal que emanava dele o tornava mais forte ao mesmo tempo em que era letal para ele mesmo, agora não sei por que mas o fogo o torna mais poderoso, como se fizesse parte de seu ser.

- Gohan: Seu ki se baseia no fogo. Não me importa, eu o vencerei! - Gohan se lança voando sobre Shishio.

- Kenshin: Espere! - Shishio salta e corta o ar com sua espada liberando uma rajada flamejante que atinge Gohan derrubando-o queimado em várias partes do corpo, Shishio se prepara para acabar com Gohan usando sua espada, mas um raio de gelo atravessa seu caminho e o atinge de um lado congelando a parte direita de seu corpo, ele cai enfurecido.

- Shishio: Quem fez isso?

- Homem de Gelo: Sou eu ou será que o clima aqui esfriou de repente? - Homem de Gelo aparece diante de Shishio liberando seu poder para esfriar o ambiente opondo-se ao calor que emanava do poder de Shishio e que já havia derretido o gelo em seu corpo.

- Hydro: É esse X-Man chamado Homem de Gelo, tome cuidado, será melhor eu cuidar dele.

- Homem de Gelo: Não importa que sejam de água ou de fogo, eu me encarregarei de congelá-los. - Homem de Gelo lança raios congelantes de suas mãos que Shishio e Hydro esquivam com dificuldades.

- Sanosuke: O quê? Quem é esse monstro de gelo?

- Gohan: Não se preocupe, ele está do nosso lado.

- Saito: É isso mesmo, fracote.

- Sanosuke: Saito, você ainda está vivo? Rrrrh, e continua tão antipático como sempre!

- Kenshin: Saito, sabia que não morreria tão facilmente.

- Saito: Parece que ainda não chegou minha hora, mas creio que todos estamos muito perto da morte neste momento, Himura.

- Kenshin: Eu sei, esse homem está resistindo bem contra esses dois mas não será por muito tempo, temos que atacar todos juntos.

- Saito: Deixe o menino atacar primeiro, ele recebeu o mesmo ataque que eu e está menos ferido.

- Gohan: Eu lutarei com ele, não se preocupem.

- Kenshin: Está bem, não sei quem são mas por enquanto estamos juntos nesta luta, vá e nós te damos cobertura. - Gohan eleva seu ki e voa para se lançar contra Shishio e Hydro.

- Saito: Ouça Himura, estamos numa luta muito difícil, nunca tinha visto algo assim antes, então não me venha com lutas justas, nestas circunstâncias um truque sujo pode salvar milhares de pessoas.

- Kenshin: Sim... sei do que está falando. - Sanosuke fica observando os dois, que tinham o mesmo olhar sinistro.

- Sanosuke: Espere Kenshin, não deixe que ele te influencie demais!

-Saito: Vejam!

Nesse momento Homem de Gelo deslizava pelo ar evitando os ataques de Hydro que podia viajar livremente por seu tobogã de gelo, sua forma mudava para uma corrente de água fora de controle. O X-Man ataca com um raio e congela seu braço, mas quando ia atacar novamente recebe um raio de fogo que o derruba, Hydro se aproveita disso e se lança contra o Homem de Gelo, mas Gohan aparece de repente.

- Gohan: Já chega, Mazenku!

- Hydro: De novo não! - Hydro desta vez recebe totalmente o Mazenku, agora muito mais poderoso, a energia o consome pouco a pouco até ser completamente vaporizado.

- Gohan: Consegui! Hã? - nisso Shishio aparecia por trás de Gohan.

- Shishio: Uma pequena vitória que custará sua vida. - Shishio ataca com sua espada mas Gohan se esquiva se movendo para o lado, a espada só lhe faz um pequeno corte, Shishio volta a levantar sua espada para atacá-lo.

- Kenshin: Shishio!

- Shishio: Battousai! - Kenshin aparece vindo por trás de Shishio com sua espada prestes a desembainhá-la com todas as suas forças. - Agora enfrente isto! O corte do inferno!

- Kenshin: Amakakeru Ryu no Hiramekki! - os dois golpes de espadas se chocam terrivelmente, aos pés dos dois se abrem várias fendas, o choque das duas espadas cria um vácuo como na última vez, esse vácuo arrasta tanto Shishio quanto Kenshin, mas desta vez Shishio se movia livremente.

- Shishio: O corte do inferno derrotou sua técnica, Battousai Himura ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - Shishio ergue sua espada para atacar Kenshin quem ainda estava girando com toda sua força para aplicar o segundo golpe.

- Sanosuke: Kenshin!

- Gohan: Não! - Gohan lança uma bola de energia, Shishio não reage a tempo e recebe o ataque que explode em seu rosto.

- Shishio: Aaaarrghh!

- Kenshin: Hyaaaaahhhh! - Kenshin aplica com sua espada o segundo ataque do Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki no peito de Shishio, que é jogado do outro lado do rio onde se choca contra um muro destruindo-o por completo.

- Gohan: Isso foi incrível...

- Sanosuke: Você conseguiu Kenshin! - entretanto, Himura continuava em sua posição de luta.

- Kenshin: Isto não pode ser. - nisso a terra começa a tremer, jatos de água saíam entre as fendas, o rio começava a criar fortes ondas. Homem de Gelo, Ryu, Sakura e Jubileu que estavam no chão ainda sem se recuperar dos ferimentos vêem como várias figuras de água começam a tomar forma humana, cinco formas iguais para ser exato.

- Jubileu: O que é isso?

- Saito: Mas que droga. - cinco Hydros apareciam, sua risada ecoava por todo o lugar.

- Hydros: Agora morram todos. - cada Hydro falando ao uníssono, começava a girar em torno de si mesmo formando um tornado de água cada um e se unindo para formar outro ainda maior, Kenshin e os demais são apanhados pelo redemoinho, tudo gira rápido demais e ninguém pode fazer algo para impedir. Mas em meio ao caos aparece um pássaro de fogo golpeando o centro do redemoinho e passando através dele, destruindo-o por completo, os cinco Hydros caem junto com todos os outros.

- Ikki: Isso é tudo o que podem fazer?

- Jubileu: Ikki! - Ikki aparecia de novo para lutar, Hydro, ou melhor, os cinco Hydros se mostravam surpreendidos, assim como Kenshin e Sanosuke.

- Hydros: Como é possível? Shishio te atravessou com a espada.

- Ikki: Já recebi ferimentos bem piores, uma espada não me deterá, não importa que me matem voltarei dos mortos quantas vezes forem necessárias para acabar com gente como vocês.

- Hydros: Pura bobagem. - os cinco Hydros se lançam contra Ikki que acende seu cosmo e ataca com seu Ave Fênix, enquanto Kenshin olha os outros desconhecidos.

- Kenshin: Não sei quem são, mas será melhor saírem daqui, será muito perigoso.

- Homem de Gelo: Tirou as palavras da minha boca, amigo. Nós não podemos ir embora, terminaremos esta luta com ou sem sua ajuda.

- Saito: Parece que o boneco de neve pode ser útil enquanto não estiver dormindo.

- Homem de Gelo: O quê? Vai me pagar pelo que fez comigo!

- Jubileu: Calma Homem de Gelo, eles parecem ser boas pessoas, bem, exceto pelo mal-encarado ali.

- Sanosuke: Tem razão menina, ele sempre foi assim.

- Jubileu: E olha que só o conheço há três minutos.

- Saito: Calem a boca!

- Kenshin: A propósito, meu nome é Kenshin, ele é Sanosuke e já conhecem Saito.

- Jubileu: Sou Jubileu, ele é o Homem de Gelo, eles são Ryu e Sakura, vejo que já conheceram Gohan e o que está lutando se chama Ikki.

- Kenshin: Dá pra ver que é bem poderoso. - os cinco Hydros atacavam Ikki de novo, que estava parado na margem do rio, juntando todo seu cosmo. - "Essa estranha armadura que veste... ouvi histórias sobre guerreiros que usavam esse tipo de armas e apenas com um chute eram capazes de abrir fendas na terra, será que ele é um deles?"

- Ikki: Ave Fênix!

- Hydros: O quê? - Ikki cria um tornado de fogo como se fosse um poderoso bater de asas da ave imortal, os Hydros não escapam e Ikki impulsiona todo seu cosmo desintegrando cada um deles. Quando Ikki cai de pé as partes em que Hydro havia se dividido somem evaporadas.

- Ryu: Conseguiu!

- Ikki: Hã? - logo se ouve uma risada, vinda do lugar onde Shishio havia caído.

- Sanosuke: Não pode ser, Shishio.

- Kenshin: Ainda está vivo.

- Ikki: Tomem cuidado! - nesse instante ocorre uma explosão, todos olham assombrados como Shishio coberto por chamas aparece de dentro da fumaça da explosão, as ataduras e sua roupa haviam sido reduzidas a cinzas, só se via sua silhueta escura e seu corpo rodeado por fogo, assim como sua espada.

- Sakura: Mas o que é isso?

- Shishio: Não entendem? Não importa o quanto tentem, jamais poderão vencer as forças do mal que representamos. - Shishio se move na direção do rio, mas antes de tocar na água, todo o rio se abre a sua frente.

- Ikki: O quê? Então Hydro também... - nisso, treze figuras de Hydro se formam saindo do rio, uma fica junto a Shishio e é quem fala.

- Hydro: Para me derrotar terão que secar por completo este rio, nem pensem que os poderes do Homem de Gelo lhes ajudarão, não acredito que consiga atingir todo o rio, hahahaha!

- Homem de Gelo: Quer apostar?

- Kenshin: Espere! Não importa se congelar o rio, assim não eliminaremos esse monstro, um deles é o que tem consciência e pode controlar toda a água.

- Shishio: Muito esperto Battousai, mas não importa que eliminem Hydro, eu sozinho posso matar todos com um só golpe. - Shishio ergue sua espada e uma grande bola de fogo sai de seu corpo direto até Kenshin e os demais que não conseguem se esquivar e são levados pela corrente de fogo. Todos caem duramente ao solo com várias queimaduras por todo o corpo, apenas Ikki, Homem de Gelo, Kenshin e Saito se levantam para continuar.

- Hydro: Vejo que temos um público resistente, que tal se meus irmãos os colocarem para dormir de uma vez. - os doze restantes se lançam contra os guerreiros, cada um é atacado por três Hydros. Ikki tentava atacar com seu golpe mas desta vez os oponentes eram mais rápidos e fortes, os cortes de Kenshin não adiantavam muito, pois os mutantes se deformavam impedindo que os tocasse, Homem de Gelo fica em apuros quando os três Hydros que lutam com ele se movem rápido demais e não tem tempo para contra atacar, Saito também tem problemas, cada Hydro se transforma numa corrente que age como um grande punho que o golpeia um depois do outro sem parar.

- Shishio: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Isto é muito divertido.

- Grito Mortal!

- Hydro: O quê? - uma grande bola de energia cruza o céu na direção de Shishio que consegue evitá-la, mas a bola de energia se desvia e passa por onde estão as cópias de Hydro acertando várias, fazendo com que os demais parem de lutar. Shishio olha para o teto de uma casa e vê a silhueta de uma mulher.

- Shishio: Quem é você?

- Sou a guardiã do tempo, Sailor Plutão. Estou aqui para detê-los.

- E não é só ela, os melhores Onniwabanshu estão aqui.

- Kenshin: Essa voz... - Kenshin olha para o lado e encontra Kaoru, Yahiko e a recém chegada Misao. - Misao, Yahiko, Kaoru... não deveriam estar aqui, é muito perigoso.

- Vejo que está com muitos problemas e não consegue resolvê-los, pupilo estúpido. - a figura de um homem de cabelo comprido e uma capa aparecia ao lado de Kenshin.

- Kenshin: M-Mestre!

- Misao: Isso mesmo! O grande Seijuro Hiko também está aqui, mas ainda falta alguém!

- Kenshin: O quê? - nisso Shishio se vira para trás, sobre o teto de uma casa atrás dele aparecia a figura de um homem de capa.

- Shishio: Aoshi Shinomori... todos os que participaram de minha derrota estão aqui, perfeito.

- Hydro: Lembre-se de nossa prioridade, estamos aqui para eliminar apenas um homem.

- Shishio: Sim, mas para chegar até ele temos que derrotar todo este bando de insetos.

- Gohan: Quem são todos eles?

- Kenshin: São amigos, a única que não conheço é essa mulher. - a mulher a que se refere, Sailor Plutão, desce do lugar onde estava para cair frente a todos.

- Misao: Ela nos avisou do perigo aqui e nos trouxe com seus poderes, no caminho me encontrei com Kaoru e Yahiko.

- Sailor Plutão: Ouçam Kenshin, Ikki, Homem de Gelo e todos que estão lutando, alguém muito poderoso provocou essa batalha, mas não é a única que ocorre, outras de igual importância estão sendo travadas por seres de grande valor, se fracassarmos e formos vencidos o destino da existência que todos conhecemos será destruído, por enquanto Hydro e Shishio devem ser detidos a todo custo.

- Homem de Gelo: Nossa, acho que nem vou perguntar como sabe nossos nomes.

- Sanosuke: Então chega de conversa, vamos acabar com eles.

- Hydro: Ao ataque! - todas as cópias de Hydro avançam contra o grupo, enquanto Aoshi é o primeiro que se lança contra Shishio e o Hydro original.

- Shishio: Aoshi, você só atrapalha, vá embora daqui antes que se arrependa.

- Aoshi: Não importa que tenha se transformado num monstro, vou vencê-lo aqui mesmo. - após dizer isso saca suas duas espadas e se move em alta velocidade, mas antes de chegar a Shishio, este cria uma parede de fogo bloqueando o caminho de Aoshi, que reage se cobrindo como pode e Shishio aproveita para golpeá-lo no rosto e cortá-lo com sua espada.

- Misao: Aoshi! - Misao se apressa em ajudar Aoshi, sua preocupação faz com que se distraia e um Hydro se choca contra ela transformado em correnteza jogando-a contra uma árvore.

- Kaoru: Misao! - Kaoru e Yahiko vão ajudar Misao, mas o Hydro que a atacou se vira e de seus braços surge uma forte correnteza que golpeia os dois, Kenshin vai até lá mas Ikki cruza seu caminho e com um chute golpeia o Hydro que estava atacando, e o joga para trás.

- Kenshin: Obrigado.

- Ikki: Eu cuidarei destes monstros de água, você se apresse e controle esse demônio de fogo.

- Kenshin: Está certo... Fênix. - Kenshin se afasta, enquanto Ikki fica surpreso por ele saber seu nome. Logo depois uma batalha campal se desenrola, Ryu, Sakura, Jubileu, Homem de Gelo, Sanosuke, Gohan, Saito, Sailor Plutão e Ikki começam a enfrentar as cópias de Hydro, cada um contra um, exceto Ikki que lutava contra três e Sailor Plutão contra dois. Enquanto isso Kenshin se lança com toda sua velocidade e saca sua espada para atacar Shishio. Mas no duelo de forças Kenshin não evita um golpe da correnteza criada pelo Hydro original, Kenshin é levado pela corrente e se choca contra uma parede vários metros dali. Shishio ri de seu oponente quando uma sombra aparece atrás dele.

- Seijuro: O dragão de nove cabeças!

- Shishio: O quê? - o ataque de Seijuro Hiko provoca um breve lampejo, um instante depois Seijuro está atrás de Shishio de costas para ele com sua espada erguida.

- Seijuro: O que achou disso, monstro?

- Shishio: Então esta é a técnica do dragão de nove cabeças? O caminho para Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Interessante, mas como pode ver é como se uma indefesa borboleta tentasse passar entre as chamas do inferno. - Seijuro se vira surpreso ao ver que não lhe fez sequer um arranhão e descobre em seu peito e braços cortes que soltam pequenas chamas.

- Seijuro: Muito bem, já faz muito tempo que não uso esta técnica. - Seijuro guarda sua espada e a esconde atrás dele.

- Shishio: Vai usar o princípio secreto do Hiten Mitsurugi, vejamos como o mestre o utiliza.

- Seijuro: Logo vai deixar de mostrar esse estúpido sorriso que é a única coisa que se vê em seu rosto escuro. - num piscar de olhos Seijuro desaparece e saca a espada, um lampejo é provocado pelo choque, logo depois todos podem ver Seijuro fazendo seu ataque e Shishio segurando a espada com seus dedos. - Como?

- Shishio: Isso teria funcionado contra o Shishio que já fui um dia, mas agora tenho o poder do príncipe das trevas. Hahahaha! - Shishio empurra a espada de Seijuro e ataca com a sua fazendo um poderoso corte, Seijuro bloqueia com sua espada, mas ocorre o mesmo que com Saito, sua espada se parte em duas com o corte da espada de Shishio e Seijuro é atingido pela labareda lançada por seu inimigo e derrubado. - Quis enfrentar um deus. - Shishio se preparava para dar o golpe final, mas algo o golpeia na cabeça e o joga contra um muro. Shishio se recupera rápido e sai para descobrir que foi Gohan que o golpeou.

- Gohan: Não permitirei... Não permitirei que destruam meu lar! - o ki de Gohan explode e se lança dando dois golpes em Shishio no rosto e no abdômen, quando vai a dar o terceiro sente dor nos punhos e descobre queimaduras neles.

- Shishio: Moleque estúpido! Golpear minha pele com suas mãos é o mesmo que golpear lava ardente e por se atrever a fazer isso vou cortá-lo em dois com minha espada. - Shishio levanta sua espada, uma espiral de fogo envolve seu corpo para depois fazer um corte no ar de onde sai uma rajada de fogo, Gohan o esquiva dando um salto, Shishio repete o corte mas Gohan volta a esquivar por muito pouco.

- Gohan: Não me vencerá com isso.

- Shishio: Conseguiu escapar duas vezes, mas vejamos se pode escapar deste aqui. - Shishio começa a fazer cortes a uma velocidade impressionante, Gohan chega a esquivar alguns mas é cortado várias vezes pelas rajadas de fogo. Gohan voa tentando escapar mas Shishio aparece diante dele.

- Gohan: Aaaah!

- Shishio: Morra! Corte do inferno! - Gohan recebe o corte do inferno em cheio e a labareda o joga contra o solo abrindo uma grande cratera que destrói parte do solo fazendo com que entre água do rio. Enquanto isso Kenshin lutava contra Hydro, que usava uma espada que havia formado com sua mão.

- Kenshin: Gohan... Não.. - o choque das armas não parava, ambas as forças eram iguais, mas nenhum golpe de Kenshin funcionava, era como cortar a água e o corpo de Hydro retomava sua forma depois que Kenshin passava sua espada através dele.

- Hydro: Está se cansando primitivo? Hahahaha! - Hydro faz um rápido movimento e seu braço se deforma no momento de se chocar com a espada de Kenshin como um chicote para depois se tornar sólido e se cravar no ombro esquerdo de Kenshin e o empurra contra a parede.

- Kenshin: Aaaaghh!

- Hydro: Está doendo humano? É muito bom saber disso.

- Kenshin: Por que está fazendo isso? Por que se uniu a Shishio?

- Hydro: Você entendeu mal... Shishio se uniu a nós depois de ter renascido como uma cópia do original, graças a Massacre.

- Kenshin: Quem é esse?

- Hydro: Não só é um primitivo mas um do século retrasado, então preocupe-se apenas em morrer. - Hydro lentamente aumenta o ferimento. - Sei que parece confuso, mas é tudo verdade, não é um pesadelo, é a triste e cruel realidade, os universos desaparecerão quando esses gigantes cósmicos começarem a lutar entre eles, e quando tudo terminar, Massacre terá criado um refúgio onde estaremos a salvo para depois começar a criar o universo de novo... à nossa maneira.

- Kenshin: Não permitirei isso...

- Hydro: Tarde demais, agora é a hora do clímax! Shishio, chega de brincadeiras, vamos acabar logo com isto!

- Shishio: Está bem, sacrificarei o prazer de ver meu inimigo morrer em minhas mãos mas em troca ganharei um novo mundo. - a energia de Shishio, que estava flutuando no ar, começava a crescer como uma fogueira, seu poder estava prestes a ser lançado para destruir a cidade, quando de repente um brilho dourado ilumina o centro da batalha e cega Shishio.

- Hydro: Que diab..?

- Saito: Definitivamente hoje é um dia bem estranho.

- Ryu: O que é isso?

- Aoshi: O quê... uma balança?

- Ikki: Como? Por acaso é...?

- Sailor Plutão: Finalmente chegou!

- Kaoru: O quê?

- Ikki: É a armadura de Libra! - o brilho desaparece, a armadura dourada de Libra aparece flutuando sobre o rio, rodeada por uma aura dourada. Nesse instante cinco pares de armas se soltam, Kenshin consegue se livrar de Hydro quando a espada de Libra cai em suas mãos, e com um golpe dela desintegra o braço direito de Hydro.

- Hydro: NÃOO!

- Saito: O quê? Battousai conseguiu ferir esse monstro. - Saito recebe o tridente, que assim como as outras armas era rodeado por uma aura dourada. - Muito bem, já estou entendendo. - nisso Saito se coloca em sua posição do Gatotsu com o tridente de Libra, o Hydro com quem lutava começa a sentir medo mas tenta atacar, porém faz isso tarde demais, Saito já havia se lançado com o Gatotsu e o tridente desintegra esse Hydro.

- Ikki: O quê está havendo?

- Sailor Plutão: Antes de chegar aqui fui visitar o Mestre Ancião nos Cinco Picos.

- Ikki: O mestre de Shiryu?

- Sailor Plutão: Isso mesmo, estamos no passado de sua dimensão, nesta era há 100 anos atrás aconteceu a batalha de Hades, Dohko de Libra foi um dos sobreviventes, fui até ele e expliquei quem sou e sobre a guerra em que estamos lutando, ele ofereceu ajuda enviando sua armadura.

- Ikki: Muito bom, agora estamos mais equilibrados, após esta luta terá que responder algumas perguntas.

- Sailor Plutão: Pode ter certeza disso, Cavaleiro de Fênix. - enquanto isso Shishio observa o estranho fenômeno, e como Hydro estava ferido e uma de suas cópias havia sido eliminada por Saito.

- Shishio: Que bobagem! Ataquem, não podemos deixar passar esta oportunidade! - os Hydros obedecem suas ordens e voltam a lutar. Um ia direto contra Kaoru e Yahiko, este último se lança com sua espada de bambu que não faz nada ao Hydro, mas algo o golpeia e desintegra seu braço, reduzindo-o a água pura sem nada que o controle.

- Misao: Você me acertou ainda a pouco, agora é minha vez. - Misao aparece com a barra dupla de Libra, sabendo usá-la muito bem.

- Kaoru: Misao, acabe com ele! - com um golpe de Misao com a barra, o Hydro se desfaz reduzido a água. - Homem de Gelo, Jubileu, Sakura e Ryu viam isso enquanto lutavam contra quatro Hydros. Ryu assumia uma posição com as mãos para trás.

- Ryu: Acabarei com este usando meu poder. - o Hydro que lutava não lhe dá ouvidos e investe contra Ryu transformado numa correnteza, Ryu permanece parado sem reagir.

- Sakura: Ryu! - o Hydro se aproxima com seu braço em forma de espada gargalhando, mas no último momento, Ryu libera sua energia de uma vez.

- Ryu: Shinku-HA-DO-KEN! - um poderoso raio de energia saía das mãos de Ryu, o Hydro não esperava por isso e acaba consumido pela energia, mas os outros três que estavam ali, vão contra ele, porém antes de alcançá-lo se chocam contra uma parede de gelo que aparece repentinamente.

- Homem de Gelo: São todos seus. - Homem de Gelo encurrala os três Hydros com essa parede, pronto para que Jubileu e Sakura atacassem com seus poderes.

- Sakura: Shinkue- HADOKEN!

- Jubileu: Tomem fogos de artifício! - os dois poderes se unem e desintegram dois Hydros mas destroem a barreira de gelo e um escapa saltando para cima, mas se encontra com o Homem de Gelo que aparecia num tobogã de gelo segurando um escudo de Libra.

- Homem de Gelo: Adeus monstro! - Homem de Gelo lança o escudo e desintegra por completo o Hydro. Enquanto Sanosuke recebe as tonfas douradas e com dois golpes acaba com dois Hydros de uma vez.

- Sanosuke: Isso foi ótimo, me pergunto como será usar o Futae No Kiwame com estas armas. Acho que vamos descobrir agora mesmo. - Sanosuke se volta para Shishio e vai contra ele. Ao mesmo tempo Ikki com outro escudo vencia mais um Hydro, enquanto outro tentava escapar.

- Ikki: Não enquanto eu estiver aqui. Ave Fênix! - o cosmo de Ikki alcança o Hydro e o evapora completamente, enquanto Sailor Plutão utiliza seu cetro para golpear os dois com os quais estava lutando, mas esquivam seu poder e tentam contra atacar. A guardiã do tempo reage e o segundo tridente de Libra surge em sua outra mão, com ele cria um poderoso Grito Mortal que desintegra os dois, o exército que Hydro criara havia sido eliminado por completo e o original estava prestes a ser vencido também ao enfrentar Kenshin portando a espada de Libra.

- Hydro: Não, por favor! Não me mate!

- Kenshin: Não tenho a intenção de matá-lo mas já viu que com esta espada você não pode fazer nada contra mim, portanto é melhor se render.- Kenshin apontava sua espada na direção de Hydro, que estava tremendo de medo.

- Hydro: E-está bem.

- Kenshin: Hã? - o corpo de Hydro começava a se deformar e se divide em várias correntes de água.

- Hydro: Hahahaha! Estúpido, desperdiçou a única oportunidade que tinha para me derrotar, agora lamentará isso! - Kenshin permanecia parado vendo como Hydro se formava de novo à distância prestes a entrar no rio, mas antes Kenshin corta o ar com a espada de Libra e uma rajada dourada vai até ele destruindo o solo e atinge o mutante. - O quê? NÃOO! - um resplendor dourado cobre Hydro eliminando-o do horizonte. Ao ver como seu companheiro era derrotado, Shishio não percebe uma presença atrás dele e se vira muito tarde.

- Aoshi: A luta ainda não acabou! Kaiten Kenbu! - Aoshi aparecia com a outra barra dupla de Libra, Shishio não pode evitar o ataque e é golpeado no peito pela dança da espada giratória de Aoshi, ainda mais poderosa com a arma de Libra. Shishio cai ao solo seguido de Aoshi que cai de pé dando-lhe as costas. - Duvido que possa se levantar. - mas uma rajada de fogo vai contra Aoshi, que esquiva saltando para o lado, Shishio estava de pé novamente.

- Shishio: Esse tipo de ataque com esse tipo de arma teria me vencido anteriormente, mas agora possuo um poder além do que imaginam.

- Aoshi: Então prove.

- Shishio: Irá lamentar essa ousadia. - Shishio começa a emanar chamas maiores devido a sua fúria, Aoshi se prepara mas Shishio desaparece de vista.

- Aoshi: O quê? É minha técnica...

- Shishio: Não seja idiota, apenas me movo tão rápido que sua estúpida técnica fica inútil. - Shishio aparecia por trás de Aoshi e dá um golpe com sua espada de fogo, mas no último momento se choca contra uma espada dourada.- O quê? - Shishio vê sua espada se chocando contra a espada dourada de Libra portada por Seijuro Hiko.

- Seijuro: Agora eu serei seu oponente.

- Shishio: Maldito estúpido. - Shishio dá dois passos para trás para tomar distância de Hiko.

- Kenshin: Será melhor que se renda, está em desvantagem. - Kenshin seguido por Sailor Plutão, Ryu, Saito, Homem de Gelo, Jubileu, Sakura, Sanosuke, Misao, Kaoru, Yahiko e Ikki que aparecem para enfrentar Shishio.

- Shishio: Ha, ha, ha, não pensem que poderão me derrotar tão facilmente. HYAAA! - num rápido movimento Shishio lança uma bola de fogo na direção de Kaoru.

- Kenshin: Kaoru!

- Shishio: Hahahaha! - Kaoru vê indefesa como o ataque vai até ela, mas justo no último momento Gohan aparece na sua frente.

- Gohan: Kame-hame-ha. - Gohan libera um potente raio de energia que se choca com o poder de Shishio.

- Shishio: Mas o quê...?

- Gohan: HAAAAA! - Gohan libera todo seu poder e destrói a chama de Shishio que recebe todo o impacto de seu lado esquerdo, saindo com seu braço gravemente ferido, e acaba derrubado.

- Sanosuke: Nossa... tinha razão sobre este garoto, Kenshin.

- Kaoru: Muito obrigada Gohan, salvou minha vida!

- Gohan: He, he, o que é isso, não foi nada.

- Saito: Ainda não é hora de celebrar.

- Jubileu: O quê? Ainda está vivo! - diante dos olhares de todos, Shishio se levantava, embora cambaleando, as chamas que saíam de seu corpo estavam se apagando, seu braço esquerdo não se mexia, o olhar de fúria e frustração demonstra sua iminente derrota.

- Shishio: V-vão...me...pagar...

- Aoshi: Para trás, eu darei o último golpe. - Aoshi se colocava frente a Shishio, com a barra dupla soltando pó de estrelas mas Sanosuke interfere.

- Sanosuke: Espere, eu acabo com ele, quero ver se pode resistir outra vez a meu Futae No Kiwame.

- Homem de Gelo: Sinto muito amigos, não posso ficar tranqüilo enquanto tentam matá-lo, essa não é a missão dos X-Men, por isso eu vou congelá-lo.

- Aoshi: Cale-se, é muito perigoso deixá-lo vivo.

- Sanosuke: Tem razão, por isso eu lhe darei o golpe final.

- Homem de Gelo: Não vão! - a discussão começava a aumentar aborrecendo alguns, mas Shishio aproveita essa oportunidade para pular no rio, todos ficam chocados com isso.

- Misao: S-se suicidou.

- Kenshin: Não... não acredito que tenha feito isso, tenho um mau pressentimento.

- Sailor Plutão: Tomem cuidado, sinto um enorme perigo. - de repente a terra começa a tremer, parte da água do rio se evapora na margem, e uma coluna de fogo e outra de água surgem da terra, começando a girar para então se unirem, em seguida um clarão cega a todos.

- Ikki: O quê?

- Kenshin: Não pode ser!

- Sailor Plutão: Shishio... e Hydro. - um monstro com a metade de Shishio do lado direito e a outra metade formada por Hydro surgia, no centro unindo ambos emanava uma luz.

- Jubileu: Se... fundiram em um único ser, isto é incrível.

- Hydro-Shishio: Hahahaha! Esta é minha última cartada, duas forças que normalmente se eliminam agora estão unidas e eu as controlo. - com um movimento seu braço esquerdo se transforma numa corrente de água e golpeia Misao, Aoshi, Jubileu, Sakura, Kaoru e Yahiko. Com seu outro braço que tem uma espada de fogo corta o ar e libera uma rajada de fogo mais poderosa, atingindo Ikki, Homem de Gelo e Ryu.

- Kenshin: Está mais poderoso que antes.

- Hydro-Shishio: Esta é minha vitória Battousai. - Hydro-Shishio ataca de novo com sua rajada de fogo, Kenshin consegue contra atacar com a espada de Libra e anula seu ataque, mas um segundo ataque com a corrente de água o pega de surpresa e o derruba.

- Sanosuke: Mas como é possível? Como a água não apaga o fogo nem evapora com o calor?

- Sailor Plutão: Isto é completamente ilógico.

- Seijuro: Não, não é, essa luz, seja lá o que for, os mantém unidos.

- Gohan: Isso é como um ki.

- Saito: Se destruirmos essa luz provavelmente o venceremos. - Saito se lança com seu Gatotsu com todo seu poder, Hydro-Shishio mal consegue vê-lo, Saito sorri ao ver que o pegou, mas num piscar de olhos, consegue bloquear o tridente com sua espada antes que Saito atingisse o alvo.

- Hydro-Shishio: Muito esperto, mas sozinho você não conseguirá nada. - em seguida faz um corte no peito de Saito que sai queimado.

- Saito: Estúpido... - atrás de Saito já vinha Gohan e no momento em que Hydro-Shishio não tinha defesa, ataca com seu Mazenku.

- Gohan: HAAAA!

- Hydro-Shishio: Não pode ser! Aaaghh! - o poder de Gohan atinge o centro de Hydro-Shishio onde tem o ki que une as duas partes, fazendo-o recuar, mas rapidamente retoma sua postura sem nenhum dano.

- Gohan: N-não é possível, meu ataque não funcionou.

- Hydro-Shishio: Nossa, isso foi muito perigoso, mas infelizmente para vocês um simples ataque como esse não poderá nos deter. Corte Infernal!

- Gohan: Aaaah! - Gohan é apanhado pela labareda lançada por Hydro-Shishio, mas antes que o ataque fosse mortal, Sailor Plutão aparece desviando todas as chamas, Gohan cai mas Setsuna já estava junto a ele protegendo-o.

- Sailor Plutão: Não poderá fazer nada contra nós, mesmo que derrote alguém sempre haverá outro guerreiro de pé para enfrentá-lo. - Sailor Plutão usa o poder de seu báculo e dispara com tudo contra o inimigo, mas Hydro-Shishio já havia se movido e o esquiva movendo-se rapidamente e aparece atrás de Plutão.

- Hydro-Shishio: Morra. - Hydro-Shishio levanta sua espada e uma coluna de fogo surge aos pés de Sailor Plutão sem que pudesse evitar.- O quê? - a coluna de fogo se apaga, Homem de Gelo era o responsável aparecendo com Setsuna nos braços.

- Homem de Gelo: Tome isto, um pouco de frio! - Homem de Gelo dispara um poderoso raio de gelo, Hydro-Shishio contra-ataca com sua espada de fogo chocando os dois ataques, mas o raio de fogo começa a ganhar terreno contra o Homem de Gelo.

- Ikki: Ave Fênix!

- Hydro-Shishio: Maldito! - Ikki usava seu golpe, mas o poder de água de Hydro era lançado com todo seu poder chocando contra o de Ikki, ambos os poderes se empurravam, mas desta vez Hydro-Shishio estava sem defesa alguma, Sanosuke percebe isso rapidamente.

- Sanosuke: Aqui vou eu! Futae No Kiwame! - Sanosuke se lança com toda sua força juntando o poder de sua técnica ao da arma em sua mão direita e choca no centro do monstro onde emerge o ki que une ambos. O impacto é poderoso e faz Hydro-Shishio recuar um pouco mas não é suficiente e contra ataca com uma explosão sacudindo o lugar onde estava o lutador deixando-o fora de combate e usando seu poder finalmente vence os poderes de Homem de Gelo e Ikki, que são derrubados e ficam quase inconscientes.

- Kenshin: Shishio! Deixe-os, sua luta, sua vingança é contra mim! - Hydro-Shishio se volta para Kenshin e imediatamente se lança contra ele, mas algo o detém, olha para baixo e seus pés estão congelados, o gelo aparece em seus braços e começa a cobrir todo seu corpo.

- Hydro-Shishio: O quê? Esses malditos insetos!

- Seijuro: Kenshin! Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki! Agora!

- Kenshin: HAAAA! - o aluno e o mestre desaparecem em alta velocidade, Hydro-Shishio não fica parado e contra ataca com seu corte do inferno, mas as silhuetas de Kenshin e Seijuro Hiko aparecem ambos com uma espada de Libra em suas mãos e fazendo o Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki ao mesmo tempo. Com isso conseguem quebrar sua espada e passar através de Hydro-Shishio destruindo o ki que os unia, as duas metades se separam.

- Shishio: NÃOOO! Battousai!

- Hydro: AAAAHH!

- Ikki: Ave Fênix!

- Homem de Gelo: HYAAA! - Ikki e Homem de Gelo se levantavam, Homem de Gelo atacava Shishio com todo seu poder e Ikki liberava seu Ave Fênix contra Hydro, ambos eram consumidos pelos poderes do mutante e do Cavaleiro.

- Jubileu: Conseguiram! - Kenshin e Seijuro Hiko caíam de joelhos ambos com algumas queimaduras mas nada sério, Ikki e Homem de Gelo também estavam exaustos, mas enfim haviam derrotado esses monstros.

- Sailor Plutão: Bom trabalho bravos guerreiros, derrotaram um terrível inimigo, mas... a batalha ainda não terminou.

- Homem de Gelo: Mas... mesmo que derrotemos Legião... não poderemos evitar que no fim só reste um universo.

- Sailor Plutão: Ainda restam esperanças Homem de Gelo, devemos ir ao futuro.

- Kenshin: Espere, antes diga-nos o que está acontecendo.

- Sailor Plutão: É exatamente o que ia fazer, respirem fundo e ouçam com atenção.

...

Tempo presente, lugar desconhecido.

A luta entre Dash, Jean Grey, Superman e Goku contra Massacre estava começando, apenas o poder deste último fazia a terra tremer quando se movia, numa velocidade impressionante Massacre avança se chocando contra os quatro e os derruba com sua grande força. Massacre desaparecia e instantaneamente aparecia de onde vinha para atacá-los outra vez, Goku dá um giro no ar e se tele-transporta frente a Massacre dando um golpe mas no último instante o mutante supremo desaparecia novamente.

- Goku: Esse sujeito sabe usar o tele-transporte. Aaargh! - Massacre caía em cima de Goku enterrando-o no solo.

- Massacre: É uma das habilidades que tenho graças a Access. - Superman se lança voando e golpeia Massacre na cabeça e em seguida libera sua visão de calor contra ele.

- Superman: Vejamos o que acha de uma dose completa de minha visão de calor. - Massacre se levanta usando suas mãos para bloquear os raios ópticos do kryptoniano e contra ataca com um raio de energia que anula seu poder e o derruba, mas Dash também se lança ao ataque.

- Dash: Não permitirei que continue vivo! Explosão Galáctica! - Massacre cria um buraco negro que absorve todo o poder de Dash, que fica atônito, imediatamente se vira para trás. - Oh não! - outro buraco se abre a suas costas e o poder com que atacara Massacre sai dele e o atinge, ficando quase inconsciente. Apenas Jean Grey fica para enfrentá-lo.

- Massacre: Como vê Jean, desta vez não há ninguém que possa me enfrentar, eles são os seres mais poderosos que existem e caíram diante de mim.

- Jean Grey: Enquanto houver um de nós de pé, não poderá vencer.

- Massacre: Isso eu já sei, mas podemos resolver este problema agora mesmo. Adeus Jean Grey! - Massacre libera um raio de sua mão, mas antes de que pudesse atingi-la um borrão vermelho cruza seu caminho salvando Jean. - Ora, parece que o subestimei, Superman. – o herói descia com Jean em seus braços, a deixa em terra e se prepara para continuar lutando.

- Superman: Não é a primeira vez que enfrento um ser poderoso, mas acho que este leva o prêmio de pior de todos.

- Jean Grey: Mesmo assim, não podemos nos dar por vencidos.

- Dash: Temos que atacar todos juntos.

- Goku: Isso mesmo! Não poderá nos vencer. - os quatro começam a reunir seus poderes enquanto Massacre avança tranqüilamente até eles.

- Jean Grey: Isso não é bom, vejam como está confiante, é como se tivesse o controle da situação.

- Dash: Não deixe que a intimide, ele sempre falou demais. Apenas ataque! Haaaa! - os quatro liberam seus poderes, mas Massacre permanece imóvel esperando o impacto, então levanta sua mão criando de novo o buraco por onde entram os ataques para transportá-los para trás deles.

- Goku: Agora! - Goku põe os dedos na sua testa e se tele-transporta com Superman enquanto Dash faz o mesmo com Jean, desaparecendo antes que os poderes os atingissem, Massacre é surpreendido e golpeado pelos ataques. Os quatro reaparecem novamente vendo a explosão que se criara, mas algo começa a surgir na fumaça, Massacre saía sem nenhum arranhão.

- Superman: Incrível.

- Dash: Estamos sendo muito bonzinhos com ele.

- Jean Grey: Mas o que será do Professor Xavier, Franklin e Access? Não podemos deixá-los assim, temos que libertá-los.

- Dash: Não temos tempo para nos preocupar com eles.

- Superman: Sempre haverá tempo para salvar vidas inocentes, se não está disposto a fazer isso melhor ir embora. - Superman se lança de novo contra Massacre, Goku se transforma em super saiyajin e se vira para Dash.

- Goku: Podemos conseguir, acredite. - Goku aumenta seu ki e se lança junto com Superman.

- Dash: Então é assim que se comportam seus heróis.

- Jean Grey: É assim que se comporta qualquer um com alma nobre. - Jean Grey também vai à luta com todo seu poder.

- Dash: "Talvez tenham razão, neste momento Massacre possui um poder que nem Parallax ou Souhei possuem: o menino chamado Franklin. Agora entendo maldito, você sabia muito bem a extensão dos poderes desse garoto, era capaz de criar um universo inteiro, e usaria o poder de Access para recolher as partículas deixadas pelos Irmãos quando eles se autodestruíssem para completar a realidade a seu modo... se o enfrentarem de frente com certeza morrerão e é isso o que Massacre quer." Esperem!

- Massacre: Vieram para sua morte. - Massacre investe voando e choca seus punhos contra os de Superman e Goku, nisso ambos começam a dar golpes a super velocidade e Massacre não pode deter todos mas ainda não é derrubado e Superman e Goku continuam com seu ataque fazendo Massacre retroceder.

- Goku: "Que estranho, tem um poder enorme mas está sucumbindo a este simples ataque..." - Goku lança um poderoso golpe no peito de Massacre, penetrando em sua armadura, Superman faz o mesmo quebrando parte de sua ombreira.

- Superman: Vejamos o que acha disto. - Superman libera seus raios de calor mandando Massacre para o alto para ser golpeado. Goku continua o ataque lançando várias rajadas de energia com grande velocidade, Massacre é ferido por todo o corpo e com sua armadura quase destruída.

- Goku: Prepare-se! Ka-me Ha-me HA!

- Massacre: NÃOO! - Massacre é apanhado pelo grande raio de energia e consumido pela explosão.

- Superman: Conseguiu, Massacre está acabado. - porém Goku não confiava nisso, achava muito estranho que fosse derrotado tão facilmente.

- Goku: Isto não está certo, nós o ferimos muito mas... s-seu ki...seu ki está aumentando.

- Superman: O quê, do que está falando?

- Jean Grey: Essa não! Já sei o que estava tramando, está mudando sua aparência! - a fumaça da explosão se dissipava no céu, uma garra saía sem que ninguém pudesse vê-la, e atinge Superman e Goku que caem no chão.

- Dash: Que demo...?

- Massacre: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - Massacre exibia sua nova aparência, Jean Grey se lembrava claramente dela, embora não tivesse as mesmas cores em sua nova armadura a aparência era a mesma, era um Massacre duas vezes maior, sua face já não era coberta por um capacete e sim uma espécie de caveira cinzenta, suas garras eram maiores e parecia terrivelmente poderoso. - Agora lhes darei uma pequena amostra de meu poder. - o corpo de Massacre começa a brilhar e com isso liberava violentamente uma grande quantidade de energia destruindo o castelo e também toda a ilha, os corpos dos guerreiros não estavam em parte alguma, todos estavam no meio da poderosa explosão. - Acabei com eles, a qualquer momento os Irmãos começarão a lutar entre si, hahahaha. Será melhor ir de uma vez até a Grande Vontade e esperar que tudo termine. Para que eu comece tudo outra vez!

- Dash: Hum, acabo de ouvir algo muito interessante.

- Massacre: O quê? Está vivo! - Massacre se virava descobrindo Dash vivo com uns poucos arranhões sem importância. - E os outros?

- Dash: Eu os mandei para muito longe daqui, não podia arriscar que morressem e tudo se acabasse, então seremos apenas você e eu, e estou muito interessado no que acabou de dizer.

- Massacre: Pena que jamais saberá.

...

Manhattan, New York.

No alto de um edifício os recém-chegados de Gotham City do futuro, Batman, Lucy, Homem-Aranha, Picollo, Teppei, B´tX, Cable e Batman do Futuro guiados pelo vigilante do tempo Tempus, que repassava o que estava ocorrendo e o que descobrira. Justo quando chegaram, Seiya e o Capitão Marvel foram chamados para lutar, por isso sabia que o tempo estava se esgotando, embora soe irônico para ele.

- Batman: A Grande Vontade?

- Picollo: O quê é isso ? Pode explicar?

- Tempus: Vejam, a origem de tudo o que existe se originou de uma grande explosão conhecida como o Big Bang, essa explosão não foi mais que o choque das espadas dos dois Irmãos, daí começou tudo outra vez inclusive com o nascimento de um terceiro universo cada um com suas diferentes dimensões e realidades, mas antes que tudo se formasse, a força conhecida como a Grande Vontade começou a construir o universo, daí tudo se origina, é como se Deus acendesse uma vela e a Grande Vontade é a chama que originou tudo.

- Homem-Aranha: E onde está?

- Tempus: Dentro de nós.

- Homem-Aranha: Puxa, e eu que esperava viajar por um túnel dimensional.

- Tempus: Na verdade ninguém pode chegar a este lugar, embora a Grande Vontade esteja em cada um de nós, só existem alguns que ultrapassam os sentidos normais e podem ter um vislumbre do poder que isso representa. Neste momento só existem três pessoas que podem abrir a porta desse lugar.

- Picollo: E quem são?

- Tempus: Dois são escolhidos para lutar, o cavaleiro de ouro conhecido como Shaka de Virgem e o mutante Nate Grey. Apenas os dois unidos podem abrir a porta já que são complementos, pois Shaka pertence a diferentes realidades ao mesmo tempo e Nate Grey não pertence a nenhuma. Porém a outra pessoa pode cruzar a fronteira sem nenhuma ajuda, seu nome é Franklin Richards.

- Cable: Não pode ser. Por isso o queriam desde o começo, assim Massacre controlaria seus poderes e os levaria ao centro de tudo e dali poderiam refazer os universos a sua maneira.

- Batman: Então temos que nos apressar para... - nisso o corpo de Batman começa a brilhar com uma luz dourada para desaparecer.

- Lucy: O que houve?

- Batman do Futuro: Não foi só ele. - Homem-Aranha, Teppei e B´tX também eram cobertos pela mesma luz e desapareciam.

- Tempus: Foram chamados para lutar... rápido, temos que ir até a Estátua da Liberdade, é lá que estão lutando.

...

Vigésima quarta luta: Ryu vs. Batman

Lugar: Gotham City.

Ambos os oponentes aparecem no meio de um zoológico abandonado, os dois percebem que não há como voltar atrás e deveriam lutar com tudo que sabiam e dar o melhor de si. O lugar era limitado por uma cerca e uma caverna, ao seu redor estavam diferentes lugares onde exibiam os animais ao ar livre, tudo estava em ruínas, por isso era muito fácil para Batman ocultar-se nas sombras para depois atacar, mas Ryu possui diferentes técnicas capaz de vencer um homem com um só golpe. Ambos se põem em guarda, se estudam, buscam um ponto fraco, tentam descobrir qual é seu estilo de luta, embora o morcego conheça muitos, o estilo de Ryu é muito diferente do que já vira antes.

- Ryu: Bem Batman, chegou a hora, desde que vi como luta estive esperando o momento para lutarmos. Vamos! - Ryu se aproxima em guarda e em seguida avança rapidamente lançando um golpe que Batman bloqueia com seu braço, depois contra ataca golpeando o rosto de Ryu, este recua com o impacto, mas se recupera e se vira para Batman e volta a atacar. Ele começa a dar golpes mas o cavaleiro das trevas se protege bem e detém todos, depois com um rápido movimento se livra do artista marcial golpeando seu abdômen com a palma de sua mão, ele cai mas rapidamente dá um giro para trás e se levanta.

- Batman: Lute sério.

- Ryu: Vejo que não teremos um aquecimento, então desta vez será pra valer. - e faz um rápido movimento e acerta um chute no peito de Batman, se moveu tão rápido que o morcego é pego de surpresa e arremessado contra uma parede, Ryu o segue e dá um poderoso golpe que Batman esquiva por centímetros e seu adversário golpeia a parede abrindo rachaduras, Batman contra ataca agarrando-o pelo braço e com um chute lateral o joga na parede, o homem morcego se prepara para dar outro golpe mas Ryu o bloqueia a tempo e o golpeia duas vezes, no terceiro golpe Batman consegue detê-lo e ataca com uma joelhada no rosto, ambos se separam e começam a trocar socos e chutes, enquanto um ataca o outro se defende e vice-versa. Nisso o japonês usa seu Hurricane Kick, golpeando seu oponente várias vezes e o último chute o arremessa contra outra parede.

- Batman: Aaarghh... O quê foi isso?

- Ryu: Hyaaaa! - Ryu se lançava com um chute voador, mas Batman tira um objeto de seu cinturão e o joga no chão, imediatamente produz uma cortina de fumaça, Ryu não pode mais ver Batman e cai dentro da fumaça. - Não sabia que tinha esse tipo de armas. Hã? – o morcego desce do alto por um cabo e cai chutando o karateca mandando-o contra outra parede. Batman aparece em cima do corredor onde lutam, Ryu se recupera e se levanta para depois correr até a parede sobre a qual ele está. - Sho-Ryu-Ken!

- Batman: O quê? - Ryu salta na altura onde estava Batman e aplica o Shoryuken na sua direção, Batman consegue esquivar o golpe, mas seu rival faz um giro no ar e dá um chute que ele não consegue evitar dessa vez e é derrubado. O detetive se recupera dando cambalhotas para trás mas quando se vira para Ryu descobre seu oponente numa posição com as mãos juntas para trás e uma luz emergindo de seu corpo.

- Ryu: Haaaaa!

- Batman: Parece que vai usar seus truques, é melhor eu também usar os meus. - Batman saca um batrang e o lançador de cabos que sempre usa, mas de repente Ryu desiste e interrompe sua técnica.

- Ryu: Não usarei nenhuma técnica especial, lutarei limpo com as habilidades que aprendi e vencerei.

- Batman: Muito bem, se não vai usar seus poderes então eu também não usarei nenhum truque. - em seguida, Batman se desfaz de seu cinturão e de sua capa e se coloca em posição de artes marciais.

- Ryu: Este será o último round. - Batman e Ryu se lançam um contra o outro com chutes que colidem entre si, uma e outra vez dão chutes para atacar de diferentes ângulos, mas se chocam contra os de seu oponente, Batman consegue agarrar o chute de Ryu e o puxa até ele para recebê-lo com um soco no abdômen para depois girá-lo e arremessá-lo contra o solo, Ryu reage golpeando seu rosto, para depois segurá-lo pelos ombros e apoiar o pé em seu peito para jogá-lo para trás, Batman cai mas imediatamente se recupera, porém seu inimigo já havia se lançado com um chute que o atinge derrubando-o novamente.

- Batman: Aaargh, é muito bom, acho que foi um erro tirar o cinturão. - Ryu se lançava de novo golpeando Batman que detém e devolve o golpe no rosto, Ryu é derrubado mas ainda no chão dá um chute nas pernas de Batman para nivelar a situação, ambos levantam ao mesmo tempo e cada um dá poderosos golpes que voltam a derrubá-los.

- Ryu: Es...estamos muito igualados... assim não chegaremos a lugar nenhum... - dizia ainda no solo, como também estava Batman, ambos tomavam fôlego.

- Batman: Não podemos parar aqui.

- Ryu: Ouça... deve saber que há uma esperança para evitar a catástrofe...

- Batman: Eu sei... e também sei que é quase impossível conseguir... mas isso não tem nada a ver com esta luta...

- Ryu: Sim.. tenho que lutar por meu universo... e também por mim mesmo... - Ryu se levanta ao mesmo tempo em que Batman, este se adianta lançando um soco, Ryu permanecia com os olhos fechados e no último instante os abria para deter o punho de Batman com sua mão e contra atacar imediatamente dando-lhe um chute, então começa a golpear o morcego rapidamente sem que ele pudesse se defender, Batman só podia recuar, mas logo chega até a beirada de onde antes passava um rio e sabe que não há volta e precisa atacar, o que faz golpeando o rosto de seu rival, mas este reage antes com um chute no abdômen fazendo-o cair. - Finalmente.

Ryu sente os ferimentos recebidos enquanto caminha até a beirada para ajudar Batman, essa queda deve tê-lo deixado completamente sem chances de continuar lutando.

- Ryu: O quê? - Ryu descobre que Batman não estava no fundo, mas repentinamente as pernas de Batman envolvem seu pescoço, Batman estava segurando a borda e ainda não caíra.

- Batman: Grave erro. - Batman usa todas as suas forças e joga Ryu para baixo, que cai duramente de costas os três metros de profundidade. Ryu fica inconsciente, Batman se solta e cai de pé, vencendo a luta com isso.

...

Vigésima quinta luta: Homem-Aranha vs. Teppei e B´tX

Lugar: Times Square, Nova York.

No alto de uno edifício aparecem os três combatentes, mesmo sendo a avenida mais movimentada do mundo, estão num bom lugar para realizar sua luta sem chamar atenção, mas com certeza não será por muito tempo. Teppei desce de B´tX e enquanto massageia os punhos encara o Homem-Aranha.

- Teppei: Terá que me desculpar... mas agora não tenho outra escolha a não ser te derrotar.

- Homem-Aranha: Acho que será melhor montar no seu cavalo, já que num mano a mano será muito difícil vencer o surpreendente amigão da vizinhança, Homem-Aranha, se bem que agora serei apenas surpreendente sem ser amigável.

- Teppei: Sou muito grato por ter nos ajudado, isto será desagradável mas não temos outra escolha. Lá vou eu! - Teppei se lança com um soco, mas o Homem-Aranha o evita facilmente. - Se move bem rápido hein?

- Homem-Aranha: É uma das minhas qualidades.

- Teppei: Precisará de todas elas. - Teppei se lança novamente dando socos e chutes mas o Homem-Aranha se move rapidamente esquivando todos os golpes graças também a seu sentido aranha.

- B´tX: Teppei! Tem 25% de chances de vencê-lo num combate um contra um.

- Teppei: Isso não é jeito de me apoiar!

- B´tX: Deve haver uma razão para eu também estar aqui, para pôr à prova as habilidades de cada um.

- Homem-Aranha: Melhor ouvir seu amigo porque não vou me conter. - Homem-Aranha com uma acrobacia dá três voltas no ar para se apoiar na parede e tomar impulso para dar alguns chutes no rosto de Teppei. Este se recupera e continua a luta.

- Teppei: Não preciso de B´tX para te derrotar. Miracle Fist! - Teppei usava seu poderoso golpe mas antes de atingi-lo, Homem-Aranha já havia saltado para trás e com um giro no ar dá um chute que o manda contra outra parede. Teppei voltava para lutar e acerta seu golpe no Homem-Aranha que perde o equilíbrio e cai, porém já tinha lançado sua teia e se balança entre os edifícios, Teppei vê como ele escapa facilmente.

- Homem-Aranha: Venha cá se puder.

- Teppei: Muito bem B´tX, vamos atrás dele com tudo.

- B´tX: Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir- nisso Homem-Aranha se prende a um edifício, seu sentido de aranha o avisa de perigo e quando se vira vê Teppei e B´tX a uma velocidade impressionante prestes a atingi-lo. Homem-Aranha salta e se balança em sua teia, mas depois perde seus oponentes de vista.

- Homem-Aranha: Oh oh! Estão brincando de esconde-esconde.

- Teppei: Isso mesmo! - Teppei e B´tX aparecem por trás do Homem-Aranha e Teppei dá um tremendo golpe que derruba seu oponente, que cai...

- Homem-Aranha: Não Aranha, não é hora de ficar atordoado. Tem que reagir antes de virar uma panqueca! - o Aranha dispara sua teia até uma bandeira num edifício próximo e consegue se balançar até chegar ao telhado de outro edifício, mas logo que pisa nele seu sentido de aranha dispara. - Tenho a sensação de que isto será constante enquanto durar esta luta. - B´tX e Teppei vão diretamente contra ele, Teppei lança seu ataque destruindo o solo, mas Homem-Aranha o esquiva por pouco saltando por cima deles para depois contra atacar com um chute e escapa grudando na parede do edifício.

- Teppei: Droga, pra onde ele foi?

- B´tX: Saberei num momento. - através de seus olhos B´tX começa a rastrear o aracnídeo, e é fácil identificá-lo quando vê uma silhueta de carbono se movendo pela parede do edifício. - Está ali. - e começa a voar em sua direção, Homem-Aranha os vê e imediatamente evita o ataque. Em seguida lança sua teia e gira dando a volta entre dois edifícios mas os dois o seguiam de perto, Teppei ataca com seu poder mas Parker o esquivava de novo saltando entre os dois edifícios, quando sai do beco dispara sua teia mas Teppei o vê e corta sua teia.

- Homem-Aranha: Odeio quando fazem isto. - nessa hora um trailer ia passando e Homem-Aranha aproveita para grudar nele antes que caísse. Depois sobe para descobrir onde estavam seus oponentes quando seu sentido o avisa que estão atrás dele, o movimento de B´tX é rápido demais e consegue acertar o herói com um grande golpe que o manda contra a parede de um prédio.

- Teppei: Está acabado.

- Homem-Aranha: Sinto muito... mas ainda não. - Homem-Aranha lança sua teia que agarra B´tX, para depois puxá-lo com toda sua força e recebê-lo com um forte golpe para o alto, B´tX sai desorientado mas se recupera rapidamente no ar. Mas o Homem-Aranha não tinha soltado a teia e ia junto com eles.

- B´tX: Aí vem ele, vejamos o que acha disso. - B´tX voa com grande velocidade, Homem-Aranha não esperava por isso e quase solta a teia mas se agüenta, embora a velocidade de B´tX seja impressionante e passa por todos os edifícios de Times Square, Homem-Aranha usa toda sua força para girar e não bater contra os edifícios, mas a velocidade ia aumentando e ficava mais difícil até se mover.

- Homem-Aranha: Se me soltar... virarei uma mancha vermelha e azul na rua ou em algum edifício...tenho que chegar até eles. - o Aranha usa sua força aracnídea para subir até Teppei, mas este percebe o que seu oponente está tentando quando chega perto dele, Teppei já o esperava para dar o golpe definitivo.

- Teppei: Tenho a vantagem aqui em cima, melhor dar-se por vencido, não há mais nada que possa fazer .

- Homem-Aranha: Não posso me render.

- Teppei: Eu também não, então adeus, Miracle Fist! - Teppei acerta seu golpe no rosto do Homem-Aranha que rasga um pedaço de sua máscara e o sangue começa a escorrer por seu rosto, mas ele continuava segurando a teia. - O quê? Como pode ser?

- Homem-Aranha: Isso... doeu...

- Teppei: Bem, não acho que agüente um segundo golpe. - Teppei se prepara para dar o golpe definitivo, mas antes o Homem-Aranha dispara sua teia com a outra mão, a teia se prende em um edifício e consegue deter o avanço de B´tX, mas não por muito tempo, pouco depois a teia arrebenta, mas o Homem-Aranha já esperava por isso e salta onde estava Teppei.

- Homem-Aranha: Surpresa. - ele dá um golpe que derruba Teppei de B´tX, Teppei cai numa árvore do Central Park quebrando quase todos os galhos, momentos depois Homem-Aranha desce até onde seu oponente caiu. Porém B´tX também desce, Teppei se levanta pouco a pouco.

- Teppei: A luta ainda não terminou... darei tudo de mim neste golpe. Hyaaaaa! - Teppei ataca com todas as suas forças e acerta seu golpe no rosto do Homem-Aranha, que não consegue evitá-lo, depois de todo o esforço seu corpo já não lhe respondia.

- Homem-Aranha: Tem razão. Ainda não terminou! - Homem-Aranha lhe devolve o soco no rosto, Teppei se abala mas reage e dá um poderoso golpe no Homem-Aranha, este perde o equilíbrio, sua vista começa a escurecer. - Não... não agora Aranha. Você precisa ganhar! - Homem-Aranha reage e com toda sua força contra ataca com um poderoso golpe que manda Teppei colidir com seu companheiro, Homem-Aranha se move rápido e dispara toda sua teia capturando os dois, quando enfim acaba, Teppei e B´tX, estão presos juntos e apesar de Teppei juntar toda sua força não consegue se livrar da teia.

- Teppei: Não...maldição... - Teppei sabe que perdeu a luta já que não se livrou a tempo.

- Homem-Aranha: Terminou Teppei... mas ainda há mais pela frente...

...

Ilha da Liberdade, Nova York.

Tanto em terra como no ar se eram travadas as lutas, Superboy já havia morrido nas mãos de Parallax e Ajax estava decidido a enfrentá-lo, enquanto uma luta de igual a igual entre X-Man e Souhei estava começando, Shaka ainda não se decidira a atacar, a dúvida voltava a dominar sua mente.

- Souhei: O que foi Shaka? Não ia me enfrentar? Vai deixar que este garoto morra em minhas mãos?

- X-Man: Isso não vai acontecer. Porque vou derrotá-lo agora mesmo. - X-Man libera seu poder por todo seu corpo e se lança com um golpe contra Souhei, mas este o detém com sua mão.

- Souhei: Pare de incomodar. - Souhei contra ataca liberando seu poder com a mão com que havia detido o punho de Nate lançando-o contra a base da estátua. Shaka se coloca entre Souhei e X-Man.

- Shaka: Não faça isso, caso contrário não terei escolha a não ser matá-lo.

- Souhei: Não lhe resta outra saída a não ser tentar, Shaka.

- X-Man: Espere! Já disse que lutaria com você. - X-Man saía dos escombros, um fio de sangue saía de seu lábio, mas sua energia estava cada vez mais forte. Enquanto isso, no alto bem em frente à tocha da estátua, Ajax estava prestes a atacar aquele que havia sido seu companheiro de equipe.

- Parallax: Vamos J'onn, o que o detém? O fato de que não tem escolha a não ser atacar seu velho amigo ou de que ao me enfrentar não encontrará outra coisa além da morte?

- Ajax: Se vou morrer, não tenha dúvida de que te levarei comigo. - nisso o marciano desaparece da vista de seu inimigo.

- Parallax: Que tolice pensar que esse truque funcionará comigo. - Parallax também desaparece, e em seguida surge um clarão do qual Ajax sai atingido por Parallax, este o segue e lhe dá uma série de golpes em grande velocidade, sem que J'onn pudesse se defender. - Esta é a realidade, a grande diferença que existe entre meu poder e o de vocês, nada poderá me deter desta vez.

- Ajax: Já disse que mesmo me mate, não poderá evitar que te leve comigo. - J'onn libera sus raios ópticos pegando Parallax de surpresa, J'onn se move rápido e prende Parallax num abraço de urso.

- Parallax: Estão me obrigando a fazer uma carnificina. - Parallax libera sua energia provocando uma descarga em todo o corpo de Ajax, que fica enfraquecido e Parallax o pega pelo pescoço. - Adeus J'onn.

- Ajax: Não cante vitória antes do tempo. - J'onn se torna intangível e se solta de seu inimigo e movendo-se rapidamente enfia sua mão no peito de Parallax.

- Parallax: O quê?

- Ajax: Sinto muito Hal, você foi longe demais, só me resta destruir seu coração e esperar que seja julgado por seus crimes no outro mundo.

- Parallax: J'onn...

- Ajax: Adeus Hal Jordan!... Mas o quê?

- Parallax: Lamento J'onn, eu não tenho coração.

- Ajax: Em que você se transformou? Aaarghhh! - J'onn é atingido pela energia de Parallax e volta a ser tangível, Hal Jordan aproveita e crava sua mão no peito de J'onn.

- Parallax: Adeus amigo, cuidarei para que seu planeta não sofra de novo e tenha uma vida tranqüila. - Parallax libera seu poder e o corpo de J'onn explode diante do olhar dos demais.

- X-Man: Não pode ser.

- Shaka: Infelizmente eles não eram os oponentes indicados. - Parallax desce até onde estão os três.

- Parallax: Quem quer ser o próximo a morrer?

- X-Man: Não poderá fazer isso comigo.

- Shaka: Espere, não lute contra ele, é poderoso demais.

- X-Man: Muitos diziam que estava destinado a ser o mutante mais poderoso, que tinha em minhas mãos o destino de humanos e mutantes, agora sei porque, usarei todo o meu poder.

- Souhei: bem, vamos começar, prepare-se Shaka! - Souhei se lança contra o cavaleiro de ouro enquanto X-Man fazia o mesmo contra Parallax.

...

Enquanto isso, no lugar onde Massacre e Dash lutavam, no que restara da ilha destruída, Massacre liberava seu poder, Dash o confrontava mostrando a marca do dragão em sua testa, os ventos provocados pelos poderes dos dois se chocavam provocando pequenos tornados ao redor.

- Massacre: Cometeu um grave erro ao enviá-los para longe daqui.

- Dash: Então morrerei, mas antes libertarei seus prisioneiros.

- Massacre: Um ato de nobreza, mas antes de mandá-lo ao outro mundo, te contarei um pequeno segredo.

- Dash: O quê?

- Massacre: Souhei... Legião, David Charles, como queira chamar o filho de Xavier, não é mais que uma semente ruim, que nasceu com pura maldade, e isso só se herda pela genética.

- Dash: Isso é absurdo.

- Massacre: Então me explique como um ser tão benigno como Charles Xavier pôde criar dois seres como ele e eu.

- Dash: Você é o único mal que saiu dele.

- Massacre: Não é bem assim, porque ele sou eu e eu sou ele, foi ele quem planejou tudo isso, não foi casualidade que Legião quando esteve prestes a morrer tenha escapado da realidade e se refugiado em outro universo, sua mente viajou até o corpo de uma pessoa, que mais tarde mandou matar uma mulher com poder para derrotá-lo.

- Dash: O quê? Que diabos está dizendo?

- Massacre: Não entendeu? Legião viajou até o outro universo, de onde você vem, mas seu corpo e sua mente se separaram, enquanto seu corpo ficou num estado de amnésia, sua mente se refugiou no corpo de um cavaleiro de ouro que mais tarde tomaria o controle do Santuário e tentaria governar o mundo inteiro.

- Dash: Não... É mentira!

- Massacre: Nada disso, Souhei acreditou ser muito poderoso, por isso ocultei meu verdadeiro poder e pude examinar bem suas lembranças. Legião tomou a identidade de Souhei depois que seu plano fracassou, mas havia ganho grandes habilidades. Souhei não foi outra coisa além da força que se apoderou de Saga de Gêmeos e mandou matar sua mãe entre muitas outras coisas. Essa é a pura maldade criada por Charles Xavier.

- Dash: NÃOOOO!

- Massacre: Isso é o que escondiam de você, agora pode morrer mais tranqüilo. - Massacre liberava um potente raio de energia que destruía tudo em seu caminho, mas ao se chocar contra Dash o raio se divide em várias partes que se desviam a diferentes lugares, Dash aparecia no centro de tudo liberando um imenso poder. - Não, não pode ser.

- Dash: EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

- Massacre: Maldição! AAAAAAARRRRRGHH!


	12. O Fim da Guerra, O Começo da Destruição

**Capítulo 12: O Fim da Guerra, O Começo da Destruição**

* * *

><p>Entre os escombros do local onde os heróis enfrentaram Kymeroth, ainda se encontravam os sobreviventes. Lanterna Verde estava com seu anel praticamente sem energia, mesmo assim ajudava Shinji a sair da unidade Evangelion 01 que havia sido quase que totalmente destruída. Kyle Ryner, o Lanterna Verde, finalmente tirava Shinji da cápsula, se surpreendendo com o estranho líquido laranja que saía de dentro dela.<p>

- Lanterna Verde: Tudo bem garoto?

- Shinji: S-sim, não se preocupe comigo.

- Lanterna Verde: Seu robô está muito danificado.

- Shinji: É verdade, não serei de muita ajuda agora, lamento.

- Lanterna Verde: Ora, não fique assim, você nos ajudou muito, já esgotei a energia do meu anel e agora estou como você, apenas um cara normal. - Lanterna Verde ia até os outros junto com Shinji. Vejita, Shiryu, Trunks, Homem de Ferro, Miro e Wolverine estavam se recuperando, Surfista Prateado e Lobo estavam bastante feridos e a Feiticeira Escarlate junto com Sailor Moon faziam todo o possível para mantê-los com vida.

- Trunks: Hum?

- Wolverine: O que foi?

- Trunks: ...Há mais alguém aqui. - ao ouvir as palavras de Trunks, todos ficam em alerta, esperando qualquer ataque do inimigo.

- Homem de Ferro: Tem certeza? - logo que o Homem de Ferro termina de falar, ele e Wolverine ouvem passos que vem se aproximando deles.

- Miro: Afastem-se, eu atacarei. - a unha do dedo indicador de Miro cresce, se preparando para atacar, mas antes as garras de Wolverine aparecem a sua frente detendo-o.

- Wolverine: Fica frio, ele não é ameaça. - a figura do indivíduo se revela, é o Vigia.

- Vigia: Ainda há tempo para salvar os universos, ouçam com atenção.

...

Ilha da Liberdade.

A batalha entre X-Man e Shaka contra Parallax e Souhei continuava nesse lugar, no ar lutava aquele que uma vez fora um herói, um Lanterna Verde, e agora tentava fazer o bem a sua maneira, enfrentando alguém que já tinha visto sua realidade ser destruída e não estava disposto a perder seu mundo outra vez.

- X-Man: Muito bem, não me importa quem tenha sido nem quem seja neste momento! Acabarei com você com todo meu poder! - X-Man se lançava como uma bala e com um chute conseguia acertar o rosto de Parallax.

- Parallax: Menino estúpido, meta-se com seus assuntos! - Parallax agarra o pé de X-Man e o joga contra a tocha da estátua, mas Nate não desistia e rapidamente saía dali e se dirigia voando contra seu oponente. Porém Jordan erguia sua mão e do nada aparecia um muro bloqueando o caminho do mutante que bate contra ele mas consegue atravessá-lo, Parallax controla os pedaços do muro destruído e o transforma numa jaula onde prende Nate.

- X-Man: Será melhor começar a lutar pra valer. - X-Man liberava seu poder destruindo a jaula, e com um golpe sua energia psíquica golpeava Parallax várias vezes.

- Parallax. Lutar pra valer? Você não gostaria disso garoto. – o vilão desaparece e reaparece atrás de seu oponente golpeando-o nas costas jogando-o para baixo. X-Man conseguia parar no ar mas logo em seguida, Parallax caía sobre ele com as duas pernas e o jogava no mar. - Está satisfeito?

- "Tem que fazer melhor."

- Parallax: O quê? Está na minha mente! Aaaagh! - Parallax começava a ser atacado psiquicamente por X-Man, Souhei quando percebe pensa em ajudar seu companheiro, mas frente a ele estava seu oponente: o cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka.

- Shaka: O que houve? Já percebeu que seu plano fracassou?

- Souhei: Não existe estratégia mais perfeita do que a que criamos! Não podemos falhar!

- Shaka: Está falando no plural? Por que, se é o único que restou?

- Souhei: Não é verdade... Não! Parallax, Kymeroth! - de repente, tudo ao redor vai desaparecendo, Shaka e Souhei aparecem no campo de batalha onde vêem Kymeroth morrer e Parallax sucumbindo ante X-Man.

- Shaka: Veja, todo seu exército sendo aniquilado. - as imagens passam ao redor deles, onde vêem os Sentinelas sendo destruídos, inimigos como Apocalipse, Freeza, Bastion e Shishio são derrotados, inclusive suas forças especiais, Lightshine e Hydro; sua arma secreta, Dash, muda de lado e derrota Massacre, finalmente Souhei vê a si mesmo, aos pés de seu pai Charles Xavier, que o olha com frustração e decepção.

- Souhei: Não papai! Eu só queria consertar as coisas, só quis melhorar tudo, acabar com o sofrimento e a injustiça que atormentam nossa raça! Tornar seu sonho realidade! Por que todos me dão as costas? Por que todos estão contra mim ? - Souhei se ajoelha aos pés de Shaka, segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos, se contorcendo e tremendo.

- Shaka: Você fez tudo terminar assim, o que queria fazer era bom, mas seus métodos não, fez muita gente sofrer e por isso será castigado, não posso fazer mais nada por você, vou enviá-lo a um dos seis infernos para que aí expie seus pecados. - uma luz sai do corpo de Shaka e cobre Souhei que é erguido do solo e começa a percorrer os diferentes infernos, enfim Souhei é tragado por um buraco negro onde cai. As visões terminam e seu corpo cai no chão, Shaka olha para ele e suspira por sua morte, mas não tem tempo para se lamentar e vai ajudar X-Man. Porém, ao dar o primeiro passo se detém, atrás dele Souhei se levantava.

- Souhei: É muito estúpido em pensar que cairia em um de seus truques, não sou tão fraco quanto você pensa, Shaka.

- Shaka: Estou vendo, aprendeu muito bem meus ensinamentos, esperava que tivesse voltado a ser aquele que você foi um dia, aquele a quem ensinei tudo o que sei e que me ajudou tanto quanto eu o ajudei.

- Souhei: Pena que meu verdadeiro ser seja este, o que você conheceu foi apenas um retardado mental, mas me ajudou a compreender todos os seus segredos, sou o único que pode derrotá-lo Shaka de Virgem, vejamos qual inferno será mais adequado para você. - Souhei usa a mesma técnica de Shaka, criando um plano de ilusões onde aparecem os seis infernos. Porém o cavaleiro de ouro aumenta seu cosmo e anula o ataque inimigo, e como se fosse um muro de vidro as ilusões desaparecem e tudo volta ao normal.

- Shaka: Se continuarmos assim, a batalha durará mil dias, e quando terminarmos um universo terá desaparecido.

- Souhei: Lamento corrigir alguém como você, mas a batalha só durará mil dias se os cavaleiros de ouro estiverem perfeitamente equilibrados em poder. Portanto é impossível que dure tanto já que eu sou mais poderoso que um cavaleiro de ouro, como mostrarei a você agora. - nisso a energia de Souhei começa a percorrer todo seu corpo aumentando cada vez mais, fazendo até Shaka recuar.

- Shaka: David...

- Souhei: Não... Não me chame assim! - Souhei se movia como um raio atingindo Shaka e com apenas um movimento numerosos golpes caíam sobre o cavaleiro jogando-o contra o solo, levantado terra onde caía, Souhei golpeava seu abdômen afundando-o no solo. Mas ele não parava e erguia sua mão fazendo seu rival sair dos escombros e então voltava a atacar na velocidade da luz.

- Shaka: Aaaarggh!

- Souhei: Abra seus olhos Shaka! - Souhei se movia junto a Shaka e criava uma esfera de energia que explodia, mandando-o para o mar. Depois se virava para onde Parallax estava sendo atacado mentalmente e com um movimento de sua mão lança um raio que rompe o laço psíquico, X-Man não podia acreditar.

- X-Man: "Não pode ser."

- Parallax: Menino insolente. - com um movimento de sua mão, parte da água do mar formava um grande redemoinho, abrindo o mar abaixo do X-Man.

- X-Man: O quê? Como pôde fazer isto?

- Parallax: É muito perigoso levantar sua mão contra um deus. - Parallax apertava sua mão e ao mesmo tempo X-Man sentia uma pressão em seu corpo, era como se uma grande mão o aprisionasse, era o poder de Parallax.

- X-Man: AAAHH! Não...não posso... atacar...!

- Parallax: Morra...Argh!

- Souhei: O quê? - Parallax havia sido atacado por um golpe por trás dele, quem o atacava era Cable.

- Parallax: Quem é você para me interromper? - Parallax liberava sua energia golpeando Cable, mas antes que fosse lançado a quilômetros de distância era ajudado por Picollo.

- Picollo: Viemos destruí-los e impedir que realizem suas ambições malignas.

- Parallax: O quê? Vocês... - Tempus aparecia flutuando no ar junto com Picollo e Cable, enquanto aos pés da Estátua da Liberdade se encontravam Lucy e Batman do Futuro encarando Souhei.

- Souhei: Vocês, simples humanos, não querem a paz.

- Batman do Futuro: Não poderia estar mais enganado. - em seguida atira um batrang que vai direto ao rosto de Souhei, mas a poucos centímetros se detém e volta contra o Batman do Futuro, Lucy reage e lança um raio de fogo que desintegra a arma e avança contra Souhei, porém o fogo se desvia antes de chegar até ele.

- Lucy: Não posso acreditar, é muito poderoso.

- Souhei: Foi uma grande tolice querer me enfrentar.

- Batman do Futuro: O quê? Minha cabeça...Aaargh!

- Lucy: Aaaaah! - ambos caem no chão segurando a cabeça, Souhei usava seu poder psiônico contra eles, mas antes que o ataque fosse mortal, Cable aparecia cortando o laço e atacando com sua própria mente.

- Cable: Legião! David! Como queira ser chamado, precisa parar agora.

- Souhei: Não... não agora que estou tão perto de realizar o sonho de meu pai! E meu nome é Souhei! - ocorre uma explosão de poder que Cable não consegue agüentar e é derrubado junto com Lucy e Batman do Futuro. Enquanto no ar, Picollo lançava numerosos golpes contra seu oponente, mas Parallax se movia mais rápido esquivando todo o ataque e contra atacava golpeando o namekuseijin com um raio de energia. Nisso Tempus aparece e lança seu golpe contra Parallax que não tinha defesa, mas esse golpe se chocava contra um muro invisível ao redor dele.

- Tempus: O quê?

- Parallax: É inútil. - Parallax levantava suas mãos e uma nuvem aparecia por cima dele e milhares de cristais cortantes caíam sobre Tempus e Picollo, que caem onde estão Cable, Lucy e Batman do Futuro. Parallax descia junto com Souhei e ambos preparavam seu ataque juntando suas mãos para criar uma esfera de energia.

- Tempus: Não pode ser! - Parallax e Souhei soltavam a energia contra seu alvo, mas antes de atingi-los a energia se divide em vários raios que se dispersam por diferentes lados.

- Parallax: O que houve? - nisso a luz da explosão se dissipa, os demais apareciam a salvo protegidos por um campo de força criado por Shaka e X-Man.

- Shaka: No próximo ataque com certeza todos morreremos. Querem arriscar e perder tudo o que vem construindo?

- Parallax: Do que está falando?

- Tempus: Vocês precisam estar na Grande Vontade no momento em que os Irmãos se destruírem para que seu plano funcione, mas antes precisam matar pelo menos um dos que foram escolhidos para lutar, do contrário vocês perderiam.

- Parallax: Parece que estão muito bem informados, mas não sabem que ainda temos Massacre.

- Shaka: Massacre está morto, Dash acabou com ele.

- Parallax: O quê?

- Souhei: Sim... Não posso sentir sua presença.

- X-Man: Poderiam me explicar o que é essa Grande Vontade?

- Cable: É a chave de tudo isto, você junto com esse guerreiro tem a capacidade para abrir a porta até esse lugar. Se Massacre, Parallax e Souhei entrarem aí no momento em que os universos se destruírem, poderão recriar a realidade e alterá-la a sua maneira.

- X-Man: Puxa ... então esse é o único método de salvar os universos.

- Shaka: Sim, mas é praticamente impossível.

- Lucy: Mesmo assim não podemos nos render, o que quer que aconteça, não devemos perder a esperança, se lutarmos com toda nossa coragem e poder a esperança sempre triunfará.

- X-Man: Isso mesmo, se os derrotarmos poderemos chegar nesse lugar e fazer todo o possível para impedir o desastre.

- Picollo: Não resta outra escolha a não ser atacar, ou perder. - todos se preparam para atacar quando algo interrompe a luta, um clarão se formava entre os lutadores, a silhueta de um homem começava a se formar.

- Lucy: É Dash! - Dash aparecia encarando Souhei e Parallax, para depois se virar para Lucy e os outros com um olhar cheio de confiança.

- Batman do Futuro: Dash? Espero que seja um aliado.

- Lucy: No começo era nosso inimigo, mas parece que agora está completamente do nosso lado.

- Dash: Isso mesmo menina. E agora tenho que acertar umas contas pendentes.

- Shaka: Dash.

- Parallax: É um maldito traidor.

- Dash: Shaka, X-Man, protejam os demais, as coisas vão ficar muito turbulentas. - Dash queima seu cosmo, e em seguida libera o poder do dragão através da marca em sua testa.

- Souhei: O que está tentando fazer?

- Dash: He, he... Outra Dimensão! - uma espécie de furacão sacode tudo em volta, dirigindo-se até Parallax e Souhei que são apanhados pela força de seu cosmo. A porta para outra dimensão se abre levando os dois, Shaka e X-Man usavam seu poder para evitar que todos fossem sugados por esse portal, quando Parallax e Souhei estão completamente dentro, Dash fecha a porta e tudo volta ao normal.

- Lucy: Foi incrível! Derrotou os dois sem nenhuma ajuda.

- Tempus: Isso não deterá Parallax, mas pelo menos ganhamos mais um pouco de tempo.

- Cable: Então será melhor abrirem essa porta o mais rápido possível e tentar tudo que esteja a nosso alcance.

- X-Man: Sim, essa é nossa missão. O que diz, Shaka?

- Shaka: Sim, vocês entrarão enquanto nós manteremos a porta aberta até que os demais cheguem ou nos chamem para lutar.

- Tempus: Bem, mãos à obra.

- Dash: Esperem! - o tom alto de Dash chamava a atenção de todos, era muito estranho.

- Picollo: O que foi?

- Dash: Não posso permitir que abram a porta até esse lugar.

- X-Man: Como? Do que está falando?

- Dash: He, he. - nisso o sorriso de Dash mostra algo sinistro, que não passa despercebido.

- Shaka: Quem é você?

- Dash: Eu já disse, ninguém sobreviverá a minha chegada!

- Cable: O quê? Massacre?

- Dash: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Explosão Galáctica! - Dash libera seu ataque destruindo o solo abaixo de todos que caem diante do seu poderoso ataque.

...

Tóquio, no presente.

O Vigia estava terminando de explicar a situação aos que estavam reunidos e preparados para continuar lutando.

- Vejita: Então diga, como faremos para ir até o outro universo?

- Vigia: Com isso. - o Vigia aponta para um lugar onde não havia nada, todos o olhavam intrigados e outros, principalmente Vejita, pensavam que estava completamente louco, mas de repente uma luz dourada aparecia, era uma espécie de portal. - Este é o poder de Access, não devemos desperdiçá-lo, os outros nos esperam do outro lado.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Outros?

- Homem de Ferro: Então há mais alguém lutando agora?

- Vigia: Sim, temos que nos apressar. - o Vigia cruza a porta e os demais o seguem, mas Lobo ficava para trás.

- Wolverine: Que foi?

- Lobo: Que #%&/ está olhando, tampinha? Me recupero num minuto. - Wolverine o observava preocupado, ele e Sailor Moon eram os últimos a atravessar.

- Sailor Moon: Você vem? Tem algo errado?

- Wolverine: Pode continuar não é nada, ele virá, é um estúpido cabeça dura.

- Sailor Moon: E-está bem. - Sailor Moon cruzava a porta, Wolverine a seguia quando para e se vira para o Lobo.

- Lobo: Se morrerem, garanto que virei do inferno para chutar os traseiros de todos.

- Wolverine: Tenho certeza de que nem o inferno vai te querer... - Wolverine se despede erguendo seu polegar, Lobo responde erguendo o dedo médio enquanto sorri, Wolverine enfim passa e o portal desaparece.

- Lobo: Bom, cheguei até aqui... boa sorte. - Lobo tirava o braço com que cobria a ferida causada pelo ferrão de Kymeroth, o ferimento havia aumentado muito e corroído sua pele, o veneno se espalhara por todo seu corpo, mas Lobo ainda se mantinha de pé, e finalmente cai ao solo para não levantar mais.

...

Tóquio,140 anos atrás.

Os acontecimentos recentes passavam pela mente de Setsuna, a guardiã do tempo mais conhecida como Sailor Plutão, a batalha contra Hydro e Shishio havia terminado há alguns minutos, Ryu havia desaparecido chamado pelos Irmãos para lutar, isso significa que não importava a época em que estivessem isso não impediria a realização das batalhas. O tempo estava se esgotando e o último acontecimento só fez diminuir as esperanças de salvação.

- Sailor Plutão: Ikki, Jubileu, Sakura, Homem de Gelo, Gohan, é hora de irmos. Quanto a vocês, lamento pelos problemas que causamos, foram envolvidos numa batalha que não era de vocês.

- Kenshin: Não se preocupem com isso.

- Misao: Se Himura não estivesse aqui não teriam vencido essa luta.

- Sailor Plutão: É verdade, lhes agradeço por sua ajuda, mas chegou a hora de irmos.

- Kenshin: Esperem, ouvi coisas difíceis de acreditar, mas parece que tudo é verdade e essa luta que estão enfrentando é muito perigosa, então...

- Kaoru: Kenshin, não está pensando em...

- Kenshin: Pelo que entendi, se eles perderem todos morreremos, não posso ficar de braços cruzados.

- Seijuro Hiko: Lá vamos nós de novo. - diz com um gesto de resignação.

- Kenshin: Irei com vocês, farei tudo o que puder que com esta espada.

- Sailor Plutão: Não podemos pedir uma coisa dessas, essa batalha é muito perigosa e não é de vocês.

- Sanosuke: Desculpem, mas Misao tinha razão em uma coisa, deve admitir que o poder de Kenshin aumentou com essa espada e foi de grande ajuda, e acho que quanto mais homens fortes lutarem nessa guerra teremos mais possibilidades de vencer, por isso eu também vou.

- Saito: Está se contradizendo fracote, você não é forte.

- Sanosuke: Arrh! Quer parar de se meter?

- Aoshi: Se Himura for eu também irei.

- Misao: Aoshi...

- Saito: Então não me resta outra, também vou, quero chegar o mais longe possível nessa loucura.

- Sailor Plutão: Mas...

- Ikki: Precisa admitir que eles são realmente muito fortes e com as armas de Libra aumentaram seu poder quase tanto quanto um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Kenshin: Iremos nós quatro, usaremos todo nosso poder.

- Seijuro: Você quer dizer nós cinco.

- Kenshin: Mestre... mas disse que não me ajudaria outra vez.

- Seijuro: Olhe, se não quiser minha ajuda posso ir tranqüilamente beber um pouco de saquê.

- Kenshin: Não, pelo contrário, fico muito feliz que nos acompanhe.

- Seijuro: Claro, além disso gosto de ver meu poder aumentado com esta espada dourada.

- Homem de Gelo: Tem mesmo certeza de que querem ir? Será muito perigoso.

- Saito: Está com medo, boneco de neve?

- Homem de Gelo: Idiota! Pare de me chamar assim!

- Kaoru: Kenshin...

- Kenshin: Kaoru... tomarei cuidado, não tenho a menor intenção de morrer, voltaremos sãos e salvos. - Kaoru não pode se conter e abraça Kenshin, enquanto Misao vê os dois sente que tem que fazer o mesmo com aquele que ama, mas sabe que será impossível e se conforma, enquanto lágrimas aparecem em seu rosto.

- Aoshi: Não se preocupe... eu voltarei.

- Misao: A-Aoshi...

- Aoshi: Derrotarei todos e voltarei. - Aoshi se vira e se despede de Misao com um olhar, isso já é muito para ele e ela entende.

- Sailor Plutão: Muito bem, mas não esqueçam de devolver essas armas. Vamos em frente. - Sailor Plutão move seu báculo e cria um portal de luz. - Vamos até o futuro...

...

Ilha da Liberdade, NY.

Dash, ou supostamente ele, se regozijava ao ver seus inimigos caírem, todos estavam inconscientes depois de receber o terrível ataque, mas não tinha tempo para desfrutar essa vitória, lhes dava as costas e enquanto abria seus braços liberava sua aura, esta tomava a forma de um monstro gigante, era a forma de Massacre.

- Dash: Hahahahaha! Esse estúpido Dash e todos pensaram que eu estivesse morto, esse foi o erro que Hulk cometeu na primeira vez, ao destruir minha armadura, meu "invólucro", só conseguiu liberar minha verdadeira forma, energia psiônica pura, que não pode ser tocada. Agora tenho em minhas mãos este poder combinado com os de Xavier, Access e Franklin Richards, sou invencível... hã? - de repente se virava para seus inimigos, nem Shaka, X-Man ou Picollo se moviam, mas observando melhor vê que Lucy estava se levantando pouco a pouco fazendo um enorme esforço.

- Lucy: A-ainda...não...venceu... - Dash se volta interrompendo o que estava fazendo e se dirige até ela.

- Dash: Crianças... cheias de ilusões e sonhos... às vezes sinto um arrepio quando vejo a necessidade de despertá-las para a cruel realidade, mas não se preocupe, você nunca mais despertará. - Dash fecha seu punho e manda o golpe contra Lucy que não pode fazer nada, gotas de sangue se espalham. - O quê?

- Lucy: Seiya! - Seiya aparece detendo o punho de Dash com suas mãos, este não consegue acreditar.

- Dash: Como?

- Seiya: Não permitirei que toque nela. - Seiya com a armadura de Sagitário, queimava seu cosmo enfrentando o poder de Dash possuído por Massacre.

- Dash: Imbecil, para mim você é apenas um inseto. - Dash empurra seu punho e seu poder supera o de Seiya, então se prepara para atacar de novo, quando sete sombras aparecem diante dele.

- Pó de diamante!

- Cólera do Dragão!

- Burning Attack!

- Trovão de Júpiter!

- Tempestade, libere sua fúria!

- Martelo Mjolnir!

- Anel do lanterna verde, ataque!

-Dash: O quê? Aaaaahhhhhh! - Dash é apanhado pelos poderes e mandado voando a uma velocidade impressionante sumindo entre as ruas e prédios da cidade. Lucy olha para trás, Shiryu, Hyoga, Trunks, Sailor Júpiter, Tempestade, Thor e Lanterna Verde haviam aparecido junto com Seiya, mas não apenas eles, flutuando no céu estavam o Vigia saindo de um portal de luz dourada junto com Vejita, Wolverine, Shina, Vampira, Robin, Tuxedo Masked, Sailor Moon, Feiticeira Escarlate, Homem de Ferro e Miro.

- Lucy: Legal, agora estamos em vantagem.

- Vigia: A outra guardiã chegará a qualquer momento, mas não podemos esperar, a porta deve ser aberta agora.

- Shaka: Tem razão. - Shaka e X-Man se levantam, enquanto Miro, Shiryu e Hyoga ajudam os demais que estavam caídos com sua energia.

- X-Man: Bem, então diga o que tenho que fazer. - Shaka para frente ao X-Man e em seguida abre seus olhos, causando um sobressalto entre os que sabiam o que acontecia quando ele fazia isso.

- Shina: Shaka! O que vai fazer?

- Hyoga: Ele sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer se abre seus olhos, deve haver um motivo muito sério para isso.

- Miro: Shaka só abre seus olhos quando libera todo seu poder, normalmente em seu ataque todo aquele que olhe deve morrer, mas agora está usando seu poder para se conectar com esse rapaz, vejam. - nesse momento os olhares de Shaka e Nate Grey se encontram, o olho esquerdo de X-Man, que sempre brilha, emanava um fulgor mais forte que o normal, depois os olhos de ambos liberam raios que chocavam entre si. Uma grande energia começava a aumentar no ponto de impacto, ambos estavam liberando uma grande quantidade de poder de seus corpos.

- Shaka: Concentre-se Nate, sinta como viaja através de diferentes planos de existência como já fez antes. Eu sei onde estão todas as portas, mas preciso da sua ajuda para abrir esta em particular, você foi criado para ser uma máquina de matar mas mostrou a todos que possui uma alma que ninguém pode manipular.

- X-Man: O quê? Às vezes não consigo entender tudo o que você fala, isto é novo para mim, não sei se vou conseguir.

- Shaka: Se começar a duvidar todos os esforços terão sido em vão, busque em seu interior, você tem a força para fazer o que quiser.

- X-Man: "Sim... quando fui aprisionado por Massacre, esse menino.. Franklin, disse que nós podemos fazer o que quiséssemos, a força dele na verdade é impressionante, não posso permitir que continue preso dentro de Massacre para sempre... Preciso ajudá-lo! Todos dependem de mim! Não posso decepcionar mais ninguém!" AAAHHHH! - a energia explode entre os dois, cegando todos os que estavam assistindo isso, os olhares de Shaka e X-Man deixam de se cruzar e voltam para o cais, ao fazer isso a energia é disparada e provoca uma explosão de luz. Após alguns momentos todos recuperam a visão e vêem um caminho de luz que sai de onde estão até um grande portal.

- Tempestade: Deusas!

- Vejita: Que diabos é isso?

- Tempus: É o caminho até o ponto da Criação, de onde tudo se origina, onde a Grande Vontade começa.

- Thor: Então o quê estamos esperando? Sigam-me até a Grande Vontade, eu Thor, deus do trovão, irei até o infinito para salvar a Terra!

- Shaka: Espere! - Thor se apressa voando até o portal, mas uma vez dentro se passam alguns segundos e é expulso violentamente de onde veio caindo ferido pelo que houve ali dentro.

- Robin: O que houve? - Tempestade, X-Man, Hyoga e Cable vão ajudar o asgardiano, que havia desmaiado e estava bastante ferido.

- Vigia: Não é tão simples entrar aí... para fazer isso não se pode ter nenhuma dúvida de que tem algo corrupto em sua alma, deve possuir uma grande força de vontade e ser isento de pecados como a vaidade, o orgulho e o egoísmo, sua alma deve estar limpa assim como sua consciência e não ter medo algum. A ousadia de Thor foi o que o impediu de cruzar o portal, já que era produto de seu medo de decepcionar aqueles que quer proteger.

- Sailor Júpiter: Ora, por que não nos disse isso antes?

- Tempestade: Menina, não deve falar com ele assim.

- Wolverine: Deixa Tempestade, eu não quero que fiquem de segredos, quero saber que diabos devemos esperar. - diz enquanto saca suas garras e dirige seu olhar ao portal.

- Vejita: Ha! Quanta besteira, qualquer fraco não poderá cruzar essa porta, esse estúpido perdeu sua luta e queria mostrar a si mesmo que é forte.

- Cable: Ei, se é tão forte por quê não entra primeiro?

- Vejita: Não se atreva a falar assim comigo, humano estúpido! E nenhum de vocês, se não quiserem que eu os faça em pedaços!

- Shaka: Não há dúvida, você jamais poderá entrar.

- Vejita: Não me importa se são deuses, isso é bobagem, entrarei aí e resolverei tudo. - Vejita eleva seu ki e se transforma em super saiyajin.

- Trunks: Pai espere, não faça isso! - Vejita não dá ouvidos a seu filho, sai voando e cruza o portal. Passam alguns segundos sem que nada aconteça.

-Tempus: Ele conseguiu? Mas se ele era talvez o único que reunia todos os impedimentos para entrar.

- Shaka: Hã? - de repente um lampejo sai do portal e em seguida Vejita sai disparado com muito mais força que Thor e cai vários metros atrás no mar.

- Homem de Ferro: Será quase impossível entrar aí, a não ser que a Feiticeira Escarlate possa criar um feitiço que elimine momentaneamente todos os impedimentos que não nos deixam entrar.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Será um pouco difícil... mas vou tentar. - nisso Sailor Moon se afastava de todos pouco a pouco e pisava no caminho de luz, sentia que era sólido e capaz de andar sobre ele, e enquanto olhava para o portal de luz se decidia, dando passos cada vez mais rápidos começava a correr se dirigindo ao portal.

- Sailor Júpiter: Serena? Serena, não faça isso!

- Tuxedo Masked: Serena, volte! Não vá até lá!

- Sailor Moon: T-Tenho que... Tenho que fazer isso! - ninguém pôde alcançá-la, Sailor Moon já havia cruzado o portal, uma luz brilhava de onde entrara e todos ficavam esperando o que aconteceria, porém após alguns minutos nada havia acontecido.

- X-Man: Conseguiu! Ela conseguiu!

- Shiryu: Mas não sobreviverá sem ajuda. Temos que ir atrás dela não importa o que possa nos acontecer. - Shiryu ia dar um passo para seguir Sailor Moon quando de repente Lucy atravessa correndo até o portal.

- Batman do Futuro: Ei, espere!

- Seiya: Lucy!

- Lucy: Serena tem razão, não há tempo a perder, temos que agir agora! - Lucy cruza o portal, todos ficam esperando qualquer coisa mas assim como Sailor Moon, Lucy havia cruzado o portal a salvo, nesse momento Vampira via como as duas conseguiram entrar, então olha para o chão enquanto pensa no que fazer.

- Vampira: Tempestade, Wolvie... se eu não voltar despeçam-se do tonto do Gambit por mim.

- Wolverine: Calma aí, Vampira. - Wolverine ia deter Vampira quando ela se move em alta velocidade entrando no portal sem ser rejeitada.

- Shiryu: Maldição, não pretendo ficar para trás e deixar que mulheres façam o que nós deveríamos fazer. - Shiryu se lança também, junto com Hyoga, Cable, Picollo, Trunks, Lanterna Verde, Wolverine e Tempestade. Quando Seiya e X-Man vão segui-los Shaka os detém.

- Shaka: Não deixem que o desejo de ajudar os cegue, se não se lembram Dash está sendo controlado por Massacre e continua aqui.

- Seiya: Oh não, e eles já foram, não vamos ter muita ajuda, mas não se preocupem, eu o derrotarei.

- X-Man: Eu vou ajudá-lo. Shaka, posso deixar o portal em suas mãos?

- Tempus: Sim, devem descobrir o que Massacre está fazendo, se o derrotarem teremos mais chances de triunfar.

- X-Man: Bom, vai mais alguém? Eu os levarei.

- Homem de Ferro: Sim, eu vou.

- Miro: Eu também. - nesse momento Tuxedo Masked, Sailor Júpiter, Feiticeira Escarlate, Shina, Batman do Futuro e Robin iam se oferecer para ajudar quando Tempus intervém.

- Tempus: Esperem, acho que eles serão suficientes.

- Seiya: Então vamos agora! - X-Man cobre Miro e Seiya com sua energia telecinética e voa seguido pelo Homem de Ferro.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Ei! Por que não nos deixou ir?

- Tempus: Eles receberão ajuda... mas ainda existe outro perigo...

- Shaka: Para os que cruzaram o portal ainda há perigo... posso senti-lo.

...

Nas ruas de NY.

As autoridades fizeram todo o possível para evacuar a maior quantidade de possível de pessoas, com a ajuda de três seres alados que alguns viam como anjos e outros como mutantes, também os diversos heróis que estavam protegendo essa área, como Demolidor, Asa Noturna, Sailor Urano, Medula, Ten Shin Han, e outros. Todos tentando evitar que pessoas fossem feridas na batalha protagonizada pelo monstro mais temido que se conhece, o gigante esmeralda Hulk, mas o mais aterrorizante era que ele, com toda sua força titânica estava sendo vencido pelo poder de um ser aparentemente normal, mas com Dash sendo controlado por Massacre, Hulk sozinho não podia fazer muita coisa, mas também estava ali o cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria.

- Aioria: Cápsula do Poder! - Aioria lança seu ataque mas vê incrédulo como Dash o detém com apenas uma mão.

-Dash: Ha, ha, ha, ha, o leão Aioria, indefeso como um gatinho.

- Aioria: Dash! O que está havendo com você?

- Dash: Sinto muito, deve ter me confundido, este é o corpo de Dash, mas a mente é a mais poderosa do Universo, meu nome é Massacre! Explosão Galáctica!

- Aioria: AAARRGGH! - Aioria é jogado contra a parede de um edifício com parte de sua armadura destroçada, Massacre comemorava sua vitória, mas Hulk aparece por trás dele.

- Hulk: Massacre! Hulk derrotará Massacre! - Hulk lança um poderoso golpe que faz toda a cidade estremecer.

- Dash: Muito lento. - Massacre libera seu poder mental atacando a mente de Hulk, sua fúria desaparece, Massacre havia incapacitado seu cérebro e com o poder de sua mente erguia seu enorme corpo e o jogava no mar. - Hahahaha! Este é o maior poder! Este é o verdadeiro poder! - em seguida libera sua energia destruindo a rua, nem Aioria ou Hulk puderam fazer nada, estavam fora de combate enquanto Massacre continuava liberando seu poder, mas nesse momento um meteoro azul chega pelo lado direito e o atinge, só consegue estremecê-lo mas chama completamente sua atenção.

- Seiya: Dash estava do nosso lado, deixe-o em paz maldito! Meteoro de Pégaso! - Seiya lança seu golpe mas Massacre permanecia quieto e sorrindo, quando Seiya passa através dele percebe que não lhe fez nenhum arranhão. - Não pode ser... seu poder aumentou muito.

- Dash: E é com esse poder Seiya, que vou criar meu universo.

- X-Man: Nem pensar maldito. - X-Man chegava disparando sua energia pelas mãos, Massacre recua e desaparece em alta velocidade evitando o ataque para depois aparecer ao lado de Nate e agarrá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Dash: Imagine meu poder, é maior que da última vez e ainda não tenho você. - X-Man era estrangulado fortemente e não podia fazer nada para se libertar. - Agora prepare-se para formar parte da grandeza de... Ungh! - Massacre solta X-Man descobrindo três picadas do lado esquerdo de seu abdômen, Miro aparecia.

- Miro: Não me importo em matar Dash se com isso puder vencê-lo! Agulha Escarlate! - atacando na velocidade da luz Miro consegue dar 11 picadas no corpo de Dash. - Agora o golpe final! Antares!

- Dash: Como pode dar o golpe final se nem sequer tocou em mim?

- Miro: O que disse? Agh! - Miro descobre em seu corpo as picadas que havia enviado, ele mesmo as havia recebido. - Mas como?

- Dash: Lembre-se que minha aparência é a de Dash mas tenho o poder combinado de Access, Charles Xavier e Franklin Richards, mas ainda não usei o desse menino, já que acabaria com vocês num segundo, brincaremos um pouco antes. - depois disso solta uma onda atacando as mentes de X-Man, Miro e Seiya, o impacto também atinge seus corpos que são jogados contra diferentes edifícios.

-Homem de Ferro: Pena que minha armadura me proteja de ataques psiônicos.

- Dash: O quê? - Homem de Ferro aparecia voando como uma bala e atingia Dash no abdômen com os dois punhos arrastando-o por vários metros. Em seguida para e o agarra pelos cabelos dando-lhe uma joelhada no rosto para depois aplicar uma chave prendendo seu pescoço com seu braço e disposto a quebrá-lo, sabia que tinha que agir rapidamente e não duvidou em fazer o movimento final.

- Homem de Ferro: Aarrhh!

- Dash: Que pena. - por mais que o Homem de Ferro tentasse não conseguia girar a cabeça de Dash, além disso sua armadura começava a esquentar por dentro.

- Homem de Ferro: É impossível.

- Dash: Tenho o poder de tornar o impossível possível . - Homem de Ferro solta seu inimigo queimando por dentro, mas não desiste e tenta atacar de novo, porém Dash coloca seu dedo indicador no peito dele.

- Homem de Ferro: O quê? Aaaagh meu... coração...! - Homem de Ferro caía, não podia evitar sua derrota por mais que quisesse.

- Dash: É apenas um humano. - rapidamente cria uma esfera de energia em sua mão para acabar com o Vingador Blindado, nem Seiya, Miro ou X-Man podiam ajudá-lo, estavam inconscientes, Dash solta seu poder mas um instante antes algo o golpeia no rosto fazendo-o a voar velozmente desviando o ataque, Dash rapidamente se recupera no ar. - O quê? Vocês!

- Goku: Saia desse corpo que não te pertence. - Goku aparecia junto com Superman, diante da surpresa de Massacre.

- Dash: Como podem ter me encontrado aqui?

- Superman: Antes que possuísse Dash, ele simplesmente nos mandou pra cá com seu poder, ele é um bom garoto e estou disposto a tirar você dele a golpes.

- Dash: E diga Superman, você que preserva a vida de todos antes da sua, como poderá me tirar do corpo de Dash se a única maneira é me matando? Lamento, mas você não pode fazer nada. – o herói apenas sorri deixando Massacre confuso, num piscar de olhos Superman se movia até ele e atacava fortemente mandando-o contra o solo. Isso desequilibrou Massacre, que volta a se levantar mas o kryptoniano já esperava e o recebe com uma dezena de golpes e um último que o manda para o alto, Superman voa e o alcança pegando-o pelo pescoço.

- Superman: Usaremos as esferas do dragão para reviver todos, seu plano não funcionará. - Superman junta suas mãos pra dar um poderoso golpe em Dash mas este o esquiva no último instante.

-Dash: E pensam que será tão fácil assim? - Dash dá uma cotovelada no peito de Superman, seguida de uma rajada de energia com sua outra mão que o lança através de um dos edifícios mais altos ali perto, logo que acabava de vencer o kryptoniano Goku já estava atrás dele esperando.

- Goku: Agora eu serei seu oponente.

- Dash: Teve a oportunidade, está atrás de mim e estou indefeso. Por quê não me ataca?

- Goku: Eu nunca ataco pelas costas.

- Dash: Que pena... - Dash desaparece e volta a aparecer por trás de Goku que não reage a tempo. -... porque eu sim. - Goku recebe centenas de golpes pelas costas num instante, Massacre ia lançar outro ataque quando Goku desaparece.

- Goku: Estou aqui!

- Dash: O quê!

- Goku: Haaaaa! - Goku aumenta seu ki transformando-se em super saiyajin e disparando rajadas de energia seguidas em grande velocidade, Massacre cria uma grande barreira com as duas mãos que bloqueia todo o ataque de Goku, mas o saiyajin não parava de atacar.

- Dash: É inútil, com apenas um pensamento vocês já estariam mortos.

- X-Man: Se é assim por que não acaba conosco de uma vez por todas?

- Dash: Como...? - X-Man lança seu poder, Seiya também ataca com seus meteoros e Superman com sua visão de calor ao máximo. Cada poder se choca na esfera protetora de Massacre. - Por que não entendem? São umas pestes! - Massacre libera seu poder expandindo a esfera com sua energia que avança contra todos, a energia os queima e são derrubados. O vilão desce para apreciar o que fez, mas para ao ver como os quatro se levantavam novamente.

- Goku: He, he, é muito forte.

- Dash: N-não é possível! Vocês são criaturas inferiores! Como ainda podem estar vivos? Eu, Massacre, não deveria estar perdendo tempo com ratos como vocês. - Massacre levanta sua mão, uma grande energia sai de seu corpo e vai até o céu, a energia se perde de vista até chegar mais alto e cria ondas cobrindo a cidade pouco a pouco sem parar de se expandir.

- Superman: Seja o que for que esteja fazendo temos que detê-lo.

- X-Man: Aposto que está querendo reduzir a cidade a cinzas com tudo o que estiver vivo nela.

- Seiya: Não estou disposto a perder agora. - Seiya saca o arco e a flecha de Sagitário e começa a queimar seu cosmo.

- Goku: Eu também não. - o cabelo de Goku volta ao normal e em seguida ele levanta seus braços. - Por favor, todos os seres vivos deste planeta, me emprestem um pouco de sua energia o mais rápido possível!

- Dash: O quê? São apenas dois, mas sinto uma tremenda energia potencial, chega até a intimidar. Não me arriscarei mais, atacarei direto em suas fracas mentes. - os olhos de Dash brilham e uma onda de energia avança direto contra Seiya e Goku, mas é destruída antes de tocá-los. - O que houve? X-Man!

- X-Man: Não deixarei que use os poderes de Xavier, vou neutralizá-los mesmo que destrua minha mente. – Nate eleva sua energia mais e mais usando todo seu poder psiônico contra Massacre.

- Dash: Estão me obrigando a usar todas as minhas cartas! Morram! - o solo começa a tremer, depois toda a cidade, era um terremoto que aumentava cada vez mais, alguns edifícios começavam a cair, Massacre estava prestes a acabar com toda a cidade, mas Superman aparece por trás dele, prendendo-o com os dois braços.

- Superman: Já chega! Deixe este corpo agora ou morrerá.

- Dash: Nunca, este corpo é perfeito! Observe meu poder! - a marca do dragão aparece na testa de Dash e libera seu poder, Superman é jogado para trás, ao se recuperar vê como seu inimigo se vira para ele e libera um raio de sua testa. O herói contra ataca com sua visão de calor, os ataques colidem formando uma onda de choque que vai se dirigindo pouco a pouco ao Superman.

- Superman: Não... é muito forte...

- Dash: Hahahaha! Como se sente Superman, ao estar mais indefeso do que nunca?

- Superman: Não importa o que aconteça, não posso me dar por vencido. - ele se levanta e segura a esfera de energia formada pelos dois poderes, então avança lentamente se aproximando de Dash.

- Dash: O que está tentando fazer? - Massacre coloca mais força no raio, fazendo o Superman recuar, mas para e continua com sua própria força. - Devo admitir que é impressionante, mas sua grande força não te salvará agora. - nisso junta ambas as mãos criando uma esfera de energia para mandá-la contra o Superman, mas um raio atinge suas mãos explodindo a esfera, havia sido o X-Man.

- X-Man: Haaaa! - X-Man mandava todo seu poder psíquico prendendo o corpo de Dash, este tenta contra atacar mas Superman avançava em grande velocidade empurrando todo o poder do raio da testa de Dash, quando reage o Homem de Aço já está na sua frente.

- Superman: Tome isto! -Superman golpeia a esfera de energia explodindo todo o poder combinado dos dois, o kryptoniano é lançado violentamente junto com o mutante, Dash fica ferido, a mente de Massacre estava uma total confusão.

- Dash: M-malditos! Vou matá-los agora mesmo!.. Hã? - nesse momento Goku está coberto por um brilho branco que junta em todo seu corpo para depois criar uma bola de energia, Massacre tenta atacar quando Goku lança o poder.

- Goku: Genki Dama!

- Dash: Isso não é nada, destruirei essa pequena esfera com minhas mãos.

- Seiya: Flecha da Justiça! - Seiya também lança a flecha de Sagitário, ambos os ataques se unem, a Genki Dama em volta da flecha e formam um só raio que deixa um rastro branco, Massacre ataca mas seu poder é desviado por esse ataque duplo.

- Dash: Não! Não pode ser! AAAAHHH! - o raio atinge Dash iluminando tudo com uma luz branca e produzindo um grande clarão, Seiya e Goku caem depois de ter lançado seus ataques, Superman e X-Man são cegados pela intensa luz mas ainda protegem os dois, ninguém pode ver o que aconteceu.

...

De volta à Ilha da Liberdade se ouviam os estrondos da batalha, mas o perigo ainda estava presente bem perto dali.

- Batman do Futuro: Hum? Por que está me olhando assim? - pergunta ao notar que estava sendo vigiado por Robin.

- Robin: Com tudo o que aconteceu ainda não tinha reparado em você. Por que está vestido como Batman? Não me lembro dele ter dito que tinha um clone ou algo assim.

- Batman do Futuro: Ah, você deve ser o Robin... bom, não sei bem como explicar mas, eu vim do futuro e...

- Robin: Ah, isso explica tudo.

- Batman do Futuro: Hã? Isso é suficiente?

- Robin: Já aconteceram tantas coisas estranhas em tão pouco tempo... o irônico é que ainda não encontrei a pessoa que mais queria ver em todo este caos.

- Sailor Júpiter: Foi por isso que não entrou nesse portal?

- Robin: O quê? B-bem, não sei.

- Feiticeira Escarlate: Se tiver alguma dúvida é melhor que não se arrisque, vejam o que houve com Thor e esse outro estúpido.

- Shina: Vejita é muito forte, com certeza irá se recuperar... mas o que me preocupa é Seiya e os outros que foram lutar com Massacre... - enquanto eles conversam, Shaka, Tempus e o Vigia estavam distantes dos "normais", nisso Tuxedo Masked tentava cruzar o portal.

- Shaka: Se continuar será melhor que eu te mate, porque o que te esperaria é muito pior, você não sobreviveria.

- Tuxedo Masked: O quê? Não pretendo ficar aqui, temos que fazer alguma coisa, quem sabe o que pode estar acontecendo.

- Tempus: Já sabemos, mas seria inútil morrer em vão. - Tuxedo Masked se conforma, mas ao olhar para baixo vê um estranho reflexo no caminho de luz.

- Tuxedo Masked: Cuidado! - em seguida lança três rosas para o alto, que são incineradas logo depois.

- Tempus: Não, é...

- Shaka: Souhei... - Legião aparecia descendo, seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos.

- Souhei: Agradeço por terem me mostrado o caminho. - então desaparece da vista de todos, e num instante esta atrás de Tuxedo Masked, que não reage e é agarrado pelo pescoço.

- Sailor Júpiter: Darien!

- Tuxedo Masked: AAAGHH! - Souhei lança um raio que atravessa o peito de Darien sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada, depois Souhei joga seu corpo no mar.

- Sailor Júpiter: Serena... me perdoe... - com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Lita começa a aumentar sua energia e se lança enfurecida contra Souhei.

- Tempus: Não faça isso, é o que ele quer!

- Sailor Júpiter: Trovão de Júpiter! - Sailor Júpiter lança seu poder, mas Souhei o evita desaparecendo e reaparece de costas atrás dela. - O quê?

- Souhei: Brava tentativa. - um raio aparece por baixo do solo onde está Lita, que é atingida por esse poder para depois cair sem vida.

- Batman do Futuro: É... um covarde miserável.

-Feiticeira Escarlate: É melhor que se arrependa, não me importa que seja o filho de Xavier. - Feiticeira Escarlate lança uma grande esfera de feitiço, mas se desintegra antes de alcançar Souhei.

- Souhei: Seu tempo acabou. - os olhos de Souhei mudavam de cor para branco e ele assumia uma estranha posição.

- Shaka: Não pode ser... é o Tesouro do Céu.

- Souhei: Morram! O Tesouro do Céu! - uma grande energia é liberada por Souhei, Feiticeira Escarlate e o Vigia são atingidos e caem instantaneamente, a energia continua seu veloz trajeto, porém Shaka se move na velocidade da luz e contra ataca, mas seu ataque não adianta e ocorre uma explosão de luz desvanecendo-se momentos depois. - Todos morreram, com a morte de Shaka o fim será inevitável, agora só tenho que eliminar os ratos que entraram no portal. - Souhei se vira e vai voando até o portal atravessando-o. Nesse momento, da luz da explosão que ia sumindo, inesperadamente sai Vejita.

- Vejita: Esse maldito... - Vejita liberava seu ki novamente, estava muito ferido mas tentaria entrar de qualquer forma, e sem pensar duas vezes cruza o portal, Vejita ia em grande velocidade, o caminho dentro do portal era como um redemoinho dourado, logo era possível ver a saída, o saiyajin estava prestes a conseguir quando de repente era atacado por uma espécie de energia rodeando todo seu corpo. - AAARRHH! Outra vez não! - Vejita estava sendo jogado para fora de novo, mas num supremo ato de força consegue agüentar. - Kakarotto... ele pode morrer... e não serei eu que o matarei... estou tentando entrar, então por que não deixam... Aaaarrh! - ele era ferido de novo , o castigo era imenso. - O que mais querem? Não vêem que esse maldito psicopata vai atrás deles? Vai matá-los... sem que percebam... Trunks...não conseguirá... tenho que... Bulma morrerá... não permitirei... AAAAAHHH! - Vejita explodia seu ki e enfim conseguia atravessar, caía no chão, esgotado. - M-Malditos... isto é realmente humilhante...

...

Dentro do portal, era um caminho escuro, com uma espécie de estrelas brilhantes que iluminavam o trajeto, as que haviam entrado primeiro, Sailor Moon, Lucy e Vampira, caminhavam juntas quando ouvem passos atrás delas.

- Vampira: Fiquem atentas e prontas para atacar.

- Lucy: Espere um pouco... vejam.

- Sailor Moon: Eles também conseguiram! - nesse momento viam as figuras de Shiryu, Hyoga, Cable, Picollo, Trunks, Lanterna Verde, Wolverine e Tempestade.

- Wolverine: Vampira, achou que eu ia me despedir do francês por você? Sabe que não suporto o cheiro dele.

- Vampira: Fico contente por terem nos seguido.

- Picollo: Foi perigoso, mas pelo menos estamos aqui. Agora, alguém sabe o que temos que fazer?

- Shiryu: Ninguém disse nada, mas acho que se tivessem dito não teríamos conseguido entrar.

- Cable: Sim, é uma viagem no escuro, só o que podemos fazer é seguir em frente. - todos continuam caminhando, em volta parecia que o universo inteiro se movia, era uma vista única mas não havia tempo para se distrair e cada vez que Serena parava Picollo a agarrava pelo cabelo para continuar, nisso Wolverine percebe sons de passos.

- Trunks: Alguém se aproxima.

- Cable: Que estranho, não sinto nenhum sinal mental.

- Wolverine: Isto cheira mal.

- Tempestade: Essa é a única forma de saber quem é. - Tempestade cria ventos que vão até eles, atraindo o odor do desconhecido para que Wolverine o capte. - E então? Quem é?

- Wolverine: snif, snif, Grrr! Sabia que cheirava mal. - rapidamente saca suas garras. - Preparem-se, é Sou... - nisso um raio de energia atinge todos derrubando-os, Souhei surge sorrindo com sua vitória, mas seu sorriso se apaga ao ver que Picollo, Hyoga, Cable, Shiryu, Vampira e Lanterna Verde levantavam de novo.

- Souhei: Estúpidos, sabem que suas esperanças são inúteis, mas insistem em lutar.

- Cable: É isso mesmo! - Cable, Shiryu, Picollo e Hyoga atacam com seus poderes, que se chocam ao redor de Souhei numa barreira protetora, Souhei libera sua energia, derrubando-os. Lanterna Verde, que havia se protegido com o poder de seu anel, se lança para atacar.

...

Perto da Estátua da Liberdade, os sobreviventes do ataque de Souhei, Batman do Futuro, Tempus, Shina e Robin eram ajudados pelos recém-chegados, Robin abre os olhos para distinguir quem o tirou da água, a silhueta que se forma é familiar para ele.

- Jubileu: Robin! Você está vivo! - em seguida Jubileu abraça Robin tão forte que chega a sufocá-lo. - Ops, desculpe, acho que me emocionei demais. - diz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Robin: Jubileu... Jubileu! Não posso acreditar que seja mesmo você! Por um momento achei que fosse morrer.

- Batman do Futuro: Talvez seja verdade, estamos cercados de anjos. - diz quando acorda e vê Sakura, que os estava ajudando junto com Gohan.

- Sakura: Cale a boca, está me embaraçando. - diz quando golpeia "amigavelmente" o ombro do Batman do Futuro, que sentiu bem o golpe.

- Shina: Mas o que houve? Por que estamos vivos?

- Tempus: Shaka deve ter nos protegido no último momento, mas Souhei é forte demais, jamais havia visto tamanha crueldade e poder para matar seres tão fortes. - Tempus levanta sua mão criando uma energia em volta dos corpos caídos, que desaparecem. - Estão num lugar seguro, pelo que entendi existe um método para reviver as pessoas.

- Gohan: Está falando das esferas do dragão?

- Tempus: Sim... embora já tenham me dito que não deveriam ser usadas, mas neste momento nada me importa, eles não devem morrer e pronto.

- Jubileu: Ikki e os outros cruzaram esse portal há alguns minutos... Será que deveríamos segui-los?

- Tempus: Não, é muito perigoso entrar, não estamos em condições de fazer isso. - Gohan olha fixamente para o portal e aperta os punhos com força.

- Gohan: Eu vou! Tenho que ajudar o senhor Picollo! - Gohan libera seu ki e voa atravessando o portal.

- Tempus: Sabia que isso ia acontecer!

...

Enquanto o Lanterna Verde ataca Souhei esquivando seu ataque, começa a juntar o poder de seu anel.

- Lanterna Verde: Tome isto, recarreguei o poder de meu anel e vou usá-lo contra você. - Lanterna Verde dispara um poderoso raio que Souhei esquiva e aparece de repente golpeando o estômago do Lanterna jogando-o para trás, o filho de Xavier apenas observa e não reage quando Vampira o agarra.

- Vampira: Ainda não foi suficiente? - Vampira toca a testa de Souhei com a mão nua e começa a absorver seus poderes, Souhei rapidamente se liberta atacando com uma dezena de golpes num instante e a derruba. Depois ele sente uma pequena brisa que vai aumentando rapidamente.

- Tempestade: David! Se é você, desista por favor, por seu pai Xavier. - Ororo encurrala Souhei com ventos de tempestade.

- Souhei: Lamento Ororo, mas você está no meu caminho. - Souhei deixa escapar um raio mental atingindo Tempestade e deixando-a inconsciente. Ele começa a avançar, mas Wolverine e Trunks cruzam seu caminho.

- Wolverine: Vou detê-lo mesmo que morra. - Logan se lança ferozmente com suas garras mas quando vai tocar o rosto de Souhei é golpeado fortemente no rosto seguido de um chute no abdômen que o joga para o alto, Trunks em seguida se transforma em super saiyajin e se lança golpeando Souhei várias vezes mas ele evita todos os golpes e dá um chute na nuca seguido de um ataque de centenas de golpes num instante, Wolverine já estava caindo e Souhei agarra Trunks pelo pescoço e o arremessa contra Logan fazendo os dois se chocarem e caírem inconscientes.

- Souhei: Não há mais ninguém.

- Se der mais um passo morrerá.

- Souhei: Hã? Há mais ratos aqui? - Souhei se vira na direção da voz e se surpreende ao ver Ikki de Fênix junto com Sailor Plutão, Kenshin Himura, Saito, Sanosuke, Seijuro Hiko e Homem de Gelo - Homem de Gelo... Quem são todos esses que o acompanharão em sua morte?

- Kenshin: Não há tempo para apresentações, afaste-se e renda-se ou só haverão mais mortes desnecessárias.

- Souhei: Sim, as suas. - Souhei faz um movimento com sua mão e lança uma grande rajada de energia, Homem de Gelo reage e cria um muro de gelo reforçado com o poder de Plutão que resiste ao ataque mas é destruído instantes depois por Saito, lançando todos os fragmentos de gelo contra seu inimigo que os destrói mas ao clarear sua visão aparece Ikki enviando seu golpe a toda velocidade.

- Ikki: Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

- Souhei: Quê? Agh! - Ikki atravessa a mente de Souhei com seu poder, por alguns momentos o mutante permanece imóvel, Ikki o vigia desconfiado, mas num piscar de olhos Souhei se move agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

- Sanosuke: O que foi isso?

- Souhei: Por acaso está brincando com esse golpe? - Sanosuke vai ajudar Ikki mas é impedido por um golpe de Souhei.

- Sailor Plutão: Ikki! - Plutão vai ajudar mas Kenshin levanta a espada dourada detendo-a.

- Kenshin: O ataque de Ikki parece ter atingido o alvo.

- Aoshi: O quê? - Souhei apertava mais o pescoço de Ikki, mas este não fazia o menor esforço para contra atacar.

- Souhei. O que foi? Vai se render tão rápido?

- Ikki: É que não sei a quem atacar, David.

- Souhei: Cale-se, não me chame assim!

- Ikki: Mas você sempre foi David, mesmo quando sua mente deixou seu corpo, na verdade não foi sua mente e sim a essência do mal que existia em você.

- Souhei: O quê? Como sabe disso?

- O golpe de Fênix é mais mortal do que pensa, já que revelou seu pior temor.

- Souhei: O quê? Quem é? Não... Shaka... - por trás de Kenshin e os demais aparecia Shaka caminhando até eles.

- Shaka: Vocês sigam em frente.

- Kenshin: Podemos confiar em você?

- Shaka: Precisam confiar porque eu também estou confiando em vocês.

- Kenshin: Bem, vamos. - Kenshin, Saito, Sanosuke, Seijuro, Aoshi, Homem de Gelo e Sailor Plutão seguem em frente, Souhei tenta detê-los mas inesperadamente não pode mover seu corpo.

- Souhei: O que significa isso?

- Shaka: Ikki, saia daqui.

- Ikki: De jeito nenhum, ele guarda muitos segredos que envolvem os cavaleiros e tenho que descobrir.

- Souhei: O que estão tentando? - nisso imagens correm pela mente de Souhei, era o momento em que ele havia viajado ao passado para matar Magneto, mas alguém gritava seu nome, era Bishop, que tomava a adaga psíquica de Legião e a enterrava nele mesmo, fazendo Legião ver tudo o que provocou, a realidade chamada a Era de Apocalipse, depois disso uma distorção de tempo criada pelo cristal M'kran ocorreu reparando a realidade como devia ser, e ele e Bishop começavam a desaparecer juntos, estava com medo, não queria desaparecer mas se sentia culpado por toda a dor que causou, havia corrompido a realidade da Terra e queria corrigir tudo, não queria terminar assim, imediatamente seus poderes se ativaram, a habilidade de viajar no tempo se manifestou inconscientemente, mais tarde ele desperta ali, onde vê os dois Irmãos originais, as representações dos universos, de alguma forma havia viajado até onde tudo começou.

Era a primeira batalha entre os Irmãos que destruíram um ao outro, ao ver a grande explosão ele desmaia. Tudo começa a ser criado de novo, a Grande Vontade age nesse momento, os dois Irmãos, os dois universos nascem novamente, mas o poder liberado pela batalha gera um novo, um terceiro Irmão, o corpo de Legião viaja inconscientemente até esse outro universo, viajando no tempo, sua mente se separa de seu corpo.

Legião ou David Charles, desperta junto a uma árvore, completamente atordoado, não sabe nem quem é, quando vê um estranho menino sentado junto a outra árvore, era loiro e seus olhos estavam fechados, mas chorava.

- David: N-não.. chore... - David caía inconsciente, ao acordar estava recostado num templo budista, ao lado do menino.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- David: D-David... e você?

- Meu nome é Shaka.

O tempo vai passando, por terem uma pequena diferença de idade se tornam amigos, David não tinha lembranças de quem era, só sabia seu nome, Shaka o ajudava a se recuperar, por sua bondade era o único que estava mais próximo de Shaka que qualquer outro, todos o tratavam como a reencarnação de Buda, menos David que não sabia o que era isso, e Shaka preferia assim.

- Ikki: Mas.. se ele era bom, Shaka você mesmo podia ver dentro da alma das pessoas.

- Shaka: Sim... esse garoto era pura bondade, todos os anos desde que o conheci era assim... até que chegou o dia em que eu partiria para o Santuário, a armadura de Virgem havia me escolhido, iria me despedir de David, ele foi o único a quem disse adeus, mas algo estava diferente nele... - as imagens aparecem de novo na mente de Souhei, que via a si mesmo, meditando sob uma árvore, atrás dele aparecia Shaka.

- David: Já vai embora?

- Shaka: Sim... sou um cavaleiro de Atena, meu dever é ir ao Santuário.

- David: Shaka, como cavaleiro de Atena tem uma missão... diga uma coisa, se algo acontecer comigo e quiser lutar contra Atena, você me matará?

- Shaka: Não terei outra escolha.

- David: Prometa que não terá dúvida.

- Shaka: "David... só diria essas palavras se fosse sério, se é assim terei que matá-lo agora mesmo." - Shaka se aproxima por trás de David, ele continuava meditando, Shaka levanta a mão mas se detém, e momentos depois se vira e vai embora.

- David: Boa sorte Shaka.

- Shaka: Adeus, amigo. - as imagens se apagam e todos voltam a onde estavam.

- Ikki: Você já sabia o que ia acontecer?

- Shaka: Era impossível acreditar que David pensasse dessa forma e menos que agisse assim, mas... - Shaka também se lembra, assim como Souhei, Shaka estava na casa de Virgem, horas depois de terminada a batalha das doze casas, quando sentia um cosmo dentro dela.

- Lembra de mim, Shaka?

- Shaka: Hã? Este cosmo... Saga!

- Hahahaha! Está enganado, mas é natural que pense assim, já que desde que conheceu Saga sentiu este cosmo.

-Shaka: O quê?

- Isso mesmo Shaka, sou eu que estava controlando tudo, todos estes treze anos.

- Shaka: O quê? Foi a treze anos que Saga tentou matar Atena ainda bebê, mas também foi a treze anos que conheci ... não pode ser! David? - nesse momento David aparece com as roupas que usa agora, sua grande capa cinzenta em volta de todo seu corpo.

- David: Sim, isso mesmo... mas a partir de agora me chame de Souhei.

- Shaka: O que aconteceu? - nisso Souhei coloca a máscara.

- Souhei: Só vim avisá-lo que consertarei todos os erros cometidos, muito em breve tudo estará bem, aqueles que morreram injustamente, Camus, Shura, Saga e até Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.

- Shaka: Do que está falando?

- Souhei: Só te peço que não se coloque no meu caminho. - depois disso Souhei desaparece. As lembranças somem e Ikki e Shaka estão com Souhei.

- Ikki: O que ele disse? Por acaso ele...

- Souhei: Sim... quando meu corpo caiu na outra dimensão minha mente se dividiu e como se estivesse destinado me apoderei de Saga de Gêmeos, controlando-o e logo alterando o mundo a minha maneira, assassinando o Grande Mestre e assim comecei a deixar que minha influência se espalhasse ao redor do mundo. Quis trazer a paz mas não me compreenderam! Shaka, alguma vez se perguntou por que não se rebelara contra as ordens do Grande Mestre até o final da batalha?

- Ikki: Como?

- Shaka: Sim... de alguma forma sentia sua presença... desde antes de enfrentar Ikki eu estava duvidando, só que ele me abriu os olhos realmente.

- Souhei: Pare de negar e una-se a mim Shaka, ajustaremos tudo como deve ser.

- Shaka: Não... este não é o caminho e você sabe disso. Em algum lugar dentro de você ainda existe o David que conheci, Souhei não foi nada além de toda a frustração e culpa que David sentiu no momento em que esteve prestes a morrer, mas ele é fraco, Saga tomou o controle dele em várias ocasiões, como quando acolheu Dash como seu aluno e quando revelou sobre o escudo de Atena a Seiya, Souhei não é a mente de David e sim algo como Massacre, foi uma criação de David diante do desespero, por isso você pode eliminá-lo por completo David, elimine Souhei!

- Souhei: Aaarghh... Não! Cale-se! - Souhei explode sua energia derrubando Ikki e Shaka, a aura de Souhei estava sendo liberada violentamente. - Eu sou Souhei! Aaaargh! - subitamente uma energia atingia Souhei por trás, Cable e Lanterna Verde o atacavam.

- Cable: Você não é Souhei, é David, o filho de Charles Xavier!

- Souhei: Não! - Souhei explodia sua energia mais uma vez, Lanterna Verde quase não conseguia proteger a si mesmo e Cable com seu anel - Estou farto disso! Matarei a todos!

- Gohan: Mazenku!

- Souhei. O quê? Aaargh! - Gohan aparecia de repente e pegava Souhei de surpresa.

- Ikki: Agora! Ave Fênix!

- Cable: Haaaa! - Cable e Ikki se unem num só ataque atacando a mente e o corpo de Souhei, que não resiste ao tremendo ataque e cai logo depois.

- Shaka: Você perdeu, Souhei...

- Souhei: Sha... ka..Ugghh! - Souhei fecha os olhos, caído no solo imóvel.

- Ikki: Shaka!

- Shaka: O quê? – o cavaleiro era rodeado pela luz dourada, estava sendo chamado para lutar. - Ouçam, o que devem fazer é... - Shaka desaparece sem poder completar a frase.

- Cable: Droga, não conseguiu dizer a tempo.

- Ikki: Isso não importa, descobriremos mais tarde. Vamos! - Cable, Ikki, Gohan e Lanterna Verde seguem em frente, mas uma rajada de energia os ataca pelas costas derrubando-os e caem inconscientes, era Souhei que se levantava.

- Souhei: Shaka... só há um lugar para onde pode ter sido enviado para igualar a luta... deixo o resto com você, Parallax... - após dizer isso, Souhei desaparece dali.

...

Nova York.

Na cidade, Seiya, Goku, Superman e X-Man haviam feito um grande ataque contra Dash, embora sua mente nesse momento fosse apenas a de Massacre, o ser criado pelas desilusões, desespero, ódio e outros sentimentos negativos de Xavier desde que enfrentou Magneto. Os quatro se aproximam juntos para ver o que restou, a poeira começava a baixar, revelando uma figura humana, Dash havia sobrevivido e continuava de pé.

- Seiya: Ainda está de pé! Meteoro de Pégaso! - antes que Seiya atacasse, Superman o segura pelo braço.

- Superman: Espere, antes quero ter certeza de que ainda está possuído por Massacre.

- X-Man: É difícil saber, ele pode disfarçar seus sinais mentais para não ser detectado. - Dash sai da poeira, sua armadura estava completamente destruída.

- Dash: O quê? O que foi que aconteceu? Seiya? Superman, Goku? Digam-me o que houve. Onde está Massacre?

- Goku: Dash? É mesmo você?

- Dash: De que diabos está falando, como cheguei aqui?

- Seiya: É muito grosseiro, mas ele sempre foi assim. - Goku desaparece, aparecendo diante de Dash para golpeá-lo, derrubando-o.

- Dash: Você é idiota ou o quê? Por que diabos está me batendo, é tão estúpido assim para lutar comigo?

- Goku: Hum, parece que Massacre saiu dele completamente.

- X-Man: Talvez uma sondagem telepática possa ajud... - nisso X-Man desaparece rodeado pela luz.

- Superman: Ele foi chamado para lutar.

-Goku: Você também está com essa luz estranha... ei, eu também! É minha vez de lutar! Desculpe Seiya, cuide de Gohan e dos outr... - Goku não termina de falar, também desaparece.

- Seiya: Que ótimo, todos se foram e me deixaram sozinho, pelo menos parece que você está bem, Dash.

- Dash: Ha, ha, ha, ha, lamento decepcioná-lo Pégaso... mas a verdade é que você está completamente sozinho!

- Seiya: Massacre! - Seiya recebe uma potente explosão que é ouvida por toda a cidade, só se vê a figura de Dash sendo possuído por Massacre.

...

Vigésima sexta luta: Goku vs. Superman

Lugar: O deserto do Egito.

Ambos aparecem nas areias do deserto, é um lugar habitável apenas para alguns animais, nenhum ser humano poderia estar ali sozinho, mas surgem os dois guerreiros. Não são humanos, embora sintam como se fossem por terem crescido neste planeta. Ambos já morreram e voltaram por diferentes métodos, mesmo quando há a possibilidade de que morram novamente não podem deixar de lutar, ambos são considerados os mais poderosos de seus universos e por isso foram colocados frente a frente. Chegou a hora de saber quem é o melhor.

- Goku: Mal podia esperar para lutar com você depois de ver seus poderes, gosto muito de enfrentar os mais fortes.

- Superman: Lutar é a última coisa que queria fazer, mas agora não temos outra saída, temos que acabar com esta luta o mais rápido possível.

- Goku: He, he, tem razão. - Goku assume uma postura de artes marciais, Superman levanta os punhos como um boxeador em guarda.

- Superman: "Hum, seu cabelo é negro, quando muda para loiro de alguma forma seu poder aumenta. Será que antes tentará me testar?"

- Goku: Bom, lá vou eu! Hyaaaaaaa! - Goku eleva seu ki e se lança voando contra seu oponente, a areia a seus pés se espalha, Superman fica esperando por ele, quando Goku lança seu golpe só se ouve um grande impacto já que a areia cobriu tudo. Entretanto, quando ela desce e revela os dois, Goku aparece com seu punho no peito do kryptoniano, que não havia se movido e resistira ao impacto com suas mãos apoiadas na cintura.

- Superman: Foi um bom golpe.

- Goku: He, he, conseguiu resistir ao golpe e não pude movê-lo nem sequer um centímetro, vejamos agora. Kaio Ken! - Goku eleva seu poder com essa técnica e golpeia-o no rosto pegando-o de surpresa, Goku manda outro golpe, mas Superman se move rápido e o bloqueia. O saiyajin começa a lutar em alta velocidade lançando vários golpes mas Superman se move tão rápido quanto ele impedindo todos os seus ataques.

- Superman: Luta rápido, mas precisará de mais força se quiser me derrotar. - e dá um golpe por baixo da mandíbula de Goku, o impacto o leva rapidamente até as nuvens, Superman vai voando e num segundo já está junto a ele dando outro golpe, mas o saiyajin consegue evitá-lo. Superman olha para Goku, sua aura começava a adquirir um brilho dourado, seus cabelos mudavam para loiro, Goku então eleva seu ki, a expulsão de energia repele o kryptoniano que se vira e vê que Goku enfim se transformara em super saiyajin.

- Goku: Agora é minha vez. - Goku desaparece da vista do Superman, para depois aparecer como um raio atingindo-o com um chute que o manda para longe.

- Superman: Agh! Parece que agora lutará pra valer. - Superman consegue se deter no ar, já havia saído das zonas de deserto para entrar numa área onde o Sol havia endurecido a terra como o cimento. Superman usava sua visão telescópica para encontrar Goku.

- Goku: Aqui em cima.

- Superman: O quê? Como pôde se mover tão rápido? - Goku o atingia de cima com as duas mãos arremessando Superman contra o solo.

- Goku: Usei o tele-transporte.

- Superman: Boa técnica.

- Goku: O quê? - Superman atravessava o solo voando por trás de Goku. - Agora, com sua permissão.

África do Sul.

As pessoas que iam num safári de repente vêem como numerosas aves voam assustadas, alguns animais começavam a rugir, de repente em frente ao veículo que os leva algo cai no chão e se enterra nele, todos se surpreendem ao ver como Goku saía do grande buraco que havia feito quando caiu.

- Goku: He, he, é realmente forte. - nisso as crianças que iam no veículo vêem com alegria o herói que aparece nesse momento, Superman.

- Superman: O que acha de lutarmos em outro lugar?

- Goku: Vamos. - ambos saem voando, num instante já estão sobre o oceano, trocando golpes em super velocidade, num descuido de Goku Superman ataca com sua visão de calor, e depois aplica um golpe que o joga na água. Dentro da água Goku não vê onde está mas sente seu oponente se aproximar e detém o golpe, então ambos atacam com grande velocidade na água, Goku ataca com rajadas de energia que atingem Superman até se chocar com uma enorme rocha, o saiyajin então começa a disparar na rocha até deixá-la em pedaços, enterrando seu rival. Em seguida Goku se apressa para tomar ar, mas quando está prestes a sair algo segura seu pé, Goku olha para baixo e descobre Superman.

- Superman: "Lamento Goku, mas eu posso sobreviver sem respirar por muito mais tempo que você, parece que a luta termina aqui." - Goku já estava quase sem ar, batendo seus braços como louco, sem poder fazer nada, quando tem uma idéia e se vira para o Superman colocando suas mãos na testa.

- Goku: Taio Ken! - uma forte luz sai do corpo de Goku, conseguindo cegar o Superman, que tapa os olhos e Goku aproveita para se soltar, Superman recupera a visão logo depois e sai à superfície, Goku ainda recuperava o fôlego.

- Superman: Vejo que guarda muitas surpresas, mas ainda não conseguiu me ferir.

- Goku: É verdade, nenhum de nós foi ferido o suficiente para ser derrotado e o tempo está terminando, bem... não me resta outra escolha a não ser usar isso... - Goku coloca suas mãos unidas para trás. - Ka-Me! Ha-Me! - nesse instante Superman se movia em super velocidade dando um tremendo golpe em Goku que o joga para trás em grande velocidade, momentos depois Goku consegue parar, mas Superman aparecia na sua frente e com seu super sopro manda Goku para longe novamente.

Num instante os dois já estavam lutando no Pólo Sul, à distância se pode ver como suas forças se chocam, o impacto dos golpes chegava a partir as montanhas de gelo, Goku começava a lançar numerosas bolas de energia em alta velocidade, mas de repente Superman aparecia por trás dele com um enorme pedaço de montanha com o qual atinge o saiyajin, destruindo a montanha, mas Goku saía ferido depois desse ataque e caía na água, para depois sair disparado tremendo de frio, Superman o golpeia mas ele consegue deter o golpe, novamente ambos sobrevoam o planeta lutando em super-velocidade, deixando o Pólo Sul e entrando no oceano Índico.

- Superman: Venha, vamos dar um passeio. - Goku é golpeado no abdômen e Superman o segura pelos braços por trás e o leva direto ao céu numa velocidade supersônica, entrando em segundos no espaço exterior, enquanto Goku prendia a respiração reparava que o kryptoniano não se incomodava em nada com aquele ambiente.

- Goku: "Ele é como Freeza, pode sobreviver no espaço, não posso deixar que a batalha continue aqui." - em seguida ele se tele-transporta junto com Superman e como iam em alta velocidade acabam colidindo na terra, abrindo uma enorme cratera com o impacto.

Deserto do Novo México, EUA.

Os dois titãs saíam de dentro da terra, Superman dava um golpe que lançava Goku para o alto, quando ia segui-lo sente seu corpo ferido, enquanto Goku ainda estava subindo com o impulso.

- Goku: E-ele... realmente... é muito forte... mas não posso perder aqui... tenho que... fazer um esforço... - Goku então consegue se deter no ar com sua força e coloca suas mãos para trás. - Ka-Me! Ha-Me!

- Superman: O quê? Goku está tentando outra de suas técnicas... aargh não posso me mover...

- Goku: Haaaaaa! - Goku manda seu poderoso ataque, Superman não pode evitá-lo, mas ergue suas mãos, o poder de Goku se choca contra as mãos do Homem de Aço, que conseguia conter toda a energia. - Droga! Foi capaz de conter meu Kame-hame- ha! Preciso aumentar sua energia! Haaaaaaaa! - Goku manda mais energia ao kame-hame-ha, Superman estava detendo o golpe no ar e recebe a energia sendo empurrado para trás e se ferindo mais ainda, mas não desiste e agüenta o ataque.

- Superman: Isto acabará com um de nós... mas por Lois... por todos os que amo... Juro que não serei eu! - Superman consegue segurar o poder de Goku com a mão esquerda, e com seu punho direito dá um grande golpe que divide o Kame-hame-ha, o kryptoniano tem o caminho livre e voa na direção de Goku, mas quando está chegando vê que a energia do saiyajin estava com um brilho diferente.

- Goku: Kaio ken aumentado dez vezes! Ka-Me Ha-Me! HAAAA! - Goku lança um novo e mais poderoso Kame-hame-ha, Superman não pode se mover em super velocidade para esquivá-lo.

- Superman: Não pode... Aaarghhh! - Superman tenta resistir mas é inútil, e é apanhado pelo grande kame-hame-ha, que é um potente raio que pode ser visto até do espaço. Goku volta ao normal e seu cabelo escurece, estava exausto, e ter usado o Kaio Ken fez todo seu corpo doer.

- Goku: Auuu... espero não tê-lo ferido gravemente... acho que ainda tenho algumas sementes dos deuses... - Goku procura as sementes entre suas roupas rasgadas se movendo com dificuldade, quando ergue os olhos vê algo surpreendente. - Não... não pode ser... - Goku se vira e vê Superman flutuando, estava com sua roupa rasgada, sem sua capa, com vários ferimentos e sangue em sua testa, mas permanecia de pé para continuar lutando.

- Superman: Preciso admitir... que esse poderoso ataque poderia ter me derrotado facilmente... mas consegui me mover a super velocidade justo no momento em que havia me apanhado...

- Goku: He, he... mas que droga... já não me restam energias para continuar lutando...

- Superman: Nem a mim... mas sabemos que isto não pode terminar em empate... então... - Superman se move em alta velocidade golpeando Goku no abdômen, o golpe viaja por todo o corpo de Goku, devido ao Kaio Ken todo seu corpo estava dolorido. Superman dá outro golpe e manda Goku contra o solo, por um instante de milésimos de segundo, Goku estava sem se mover mas rapidamente reage e com um esforço sobre-humano consegue se levantar.

- Goku: Aaaaagh! Não... não posso ficar sem me mover... nem sequer um segundo... não vou perder... não posso... - nisso Goku olha para cima, Superman carregava uma enorme rocha, tão grande que impressiona Goku.

- Superman: A esta distância não poderá evitá-la, e como está fraco será melhor se render.

- Goku: He, he, lamento... mas nunca me renderei.

- Superman: Bem, prepare-se Goku! Aaaaahhh! - Superman joga a enorme rocha, o solo ressoa por toda a cidade, em seguida estava sobre o pó levantado e os pedaços que haviam restado da rocha. - Agora tenho que levar Goku para receber cuidados médicos. - Superman descia lentamente para remover as pedras de cima de seu amigo, mas nesse momento..

- Goku: Esqueceu de uma coisa... minha técnica de tele-transporte.

- Superman: O quê? - Goku eleva seu ki se transformando em super saiyajin.

- Goku: Kame... hame... HAAAA!

- Superman: AAAGGHH! - Superman é mandado pelo poder de Goku contra uma montanha sem que pudesse reagir, o Homem de Aço tenta se mover mas fica totalmente exausto, o sorriso de Goku mostra o resultado, o saiyajin finalmente havia vencido o kryptoniano.

..

Dentro do portal, rumo ao caminho até a Grande Vontade, Vejita estava se recuperando dos ferimentos recebidos ao ter cruzado a entrada, se apoiava com suas mãos para poder se erguer, quando algo chama sua atenção.

- Vejita: Vários kis estão enfraquecidos, depois um muito grande acaba de desaparecer... mas esse não era o que tenho sentido desde que cheguei aqui... Que diabos está acontecendo?

Mais adiante, os únicos que seguiam caminhando, Homem de Gelo, Sailor Plutão, Kenshin, Seijuro, Saito, Aoshi e Sanosuke entravam num caminho cujo final mostrava claramente uma luz.

- Sanosuke: O que é isso? Tudo isto é muita loucura, só não fiquei louco porque fico pensando que tudo isto é apenas um sonho... se bem que é um sonho muito estranho.

- Sailor Plutão: Creio que foi isso que permitiu que cruzasse o portal, Sanosuke.

- Sanosuke: Hã? Portal?

- Sailor Plutão: Esqueça, aí está nosso objetivo, onde está essa luz.

- Kenshin: E quando chegarmos aí, o que faremos?

- Saito: É mesmo, não nos disseram o que temos que fazer, não vim aqui só para rezar para que tudo acabe bem.

- Sailor Plutão: Se querem saber o que devemos fazer é convencer os Irmãos de que desistam de seus planos de se matarem. Mas como faremos isso é coisa totalmente diferente.

- Seijuro: O melhor nestes casos é improvisar o ataque. Não se preocupe senhorita, somos espadachins e sabemos fazer isso muito bem.

- Sailor Plutão: Bem, andando. - no momento de cruzar a luz se vê uma espécie de quarto escuro, o aparente piso parecia se expandir até o infinito, o céu era o universo com os planetas, estrelas e galáxias em volta, todos estavam pasmos com o que viam, principalmente porque apareciam imagens dos combates entre os guerreiros escolhidos. Vigiando estas imagens estavam os três gigantes, as três representações dos universos, os três Irmãos.

- Aoshi: Nossa, aí está uma coisa para nunca mais esquecer.

- Homem de Gelo: Já tinha visto muitas coisas, mas nada comparado com isto.

- Sanosuke: Vejam, há mais alguém aqui.

- Saito: Hã? - ao fundo uma sombra vinha se aproximando deles, era um homem de capa emanando energia verde ao redor de seu corpo.

- Kenshin: Não gosto disso... ele emite um certo ar de maldade.

- Sailor Plutão: Ele... ele é... É Parallax! - a figura libera dois raios que apanham Homem de Gelo e Sailor Plutão de surpresa e os derruba, Kenshin e os demais ao ver isto sacam suas armas douradas e se colocam em guarda.

- Parallax: Vão embora daqui ou morram em minhas mãos.

- Kenshin: Não escolheremos nenhuma das duas opções.

...

Última luta: X-Man vs. Shaka de Virgem

Casa de Virgem.

Nate Grey nunca havia visto um templo grego, entretanto não era hora de admirar e sim de lutar, frente a ele estava seu poderoso oponente Shaka. Nate já o havia visto em ação mas não podia se sentir intimidado por seu poder e estava disposto a atacar primeiro, porém Shaka lhe dá as costas.

- X-Man: O que houve, Shaka?

- Shaka: Entendo porque fomos trazidos aqui, quero que saiba que a única maneira de me derrotar é se me matar.

- X-Man: O quê?

- Shaka: Siga-me. - Shaka mostra o caminho ao X-Man, momentos depois ambos estão num gigantesco jardim puro e belo, onde duas árvores se destacam e Nate rapidamente nota.

- X-Man: O quê? Vamos lutar neste jardim?

- Shaka: Meu nome é Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Casa de Virgem, mas também sou conhecido como a reencarnação de Buda.

- X-Man: Como? Você é o Buda?

- Shaka: O lugar onde Buda morreu foi embaixo das árvores gêmeas, o lugar da minha morte também será sob estas árvores.

- X-Man: Entendo... então está me mostrando o lugar onde vai morrer.

- Shaka. Entenda que estou preparado para morrer, então você também deve estar. - Shaka junta suas mãos como se fosse rezar e se senta em posição de lótus para depois flutuar no ar.

- X-Man: Mas que droga, não pensei que a luta tivesse que chegar ao extremo de ter que matá-lo, mas de alguma forma vou te derrotar apenas nocauteando-o, creio que atacando mentalmente e colocando-o para dormir será suficiente. - X-Man lança seu ataque psiônico, mas se choca contra a barreira que aparece envolvendo Shaka.

- Shaka: Disse para estar disposto a me matar para vencer, se não pode fazer isso então a vitória será minha, adeus X-Man! Ciclo das Seis Existências (Sei San Sara, na dublagem original da Gota Mágica)!

- X-Man: O que é isso?... Aaahh! - uma força se apossa do corpo de X-Man fazendo-o flutuar no ar enquanto a paisagem desaparece e imagens de lugares infernais aparecem frente a ele.

- Shaka: O Ciclo das Seis Existências são os seis mundos, onde cairá para passar a eternidade.

- X-Man: Como? Os seis mundos?

- Shaka: Mas você não é digno de terminar assim, vou enviá-lo ao sexto mundo, o mais temido já que nem eu posso voltar de lá, mas também é onde descansam todas as almas que fizeram o bem, te enviarei ao céu de Buda, adeus X-Man. - o corpo do X-Man era sugado até o sexto mundo, mas ele reage e junta seu poder ao redor de todo seu corpo e consegue romper o ataque de Shaka, X-Man cai entre as flores frente a Shaka e se levanta pouco a pouco.

- X-Man: Não se esqueça... sou um mutante telepata, um truque assim não poderá destruir minha mente.

- Shaka: Então vou pressioná-lo até seus limites... Invocação dos Espíritos! - de repente centenas de demônios apareciam por todos os lados, a uma ordem de Shaka todos se lançavam contra Nate.

- X-Man: Pode ter certeza de que chegarei até os meus limites! Mas antes derrotarei suas ilusões! - X-Man junta seus braços reunindo seu poder, quando quatro demônios estão prestes a atacá-lo, Nate libera sua energia acabando com eles, a energia do mutante volta a explodir provocando uma onda de choque que destrói vários demônios e abala o cavaleiro. X-Man voa na direção dos demônios, que desaparecem quando Nate passa sobre eles, estando frente a Shaka, X-Man aumenta sua velocidade e se lança como uma bala contra ele e quando está bem na sua frente dá um golpe, mas o Cavaleiro de Virgem move rápido sua mão e sem se levantar detém o poder de seu rival, conseguindo devolvê-lo, X-Man cai nas flores mas volta a se recuperar pouco a pouco, então vê como Shaka se levanta e caminha até ele.

- Shaka: É verdade. Ninguém além de Fênix conseguiu sobreviver a minhas ilusões e continuar de pé, mas você não é um cavaleiro, não tem o treinamento necessário.

- X-Man: Lamento mas está enganado. Tive o melhor dos mestres e não pretendo decepcionar sua memória! - nisso X-Man se lança liberando seu poder psiônico por todo seu corpo mas no momento em que lança seu golpe contra Shaka este desaparece, X-Man não o vê em lugar nenhum.

- Shaka: Desse jeito não poderá me derrotar. - Shaka aparecia por trás de X-Man. - Meu cosmo me permite me mover à velocidade da luz, você tem poderes sobrenaturais mas sua velocidade continua a de um humano normal. - depois disso com a mesma velocidade Shaka ataca com um soco, mas se choca contra a energia que envolve o mutante, mantendo seu punho a alguns centímetros de distância do corpo de Nate. - O quê?

- X-Man: Seu ponto fraco Shaka, é que confia demais. - em seguida X-Man chuta o rosto de Shaka com tanta força que arranca seu elmo e o faz recuar, este tenta contra-atacar mas de repente seu corpo está imobilizado.

- Shaka: O que está havendo? É capaz de fazer isso?

- X-Man: É pura telecinese, e agora experimente um pouco dela! - X-Man volta a atacar, desta vez com seus punhos carregados de energia atingindo o corpo de Shaka várias vezes, o ataque termina com um chute que manda o cavaleiro para perto das árvores gêmeas, enquanto Nate caminha até ele, Shaka se levanta limpando o sangue de sua boca.

- Shaka: Sim, agora percebo meu excesso de confiança. Mas não acha que você também fez isso? Devia ter me matado com esse ataque.

- X-Man: Eu já disse, vencerei esta luta sem ter que te matar.

-Shaka: É impossível, eu avisei para lutar com todo seu poder se não quiser morrer, prepare-se - Shaka começa a aumentar seu cosmo, imagens de anjos e demônios começam a aparecer ao seu redor.

- X-Man: Está tentando me atacar com outra ilusão? ...mmmh acho que desta vez não está brincando. -Shaka junta suas mãos e começa a formar uma esfera.

- Shaka: Rendição Divina! (Bênção do Senhor dos Mortos na dublagem antiga) - Shaka libera seu poder junto com X-Man, uma grande explosão ocorre frente a eles, o vento levanta várias flores. Shaka observava se X-Man continuava ali, quando de dentro da fumaça sai um raio, o cavaleiro reage e rapidamente o evita, mas nesse momento X-Man sai voando de dentro da fumaça da explosão.

- X-Man: Este sim será o golpe final! Hyaaaaaa! - Nate dá um golpe cheio de energia atingindo o Cavaleiro de Virgem em cheio, que sai voando com o poder psiônico de X-Man e finalmente cai ao solo, aos pés de Nate, que estava sem sua jaqueta e com várias feridas pelo corpo, mas não se passa nem um segundo que Shaka caíra e já começava a se levantar imediatamente. - Droga, faltou pouco.

- Shaka. Eu disse para não parar, continue atacando até ter certeza que seu inimigo está acabado.

- X-Man: Falta pouco para seus limites Shaka, eu não vou perder. - X-Man se coloca em guarda preparado para atacar, mas algo estranho ocorre com Shaka, seu cosmo estava aumentado e então Shaka abre seus olhos. - O quê? Abriu seus olhos? O quê significa isso?

- Shaka: Quando eu abro os olhos, todo ser a minha volta... morre.

- X-Man: O quê? AAAGHH...! - Shaka libera sua energia de seus olhos, e quando chega até X-Man o paralisa por completo. - N-não posso me mover.. o quê... está havendo..? - nisso imagens budistas cobrem todo o lugar, Shaka se mantinha numa posição estranha com suas mãos.

- Shaka: Este é o Ten Bou Hou Rin, o Tesouro do Céu, meu último e mais poderoso ataque, combina ataque e defesa em um só, ninguém pode escapar dele, destruí o seu sentido do tato e por isso você não pode se mover, e continuarei destruindo seus sentidos um por um até que morra.

- X-Man: O quê?

- Shaka: O sentido do paladar!

- X-Man: "Aaaagh!..m..minha boca... sinto ela formigando..."

- Shaka: O sentido da visão!

- X-Man: "Aaaaaaaah! M-meus..olhos..."

- Shaka: Ouça claramente enquanto ainda tem a audição X-Man, seus sentidos estão a minha mercê, o único que não posso alcançar é sua mente e seu espírito, precisa entender que a única forma de escapar do Tesouro do Céu é atacando minha mente.

- X-Man: "O quê? Não vou te matar..."

- Shaka: Deve agir sem piedade nesta batalha X-Man, faça por seus entes queridos, assim talvez seja digno da vitória, ou então se for apenas um covarde não merece a vitória. O sentido do olfato!

- X-Man: "Aaaaah! Nã-o posso continuar assim... vai me matar."

- Shaka: Enquanto pode ouvir, esta é sua última oportunidade! Ataque ou morra!

- X-Man: "Ele tem razão...deste último ataque dependem as pessoas que vivem em meu universo! Não deixarei que outra realidade morra! HYAAAAAAAAAA!" - X-Man libera todo seu poder psiônico.

- Shaka: Destruição do último sentido! - ambos os poderes se chocam, faltam alguns segundos para definir o vencedor quando Shaka olha atrás de X-Man, uma sombra se move e lança seu poder. - NÃO!

Um raio atravessa o corpo de Nate Grey pelas costas, o ataque entre ambos cessa com a queda de Nate, Shaka está atônito sem poder fazer nada, então se vira para o agressor, seus olhos vermelhos o revelam, é Souhei.

- Souhei: Finalmente... Finalmente ganhamos! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

- Shaka: Você não ganhou nada! - Shaka enfurecido libera todo seu poder atingindo Souhei e jogando-o contra a parede da casa de Virgem, o golpe foi mortal, Souhei fica cravado na parede com muito sangue saindo de sua testa e seus olhos.

- Souhei: Ha, ha, ha...finalmente... não pôde fazer nada... Nada! - Souhei libera seu último ataque psíquico contra Shaka mas algo o desfaz e ataca Souhei, era Nate que havia atacado do chão.

- X-Man: Aaaagh... - Nate finalmente cai morrendo entre as flores, Shaka lamenta isso e olha para Souhei, seu olhar havia mudado totalmente.

- Shaka: David...

- Souhei: S-Shaka... me perdoe... na verdade... sinto muito... Ughk! - David baixa a cabeça e morre, Shaka fica sozinho no imenso jardim, X-Man havia sido assassinado por Souhei, as forças que provocaram todo este conflito alcançaram seu objetivo, agora só resta esperar o iminente final que se aproxima.


	13. O Fim é o Começo

**Capítulo 13: O Fim é o Começo**

Dentro do portal.

- Parallax: Já começou...

Bem no centro do ponto da criação, onde os Irmãos aguardam os resultados dos combates, podia-se ver o resultado da luta final, Souhei havia interferido matando X-Man e deixando a luta sem um resultado final que decidisse o destino de uma das duas partes, exatamente como Parallax queria.

- Parallax: Em breve os três universos começarão a se destruir lutando entre eles mesmos, nada poderá deter os Irmãos.

- Saito: Isso não me importa, porque você vai morrer agora mesmo. - diz totalmente confiante atraindo a atenção de Parallax.

- Parallax: Este não é o seu tempo, vão embora daqui, cuidem de seus próprios assuntos.

- Sanosuke: Nem pensar! Não cheguei tão longe neste sonho para não ver um pouco de ação.

- Parallax: Parece que os jovens não mudaram, continuam impetuosos arriscando suas vidas estupidamente... venham se quiserem morrer.

- Sanosuke: Você pediu! - Sanosuke se lança contra Parallax, em sua mão direita carrega a arma de Libra.

- Kenshin: Espere, Sanosuke!

- Sanosuke: Tome isto, Futae No Kiwame! - Sanosuke o golpeia com sua arma, mas no momento do golpe a arma pára a alguns centímetros do rosto de Parallax, se chocando com uma barreira que logo explode jogando Sanosuke para trás.

- Parallax: Vão embora ou morram!

- Kenshin: É poderoso, precisaremos mais que força bruta para derrotá-lo. - Kenshin dá um passo a frente, mas nisso Parallax se vira lhe dando as costas.

- Parallax: Vocês não podem entender, não sabem no que o mundo se transformou, já não existe saída, o melhor é acabar com tudo e começar de novo.

-Saito: Não sei nada sobre os universos ou os Irmãos, ou as batalhas, tudo o que sei é que você é o maldoso aqui, por isso meu dever é acabar com você. - Saito segura o tridente e toma a posição de ataque do Gatotsu.

-Parallax: Maldoso eu? Maldade é o que tem invadido o mundo e o universo, a mesma maldade que destruiu tudo o que eu amava e com o que os outros não se importaram, a humanidade se perdeu, é hora de consertar tudo e eu sou o único que pode fazê-lo.

-Kenshin: Está errado! Você não pode se auto-proclamar o salvador de todos. Eu também desejo mudar o mundo para torná-lo um lugar melhor, a diferença entre nós é que você perdeu a esperança e o desejo de viver, depois de perder isso, por mais que queira não poderá fazer do mundo um lugar melhor.

-Parallax: O quê?

-Kenshin: Se vivesse num mundo que foi recriado por alguém sem fé nem esperança, que menosprezou o dom da vida, eu preferiria estar no inferno! Porque isso é o que criaria, um segundo inferno. - Parallax sente como se as palavras de Kenshin o ferissem, agora põe toda sua atenção nesse grupo de seres que vieram de outro tempo e que atravessaram seu caminho.

-Parallax: Você... você não pode imaginar tudo o que passei, é sua última oportunidade. Vão ou morram!

- Seijuro: Se formos morreremos, não nos resta outra saída. - Kenshin, Seijuro, Aoshi, Saito e Sanosuke se preparam para atacar, Parallax está esperando por eles, a batalha começa.

...

Em algum lugar.

O corpo de Dash flutua num vazio escuro, estava inconsciente mas lembrava o que havia acontecido em sua mente, lembrava quando sua mãe foi transformada em pedra e depois destruída, o momento em que conheceu seu mestre Saga, quando descobriu quem foi o assassino de sua mãe e esteve frente a frente com ele, o momento em que quatro cavaleiros de prata o atacaram, seu poder nesse momento era o mesmo de um cavaleiro de prata, mas lutar contra quatro deles ao mesmo tempo era demais, e à beira da morte, libera seu poder secreto, o poder dos cavaleiros dragão. Lembra também como chega ao Santuário e fica sabendo da morte de seu mestre, seu desejo de vingança o cega e Parallax e Souhei se aproveitam disso, recrutando-o entre suas forças. Lembra sua luta com Seiya e como as armaduras douradas, incluindo a de seu mestre aparecem para ajudá-lo, fazendo-o refletir sobre de que lado ficar. Lembra de lutar com Massacre que lhe diz a verdade sobre o que houve com seu mestre e Souhei, Dash consegue destruir o corpo de Massacre, mas tudo o que fez foi destruir sua armadura, liberando sua verdadeira essência, pura energia psiônica, Dash percebe o erro que cometeu e é consumido por essa energia, então tudo escurece. Mas de repente vê uma luz branca e reage, de alguma forma ele está acordado, mas sem poder se mover.

- Dash: "O que houve?... Não... não posso me mover... Onde estou?"

- Senhor? Está acordado?

- Dash: "O quê? É a voz... de um menino... mas não posso... nem mesmo abrir os olhos..."

...

Manhattan.

No mundo real, o corpo de Dash possuído pela mente de Massacre saía triunfante de sua última batalha. Já não havia ninguém que o ameaçasse, o último guerreiro de pé que ainda lutava com ele, Seiya, estava morto depois de receber ataque. Agora ele libera sua energia por todo seu corpo, provocando terremotos e criando tempestades que castigavam as cidades próximas, mas ele se detém ao olhar para onde estava Seiya.

-Dash: Não pode ser... você. Nunca pensei que voltaria a vê-la. - nisso a fumaça se dissipa, havia uma redoma de energia que havia protegido Seiya dentro dela junto com quem a havia criado, Jean Grey.

-Jean Grey: Continuaremos a nos encontrar enquanto você permanecer existindo.

-Dash: Mas isso não importa. Olhe a seu redor, a cidade está destruída, os seres mais poderosos caíram a meus pés. O que uma pequena ave como você poderia fazer ante a fúria de um vulcão? - Dash dá um passo e a cidade inteira treme, o poder de Massacre era liberado diante da impotência de Jean Grey que mesmo que quisesse não poderia fazer nada contra ele.

-Seiya: Não me importa o quanto seja forte... não deixarei de lutar até morrer. - Seiya se levanta, seu cosmo aumentava pouco a pouco.

-Dash: Jean, tenha a bondade dar algum juízo a esse garoto, sim? Assim como aos demais inúteis do outro universo que não entendem que por mais que queiram nunca poderão ganhar.

-Seiya: Não vou escutar ninguém! Já disse que não deixarei de lutar!

-Dash: Então sofra as conseqüências. - Dash desaparece de vista e num instante Seiya sente um tremendo golpe no abdômen que quebra parte da armadura, mas contra-ataca com um golpe de sua mão esquerda no rosto de Dash, que move sua mão agarrando o punho de Seiya, a força que usava começava a quebrar sua mão.

-Jean Grey: Massacre! - Jean aparece ao lado de Dash atacando com toda sua energia psiônica, mas não lhe faz nada e com um movimento violento de seu braço ele joga Seiya contra ela derrubando os dois, que caem quase sem forças para continuar lutando, a mão estendida de Dash aponta para eles disposto a eliminá-los mas se detém.

-Dash: Hum, não... não são dignos de morrer de uma forma tão simples, quero que sintam o verdadeiro poder que possuo e sintam o que é o medo sem poder fazer nada além de morrer. - com um movimento de sua mão uma luz desce do céu, tomando uma estranha forma que Seiya reconhece.

-Seiya: A armadura de Gêmeos! - a armadura se divide e suas partes cobrem o corpo de Dash, após um instante ele aparece vestido com a armadura dourada, com o capacete em sua mão direita e seus olhos completamente vermelhos.

-Dash: Hahahahahaha!

-Jean Grey: O quê significa isso?

-Seiya: Tire-a maldito, essa armadura não te pertence! Meteoro de Pégaso! - os meteoros dourados se transformam em milhares de finos raios de luz, mas todos se chocam no corpo de Dash sem lhe causar sequer um arranhão, Dash levanta seu olhar e num piscar de olhos se move passando por Seiya, o qual logo depois é atingido por uma explosão, caindo fora de combate, Jean corre para ajudá-lo.

-Jean Grey: Mesmo que nos mate, não alcançará seu objetivo... tenho certeza de que outros virão e o derrotarão.

-Dash: Gostaria muito de ver isso. Agora Sra. Summers, testemunhe minha ascensão. - nesse momento Dash coloca o capacete e ocorre uma mudança em toda a armadura e seu corpo, a armadura começa a brilhar e depois a mudar de forma, o poder de Massacre começava a emanar, Seiya e Jean só podiam assistir a esse estranho espetáculo.

-Seiya: Mas o que está havendo? - Seiya ia atacá-lo de novo quando Jean o detém agarrando seu braço.

-Jean Grey: Não podemos fazer mais nada aqui. - uma silhueta de Fênix os cobre e ambos se afastam de Massacre voando. A armadura de Gêmeos estava crescendo e se deformando por completo, o corpo de Dash era consumido, as mãos começavam a crescer até formar enormes garras, as ombreiras, braços, peito, capacete e o resto tomavam uma forma aterrorizante, o rosto de Dash havia desaparecido por completo e agora só restava um vazio no capacete de onde ressaltavam os olhos vermelhos de Massacre. A transformação estava completa, desde as alturas Seiya e Jean Grey observavam tudo, Massacre havia renascido, a armadura de Gêmeos havia se transformado totalmente, se parecendo com sua primeira, a cor dourada estava escurecendo como se finalmente estivesse completamente contaminada pela presença do mal.

...

Ilha da Liberdade.

Os que estavam ali podiam sentir os tremores causados pelo poder de Massacre.

-Shina: Não pode ser... este cosmo... Seiya!

-Tempus: Este poder é incrível! Nunca havia sentido algo assim! - ao fundo na cidade pode-se ver o poder crescente de Massacre.

...

Manhattan.

-Massacre: Eu sou Massacre! Nada sobreviverá a minha chegada! - Massacre libera um raio de luz de todo seu corpo que sobe pelo céu até deixar o planeta, em seguida ocorre uma explosão onde ele está e saem quatro raios em direções diferentes que vistos do alto formam uma cruz. Cada raio destrói tudo em seu caminho, dividindo a terra e o mar. Jean e Seiya não podem fazer nada.

-Jean Grey: N-nem mesmo chamando todos os heróis...

-Seiya: Não diga isso, não podemos perder a esperança, não importa o quão terrível seja o inimigo.

-Jean Grey: Deve haver uma forma de vencê-lo, mas não consigo imaginar nenhuma.

-Seiya: Infelizmente estamos sozinhos, temos que atacar agora senão imagine quantas vidas serão destruídas. Sei que posso dar-lhe um golpe mas preciso que você me dê um impulso com seu poder.

-Jean Grey: Está bem, mas você não irá sozinho... nós dois nos transformaremos em um cometa. - nisso Jean fica atrás de Seiya, junta seus braços em volta dele e começa a liberar seu poder psiônico. - Ouça, talvez morreremos neste ataque, por isso estou usando tudo o que resta do meu poder, mas o preço será a derrota de Massacre.

-Seiya: Usarei todo o meu cosmo, una seu poder ao meu e leve-nos até esse monstro... Cosmo, queime e eleve-se ao máximo!

-Jean Grey: AAAAAAHHH! - um resplendor emerge de ambos, a figura da Fênix se forma e sai disparada até Massacre, que a vê vir surpreendido pela enorme ave.

-Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso! - a Fênix é envolvida pela energia de Seiya e se transforma num cometa gigante indo em direção a Massacre.

-Massacre: Isso não é nada! - Massacre libera sua energia, e erguendo as mãos segura o cometa. - HA HA HA HA HA!

-Seiya: Maldição! Não pare Jean, continue resistindo!

-Jean Grey: E-estou tentando!

-Massacre: Estúpidos, agora terminarei o que comecei! - Massacre libera ainda mais poder, mas uma grande sombra chega e lança um tremendo golpe, Massacre reage a tempo e ergue uma barreira que detém o punho da criatura que acabava de aparecer mantendo-o a alguns centímetros de seu corpo, a figura fala revelando sua identidade, o gigante esmeralda, Hulk.

-Hulk: Já... te disse... HULK.. derrotará... Massacre! - Hulk coloca mais força no golpe, liberando sua fúria mas a barreira não cede. Nisso um borrão vermelho e azul desce do céu de Nova York e se dirige como uma bala até Massacre e choca seu punho contra a barreira.

-Massacre: O quê? Superman!

-Superman: Este é seu fim!

- KA-ME! HA-ME!

-Massacre: É impossível! - tele-transportando-se, Goku aparece junto a Superman e Hulk, transformado em super saiyajin com todo seu poder nas mãos.

-Goku: HAAAAA! - o poderoso raio se choca contra a barreira e finalmente a quebra atingindo Massacre junto com os punhos de Hulk e Superman, isto fere Massacre que baixa a guarda, fazendo com que o cometa de Seiya e Jean caia sobre ele junto com os outros ataques. Uma grande explosão faz com que todos saiam voando em direções diferentes, enquanto Massacre era vítima do poder destrutivo. Pouco depois, Goku se recupera do choque e começa a detectar as energias de seus companheiros, em poucos instantes se tele-transporta até eles e reúne todos num lugar mais seguro perto dali.

-Superman: Agh... essa doeu, obrigado Goku.

-Goku: Obrigado também, todos cooperamos para derrotá-lo, você também, eu ainda não tinha te visto, é muito forte. - diz se dirigindo a Hulk, que o olha receoso, ele só havia visto um olhar como o de Goku muito poucas vezes. - Eu sou o Goku, e você?

-Jean Grey: Hã... Goku, melhor não confiar tanto no Hulk.

-Goku: Seu nome é Hulk? Puxa, que nome interessante amigo. - diz enquanto lhe estende a mão, Hulk responde duvidoso.

-Hulk: Cabelo parado... Goku amigo de Hulk.

-Superman: Parece que quase ninguém consegue não gostar de Goku.

-Seiya: Ouçam, vencemos esse monstro... mas... o que houve com Dash?

-Jean Grey: Não sinto nenhum sinal mental, lamento Seiya. - a fumaça e a poeira provocadas pela explosão ainda não deixavam ver nada. - Mas... Massacre tem a habilidade de se ocultar de minha sondagem mental, não posso garantir que esteja morto.

-Goku: O quê? Mas eu não sinto nenhum ki.

-Superman: Não sei por que mas isto me dá um mau pressentimento. - nisso todos ouvem um ruído vindo de onde Massacre estava, todos se colocam em guarda prontos para tudo, a tensão começa a invadi-los, o suor corre por suas faces, Superman concentra seus super-sentidos para tentar ver ou ouvir algo, quando se ouvem passos e de dentro da fumaça saem garras, Massacre aparecia caminhando tranqüilamente sem ter sofrido nada.

-Goku: Não pode ser!

-Hulk: Massacre! Hulk te derrotará! - Hulk se lança contra o poderoso ser.

-Jean Grey: Hulk não! - Hulk não escuta nada, sua fúria o cega para tudo, então lança seu golpe direto no abdômen de Massacre ferindo-o seriamente e quebrando parte de sua armadura.

-Superman: Conseguiu!

-Seiya: Hulk o derrotou!

-Jean Grey: O que foi isso? - nesse momento o braço de Massacre solta pedaços, como se fosse de cristal o corpo de Massacre também se quebra, Hulk fica atônito com isso, esperava uma luta dura e ao invés disso havia derrotado Massacre sem nenhum problema.

-Hulk: Massacre está acabado.

-Jean Grey: Oh não, Hulk! - de repente a figura de Massacre se manifesta atrás de Hulk soltando um raio de energia que atravessa seu coração.

-Hulk: AAAGHHH! - o poderoso gigante cai, Goku e Superman vêem impotentes como Massacre acabara com Hulk, Massacre se vira para eles, sua armadura estava completamente danificada mas ele ainda tinha poder suficiente para enfrentá-los.

-Massacre: Estúpidos, já me cansei, agora verão o poder mais temível, o de Franklin Richards! Morram! - Massacre levanta sua mão liberando um resplendor que num instante cobre toda a paisagem.

-Superman: O quê? O que ele disse?

-Jean: Usará o poder de Franklin Richards, isso o tornará quase um deus, poderá nos matar se quiser.

-Goku: Não, não é justo. - o resplendor já havia coberto metade da Terra e Massacre vê sua destruição completa, o panorama de tudo o que estava a sua frente havia desaparecido, era um vazio completo criado por ele.

-Massacre: Finalmente acabei com esses ratos... mas... Como? O que é isso? Por quê? - o vazio começava a desaparecer, tudo novamente surgia como estava, Goku, Superman, Seiya e Jean Grey estavam na sua frente sem saber o que havia acontecido. - Por quê? Por que não posso usar os poderes desse menino?

-Jean Grey: Não entendeu Massacre? A Genki Dama de Goku fez efeito.

-Massacre: O quê?

-Goku: É sério?

-Jean Grey: Sim... pude ver isso na hora em que atacamos todos juntos, olhei por um momento dentro de sua mente, onde estão aprisionados Franklin, Charles Xavier, Access e Dash, todos estavam aprisionados... todos menos Franklin Richards.

-Massacre: O quê disse? - nesse momento as rachaduras na armadura aumentam, pequenos raios de luz saíam das aberturas - O quê está acontecendo comigo? - as rachaduras ficavam cada vez maiores assim como os raios de luz.

-Superman: Por acaso...

-Jean Grey: Está perdendo o controle.

-Massacre: NÃO! NÃOOOO! - as rachaduras acabavam de despedaçar Massacre, uma explosão ocorre dentro dele e o destrói por completo, uma luz aparecia onde estava Massacre, um homem de armadura carregava um menino, e no chão havia outros dois homens.

-Seiya: Ele está vestindo a armadura de Gêmeos, é...

-Dash: Estão todos bem?

-Goku: Dash, é você!

-Jean Grey: Franklin! Professor! E Access também! - Jean corre para ajudar seu professor, assim como Superman vai ajudar Access, todos estavam bem, Seiya e Goku reconhecem Dash, ele estava livre da influência de Massacre.

-Dash: Me perdoem... por minha fraqueza causei muitos problemas.

-Seiya: Ora, não diga isso! Derrotou Massacre e está com a armadura de Saga, sem dúvida é um cavaleiro de Atena.

-Dash: Só estou usando esta armadura para honrar meu mestre, mas não disse que me uni a vocês.

-Seiya: Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas pelo menos podemos contar com você agora.

-Goku: Sim, e com a ajuda das esferas do dragão poderemos reviver todos os que morreram nesta batalha.

-Dash: Mas a batalha ainda não terminou, Parallax está dentro da Grande Vontade, temos que ir ajudar os outros.

-Xavier: Esperem! - Charles Xavier havia recuperado a consciência ao lado de Jean, todos se surpreendem com isso.

-Jean Grey: O que houve, professor?

-Xavier: Não pensem que derrotaram Massacre só com isso, ele continua vivo.

-Dash: Impossível, eu mesmo o destruí por dentro.

-Xavier: O que você destruiu foi seu corpo... ainda resta sua mente, energia psiônica. Com certeza ele não voltará a cometer o mesmo erro, não deixará que ninguém entre nele para que depois possa destruí-lo.

-Superman: Se ele está vivo, então por que não aparece?

-Access: E-esse monstro... está indo em direção ao portal. - Access também se recuperava, se levantando pouco a pouco.

-Superman: Access, você está bem?

-Access: Não se preocupe comigo, temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar.

-Dash: Então vamos. Xavier, cuide deste menino, foi ele quem nos salvou. - diz entregando-lhe Franklin.

-Xavier: Não se preocupem, ficaremos bem.

-Access: Bem, segurem-se. - Access usa seu poder criando um portal por onde atravessam Goku, Seiya, Superman, Jean, Dash e por último o próprio Access, Xavier permanece recostado nos escombros cuidando de Franklin que ainda estava inconsciente.

-Xavier: Que Deus os ajude... Hã? - de repente começava a sentir tremores, nuvens negras se juntavam no céu, uma gota cai na mão de Xavier, mas não era uma gota de água. - Sangue?

...

Ilha da Liberdade.

Aos pés da Estátua da Liberdade se encontram os outros heróis, Tempus, Batman do Futuro, Jubileu, Robin, Sakura e Shina e o início do caminho de luz até o portal. Nisso se abre o portal de onde saem Access e os outros.

-Goku: Olá, estão todos bem? - a resposta foi um frio olhar de Tempus. - Desculpe... disse algo errado? - Robin, Sakura e os demais também lhe respondem com o mesmo olhar de fúria.

-Jean Grey: Access... afaste-se.

-Access: Por quê?

-Seiya: Shina, você está bem?

-Shina: Seiya... Morra maldito! Garras de Trovão!

-Seiya: O que foi, Shina? Aaaagh! - Seiya era derrubado pelo ataque de Shina, Superman e os outros ficam atônitos com isso. Tempus se move rápido e ataca Superman com um raio de sua mão, Sakura e Jubileu por sua vez atacam Jean pegando-a de surpresa, Goku não sabe nem para onde olhar quando Batman do Futuro e Robin se aproximam dele.

-Goku: E-ei, não quero lutar. O que está havendo? - ambos respondem lançando cápsulas de fumaça, Goku se surpreende com o ataque e respira a fumaça para logo depois enxergar tudo colorido e ficar enjoado sem saber o que está acontecendo.

-Superman: Mas o que houve com vocês? - pergunta quando tenta agarrar Tempus mas ele se move mais rápido e golpeia Superman com sua energia.

-Jean: Eles devem... estar sendo controlados por Massacre, ele já deve estar dentro do portal!

-Dash: O quê?

-Sakura: Shinku-Haoooken! - Sakura solta um enorme poder a curta distância contra Jean, mas uma bola de energia atravessa seu caminho destruindo o poder de Sakura. Ela então vê o responsável, Ryu.

-Ryu: Vocês saiam daqui, nós nos encarregaremos deles.

-Jean: Nós? - nisso algo golpeia Robin e Batman do Futuro na cabeça, eram dois batrangs, Batman aparecia agitando sua capa e dissipando a fumaça que atordoava Goku.

-Batman: Superman, não percam tempo e atravessem esse portal.

-Seiya: Têm certeza de que podem cuidar disso? - nisso algo aterrissa frente a Seiya, um Pégaso que na realidade se chama B´tX, e em cima dele vinham Homem-Aranha e Teppei.

-Homem-Aranha: Confiem no espetacular Homem-Aranha e seus incríveis amigos.

-Goku: Muito bem, então vamos lá.

-Dash: Vamos! - Superman, Goku, Dash e Seiya partem a toda velocidade até o caminho de luz para cruzar o portal, enquanto Jean Grey fica lutando com Tempus no ar, Batman com Batman do Futuro, Homem-Aranha com Shina, Ryu com Sakura e Teppei e B´tX contra Robin e Jubileu.

-Jean Grey: Massacre já não está aqui, então será mais fácil libertá-los de sua influência. - Tempus lança seu poder, mas o raio se choca com a barreira criada por Jean para se proteger, e então aparecem correntes criadas psionicamente por Jean e capturam Tempus.

-Tempus: Mas o que... Aaagh! - Jean ataca com uma adaga psíquica e a crava na cabeça de Tempus, o choque de energia fere os dois derrubando-os.

-Jean: Aagh, não... não posso mais... gastei toda mi... - Jean cai junto com Tempus na água, Homem-Aranha vê isso mas nesse momento seu sentido aranha o alerta, Shina lança seu poder destruindo o solo, mas ele evita o ataque saltando para trás e caindo atrás da amazona para depois prendê-la com os braços.

-Homem-Aranha: Me desculpe pelo que vou fazer, isto vai doer mais em mim do que... bom, vai doer muito em você. - Homem-Aranha dá um giro para trás com Shina fazendo-a cair no chão de cabeça com muita força, o golpe quebra a máscara da amazona, o aracnídeo salta grudando na estátua, então Shina começa a levantar devagar e se vira para ele.

-Shina: Homem-Aranha? O que houve?

-Homem-Aranha: Meu sentido aranha não detecta perigo, parece que levando um forte golpe na cabeça voltam ao normal. Não se preocupe Shina, está tudo bem. A propósito, nada mal.

-Shina: O quê? Minha máscara... não pode ser! - Shina se vira de costas para o Homem-Aranha cobrindo o rosto, o Aranha fica sem entender nada.

-Homem-Aranha: Disse algo errado? É verdade, nada mal... nunca vou entender as mulheres. - enquanto isso Batman é golpeado por seu pupilo do futuro, que aciona os jatos em seus pés para dar mais impulso ao soco, com o qual leva seu oponente para o alto junto com ele. Batman se separa dando-lhe uma joelhada no abdômen e ao cair dispara um cabo até a coroa da estátua, balançando-se até chegar na cabeça, Batman olha para a esquerda, Batman do Futuro vinha a toda velocidade contra ele, mas o morcego se move rápido para o lado e prende o Terry com sua capa para depois jogá-lo contra a cabeça da estátua, Batman do Futuro se recupera rápido e se levanta olhando para seu futuro mentor muito confiante.

-Batman do Futuro: Eu sou o único Batman, não há espaço neste mundo para dois.

-Batman: Concordo plenamente. - Terry ergue o braço disparando três lâminas em forma de morcego, Batman evita a primeira mas as outras o acertam no ombro esquerdo e na perna direita. - Aargh!

-Batman do Futuro: Adeus. - Batman do Futuro empunha um afiado batrang, olhando para seu mentor disposto a cortar seu pescoço, sem aviso rapidamente o lança mas ele se choca no ar contra outro batrang lançado pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas, que reagiu rapidamente. - O quê?

-Batman: Lembre bem, respire fundo antes de lançar um batrang. - Batman do Futuro se irrita e ataca voando, mas Batman o intercepta no ar com um chute no pescoço, derrubando-o. Terry tenta levantar mas é agarrado pela cabeça por seu mentor que o bate fortemente na parede fazendo um buraco, o jovem Batman fica atordoado e sem poder se levantar por alguns momentos.

-Batman do Futuro: Aiiii! M-minha cabeça... O que houve? - Batman sorri ao ver que seu futuro pupilo tinha voltado ao normal. No solo Teppei e B´tX eram atacados por um movimento em conjunto de Robin e Jubileu, os fogos de artifício de Jubileu afetam o funcionamento de B´tX e Teppei era derrubado por um chute de Robin ao se distrair. Robin se lança novamente contra ele mas Teppei reage a tempo e consegue se proteger.

-Teppei: Já chega! - Teppei atinge Robin com um forte golpe no estômago que o joga contra uma parede, Jubileu se distrai e não vê que B´tX chega por trás dela e descarrega uma corrente elétrica que a deixa fora de combate.

-B´tX: Pronto, já não há mais nada para nos preocupar. - só restava Sakura lutando com Ryu, mas ele não se movia recebendo todos os golpes da garota.

-Ryu: Pare com isso Sakura, não quero te machucar.

-Sakura: Mas eu quero. - Sakura salta e dá um tremendo chute no rosto de Ryu, que recua com um pouco de sangue saindo pela boca, a jovem dá alguns passos para trás e prepara seu poder. - Haoo-Ken! - Ryu se protege com os dois braços e recebe todo o poder, mas após a explosão dessa energia Sakura vê que ele continuava de pé.

-Ryu: Foi um bom golpe, mas você nunca poderá me vencer nesse estado.

-Sakura: Iaaaa! - Sakura ataca com um soco, porém Ryu se move bem mais rápido e se esquiva para depois acertá-la com um golpe na nuca. Sakura perde os sentidos e cai. Nesse momento Homem-Aranha sai da água junto com Jean e Tempus, vendo que os combates haviam terminado.

-Homem-Aranha: Bem amigos, conseguimos... Hã? Meu sentido aranha... oh, oh. Detesto ficar sempre dando más notícias, mas...

-Teppei: O que foi?

-Homem-Aranha: Olhem aquilo. - diz apontando para trás de Teppei, todos se viram e descobrem duas figuras imponentes flutuando no ar e que estiveram observando os combates.

-Jean Grey: Não... eles não podem estar...

-Homem-Aranha: Meu sentido aranha disparou...Thor e Surfista Prateado são nossos inimigos. - os olhares desses heróis dizem tudo, Thor e Surfista Prateado observam todos como se fossem seus inimigos mortais, uma tempestade estava prestes a desabar.

...

Dentro do portal no ponto onde tudo se origina é possível ver os Irmãos, apesar de estarem a anos-luz de distância, lutando entre si com espadas. O Terceiro Irmão era maior e tinha duas espadas, podendo enfrentar os outros dois de igual para igual ao mesmo tempo, mas mesmo assim os três sofriam cada vez mais ferimentos conforme o combate prosseguia. Enquanto isso, abaixo deles e assistindo a tudo, Kenshin, Saito, Sanosuke, Seijuro e Aoshi se preparam para enfrentar Parallax.

-Parallax: Vou lhes mostrar porque lamentarão este momento quando estiverem no outro mundo. - Parallax levanta sua mão na direção de seus oponentes e dispara uma rajada de luz de forma quadrada que chega num instante onde estão Kenshin e os demais, logo em seguida a energia explode ao redor deles e são lançados para o alto com a energia queimando seus corpos, após alguns instantes a energia cessa e os guerreiros caem, Parallax se vira convencido de sua vitória e começa a caminhar até os gigantes, mas de repente para.

-Kenshin: Aonde... vai?

-Parallax: Hã? - Kenshin estava se levantando lentamente se apoiando na espada de Libra, de alguma forma a arma havia lhe dado um pouco mais de poder, a energia de Himura aparecia como uma aura dourada envolvendo todo seu corpo. Kenshin se levanta decidido a enfrentar Parallax mais uma vez.

-Kenshin: A luta ainda não terminou, não vire as costas antes de se assegurar de que todos os seus inimigos estejam mortos.

-Parallax: Sábias palavras, até parecem de um assassino experiente. Eu nunca fui um assassino, eu era um herói. Foram os guardiões e meus amigos que me traíram e me obrigaram a matar, e vocês estão me obrigando a fazer isso mais uma vez. - Parallax manda um raio de energia mas Kenshin reage e com um golpe de sua espada divide o ataque em dois.

-Kenshin: Agora eu vou atacar, não me importa quem seja, atacarei com todas as minhas forças, muitas pessoas estão me esperando e não vou decepcioná-las. - Kenshin se move a uma velocidade incrível e desaparece da vista do olho humano normal, os demais vêem um clarão junto a Parallax, a espada de Kenshin havia sido detida por uma espada verde criada por seu oponente.

-Parallax: Não é o bastante, estou num nível a anos-luz de distância de vocês humanos, parem de lutar agora. - a força de Parallax é maior e joga Kenshin para trás.

-Sanosuke: Kenshin! Maldito! - Sanosuke se lança dando golpes em grande velocidade, mas Parallax é mais rápido evitando todos os ataques. - Você não tem o direito de matar milhões de pessoas só porque não gosta do mundo, é um covarde que não merece viver. - diz enfurecido enquanto continua com seu veloz ataque.

-Parallax:Vou ensiná-lo a ficar de boca fechada garoto. - Parallax golpeia fortemente Sanosuke no estômago deixando-o sem ar, em seguida prepara sua espada para atravessar o corpo de Sano, mas a apenas alguns centímetros a espada é bloqueada por um tridente, a arma que Saito empunhava.

-Saito: Este é o poder do Gatotsu... - após dizer isso, a espada de Parallax se desintegra com o golpe dado por Saito, ficando bem perto de Parallax que estava impressionado com o poder desse homem. - Infelizmente terei que usar minha última técnica na frente de Battousai, mas valerá a pena se conseguir matá-lo. Gatotsu 3!

-Parallax: Mas o qu...? - Saito lança o tridente com toda sua força, a arma se encaixa no peito de Jordan e libera um raio de energia levando-o para o alto, mas não demora até que Parallax recupera o controle e destrói o raio. Depois olha para Saito e Sanosuke e com um movimento de sua mão lança uma onda de energia que os corta em diferentes partes do corpo, derrubando os dois. Mas ao fazer isso não vê chegar uma barra de metal que acerta sua cabeça e volta para quem a lançou

- Aoshi: Essas armas são muito especiais... parece que a corrente não tem fim. - Aoshi ataca novamente, mas desta vez Parallax segura sua arma e libera sua energia eletrocutando Aoshi, que mesmo assim não a solta, Parallax puxa a corrente trazendo Aoshi para perto dele.

-Aoshi: Já esperava que fizesse isso. - de sua capa Aoshi saca sua espada Kodachi, e quando está bem perto de Parallax o golpeia no pescoço. - O quê?

-Parallax: Sinto desapontá-lo. - a espada se quebra ao tocar o pescoço de Parallax, Aoshi não podia acreditar e é agarrado pelo braço esquerdo com tanta força que o fratura. Parallax faz um movimento brusco e o joga contra o solo, Jordan desce para terminar com a vida do líder da gangue Oni quando olha para a direita, a aura que rodeava o corpo de Seijuro Hiko havia atraído toda a sua atenção.

-Seijuro: Muito bem, nunca se descuide em nenhum que seja forte veremos se poderá superar a velocidade do dragão de nove cabeças.

-Parallax: Parece interessante, mostre. - Seijuro se lança com suas poderosas pernas alcançando uma super velocidade e seu poder aumentado graças à espada de Libra. Seijuro corta o ar em nove pontos que se transformam em um só que vai contra Parallax, mas no último instante este detém o ataque com apenas uma mão cheia de energia que dispara contra Seijuro atravessando seu ombro esquerdo e passando por todo seu corpo. Todos haviam sido derrubados, mas Parallax ergue os olhos encontrando Kenshin que ocultava sua espada atrás dele.

-Kenshin: Eu já disse, farei todo o possível para vencê-lo.

-Parallax: Esta é a única forma de convencê-lo? Então acabarei com sua vida. - Parallax enche suas mãos de energia e se lança voando contra Kenshin.

-Sanosuke: K-Kenshin... - Sanosuke e os outros mal podem se mover vendo como o poderoso Parallax voa até Kenshin, que mantinha os olhos fechados esperando o momento de atacar, então solta sua energia em forma de aura, Hal Jordan está bem na sua frente e move suas mãos na direção da cabeça de Kenshin, mas este reage com a velocidade de um raio.

-Kenshin: Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, Amakakero Ryu No Hirameki! - Kenshin faz um corte com sua espada da qual sai um poderoso raio que se choca contra Parallax, uma grande explosão de luz surge onde ele está. Após alguns momentos Kenshin levanta o rosto, a luz se desvanece, e dali Jordan sai completamente ileso. - Não... pode ser! Aaaarghh! - Kenshin era erguido pela cabeça por Parallax com as duas mãos, a energia em suas mãos eletrocutava Kenshin em cada poro de seu corpo, chegando a soltar sua espada incapaz de se mover.

-Parallax: Agora morra!... Ungh! - Parallax solta Kenshin que cai quase morto e dá alguns passos para trás soltando sangue pela boca, descobrindo em seu peito um ferimento causado pela espada de Kenshin. - M-maldito, mesmo sendo apenas um humano conseguiu me ferir... mas isso não voltará a acontecer, desta vez acabarei com sua vida.

- Mazenku!

-Parallax: O quê? - Parallax consegue evitar o ataque de Gohan que aparecia na hora certa. - Maldito moleque. - Parallax se lança voando rapidamente, Gohan só consegue se cobrir frente ao impacto de um golpe de Parallax, que depois o pega pelo pescoço e começa a estrangulá-lo, porém não demora até que Parallax recebe um forte chute que o joga vários metros atrás.

-Gohan: Senhor Picollo! - Picollo aparece junto com Trunks, Parallax se levanta percebendo a presença dos dois guerreiros.

-Parallax: Ora... chegou a ajuda, acho melhor eliminá-los agora ou terei muitos problemas.

-Picollo: Tem toda a razão. - Picollo eleva seu ki, assim como Trunks que se transforma em super saiyajin.

-Trunks: Não permitirei que mate milhões de pessoas, vamos derrotá-lo. -Trunks e Picollo se lançam contra Parallax, a luta começa com uma rápida seqüência de socos e chutes dos Guerreiros Z , porém o corpo de Parallax era rodeado por uma fina barreira quase impenetrável, além disso ele se movia tão rápido quanto eles.

-Picollo: Trunks, assim não conseguiremos nada, ataque com todo seu poder agora.

-Trunks: Sim! Haaaaa! - Trunks e Picollo se afastam e começam a concentrar seu poder.

-Picollo: Makkakonsappo!

-Trunks: Burning Attack! - os dois ataques vão direto contra Parallax que permanece de braços cruzados esperando-os para depois erguer suas mãos em direção a eles e do nada cria dois portais por onde entram os ataques.

-Picollo: O que aconteceu?

-Parallax: Agora serão derrotados por seus próprios truques. - Parallax libera sua energia, e os vórtices que criara começam a girar e os poderes de Picollo e Trunks saem de dentro deles para atingir seus próprios donos, que caem após recebê-los. O sangue corre pelas feridas recebidas, o cabelo de Trunks volta ao normal, Parallax observa isso. - Que estranho, perdeu toda sua força, não é? Quanto a você garoto, melhor ir embora. - Gohan não podia acreditar que tenham sido derrotados desse jeito, ele sabia que não podia fazer nada contra esse homem tão poderoso, porém seu próprio instinto de luta o obrigava a ficar e lutar.

- Para trás pirralho... esta luta é minha.

-Parallax: Quem é você?

-Gohan: Senhor Vejita? - Vejita aparecia bastante ferido mas disposto a lutar.

-Vejita: Agora é minha vez. - Vejita se transforma em super saiyajin e se lança enfurecido contra Jordan, ambos chocam seus poderes, o punho de Vejita era detido por Parallax com apenas uma mão.

-Parallax: Fico surpreso em ver que alguém com esses ferimentos ainda tenha tanta força.

-Vejita: Você ainda não viu nada. - Vejita aumenta seu ki e golpeia Parallax no rosto conseguindo quebrar sua barreira de energia, o golpe o joga para trás rapidamente mas Vejita se move com grande velocidade interceptando-o no ar e dando-lhe um chute nas costas que o joga para cima, Vejita levanta sua mão na direção de seu oponente. - Tome isto, Big Bang Attack! - o ataque do saiyajin avança velozmente até seu inimigo, que já estava a uma grande distância quando recebe o impacto, porém desce rapidamente segurando a esfera de energia de Vejita.

-Parallax: Acha que vai me vencer com isso? - Parallax manda de volta o poder de Vejita junto com sua própria energia criando um grande raio o qual Vejita não pode evitar, uma grande explosão cobre o lugar, Parallax dissipa a fumaça para ver o corpo de Vejita, mas descobre que não há ninguém ali. Nisso move sua mão rapidamente e bloqueia o chute de alguém. - Quem é você? - o recém-chegado segurava Vejita com um braço, era Goku.

-Goku: Meu nome é Goku, não esqueça. Haaaa! - Goku, já transformado em super saiyajin, disparava uma rajada de energia que afasta Parallax vários metros.

-Vejita: Kakarotto... miserável, não tinha porque me ajudar.

-Goku: He, he, me desculpe Vejita, mas preciso de você para lutar contra esse sujeito. - Vejita se solta de Goku flutuando junto com ele e esperando o ataque de Parallax que apesar de ter lutado com todos eles não parece ter ferimentos graves.

-Parallax : Não serei mais tão indulgente.

-Goku: Hiaaa! - e ataca com um golpe que Parallax bloqueia com seu joelho para depois atingir a cabeça dele com um chute, Parallax repete o mesmo ataque mas Goku o evita, puxando-o para ele e o recebe com um golpe no abdômen, mas imediatamente recebe um soco no rosto, Goku caía mas conseguia lançar uma rajada de energia que acerta o rosto de Jordan, o saiyajin se tele-transporta e cai sobre ele com um grande golpe com as duas mãos, arremessando-o contra o solo escuro. Não demora para Parallax reagir voando para o alto e se chocando com Goku, as duas energias criam relâmpagos ao se chocar, numa rápida sucessão de movimentos só se pode ouvir os choques de poderes deixando mais relâmpagos nos lugares por onde passam lutando. Vejita está parado esperando a hora de atacar quando cria uma esfera de energia em sua mão.

-Vejita: Ali! - Vejita vira para a direita e lança a esfera, Parallax e Goku ficam visíveis ao parar por um momento, Goku rapidamente se abaixa fazendo com que o poder de Vejita atinja Parallax em cheio jogando-o para trás. Goku já tinha várias feridas e um fio de sangue corria por sua testa, sua respiração estava muito agitada.

-Goku: Obrigado Vejita, não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar.

-Vejita: Não se confunda Kakarotto, esse ataque era para matar qualquer um dos dois.

-Goku: Ainda bem que me abaixei a tempo, he, he.

-Parallax: Isso é tudo o que tem a oferecer? - Parallax retornava apenas com um fio de sangue saindo de sua boca apesar de todos os ataques de Goku e Vejita.

-Vejita: Você é um maldito desgraçado! - ele se lança contra seu inimigo mas Parallax se move a uma velocidade superior à sua e aparece golpeando o saiyajin no peito quebrando sua armadura, Vejita cospe sangue depois de perder todo o ar, Parallax começa a se mover a uma velocidade onde só se pode ver as silhuetas verdes que deixa em seu caminho, golpeando milhares de vezes num instante todo o corpo de seu oponente, que deixa escapar um grito de dor, finalizando com um tremendo chute no abdômen que o atira violentamente contra o solo, perdendo sua transformação de super saiyajin.

-Parallax: Você é o próximo.

-Goku: M-maldito... - ele dá um golpe mas Parallax agarra sua mão, apertando-a tão forte que Goku não consegue evitar um grito de dor ao ter sua mão sendo esmagada. Em seguida com a mão esquerda livre Parallax atravessa seus dedos como uma navalha no peito de Goku. - Aaaaaghh! C-como é possível? ...Seu poder aumenta gradativamente.

-Parallax: Não sei do que está falando, você só é fraco. - Goku dá uma joelhada no braço cravado em seu peito, mas uma barreira o detém a centímetros de tocá-lo. - Não foi o suficiente, Goku. - Parallax cria uma espécie de granada que detona imediatamente, Goku cai com suas roupas rasgadas e seu corpo soltando fumaça se chocando no solo, a fumaça se dissipa onde Parallax está, ele está coberto por uma esfera verde que o protegera, e desaparece para depois aparecer a poucos metros de Goku.

-Gohan: Seu maldito!

-Parallax: O quê? Ungh! - Gohan aparecia de repente dando-lhe um forte golpe no rosto mas não foi suficiente e seu oponente reage golpeando-o no pescoço e com uma cotovelada em sua coluna derrubando-o. Parallax coloca seu pé nas costas do pequeno saiyajin e aumenta sua agonia pisoteando-o.

-Gohan: Aaaaahh!

-Parallax: Já não há mais ninguém para ajudá-lo moleque, suma daqui se não quiser morrer.

- Solte-o, Hal!

-Parallax: Alguém me chama por meu antigo nome... Devia saber que não se deteria até chegar aqui Superman. - Superman e Lanterna Verde aparecem frente a Parallax. - Ora, também está aqui meu sucessor, o último Lanterna Verde.

-Superman: Hal, por favor, os universos estão prestes a serem destruídos! Só você pode impedir isso!

-Parallax: Está enganado Superman, nem com todo meu poder poderia chamar a atenção de um deles, nada mais pode deter a destruição, mas como já disse não se preocupem, no universo que criaremos graças ao sacrifício de nossas vidas, não apenas seu planeta Krypton irá sobreviver, mas também o planeta Oa com todos os guardiões e Lanternas Verdes que morreram. Tudo será como devia ter sido. - Parallax dá a volta, sem se importar com o que Superman e Lanterna Verde poderiam fazer, mas ao dar alguns passos o Homem de Aço atravessa seu caminho.

-Superman: Não sabe o quanto desejo que Krypton nunca tivesse sido destruído, mas foi assim que aconteceu, ninguém pode evitar as tragédias, como a de Coast City, mas é hora de seguir adiante superando isso, ninguém entre os que morreram teria desejado que terminasse assim.

-Parallax: O que você sabe sobre isso? Coast City foi destruída por minha culpa e sua, e também de todos os estúpidos seres que consideram super heróis. Tudo começou quando Apocalipse apareceu, todos o subestimamos, não fizemos o necessário na hora certa, mas isso mudou, agora eu farei o necessário antes que seja tarde demais.

-Superman: Então se é assim só poderá passar depois que me matar.

-Parallax: Era exatamente o que ia fazer. - Superman dá o primeiro golpe, mas mesmo sua super velocidade é superada pela de Parallax, que o ataca com uma chuva de golpes que obrigam o kryptoniano a recuar, ele voa para o alto para escapar do ataque mas é interceptado por Jordan. - Vejamos o que acha disto. - Parallax começa a dar voltas ao redor do Superman criando um tornado dentro do qual ele recebe raios de energia de todos os lados.

-Superman: "Hal não irá parar e ele tem poder suficiente para me matar... tenho que fazer algo rápido." - ele tenta escapar do tornado por cima mas seus pés são envolvidos por correntes, e depois todo seu corpo, Superman está impossibilitado de se mover, então as correntes começam a brilhar liberando uma energia que fere todo seu corpo.

-Parallax: É hora de morrer, Superman. - Hal pára o tornado e fica frente ao Superman que estava preso por muitas correntes, Hal ergue sua mão e libera um fino raio de energia que atinge o peito de Superman, o raio começa queimando sua roupa e continua queimando a pele do kryptoniano. - Este raio atravessará sua pele chegando até seu coração, lamento que tenha que morrer desta forma.

-Lanterna Verde: Superman! - Lanterna Verde se lança voando até seu inimigo coberto por uma poderosa armadura, e quando dá seu golpe Parallax se vira detendo-o com sua mão livre.

-Parallax: Você melhorou mas ainda falta muito para conseguir usar todos os poderes concedidos pelo anel do Lanterna Verde. - Parallax abre sua mão e uma grande rajada de luz aparece rodeando o Lanterna, sua armadura é despedaçada, sua máscara se quebra e seu corpo é queimado pela energia, Kyle não pode evitar um grito de dor enquanto está preso sem poder se mover no raio de luz verde de Parallax, quando o ataque finalmente cessa, Lanterna Verde cai ao solo inconsciente. - Bem, onde estávamos?

-Superman: Hal... você esgotou... qualquer vestígio de humanidade... que ainda restava dentro de você... - dizia tentando suportar a dor que sentia ao ser quase atravessado pelo raio de Parallax, mas fazendo um esforço supremo, o Homem de Aço libera sua visão de calor que atinge a testa de Parallax e o desconcentra, Superman aproveita e destrói as correntes que o aprisionavam para em seguida aplicar um poderoso golpe com toda sua força no rosto de Parallax, que o manda voando a uma super velocidade. - Perdoe-me Hal, espero que agora possa descansar...

-Parallax: Não seja idiota, Superman! - ele voa até o Superman como um raio e disparando uma rajada à queima-roupa, derruba-o. - Agora tenho muito mais poder que antes! Nada poderá se colocar em meu caminho! - Parallax cria uma esfera de energia quase do seu tamanho e a lança contra Superman, uma imensa explosão se segue atingindo o herói. - Estou farto! Por que não me deixam em paz?

- "Simplesmente porque não estamos afim."

-Parallax: O quê? Há alguém na minha mente! Aaaaarghh! - Cable aproveita para atacar Parallax mentalmente, que voava para todos os lados com as mãos na cabeça, tentando se livrar do ataque mas era inútil.

-Cable: Agora ataque Tempestade! - Tempestade também aparecia voando até Parallax.

-Tempestade: Forças da natureza! Mostrem toda sua fúria! Tempestade, mostre todo seu poder destruidor! - imediatamente uma intensa chuva começa a cair, nuvens negras invadiam o lugar e vários relâmpagos caíam sobre Parallax, que tentava se proteger com uma barreira de energia mas era desintegrada graças ao ataque psiônico de Cable. Tempestade chama todos os raios e um imenso ataque cai sobre Parallax, jogando-o no chão, enquanto ainda era eletrocutado pelos relâmpagos.

-Wolverine: Agora é minha vez.

-Parallax: Hã? Aaargh! - Wolverine saca suas garras e sem hesitar ele as enterra na ferida aberta por Kenshin chegando a penetrar em seu peito até o coração.

-Wolverine: Fim da linha, xará.

-Parallax: Não tão rápido, animal.

-Wolverine: O quê? - a mão direita de Wolverine com a qual havia cravado suas garras em Parallax começava a queimar chegando a derreter sua pele, em seguida suas garras se quebram em pedaços, Parallax segura Wolverine pelo pescoço, que não podia acreditar que ainda estivesse vivo.

-Cable: Wolverine! - Cable tenta atacar novamente mas Parallax joga Wolverine contra ele. Em seguida libera sua energia em volta de seu corpo violentamente gerando uma explosão que derruba Tempestade, Cable e Wolverine. Os demais que ainda estavam inconscientes também são atingidos pela explosão, ao redor de Parallax havia um grande círculo de trinta metros de diâmetro, já não havia mais ninguém que o atacasse.

-Parallax: Hum? Já começou, os Irmãos estão mortalmente feridos. - Parallax olha para cima onde se pode ver os gigantes que ainda lutam, os ferimentos em seus corpos eram muitos e uma espécie de fumaça dourada saía das feridas. Neste momento Hal ouve passos e olha para a luz da entrada. Hyoga e Shiryu, portando as armaduras douradas de Aquário e Libra, apareciam ali.

...

Ilha da Liberdade.

Fora do portal, depois de ter lutado com seus companheiros que estavam sendo controlados pela influência de Massacre, ainda restavam dois seres sendo controlados pelo poderoso mutante: Thor e Surfista Prateado, os quais Batman, Batman do Futuro, Jean Grey, Tempus, Homem-Aranha, Ryu, Teppei, B´tX, Shina, Sakura, Robin e Jubileu teriam que enfrentar.

-Jean Grey: Será impossível vencê-los, eles são dois dos seres mais poderosos daqui, e todos estamos muito fracos depois de todas as batalhas.

-Batman: Não temos escolha.

-Thor: Vocês mortais terão a honra de morrer nas mãos do filho de Odin, Thor.

-Homem-Aranha: Não gostei de como isso soou, principalmente a parte de morrer. - o martelo de Thor se enche de relâmpagos, as mãos do Surfista Prateado estavam cobertas de energia. Os dois estavam prontos para atacar, mas nesse momento se abre um portal sobre eles, e cartas explosivas e um raio de energia saem de dentro dele golpeando Thor e Surfista Prateado, em seguida Gambit e Ranma também saíam do portal.

-Jubileu: Francês! Onde tinha se metido?

-Gambit: Não se preocupe petite, Gambit já está aqui para resolver a situação.

-Ranma: Dá pra parar de ser tão irritante só por um momento? - a fumaça da explosão se dissipa, Thor e o Surfista Prateado estavam ilesos.

-Batman do Futuro: Do que esses caras são feitos? - Thor e o Surfista estavam prestes a usar seus poderes quando um resplendor dourado aparece atrás deles, Charles Xavier saía da luz e com as duas mãos segurava as cabeças dos poderosos heróis.

- Xavier: Detenham-se! - Xavier libera todo seu poder psiônico atacando as mentes de Thor e do Surfista, o esforço o esgota rapidamente e cai junto com os dois, mas é apanhado por Access que também aparecia pelo mesmo portal de onde Xavier saíra, momentos após caírem ao solo Thor e o Surfista recuperam a consciência.

-Surfista Prateado: O que...?

-Homem-Aranha: O que aconteceu? Bom, parece que voltaram ao normal já que solicitam informações dos fatos mais recentes. Por falar nisso, quais são eles?

-Tempus: Massacre... eu o vi se dirigir até o portal quando nos atacou. Mas era como uma massa de energia pura.

-Xavier: Sim.. agora está em sua forma mais poderosa, já não pode ser tocado.

-Tempus: Mas parece que Parallax está lá dentro, as lutas já terminaram e já que os universos permanecem unidos, com certeza Souhei ou Parallax conseguiram matar Shaka ou X-Man antes de terminarem seu combate. - todos se espantam ao ouvir isso.

-Thor: O quê? Isso significa que...

-Xavier: Vejam por si mesmos... - Xavier aponta para o céu, nuvens vermelhas cobrem o panorama, começando a chover sangue.

-Teppei: Isto é loucura.

-Tempus: A propósito, onde está o menino Franklin? - Xavier fica em silêncio por um momento fitando o céu.

-Xavier: Ele desapareceu de minhas mãos logo que despertou... como se soubesse exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

...

Dentro do portal, no ponto de criação, Hyoga e Shiryu se preparavam para atacar Parallax elevando seus cosmos, o ex-Lanterna Verde apenas os observava de braços cruzados. Subitamente ambos dão um passo a frente liberando seu poder.

-Hyoga: Trovão Aurora Ataque!

-Shiryu: Cólera do Dragão! - ambos se lançam e quando estão bem em frente a Parallax soltam seu ataque, Hyoga o ataca com as duas mãos unidas e Shiryu com um poderoso chute, mas os dois golpes são detidos a centímetros pela barreira em volta dele.

-Parallax: Idiotas. - Parallax levanta suas mãos e duas rajadas de energia atingem os cavaleiros que são jogados para trás.

-Hyoga: I-impossível... mesmo com as armaduras de Camus de Aquário e Dohko de Libra... não podemos nem mesmo arranhá-lo.

-Shiryu: É incrivelmente poderoso, mas não deixarei de atacar, por meu mestre, por todos os meus amigos arriscarei minha vida.

- Não fará isso sozinho, Shiryu. - Shiryu e Hyoga se viram e vêem Seiya chegar junto com outro Cavaleiro de Ouro.

-Hyoga: Ele é...?

-Seiya: Sim... é Dash, já está recuperado.

-Dash: Desculpem os problemas que lhes causei, estou disposto a repará-los derrotando esse monstro. - nisso uma luz aparece diante deles, mais um Cavaleiro de Ouro aparece.

-Shiryu: Shaka!

-Não se esqueçam de mim. - Ikki também aparecia, seu cosmo fazia sua armadura de Fênix brilhar como uma armadura dourada.

-Shaka: Primeiro teremos que derrotar Parallax, e não temos muito tempo.

-Parallax: Me pergunto qual será o poder dos Cavaleiros de Atena reunidos. Vamos, ataquem!

-Dash: Só está tentando ganhar tempo. Maldito, não permitirei! - Dash eleva seu cosmo ao ponto de liberar seu poder com o sinal do dragão em sua testa. Shaka também liberava seu cosmo abrindo os olhos. Seiya e os demais estavam impressionados com o poder desses dois.

-Seiya: É um cosmo muito poderoso, porém não posso compará-lo com o poder desse sujeito.

-Dash: Agora! Explosão Galáctica!

-Shaka: O Tesouro do Céu! - ambas as energias se unem se chocando contra Parallax fazendo-o recuar rapidamente, mas ele chega a conter seus poderes em uma enorme esfera de energia que absorve todo o cosmo que ambos mandavam.

-Dash: É impossível!

-Parallax: Para mim não existem limites! Haaaaaa! - Parallax explode sua esfera em forma de um raio de energia que avança contra Shaka e Dash derrubando-os com vários ferimentos, fazendo fios de sangue correrem ao redor de seus corpos caídos.

-Hyoga: Conseguiu deter seus ataques. Nem mesmo Shaka pôde atingi-lo!

-Seiya: Sim... realmente possui um grande poder... mas usa esse poder para seus próprios objetivos!

-Parallax: O que disse, menino? Este poder... minha missão é salvar as pessoas que morreram injustamente, jamais permitirei que diga que uso meu poder para benefício próprio.

-Ikki: Tem um poder que em vez de usar para garantir o futuro de muitas pessoas, utiliza para destruí-lo.

-Parallax: Vocês não sabem de nada, terei que ensiná-los a respeitar os mais velhos. - Parallax junta seu poder nas duas mãos e o libera na forma de uma poderosa rajada, porém os quatro conseguem esquivar se movendo na velocidade da luz. - O quê?

-Shiryu: Agora é nossa vez! Cólera do Dragão!

-Hyoga: Execução Aurora!

-Ikki: Ave Fênix!

-Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso!

-Parallax: Maldição! - Parallax rapidamente cria uma barreira para se proteger detendo os ataques, mas um cosmo adicional aumenta o poder dos quatro cavaleiros, Shaka e Dash também se levantavam e uniam seu cosmo ao de seus companheiros, com isso a barreira começa a se romper. - O quê? Não! Aaaaghh! - Parallax recebe todos os poderes reunidos sendo derrubado momentos depois. Seiya e os demais vêem como haviam derrotado seu inimigo.

-Seiya: Muito bem, conseguimos! - Shaka para frente a todos, observando Parallax caído.

-Shaka: O que ele planejava fazer era... uma vez que os Irmãos se destruíssem, e com eles os universos inteiros, recolher a energia deixada por eles e utilizar todo seu poder para criar uma explosão, um segundo Big Bang e com isso, estando na Grande Vontade, disseminar sua influência, recriando os universos como ele acredita que deveriam ser.

-Shiryu: É uma loucura, mas... fazer tudo isso acabaria matando ele também.

-Shaka: Isso mesmo.

-Dash: Mas e nós, o que faremos para impedi-los?

-Shaka: Parallax estava disposto a sacrificar sua vida... parece que alguns de nós teremos que seguir por esse mesmo caminho.

-Ikki: O que vai tentar, Shaka?

-Shaka: Farei com que minha vida exploda, com isso espero poder chamar a atenção dos Irmãos, pelo menos por um segundo.

-Dash: O quê? Ficou louco?

-Seiya: Não podemos permitir que morra assim.

-Shaka: Muitos já morreram... não podemos permitir que tenha sido em vão, é nosso dever como cavaleiros.

-Dash: Espere, mesmo que chame a atenção dos Irmãos, de que adiantaria? O que nós podemos fazer? - Shaka permanece em silêncio e olha ao seu redor, todos os outros guerreiros haviam sido derrotados, só restavam eles e o tempo estava se esgotando.

-Shaka: Eu não sei.

-Seiya: Ei esperem, esse tal de Goku usou uma técnica muito estranha, não sei bem explicar mas senti um cosmo repleto de bondade, como se fosse o melhor dos seres vivos.

-Dash: A Genki Dama... sim, essa foi a luz que vi quando consegui acordar graças a esse menino.

-Shaka: Talvez isso os livre da agressividade que sentem neste momento e possa purificá-los de algum jeito... mas teria que ser gigantesca.

-Hyoga: Primeiro temos que despertar os outros, não sei se esse Goku poderá fazer isso mas temos que tentar.

-Ikki: Vamos lhe passar um pouco do nosso cosmo, mas vamos depressa enquanto Shaka cumpre sua missão. - os cinco cavaleiros se dirigem até onde está Goku enquanto Shaka olha para cima onde estão os Irmãos lutando entre eles.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? - uma imensa luz verde aparece no centro surpreendendo todos, Parallax se levanta liberando sua energia, seus olhos haviam escurecido completamente.

-Seiya: É ele! Como ainda pode estar vivo?

-Parallax: Não posso permitir que façam o que ouvi, rendam-se, já não restam esperanças. - Parallax golpeia o solo e quatro raios de energia saem de seu punho, os raios se dividem e num instante a uma velocidade próxima à da luz se dirigem até Seiya e os demais, explodindo numa luz vertical de energia que atinge os cavaleiros. Seus corpos são erguidos enquanto são atacados pela energia, soltando gritos de dor e caem fora de combate após alguns instantes. Só restava Shaka.

-Parallax: Acabou. - Shaka se sentava cruzando as pernas. - Bem, me alegra encontrar alguém racional. - nesse momento Shaka começa a levitar lentamente mas ia aumentando a velocidade, seu cosmo rodeava todo seu corpo. - Maldição, será que não entendem? Isto já acabou, é impossível que detenham os Irmãos. - Parallax juntava sua energia nas mãos para atacar Shaka, mas enquanto isso uma figura feminina se movia sem que ele percebesse, ela tira suas luvas e toca a testa de Superman, a mulher cai depois de receber uma convulsão mas se levanta rapidamente e se move numa velocidade igual à do Superman e começa a tocar nas testas de Goku, Vejita, Trunks, Cable, Kenshin, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Wolverine sentindo dor cada vez que toca alguém, mas sua velocidade aumentava, nisso se dirige a Tempestade que acorda antes de ser tocada.

-Tempestade: Quem? V-Vampira... Não! O que está fazendo? Não suportará todo esse poder, com certeza morrerá!

-Vampira: Preciso fazer isso, é a única esperança de vencê-lo... perdoe-me. - Vampira toca levemente Tempestade adquirindo uma parcela de seus poderes, ela sente uma dor imensa em sua cabeça, toda a energia é expulsa de seu corpo. Vampira cai incapaz de se controlar, uma aura se forma a sua volta e explode da mesma forma que os saiyajins fazem, um grito de dor sai de sua boca assim como raios de seus olhos, seu poder é expulso violentamente, algo que chama a atenção de Parallax.

-Parallax: Mas que diabos...?

-Vampira: Aaaaaaahhh! - num instante Vampira se move a uma super velocidade e golpeia duramente Parallax que cai.

-Parallax: Mas o que é isso? - uma tempestade se forma, a chuva e o granizo caem sobre Parallax. Vampira voa até ele e lhe dá um golpe no peito que o manda para trás. Parallax detém o impulso e reage quando Vampira dispara os raios de calor de seus olhos e os evita. - O que foi que você fez, menina?

-Vampira: Talvez eu morra, mas não irei sozinha. - Vampira ergue a palma aberta e começa a formar uma esfera de energia. - Big Bang Attack!

-Parallax: Não pode ser. - uma potente esfera de energia sai disparada da mão de Vampira, Parallax a golpeia e a manda para o alto a milhares de metros onde explode, nesse momento Vampira aparecia bem na sua frente.

-Vampira: Cólera do Dragão! - Vampira acerta um soco por baixo da mandíbula de Parallax, que solta bastante sangue pela boca mas reage pegando o braço com que ela o golpeou e dá um golpe em forma de espada com sua mão e lhe quebra o braço jogando-a contra o chão. Vampira se levanta pouco a pouco segurando o braço que logo se cura, então garras de ossos saem de sua mão.

-Parallax: O quê!

-Vampira: Surpresa! Meteoro de Pégaso! - Vampira lança seu ataque com as poderosas garras, cortando o olho esquerdo e a perna direita de Parallax, que dispara contra Vampira, mas ela responde juntando as mãos para trás e movendo-as rapidamente para frente. - Kame Hame HA! - os dois poderes se chocam, no centro é liberada uma grande quantidade de energia que causa vários estragos à sua volta.

-Parallax: Maldição! Essa menina estúpida de algum jeito absorveu todos os poderes dos que lutaram.

-Vampira: Aaaaaghh! - o corpo de Vampira começava a enfraquecer, mas num esforço supremo sua aura assume uma cor dourada, seu cabelo mudava para loiro. - Não vou perder, vou eliminá-lo mesmo que morra! - o poder de Vampira aumenta empurrando Parallax.

-Parallax: Gosto da sua atitude, mas agora não tenho tempo para bobagens. - Parallax aumenta seu poder fazendo Vampira recuar, quando está prestes a ser derrotada, Vampira libera os poderes psiônicos de Cable, o ataque chega até a mente de Parallax, por ser vulnerável a isso ele perde o controle e seu poder diminui, Vampira retoma o controle liberando todo seu poder.

-Parallax: Não... - uma grande explosão cobre o lugar onde estava Parallax, Vampira é arremessada pelo impacto e cai inconsciente, Shaka havia visto tudo do alto enquanto reunia seu poder cada vez mais.

-Shaka: Bom trabalho, agora é minha vez... Cosmo, permita que minha vida exploda! - o cosmo de Shaka crescia mais e mais, começando a criar círculos de energia a seu redor, para depois formar um imenso tubo de luz vertical que quase chega ao infinito. Nesse momento Sailor Moon e Lucy chegavam e presenciavam este espetáculo.

-Sailor Moon: Que lindo!

-Lucy: O que ele está tentando fazer? Ei, veja esses gigantes, devem ser os Irmãos de quem tanto falam!

-Sailor Moon: Aaai... me deu um enjôo... Hã? Veja, todos os nossos amigos estão caídos por todos os lados, temos que ajudá-los.

-Lucy: Sim, vamos agora mesmo. - no momento em que Sailor Moon e Lucy começam a correr em direção a seus companheiros mais próximos um raio atinge Shaka pelas costas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem não esperava por isso e cai ao solo inconsciente. Lucy e Sailor Moon vêem o que aconteceu, a garota ruiva olha para a direita vendo Parallax se levantar com um campo de força verde a seu redor. Mas atrás dele aparecia uma estranha energia.

-Parallax: Agradeço sua ajuda por me libertar do laço psiônico com que essa garota me atacou, agora não temos tempo a perder, vamos seguir com o combinado... Massacre.

-Massacre: Temo que não seja tão simples quanto você pensa, Hal Jordan.

-Parallax: Nunca mais me chame assim outra vez!

-Massacre: Está bem Parallax, mas como dizia, seus planos não poderão ser realizados como você deseja.

-Parallax: Não existe nada que possa me deter neste momento.

-Massacre: Quer apostar?

-Parallax: Eu já apostei minha vida. - Parallax se vira para Massacre disparando um raio de energia de sua mão, porém o raio atravessa Massacre sem lhe fazer nada.

-Massacre: E perdeu! - a energia que formava Massacre se deforma apanhando Parallax, este tenta se libertar usando sua própria energia mas cada vez que a disparava era absorvida por Massacre, finalmente a energia toma todo o seu corpo, cada parte dele começava a escurecer, sua aura brilhava com uma cor vermelha muito intensa, ele cai no chão tentando resistir a essa força.

-Sailor Moon: O que vamos fazer?

-Lucy: Sailor Moon, tente de qualquer forma ajudar os outros a se recuperar, eu... tentarei detê-lo enquanto não pode se controlar.

-Sailor Moon: Não faça isso, é muito perigoso!

-Lucy: É nossa última oportunidade. - Lucy sai correndo com sua espada na direção de Parallax que continuava no solo sofrendo convulsões. Enquanto isso Serena ia até os demais usando o Cristal de Prata em seu peito, que brilhava com todo seu poder.

-Sailor Moon: Lucy... Darien... todos os meus amigos estão arriscando suas vidas. Não posso ficar chorando como uma tonta! - Sailor Moon tomava o cristal de prata em suas mãos e o erguia liberando sua luz até os caídos. Ao mesmo tempo, Lucy estava a poucos metros de Parallax.

-Lucy: Perdoe-me... mas não tenho escolha! Espada Rayearth! - Lucy faz um corte no ar com a espada da qual sai uma chama que vai direto contra Parallax, mas antes de chegar até ele o fogo se desintegra, Parallax abre seus olhos, agora vermelhos. Em seguida se levanta olhando para Lucy.

-Parallax: Hahahahaha! Esse estúpido Massacre pensou que eu seria tão fácil de controlar como Dash, agora pagará o preço por confiar demais, mas graças a ele tenho esse grande poder.

-Lucy: Q-quê? Não pode ser!

-Parallax: Não se preocupe menina... - diz quando se vira na direção de Lucy. - Prometo que não doerá nada. - Parallax dispara um raio negro, Lucy não pode fazer nada para evitá-lo.

...

Nas diferentes Terras, os desastres começavam a aumentar. Tempestades, chuva de sangue, terremotos, vulcões entrando em erupção. De Namekusei até Apokolips, os desastres surgiam anunciando apenas uma coisa: a destruição dos universos. Os super-heróis nos diferentes universos faziam o possível para salvar as vidas das pessoas, mas apenas adiavam o inevitável. Na Ilha da Liberdade, NY, onde estava o caminho de luz até o portal, ainda se encontravam os heróis que haviam lutado recentemente entre eles, presenciando os desastres que ocorriam sob a chuva de sangue.

-Access: É exatamente o que aconteceu na última vez, mas não vejo como resolver desta vez.

-Jubileu: E você não pretende fazer nada? Como o que fizeram na última vez, não entendi o que foi mas funcionou.

-Access: Não é possível mesclar os universos, Espectro e Tribunal Vivo foram assassinados. Podemos ir até onde estão os Irmãos mas não seríamos nada além de espectadores na batalha.

-Batman: Sim, eu lembro muito bem.

-Tempus: De qualquer forma é inútil ir, teremos que confiar nos que foram lutar... depositem suas esperanças neles. - todos olham para o céu, os relâmpagos começavam a aumentar, como anunciando a chegada da catástrofe final.

...

Parallax via com seus olhos vermelhos algo que ainda não conseguia acreditar, havia disparado para matar a guerreira mágica Lucy, não havia forma dela escapar, mas quando olha para cima, Lucy estava nos braços de um ser alado que emanava uma aura dourada. Parallax não conseguia acreditar, Seiya estava de volta ao campo de batalha apesar de ter sido derrotado. Lucy ainda não percebera isso até que abre os olhos e vê que está flutuando.

-Lucy: O quê? O que houve?

-Seiya: Você está bem?

-Lucy: Seiya! Eu é que devia perguntar isso!

-Seiya: Sim, foi graças a ela. - diz olhando para baixo, Parallax virava para a direita, Goku estava de pé carregando uma inconsciente Sailor Moon que havia esgotado suas energias para curar os guerreiros que pudesse com o Cristal de Prata.

-Parallax: Goku... você também.

-Goku: Se não fosse por esta menina provavelmente eu já estaria morto, não pretendo desperdiçar sua ajuda. - Goku a deixa suavemente no solo para que Lucy cuidasse dela, em seguida ele encara Parallax.

-Superman: Eu também não... não vamos parar até derrotá-lo...

-Vampira: Ainda me resta um pouco da força que absorvi... será melhor se preparar para prová-la... - os quatro cercam Parallax, que já se mostrava irritado por ter tantos empecilhos.

-Parallax: Será que não entendem? Não importa quantas vezes se levantem, o resultado será o mesmo! - Parallax levanta seus braços e dispara dois raios de energia, Superman e Seiya os esquivam enquanto Goku e Vampira aproveitam para atacar em alta velocidade, Parallax é golpeado e mandado para trás mas não cai.

-Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso! - Seiya ataca com todo seu cosmo, mas Parallax consegue deter o cometa com as duas mãos sendo arrastado pelo poder do cavaleiro.

-Parallax: Maldição, por acaso aumentaram seu poder? Não importa, ainda não são rivais para mim. - Parallax libera sua energia pelas mãos destruindo o cometa de Seiya e derrubando-o com um raio, Superman entra na briga e dá um grande golpe em Parallax jogando-o para cima, em seguida vai até ele e o ataca com sua visão de calor, os raios são muito poderosos e o prendem, mas este faz aparecer seu campo de energia desviando os raios de Superman, em seguida aponta um dedo até ele e dispara um fino raio de energia que atravessa o ombro do kryptoniano, Parallax volta a disparar, atravessando o braço esquerdo, abdômen e a perna direita do Superman, então aponta para sua testa, mas antes de disparar, Vampira chegava por trás golpeando-o com um chute.

-Vampira: Ninguém nunca me irritou tanto quanto você.

-Parallax: Estúpida! - Parallax a pega pela perna e ao tocá-la a eletrocuta, Vampira não pode reagir e então Parallax desce rapidamente junto com ela e a joga no solo, deixando-a bastante ferida. Parallax se levanta e aponta para ela criando uma esfera de energia, mas nisso levanta sua mão e a atira rapidamente a sua direita de onde vinha Goku, que a recebe em cheio, porém continua em pé, Parallax começa a disparar milhares de rajadas de energia com a mesma mão, Goku só podia se cobrir, sendo arrastado para trás.

-Goku: Terá que me atacar com mais força, Parallax.

-Parallax: Se é o que você quer... - Parallax libera um grande raio de energia contra Goku, mas ele se tele-transporta no último instante e aparece ao lado de seu oponente, pronto para lançar seu kamehameha. - O quê?

-Goku: HAAAA! - Hal não reage a tempo e recebe o poder de Goku em pleno rosto, o poder o leva várias dezenas de metros em poucos segundos, mas não demora até Parallax fazendo um grande esforço com suas pernas se deter com o kamehameha ainda no rosto, e com suas mãos o desvia para o alto. Sua máscara havia desaparecido, tinha um grande ferimento na testa e o sangue banhava seu rosto, mas parecia mais poderoso que antes.

-Parallax: Vai me pagar.

-Goku: Resistiu ao meu Kame hame ha, este sujeito é incrível. - Goku não ficava parado e elevava seu ki se lançando contra Parallax atacando com uma rápida combinação de socos e chutes, mas Parallax detém todos os ataques movendo-se na mesma velocidade.

-Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso! - Seiya chegava por um lado de Parallax atacando à mesma velocidade com seus meteoros que se transformam em raios de luz, Parallax aumenta seu poder e velocidade lutando com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Por cima Vampira e Superman também chegavam, mas o ex-Lanterna Verde se enfurece começando a liberar sua aura por todo seu corpo.

-Parallax: Ataque final... HAAAAA! - do peito de Parallax brilhava uma luz verde muito intensa, soltando uma onda que paralisa os quatro, Parallax levanta suas mãos para depois gerar uma gigantesca explosão de todo seu corpo. Superman, Goku, Vampira e Seiya não podem escapar e são envolvidos por esse terrível ataque, a explosão se expande a milhares de metros de altura, como se fosse uma galáxia. Lucy também é levada pelo vento junto com Serena.

-Lucy: NÃÃOOO!

Quase toda a área onde estavam lutando se ilumina de verde, quando pouco a pouco se dissipa, Parallax está flutuando no ar, estava seriamente ferido, sua testa estava coberta de sangue, seu olho esquerdo estava praticamente destruído, se não fosse por seu poder de voar não poderia se manter em pé, entretanto olha para cima onde se podem ver os gigantes lutar, já estavam seriamente feridos mas não se rendiam, faltava pouco para que terminassem se destruindo. Abaixo, as silhuetas de Goku, Seiya, Superman e Vampira no solo sem se mover faziam perder as esperanças, só restava Lucy consciente e não fica parada ao ver Parallax descer ao solo negro, Lucy saca sua espada e caminha até o antigo Lanterna Verde.

-Parallax: É inútil menina... tudo terminou... - Parallax olhava para os Irmãos enquanto Lucy não tirava os olhos dele, mas algo estranho ocorre, partículas de luz, como se fossem neve, estavam caindo por todo o lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que o solo tremia um pouco, Lucy olha para cima e se sobressalta com o que vê.

-Lucy: O q-quê... está havendo?

O Terceiro Irmão, o gigante dourado, havia enterrado a grande espada em sua mão direita no coração do gigante de cor vermelha. O azul reage e crava sua espada no coração do dourado, mas ao fazer isso o dourado enterra sua outra espada no peito do gigante azul. Em seguida os três atacam ao mesmo tempo liberando o poder de suas espadas e terminando de se matar ao cortar seus corpos, o poder das espadas libera uma explosão que os consome pouco a pouco, como um filme em câmera lenta, os universos estavam sendo destruídos.

-Lucy: Q-quer dizer, que eles... os universos...?

-Parallax: Estão sendo destruídos. - o solo começa a tremer, os que estavam caídos reagem com todas as forças só para assistir o terrível espetáculo.

-Kenshin: Ka-Kaoru...

-Vejita: Não... pode ser...

-Wolverine: Deus... não permita que isto aconteça...

-Sailor Plutão: Infelizmente...não pudemos fazer nada para evitar...

-Cable: Maldição... - lentamente os gigantes caíam enquanto eram consumidos pela energia, as partículas luminosas caíam por todos os lados, Parallax erguia suas mãos recolhendo algumas e liberando sua aura atraía todas essas partículas até ele girando a sua volta.

-Parallax: Carol... Oliver... Tom... todos aqueles que estiveram ao meu lado, agora acabarei com toda a dor que sofreram... tudo será como deve ser... - as partículas de luz que caíram giram ao redor de Parallax, como um redemoinho, todas as partículas que caíam dos Irmãos pouco a pouco se dirigiam até Parallax, todos o viam sem poder fazer nada, não tinham forças para se levantar, estavam muito feridos, a esperança já estava perdida, pois os Irmãos acabavam de matar a eles mesmos.

- Você...

-Parallax: Hã? As partículas de luz pararam... O que está havendo? Os Irmãos pararam de derramar seu "sangue". - realmente os Irmãos haviam sido detidos em sua queda, as partículas de luz estavam paradas em volta de Parallax, algo estranho estava acontecendo e ele sabia, então olha para cima, algo está descendo e para frente a Parallax.

-Lucy: O quê? É um menino!

-Tempestade: Não pode ser ele...

- Você... você matou minha família...

-Parallax: Franklin Richards... - nisso Goku, Superman e Seiya levantam os olhos ainda caídos, o mesmo faziam todos que estavam ali, desde Homem de Gelo até Sanosuke, cada um ia despertando vendo esse estranho menino.

-Franklin: Você matou... meu tio Ben... o tio Johny... meu papai e minha mamãe... - dizia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas lembrando esse terrível momento em que presenciou o ataque surpresa de Kymeroth, Hydro, Lightshine e Parallax.

-Parallax: Seus pais e seus tios ficarão bem Franklin, confie em mim, não serão mais anomalias, vocês viverão uma vida normal.

-Franklin: CALE-SE! - uma tremenda onda de energia emerge do pequeno corpo do menino, as partículas se espalhavam por todas os lados enquanto os Irmãos continuavam a cair. Jordan estava vendo sua vitória perdida a menos que fizesse algo, então expulsa sua energia repelindo a de Franklin.

-Parallax: Já cheguei muito longe, não pense que irei parar por ter que matar uma criança. - Parallax avança um passo na direção de Franklin, este se assusta e recua diminuindo seu poder.

-Wolverine: Franklin, não hesite agora! Tem que acabar com ele, faça isso por seus pais!

-Franklin: Se-senhor Wolverine... - Wolverine estava ao lado deles sacando suas garras para atacar.

-Parallax: Veja o que acontece com quem tenta me desafiar. - Parallax ergue sua mão e dispara um raio que atravessa o coração de Wolverine, que cai sem poder fazer nada.

-Wolverine: Frank... faça... - o corpo de Wolverine finalmente cai sem vida no solo, Franklin se impressiona ao ver isso, não pode reagir enquanto Parallax aponta sua mão para ele.

-Parallax: Prometo que não vai doer... - Parallax dispara, Franklin apenas fecha os olhos, porém antes de que o disparo alcançasse sua cabeça, uma mão aparece detendo o ataque. - Goku! Como é possível?

-Goku: HA! - Goku lança uma rajada de energia que joga Parallax para atrás, mas ele se recupera rapidamente.

-Parallax: Quantas vezes mais terei que te derrubar? O quê? - Franklin permanece olhando para o chão enquanto chora, mas atrás dele e de Goku vinham todos os que tinham lutado contra Parallax ali, incluindo Wolverine, de alguma forma haviam revivido com toda sua força. - O quê está havendo? Por quê?

-Cable: Este é o seu fim! Cable lança um ataque mental mas Parallax contra-ataca com o poder que havia recebido de Massacre, porém todos começam a atacar.

-Sanosuke: Futae No Kiwame!

-Aoshi: Kaiten Kenbu!

-Saito: Gatotsu!

-Seijuro e Kenshin: Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Amakakero Ryu No Hirameki! - os cinco ataques enviados com as armas de Libra liberam um grande poder, que se choca contra uma barreira feita por Parallax com todo seu poder enviando o ataque dos cinco para trás. Porém eles saem do caminho e Lanterna Verde aparece repelindo o poder de Parallax com o de seu anel, mas assim como o de Kenshin e os demais ele também é empurrado até eles.

-Tempestade: Relâmpagos, iluminem a escuridão!

-Sailor Plutão: Grito Mortal! - Sailor Plutão e Tempestade se uniam ao ataque do Lanterna conseguindo deter o avanço do poder de Parallax, nisso raios vermelhos se juntavam ao ataque, Superman também atacava empurrando o poder de Parallax para trás.

-Superman: É agora ou nunca!

-Parallax: Rrrh! Malditos! - Parallax volta a aumentar seu poder empurrando de novo o dos heróis com tanta força que estão prestes a receber tudo. Homem de Gelo, Lucy e Sailor Moon atacam ao mesmo tempo, detendo o ataque mas só por alguns segundos e o poder de Parallax continua avançando.

-Seiya: Goku, acho que agora é nossa vez.

-Goku: Não podia mais esperar. - os Cavaleiros de Atena e os Guerreiros Z aumentam seus cosmos e seus kis se preparando para atacar com tudo.

-Hyoga: Execução Aurora!

-Gohan: Mazenku!

-Shiryu: Cólera do Dragão!

-Picollo: Makakkonsappo!

-Trunks: Burning Attack!

-Shaka: Rendição Divina!

-Ikki: Ave Fênix!

-Dash: Explosão Galáctica!

-Vejita: Big Bang Attack!

-Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso!

-Goku: Kame! Hame! HAAAAA!

O tremendo conjunto de poderes avança direto e se une aos outros empurrando o poder de Parallax de uma forma decisiva, Parallax estava a ponto de ser vencido, já não podia suportar o poder dos heróis.

-Parallax: Estou tão perto! Não poderão me vencer tão facilmente! - de uma forma incrível Parallax expulsa todo seu poder mandando o poder dos demais de volta para eles.

-Goku: O quê? Não posso acreditar!

-Superman: Não se rendam, ainda podemos vencê-lo. - todos estavam enviando seu poder com tudo o que tinham mas estavam ficando sem forças e o poder de Parallax ia avançando pouco a pouco.

-Franklin: Não... já chega... - Franklin, que estava atrás de todos os heróis, abre os olhos, que brilham intensamente e se vira para eles, uma onda de luz emerge de seus olhos cobrindo todos e com isso aumenta seus poderes, unindo todos em um só raio de luz que finalmente consegue destruir o poder de Parallax atingindo-o e desintegrando cada parte de seu corpo. Parallax estava sendo derrotado, porém não gritava, nem isso ele podia fazer.

-Parallax: "Carol..." - o raio de luz o desintegra finalmente e se perde no infinito, todos caem exaustos pelo grande esforço realizado, entretanto não demoram a se dar conta da realidade.

-Shaka: Não!

-Kenshin: O quê está acontecendo?

-Tempestade: Deusas! Os Irmãos... - enquanto os Irmãos se desintegravam, os universos finalmente estavam praticamente destruídos.

-Superman: NÃO! Não pudemos fazer nada para salvá-los! Tudo foi inútil! - Superman cai de joelhos e então golpeia o solo fortemente provocando um tremor.

-Vejita: Maldição... Será que é verdade o que disse o estúpido de azul? Não podemos fazer nada?

-Trunks: Mamãe... falhei.

-Cable: Deve haver alguma coisa... Alguém entende o que está acontecendo?

-Sailor Plutão: Nunca imaginei que isto chegaria a acontecer.

-Saito: É um estranho espetáculo... mas se o que dizem é verdade, por quê não estamos mortos se os universos estão destruídos?

-Shaka: Isso não vai demorar a acontecer, olhem a seu redor, são as partículas dos universos espalhadas até o infinito, ainda se pode fazer alguma coisa antes que terminem de se desintegrar por completo.

-Dash: Hã? Do que está falando, Shaka? - sem dizer uma palavra Shaka se dirige até Franklin Richards que estava de costas para ele, Shaka o toma pelo ombro chamando sua atenção.

-Shaka: Você menino, é o único que tem o poder de reunir essas partículas.

-Franklin: Eu? Não, não posso...

-Tempestade: Um momento, isso é o que Parallax planejava fazer. Por acaso está pedindo a um menino que morra?

-Cable: O quê, está louco?

-Ikki: Shaka... não é isso o que está planejando, não é? - Shaka segura a mão de Franklin e queima seu cosmo iluminando todo o corpo do menino.

-Shaka: Ouça menino... apenas deseje com toda sua força que essas partículas voltem a se unir.

-Franklin: Uni-las? Para quê?

-Shaka: Para que seu mundo volte a existir.

-Franklin: Não entendo... - nisso Sailor Moon se aproxima de Franklin e se inclina para olhá-lo de frente.

-Sailor Moon: Você se chama Franklin, não é?

-Franklin: Sim... Quem é você?

-Sailor Moon: Eu sou Sai... quer dizer, me chamo Serena. Diga Franklin, já brincou com neve alguma vez?

-Franklin: Sim... com meus pais.

-Sailor Moon: Apenas imagine que estas coisas... - diz no momento em que pega uma pequena partícula de luz. - São flocos de neve, e que quer fazer um grande, grande boneco de neve...

-Franklin: Vou tentar... mas, pra quê?

-Sailor Moon: Algo mágico acontecerá, eu garanto. - Sailor Moon segura a mão de Franklin e lhe entrega a partícula, quando faz isto todas as esferas de luz começam a girar no ar, começando a se unir umas com as outras. Nesse momento Shaka sente uma mão em seu ombro, é Wolverine.

-Wolverine: Sei o que está pensando em fazer, em vez de sacrificar o garoto dará sua vida. Leve a minha também.

-Shaka: Farei isso. - Shaka aumenta seu cosmo cobrindo Wolverine. Depois Shaka sente uma energia que se une à dele e vira para trás, é Goku que com seu braço envia sua energia.

-Goku: Não pretendo ficar para trás.

-Seiya. Nem eu, Shaka use todo o meu cosmo. - Seiya e os outros cavaleiros mandam sua cosmo energia assim como Gohan e seus amigos, até Vejita que hesita um pouco mas finalmente manda sua energia.

-Superman: Acho que todos os que estamos reunidos aqui ofereceremos nossas vidas.

-Shaka: Está bem. Vamos, todos desejem com toda sua força a salvação dos universos. - o cosmo de Shaka ajudado pelas energias de seus companheiros se expande até todos. Franklin que estava junto com Sailor Moon estava tornando realidade seu desejo, as partículas dos Irmãos começavam a se fundir, desde o infinito vinham todas dançando ao redor de todos, unindo-se finalmente em um só ser, uma combinação dos três universos, parecido com os Irmãos, eram os três universos unidos.

-Lucy: É... é lindo...

O gigante cujas cores combinam o dourado, o azul e o vermelho começava a liberar energia de todo seu corpo, Franklin nesse momento perde a consciência, seus olhos brilhavam e olhando para cima dá um grito do qual sai um raio de luz que sobe até atingir o gigante, este se vira para ele e observa todos os heróis que estavam oferecendo suas vidas para salvar os universos, nisso o gigante começa a brilhar como Franklin e Shaka e os demais caem transformando-se em pó de estrelas que Franklin absorve e manda um raio com sua energia para o gigante, este o agarra com sua mão e libera o poder para o alto, causando uma explosão, Franklin se eleva, naquele imenso espaço só restavam o gigante e Franklin, que estava inconsciente, o gigante se unia a Franklin e ambos desapareciam, da energia que o gigante havia deixado, começavam a se formar três figuras que segundos depois tomavam forma.

Os três Irmãos tinham renascido e se entreolhavam, sacando suas espadas para se preparar para lutar, mas de repente algo ocorre. Os três Irmãos jogam suas espadas no centro fazendo com que se chocassem e se destruíssem, os Irmãos azul e o vermelho olham para o dourado, parecia que iam lutar novamente, mas ao invés disso, o terceiro Irmão sorri para eles que respondem com o mesmo gesto, os três se dão as costas e se afastam.

...

Terra Marvel, NY, Four Freedoms Plaza, base do Quarteto Fantástico.

Franklin acordava em seu quarto muito confuso, se perguntava se havia sido tudo um sonho, em seguida pula da cama e sai de seu quarto em direção à sala de estar, ele lembrava, foi ali que haviam atacado, quando entra tem uma surpresa, tudo estava destruído como os vilões haviam deixado, Franklin não sabia o que fazer, não havia sido um sonho, então sente uma mão em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, Franklin? - Franklin se vira para o homem que estava atrás dele, seus olhos se iluminam e começa a chorar de felicidade.

-Franklin: PAPAI! - Franklin pula abraçando seu pai, que estava junto a sua mãe e também a abraça contente.

-Sue: Já passou, querido.

...

Ilha da Liberdade.

O portal havia desaparecido, só restavam Homem-Aranha, Jean Grey, Thor, Surfista Prateado, Gambit e Jubileu.

-Homem-Aranha: Alguém faz a menor idéia do que aconteceu?

-Jean Grey: O céu é azul de novo, acho que tudo terminou.

-Jubileu: Sim... ele se foi outra vez... - diz chorando a partida de Robin.

...

Terra DC, Ilha da Liberdade.

Na Estátua da Liberdade do outro universo, ficaram Batman, Robin, Batman do Futuro e Tempus. Ainda não tinham entendido bem o que havia acontecido, mas pelo menos havia acabado.

-Tempus: Conseguiram, de alguma forma os universos já estão separados e a salvo. Mas ainda resta uma anomalia para corrigir.

-Batman do Futuro: Qual? Ah, sim, sou eu. Sim, o velho já deve estar preocupado.

-Tempus: Sim, é hora de voltar.

-Batman do Futuro: Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-los, principalmente você embora já te conhecesse, mas não agora, bem, você entendeu. - Batman o encarava com cara de poucos amigos. - Bom, eu já vou.

-Batman: É bom saber que meu legado estará em boas mãos.

-Batman do Futuro: O-obrigado, eu faço o que posso. - os dois Batmen dão as mãos e depois o jovem morcego parte para seu tempo, deixando Batman e Robin.

-Robin: Quanto vai demorar até o jato chegar aqui?

- Querem uma carona? - Robin e Batman olham para trás, foi o Superman que falou com eles.

-Batman: Já sabe a resposta, mas fico feliz em ver que está vivo.

-Superman: Sim, ainda não sei como conseguimos mas todos estamos aqui. Boa sorte, nos veremos logo. - Superman parte voando deixando um rastro vermelho e azul.

...

Terra Anime, Torre de Tóquio.

Lucy e Serena acordavam dentro da torre, ao se ver as duas se abraçam emocionadas por estarem vivas.

-Serena: Viva, viva, conseguimos!

-Lucy: Parece que tudo está bem. - as duas continuam se abraçando, dançando e gritando, chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas que estavam ali, até elas perceberem e continuarem sua comemoração saindo da torre.

...

Tóquio, 140 anos atrás.

No lugar onde Kenshin e os demais haviam lutado, Kaoru, Misao e Yahiko ainda estavam esperando seus amigos, de repente um portal de luz aparecia frente a eles de onde saem Saito, Sanosuke e Seijuro Hiko.

-Yahiko: Vejam, é o Sanosuke!

-Misao: Mas onde está o Aoshi? - Misao não acabava de terminar sua pergunta quando Aoshi saía do portal e finalmente Kenshin.

-Kenshin: Olá, Kaoru! Estamos todos bem.

-Kaoru: Kenshin... - nisso uma figura feminina aparecia no portal.

-Sailor Plutão: Agradeço sua ajuda, espero que voltemos a nos ver. - o portal se fechava enquanto Sailor Plutão se despedia de Kenshin e dos outros.

...

Asgard.

No palácio de Valhala, Seiya recupera a consciência deitado numa cama e vê Shun, Hilda e Freya a seu lado.

-Seiya: Shun! Conseguimos, os universos estão a salvo! - diz quando salta da cama e abraça Shun exultante.

-Shun: Mas o que houve?

...

Templo de Kami Sama.

Os Guerreiros Z despertavam no templo de Kami Sama, Goku olha para todos os lados e descobre que estão todos bem, Dende, senhor Popo, Trunks, Vejita e Gohan, este abraça seu pai ao ver que estava bem.

-Gohan: Papai, tudo terminou bem, estamos aqui.

-Goku: Isso mesmo Gohan, posso sentir o ki de todos. - nisso Vejita se levanta e vai até a borda do templo.

-Trunks: Pai, o que vai fazer? - Vejita não responde e salta no vazio, voando rapidamente. A vários quilômetros dali Bulma estava voando em sua nave com o pequeno Trunks quando de repente Vejita aparece na sua frente obrigando-a a frear bruscamente quase batendo nele.

-Bulma: Vejita! Por acaso está louco ou o quê! - Vejita apenas cruza os braços e depois desaparece, deixando Bulma com uma expressão confusa, mas em seguida ignora e segue em frente.

...

Santuário.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro aparecem em suas respectivas casas, Shaka também estava de volta e com seu cosmo se assegurava de que todos estivessem sãos e salvos, não importa em qual universo, Shaka podia perceber todas as energias em qualquer realidade. Um sorriso se esboça em seu rosto ao confirmar o que pensava, todos os que haviam morrido na batalha haviam revivido graças ao poder de Franklin. Também podia ver os Irmãos e o misterioso quarto gigante que aparecera, ele podia ver essa realidade, os três mundos haviam se fundido de alguma forma.

- Não sei o que houve, mas não é um amálgama como aconteceu na outra vez. - um homem aparecia ao lado de Shaka que o reconhece de imediato apesar de ter os olhos fechados.

-Shaka: Access... do que está falando?

-Access: Como você sabe, graças a Franklin houve a união dos três universos, mas o novo que foi criado foi outra realidade completamente diferente da Amálgama. Terei que vigiá-lo, pois como dizem eu sou o acesso, eu tenho a chave. Não se preocupem, em sua realidade não acontecerá nada. Bom, só vim para me assegurar que estejam bem, agora devo retornar a meus pequenos problemas pessoais.

-Shaka: Boa viagem.

-Access: Ah, e obrigado por sua ajuda, se algum dia precisarem de ajuda podem me chamar. Claro não por minha ajuda, mas dos outros. - Access abre um portal e se retira, Shaka continua meditando enquanto com seu cosmo observa alguém que está no cemitério sagrado dos cavaleiros. A figura pára em uma lápide que diz Saga de Gêmeos, seu rosto se revela, é Dash.

-Dash: Mestre, suplico pelo seu perdão e o de Deus por ter ajudado as forças do mal. - Dash recebe uma suave brisa como se fosse uma resposta, então sorri olhando para o céu enquanto se afasta dali, as nuvens se dissipam permitindo ao sol brilhar como não havia feito durante a crise que finalmente terminara. Dash admira o panorama enquanto continua se afastando do Santuário e levanta vôo até os arredores de Atenas, para descer em um campo onde começa a reunir algumas pedras formando uma figura. Quando termina, é uma estátua de uma bela mulher com um sinal de dragão em sua testa, Dash sorri satisfeito e se retira dali voando, desaparecendo no horizonte.

**FIM.**

Notas do Tradutor: Finalmente terminei este fic. Agradeço a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler e claro, ao Sliver por tê-lo escrito. Espero que todos tenham gostado, e quanto ao quarto misterioso gigante que surgiu no final, resultado da fusão entre os universos, já é assunto para outro fanfic. Espero em breve trazer a seqüência desta história, "O Futuro Nunca Morre", que trata de um universo alternativo que não tem relação direta com este fic, mas segue o mesmo estilo deste. Até lá!


End file.
